Etudes à Tokyo
by Catirella
Summary: I Chapitre 23 I ... Des élèves, un professeur, une seule possibilité... Jeune couple et vie scolaire... Oui, elle revient après 15 mois d'absence... YAOI et PLUS, mais il faut lire pour savoir...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Classique lisez ! _

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Quand j'étais élève, j'aurais bien fait un câlin à certains de mes jeunes profs… Mais maintenant que je suis à mon tour prof, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde faire un câlin à un élève ! L'adolescence est un âge ingrat… Rien qu'une bande d'enmerdeurs… (béta lectrice qui râle dans son coin)._

_J'ai adoré ton chapitre Cat, je crois que tu l'avais compris _

Note de l'auteur : J'aime bien Heero en prof et Duo en élève, mais plus proches qu'on ne le croit. Bien plus proches…

* * *

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

TOKIO, 2008 rentée scolaire lycée International Franco/Américain. (Classe de Terminal)

Première heure de cours, Japonais. Avant l'arrivée du professeur.

« Bonjour, je suis nouveau dans ce lycée, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell - Y… Oups, excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à parler ma langue maternelle quand je suis nerveux. Je suis arrivé à Tokyo il y a une semaine »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, cela fait trois ans que je suis dans ce lycée, il est très bien pour les étudiants étrangers comme nous. Tu vas vraiment t'y plaire. Tu as l'air plus jeune que moi ! »

« J'ai eu 16 ans il y à trois mois. J'ai un an d'avance sur mes études »

« Ah ! Cela explique que tu sois un peu plus petit… »

« Hé, je ne suis pas petit ! Je fais 1 mètre 69 »

« Mais non, tu n'es pas petit… Mais la moyen pour les garçons dans cette classe est d'un 1mètre 78, voir plus. Moi par exemple, je fait 1 mètre 79 et mon petit copain 1 mètre 82 »

« Woua ! Vous êtes grands.. Hé, tu es gay ! »

« Oui ! Cela te dérange ? »

« Non… Moi aussi je suis gay »

« Génial ! Si tu veux je te présenterai des amis dans cette école qui sont comme nous. Mais attention pas touche à mon petit copain ! »

Duo rigole.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie »

« Déjà !… En une semaine ! Hé, bien tu n'as pas pas perdu de temps »

Duo rigole toujours.

« Mais non… Il est ici avec moi depuis une semaine »

Le professeur arrive juste à ce moment, il ferme la porte et va poser ses affaires sur son bureau.

« Bonjour. Je suis le nouveau professeur de Japonais de cet établissement. Je suis M. Heero Yuy. Mes cours se dérouleront uniquement dans cette langue, j'utiliserai le français ou l'anglais qu'en de très rares occasions »

Tous les élèves de la classe bavent depuis qu'il est entré… Un homme, d'environ 26 ans, dans les un mètre 87, des yeux bleus cobalt, les cheveux courts châtain foncé dans tous les sens, un teint halé, un visage et corps de rêve. Un vrai dieu vivant.

« Woua ! Il est super canon le nouveau prof, il va faire des ravages parmi les élèves et les profs »

Duo le regarde avec un sourire.

« Ouais… Mais il n'est pas libre »

« Comment sais-tu ça? »

« Regarde sa main gauche. Il a une alliance en or jaune »

« Oh ! Je n'avais pas fait attention… Ben, il va faire des malheureux et malheureuses alors ! »

« Vous deux au premier rang ! »

Quatre et Duo ensembles « Oui, monsieur »

« Pas de discussions durant mon cours ou sinon je vous en rajoute en heure de colle »

Toujours ensembles « Oui, Monsieur »

Puis le cours débuta.

Le reste de la journée se déroulât normalement, Duo fit la connaissance de Trowa, l'amant de Quatre depuis un an, et de plusieurs autres élèves.

Pendant le temps de pause de 15 heures, Quatre fait visiter les structures du lycée à Duo. Au détour d'un couloir, ils voient leur prof de Japonais en pleine discussion avec le prof d'Histoire. Celle-ci semble très agréable… Duo stoppe net ses pas.

« C'est qui lui ? » Demanda Duo à Quatre avec un regard pas très content.

« Le professeur d'Histoire et aussi mon demi-frère »

Duo le regarde avec surprise.

« Vous ne vous ressemblez pas, mais alors pas du tout ! »

Quatre rigole.

« Wufei est en fait mon quasi frère, nous n'avons aucun lien de sang. Mon père, qui est veuf, a épousé sa mère il y a trois ans. Et nous nous sommes installés au Japon depuis »

« Ah !… Viens, allons les voir… »

Duo traîne Quatre par le bras.

« Bonjour »

« M. Maxwell. Que faites-vous dans les couloirs ? »

« Quatre a la gentillesse de me faire visiter »

Duo regarde son professeur d'un air boudeur. Heero sourit à cette vue… Puis Duo détourne les yeux en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Duo, ça va ? »

« Hum, Oui Quatre… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, il fait toujours ça quand il est jaloux ! »

Quatre et Wufei ensembles « JALOUX ! »

« Oui jaloux. Duo regarde-moi ! »

« Non ! »

Heero lui attrape sa natte et la tire à lui, Duo suit le mouvement en criant.

« Aieeeeeee…. Arrête, ça fait mal ! »

Quatre et Wufei se regardent l'air de dire : Tient, ils se connaissent plutôt bien.

« Alors regarde-moi… »

Duo le regarde et Heero lui lance un regard noir. Et lui plante l'alliance qu'il porte sous le nez.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, je ne porterais pas cette alliance, si elle ne signifiait rien pour moi ! »

Duo va pour baisser la tête mais Heero lui attrape le menton avant.

« Regarde-moi, Tenshi ! »

Wufei a, d'un coup, une illumination.

« C'est vous ?… »

« Oui, c'est nous »

Heero embrasse Duo sur le front qui en profite pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai rien compris !… Vous êtes demi-frères vous aussi ? »

Quatre les regardait avec beaucoup d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« Non Quatre, ils ne sont pas frères »

« Ben ils sont quoi alors, j'y comprends rien… »

Duo ayant quitter les bras de son professeur, se trouvait maintenant face à Quatre et Wufei avec Heero dans son dos qui jouait avec sa natte.

« Quatre, excuse-moi. Je t'ai presque dit mon nom en entier ce matin alors que je suis inscrit ici sous le nom de Duo Maxwell… Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell - Yuy depuis deux mois »

« Oh !… Mr. Yuy t'a adopté ! »

Wufei et Heero ne peuvent se retenir et ils éclatent de rire.

« Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ? »

« Quatre, Heero ne m'a pas adopté, il est mon tuteur légal jusqu'à mes 18 ans mais il ne m'a pas adopté… »

« Ben quoi alors ? »

Duo lui montre sa main gauche où se trouve aussi une alliance en or jaune.

« Tu n'as pas fait attention, personne d'ailleurs. Mes parents ont donné leur accord pour que nous nous marions à mes 16 ans et voilà je suis son mari depuis 2 mois et 15 jours, et je l'aime depuis que j'ai 12 ans »

Quatre a la bouche grande ouvert. Wufei lui referme et lui caresse la joue.

« Ça va petit frère ? »

« Oui… Oui, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre un ado marié qui plus est avec un homme et qui en plus se trouve être notre professeur de Japonais. Oui ça va… »

Quatre qui comprend mieux les paroles de Duo dès leur rencontre, poursuit.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant ta réaction quand je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher Trowa et aussi la réponse que tu m'as donné face à l'aquarium baveux de la classe au premier cours ce matin »

Duo lui sourit.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas dit ? »

« Mais non… Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas non plus le crier sur les toits »

« Oui. Le directeur est au fait de notre situation marital et à accepter puisque c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir enseigner dans cet établissement. Ça fait 4 ans qu'il me harcèle pour cela »

« Vous faites un très beau couple »

« Merci Quatre. Et vous, je vous interdis de lui tourner autour ? »

Wufei le regarde et lui sourit.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. J'ai un petit garçon de 1 ans et ma compagne attend le deuxième pour dans 7 mois. Nous devrions nous marier dans un an selon le désir d'Ira l'une des sœurs aînées de Quatre »

« L'une des sœurs ! Tu en as combien ? »

« 29 »

« QUOI ! Aieeeeeeee….. Mais lâche ma natte Heechan, je ne vais plus avoir de cheveux à force de tirer dessus »

« Si tu n'avais pas fait un mouvement brusque en avant, je ne l'aurais pas tirée ! »

Duo le regarde en se massant le cuire chevelu. Le carillon pour la reprise des cours retentit.

« Aller file, et je t'attends à la sortie, ne traîne pas en route ou sinon gare ! »

Quatre et Duo se rendent ensembles vers leur prochaine salle de cours.

17h30, les cours sont finis.

« Trowa, nous sommes là ! »

Trowa s'approche de Quatre et l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué mon cœur »

« Toi aussi mon amour, on rentre ensemble Duo ? »

« Non, merci Trowa, je rentre avec Heero »

« C'est un nouvel élève qui est aussi dans votre classe ? Il a le même prénom que le nouveau prof de Japonais, qui a des fesses magnifiques… »

Trowa se prend un coup de coude de la part de Quatre.

« Quoi ! Je ne vais pas non plus aller le lui toucher, nom amour ! »

« Quatre ! Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui devrais surveiller ton petit ami, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Quatre rigole et Trowa ne comprend rien de leur conversation.

« Oui, tu as raison… Je vais le remettre dans le droit chemin et pas plus tard que lorsque nous serons chez lui. A demain Duo passe une bonne soirée ! »

Quatre fait un clin d'œil à Duo et il entraîne Trowa avec lui. Son amant lui demande comment il allait le remettre dans le droit chemin, très intéressé pas cette perspective de la part de Quatre.

19h, maison Maxwell - Yuy.

« Duo tu en es où avec tes devoirs ? »

« J'ai presque fini. Donner des devoirs le premier jour de classe, c'est pas humain… »

« Je vous en ai donné moi aussi mon ange »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'es pas humain. Aie ! Pas ma natteeeeeeeee…. »

« Baka »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Heechan »

Heero se penche sur son cou, repousse la natte et lui fait plein de petits baisers à la base de la nuque. Duo en a des frissons et ronronne de bonheur.

« Heechan… Embrasse moi… »

« Lorsque tu auras fini tes devoirs mon ange »

« Heechan… »

Heero l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les cheveux, Duo relève la tête pour le regarder et il reçoit un bisous sur le front.

« Le dîner sera prêt dans un quart d'heure. Dépêche-toi de finir et rejoins-moi en bas »

Duo ne dit rien. Heero avait établi des règles et il devait les respecter. Comme : pas de baisers sur les lèvres tant que les devoirs pour le lendemain n'étaient pas finis, pas de films tard le soir quand il y avait cours toujours le lendemain, ils avaient mieux à faire,… Il y avait bien sûr d'autres règles que celles-ci et des punitions sur lesquelles Duo n'était pas d'accord quand Heero les lui avait énoncées. Duo n'avait que 16 ans et même s'ils étaient mariés cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait mener la vie d'un adulte !

Heero en était responsable aux yeux de la loi ainsi que pour la famille de Duo. Leur amour avait été le plus fort et Duo avait dû accepter les conditions qui lui avait permis de vivre son bonheur au grand jour avec l'homme de sa vie.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

A 12 ans, pris de passion pour les mangas, il demande à ses parents de pouvoir suivre des cours de japonais. Le collège privé où il était n'en donnait pas, le directeur de l'établissement leur avait donc donné les coordonnées d'un jeune professeur qui enseigne à l'Université Internationale de Paris.

Ils le contactent et, après avoir rencontré les parents de Duo, celui-ci accepta de lui donner des cours particuliers au vu de ses résultats scolaires excellents. Il voulait un élève motivé, Duo l'était.

Lorsque Duo rencontre son professeur, il a un coup de foudre… Il est beau, intransigeant et ne laisse rien passé à son élève. 3 ans plus tard, Duo a 15 ans et Heero 25. Si Duo parle presque couramment le Japonais, l'écrire est plus dur… Un jour, il craque alors qu'Heero a sa main posée sur la sienne pour l'aider dans le mouvement d'écriture d'un mot. Duo capture ses lèvres, il en rêve depuis le premier jour.

Lorsqu'il se rend compte de son geste, il veut fuir et pleurer, mais Heero le retient en lui demandant de rester et de s'expliquer. Timidement, il lui avoue son amour en lui indiquant que ses parents sont au courant depuis le premier jour, qu'ils lui avaient dit que cela passerait avec le temps. Mais le temps avait encore plus renforcé l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui et ses parents avaient bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : leur fils unique était réellement amoureux de son professeur…

Heero lui caresse la joue et essuie les larmes qui coulent sur celle-ci. Il le prend pas la main et l'entraîne vers le salon où se trouvent les parents de Duo. S'en suivit une très longue discussion entre les trois adultes et Duo écoute sans intervenir.

A la fin de la discussion, qui a duré plus d'une heure, un accord a été trouvé pour le bonheur de tous. Et Duo est au paradis. Heero, depuis un an, se sentait mal d'éprouver de tels sentiments vis à vis de Duo qui n'avait que 14 ans. Un enfant aux yeux du monde.

Mais Duo avait une année d'avance dans ses études et aurait pu en avoir plus encore s'il n'avait pas refusé de sauter d'autres classes. Il résonnait comme un adulte la plupart du temps.

Oui, Heero aimait un adolescent de 15 ans… Maintenant, il savait que cet amour était à double sens.

Les parents de Duo aiment trop leur fils pour le laisser souffrir encore plus longtemps de ne pouvoir aimer la personne qui remplissait son cœur depuis ses 12 ans.

Un compromis fut demandé aux deux amoureux qui vivent un amour interdit. Attendre les 16 ans de Duo et qu'ils se marient aux yeux de la loi.

Les Maxwell avaient donné leur fils unique à un homme bien et qui avait respecté leur souhait. Heero devin le tuteur légal de Duo le jour de leur mariage et, 2 mois plus tard, ils partaient pour le Japon…

Si, avant leur mariage, un seul baiser avait été échangé, depuis ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu… Mais il fallait encore que leur amour soit accepté par la société.

Un rêve devenu réalité.

Duo finit ses devoirs le plus vite possible et se rendit au salon.

Arrivé presque en bas de l'escalier, il sauta les quatre dernières marches mais n'arrive pas au sol.

« Gomen, Heechan… »

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas faire ça ! Et si tu glisses… »

Heero soupire et remonte plus sa prise dans ses bras. Il avait attrapé Duo en plein vol et maintenant Duo avait ses deux jambes de chaque côté des hanches d'Heero et ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci, les yeux plongés dans le regard de son mari et professeur. Heero avait ses deux mains sous ses fesses en le regardant sévèrement.

« Que mérites-tu ? »

Duo avec un grand sourire.

« Un câlin ! »

Heero qui a la tresse à portée de main, tire dessus.

« Aie ! Un petit bisous ? »

Nouveau coup sur la natte.

« Aieeeeeee… Faire la vaisselle ce soir, pouff… T'es pas drôle ! »

Heero lui sourit et le repose à terre.

« Aller, le repas est servi »

Il prend Duo par la main et le lâche une fois arrivé devant la table basse où ils prennent tous leurs repas depuis qu'ils sont au Japon. Ils se mettent à genoux.

« Bon appétit Heechan et merci pour ce repas »

« Je t'en prie mon ange… et bon appétit à toi aussi »

Une fois le repas fini, Duo fait la vaisselle en marmonnant… Il déteste faire cela ! Pour cause, il ne l'avait jamais fait avant leur arrivée ici. Il sent une main dans son cou et laisse celle-ci approfondire la caresse.

« Je vais t'aider. Je l'essuie et tu la rangeras une fois que tu auras fini de laver le reste, d'accord ? »

Dans un grand sourire « D'accord, merci Heechan »

La punition, qui n'était pas une punition puisque tous les soirs il devait faire la vaisselle, prit fin plus rapidement. Heero l'attendait une épaule posée sur l'encadrement de la séparation cuisine, salon. Il l'enlaça quand celui-ci vient lui quémander un câlin et son premier baiser de la soirée.

Heero l'embrassa en obligeant Duo à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Heechan !… »

« Hum !… »

« Baisse-toi, je veux plus être dans tes bras… HEECHAN… Grrrrrr… Tu le fais exprès, je vais… Ahhhh ! Heechan !… »

Heero l'avait d'un coup pris dans ses bras et le baiser continua pendant l'ascension de l'escalier.

Il déposa son jeune amant sur leur futon de 2 mètres sur 1mètres 60 et le couvrit de baisers. Duo, avec ses 59 kilos, ressemblait à une crevette, mais une magnifique crevette… Il se place derrière lui et défait la natte qu'il aime bien tirer pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

_**A suivre**_

_**Voilà, je sais, j'ai plein de fictions en route** (ça tu peux le dire !) **mais j'y arriverai ! Quand on veut, on peut ! Même si les nouveaux chapitres sont plus longs à faire leur apparition. **(hé oui… il faut attendre la correction ) Ce qui n'est pas en gras, sont les commentaire Hlo._

_**Catirella** _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Heero/Duo – Quatre/Trowa_

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_J'aime beaucoup Heero en prof… On dirait moi quand je m'énerve sur un élève. _

_Vas-y Heechan, ne laisse rien passer !_

**Note de l'auteur :** Continuons la petite vie de notre ado et du prof. Quand une femme jeune épouse un homme plus âgé cela est considéré comme normal, mais quand une femme plus âgée est avec un homme plus jeune, on crie au scandale. Je sais que je suis hors sujet puisqu'il s'agit de deux hommes…. Mais m'en fous ! Je voulais le dire, na……….(Une vieille qui veut un jeune homme… Bon, j'ai pas non plus 50 balais…) **_Biz, Catirella_** _(Si tu veux faire une manif, je te suis, c'est une véritable injustice ! Et je le pense vraiment. Hlo)_

**

* * *

**

Etudes à Tokyo

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que Quatre, Trowa et Duo étaient inséparables.

Bien sûr, Duo avait dû mettre Trowa au courant de sa relation avec Heero puisqu'ils étaient, lui et Quatre, venus un vendredi soir étudier chez lui.

Aujourd'hui, des nouveaux élèves arrivent ainsi qu'un nouveau professeur d'anglais car l'ancienne, qui était enceinte de 3 mois, devait rester allonger jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse.

Cours de Japonais les deux premières heures le lundi. Deux nouveaux élèves dans la classe.

« Bonjour et bienvenu à vous. Veuillez vous présenter en Japonais si possible »

Une fille, dans les 1 mètre 60, les cheveux blonds foncés, les yeux bleus, avec un chouchou rose dans les cheveux, qui jurait avec l'uniforme du lycée noir et les chemises blanches, se présenta en première.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, j'ai 17 ans, je viens d'Australie et j'ai commencé à apprendre le Japonais il y a 5 ans »

« Merci Réléna »

Le garçon, lui, était grand, environ 1 mètre 85, les cheveux châtains coupés courts, les yeux bleus, il porte à merveille l'uniforme et a un sourire magnifique.

« Bonjours, je m'appelle Treize Kushrenada, j'ai 18 ans, je viens d'Allemagne, mais ma mère est Anglaise, je n'ai commencé le Japonais qu'il y a deux ans »

« Merci Treize »

Le professeur poursuit en Anglais.

« Vous avez deux places de libre, allez-vous installer »

Le garçon laissa la place à la fille qui se trouvait au premier rang à côté d'une autre fille et lui, il alla au troisième rang à côté d'un garçon qui n'avait rien à envier à la beauté de son nouveau voisin.

Le cours commença… Mais Duo n'appréciait pas la façon que la nouvelle avait de regarder le prof. Il est vrai qu'elle le regardait de manière insistante, baveuse et surtout provocatrice… et ça, Duo ne le supportait pas !

Hélas pour lui, Heero s'aperçut qu'il ne suivait pas le cours. Duo ne fit pas attention que le prof était maintenant derrière lui. Quatre n'avait pas pu le prévenir et en voyant la nouvelle regarder dans sa direction et surtout avec le sourire, Duo intrigué tourna la tête et se retrouva avec le nez au niveau de la chemise du prof.

« Débout ! »

L'ordre était sans appel et Duo se leva, fou de rage aussi bien pour elle que contre Heero.

« Au coin ! »

« Quoi ! »

« J'ai dit au coin »

« Mais monsieur, je n'ai plus 8 ans ! »

« Cela reste à prouver, M. Maxwell. Cela fait plus de 10 minutes que vous n'écoutez rien à mon cours, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller face au mur les deux mains derrière le dos jusqu'à nouvel ordre. De plus, pour avoir contester un ordre de ma part, vous aurez une punition. Vous voulez peut-être aussi des heures de colles ? »

Duo baisse la tête. Jamais il n'avait été puni en classe, sa colère était encore plus forte.

« Au coin, M. Maxwell »

Duo relève la tête et lui lance un regard noir, son visage reflète sa colère. Il se retourne brusquement et va face au mur comme demandé avec les mains derrière le dos.

Heero est furieux lui aussi de l'attitude de Duo, mais il reprend son cours.

Les deux heures de cours sont finies. Pour punir Duo, il l'a laissé face au mur durant tout ce temps. Quatre en a mal au cœur pour lui. Réléna semble ravie de la situation dans laquelle Duo se trouve. Le reste de la classe a été très attentive durant ces deux heures… Ils ne voulaient pas augmenter la colère de leur professeur qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir baissée depuis la mise au coin de Duo.

Tout les élèves sortent de la classe, Réléna joue les filles mielleuses en disant au revoir à son professeur, Quatre va pour lui parler mais Heero lui fait comprendre de ne rien dire. Quatre sort en dernier et ferme la porte. Il y a une pause de 20 minutes avant la reprise des cours.

Duo est toujours face au mur… Heero le retourne violemment face à lui, il ne peut pas tolérer le comportement qu'il a eu vis à vis des autres élèves de la classe. Il va pour le gifler mais stoppe sa main dans son élan.

Duo a les yeux rouges, des larmes inondent ceux-ci ainsi que ses joues. Il pleure en silence depuis plus de 20 minutes. Dans des spasmes, il regarde Heero dans les yeux.

« Vas-y… gifle-moi… je l'ai mérité… je… je… »

Duo éclate en sanglots.

« Heechan… tu m'as… laissé… deux heures là… j'ai pas… mérité… une… punition… si sévère… »

Heero a le cœur qui se sert. Comment a-t-il pu lever la main sur lui pour une chose aussi stupide. Le cumule de ces derniers jours.

Oui… Duo avait été impossible ce week-end, en plus il lui avait répondu quand il l'avait envoyé se coucher hier soir à 22h30 après le film qu'il voulait absolument regarder. Heero avait cédé, excédé par l'insistance de son compagnon. Mais il voulait aussi regarder le suivant, et là, Heero avait vu rouge et l'avait expédié directement dans la chambre d'ami pour y passer la nuit.

La goûte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, fût la jalousie que Duo avait montrée en regardant la nouvelle élève qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'avait allumé ouvertement devant toute la classe.

Duo regardait toujours Heero en pleurant.

« Alors… tu me… gifles… qu'on… en finisse »

La réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle Duo s'attendait.

Heero avait pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassait en lui demandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Duo lui accorda et passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Lorsque Heero mit fin au baisser, Duo pleurait toujours.

« Pardon, Heechan… je te désobéirai plus… je te demande… pardon… s'il te plaît… garde-moi… je… je… »

« Shut… Arrête de pleurer, j'ai été trop loin. Tu as raison, tu n'as pas mérité de rester face à ce mur durant tout le cours… Excuse-moi, Tenshi »

Il l'embrasse sur les cheveux puisque Duo à la tête plantée contre son torse.

« Je ne vais pas te gifler non plus. Je… Mon dieu… Je t'ai presque frappé. Oh, mon ange je suis tellement désolé… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, mais j'était tellement en colère après toi que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Pardon, pardon, mon amour… »

Tout en disant cela, Heero le berce. Duo se sent bien, mais il est épuisé, la tension des deux heures face au mur, la colère qu'il avait eu contre la fille et son mari, la peur de la gifle, la peur qu'il ne désire plus de lui l'avait épuisé moralement et physiquement.

Duo ne pleure plus, mais reste dans les bras d'Heero.

« Heechan ! Tu m'aimes toujours ? »

Heero sourit à cette question, il a toujours besoin de se savoir aimé, il a peur d'être seul, il l'aime pour cela aussi.

« Non… Tu es un vilain petit garçon ! »

Duo relève son visage d'un coup avec une expression de peur totale.

« Baka !… Bien sûr que je t'aime. Quelle question stupide ! Si tu doutes toujours de mon amour pour toi, tu ne pourras jamais me faire confiance et c'est pour cela que tu es jaloux pour un rien »

A ce moment-là quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Heero ne répond pas.

« M. Yuy, c'est Quatre ! »

« Tu peux rentrer Quatre »

Quatre rentre et referme la porte. Lorsqu'il voit le visage de Duo, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Mon dieu dans quel état tu es… »

« C'est ma faute j'ai été trop sévère avec lui… »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire… »

« Quatre !… J'ai mérité d'être puni… Bon, pas si longtemps contre le mur, mais j'ai protester contre un ordre devant toute la classe, il était en doit de me punir »

Duo regarde de nouveau Heero.

« C'est quoi la punition que je vais avoir en plus ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Un devoir en Japonais sur la confiance d'autrui »

« Génial… J'avais bien besoin de ce genre de punition tient… Aie ! Pas la natte, j'ai mal à la tête Heechan… »

Heero lui refait un bisous sur le front.

« Quatre, tu veux bien prendre les devoirs que les profs vous donneront pour Duo et les lui apporter après les cours ? »

« Bien sûr, Heero »

« Pourquoi ?… Je vais bien !… »

Heero lui met un doigt sous le menton, lui relève le visage et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« En premier, je sais que tu as à peine dormi cette nuit, la chambre d'ami ne t'a pas fait très plaisir… »

Duo rougit violemment, Quatre sourit.

Pensée de Quatre : « Il avait déjà été puni hier soir, je comprends mieux pourquoi Heero s'est emporté ce matin. »

« En deuxième, tu as une tête à faire peur, tu as mal à la tête et je ne veux pas que tu chopes une cochonnerie, je commence à bien te connaître mon ange… »

Il lui met la main droite sur le font, qui est très chaud. Ses joues sont de plus en plus rouges et ça bien avant qu'il prenne des couleurs pour la raison numéro un.

« Tu as déjà de la fièvre… J'avais vu que tu n'allais pas bien ce matin, mais ma colère m'a aveuglé. Je suis un baka… »

Heero soupire. Il était vraiment un piètre mari.

« Heechan ne dit pas ça… J'ai fait la tête moi aussi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive en cours. Et je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont cette fille au chouchou rose t'a allume devant toute la classe… »

« C'est vrai qu'elle vous a regardé avec beaucoup d'insistance durant les deux heures et, en plus, on aurait dit qu'elle était heureuse que Duo soit puni comme un gamin… Je l'ai même vue sourire sadiquement quand nous sommes sorties à la fin du cours en regardant Duo qui était toujours face au mur.

« La garce… »

« DUO ! »

« Sorry Heechan… Heechan, j'ai mal à la tête… »

Duo pose sa tête sur le torse d'Heero et ferme les yeux.

« Quatre, je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui, pas de problèmes, je m'occupe des devoirs et je demanderai à Wufei de faire une photocopie de mes notes »

« Merci Quatre »

« Je vous laisse, à ce soir »

« A ce soir Quatre… Duo ne te répondra pas, il s'est endormi… »

Quatre sourit et sort.

Heero installe Duo sur sol le temps qu'il range ses affaires et celle de Duo. Une fois fait, il remet sa veste, pose ses affaires sur le bureau, met le sac à dos de Duo sur le sien et va ouvrir la porte.

Le carillon sonne la reprise des cours.

« Shit !… »

Il se retourne vers Duo, se baisse et le prend dans ses bras, récupère ses affaires sur le bureau et se dirige vers la sortie. Bien évidemment, des élèves pour son cours sont déjà là et heureusement il y en a un qui tombe à pic.

Tous les élèves présents le regardent avec de grands yeux. Il a dans les bras un des garçons les plus mignons du lycée qui semble dormir.

« Trowa ! Approche s'il te plaît ! »

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Tiens, tu peux fermer la porte à clés ? »

« Bien sûr »

Heero se retourne vers le reste de la classe qui semble maintenant au complet.

« Bien. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir m'absenter aujourd'hui, donc vous allez tous vous rendre en salle d'étude… Trowa ! Tu es responsable d'eux jusqu'à la salle, moi je vais avertir qui de droit pour mon absence »

« Tenez Monsieur »

« Tu peux les mettre dans ma poche et pas la même occasion me donner les clés de ma voiture ? Je n'ai pas pensé à les prendre »

« Oui, bien sûr»

Trowa fouille dans la poche, trouve une paire de clés, les montre à Heero qui confirme qu'il s'agit bien des bonnes. Il les lui met dans la main et repose l'autre paire de clés dans la poche de sa veste.

« Monsieur ?… »

« Oui Trowa… »

« Il est malade ? »

« Oui, Quatre t'expliquera… Aller, conduis-les en salle d'étude et m'en perds pas en route… »

Trowa lui sourit et prend la tête de la classe pour se rendre en étude.

Heero avec Duo dans les bras se rend au bureau du directeur et explique la situation à la secrétaire de celui-ci. Puis, il se dirige vers son véhicule avec, dans les bras, Duo plus un papier dans une de ses mains avec les coordonnées d'un médecin.

Il installe son ange à l'arrière et passe quand même une ceinture de sécurité en cas d'accident. Le trajet se déroula bien, un fois arrivés, il mit Duo au lit et téléphona au médecin car la fièvre avait augmenté durant leur retour.

Voulant mettre Duo plus à l'aise, il entreprit de le déshabiller. Duo se réveilla avec les joues toutes rouges et un besoin de câlin…

« Non mon ange, tu n'es pas en état pour un câlin. Le médecin est en route »

« Non, je ne veux pas voir le médecin… Je veux un câlin !… S'te plaît… »

« Non, mon ange… Aller, aide-moi pour enlever ta chemise… Duo, lève les bras… »

Heero capitule une nouvelle fois et lui fait un petit câlin avec des petits bisous sur le front et dans le cou. Au bout de 10 minutes, il aide Heero à le déshabiller et à passer un tee-shirt et il garde son boxer. Une fois fait, il se blottit à nouveau dans les bras d'Heero.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le médecin est là, il prend la fièvre de Duo, 39.8. Après l'avoir ausculté, il décide de lui faire une piqûre… et là, les choses se compliquent.

« Non, pas de piqûre !… Heechan, pas de piqûre, j'aime pas ça… NON NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS… »

« Duo… Calme-toi, tu vas encore plus faire monter ta fièvre… Laisse le médecin faire la piqûre… Aller donne-lui ton bras »

« Non M. Maxwell Yuy, votre frère doit me présenter son fessier »

« NON JE VEUX PAS DE PIQURE A CET ENDROIT… HEECHANNNNNNNN…. »

Duo devient hystérique et son état empire. Une seule solution pour le calmer, l'embrasser. Devant un médecin avec une seringue à la main, il embrasse son malade après l'avoir attrapé dans ses bras. Le médecin en reste bouche bée, mais Duo se calme sur le champ.

« Désolé docteur mais il ne s'agit pas de mon frère, mais de mon époux »

« Oh !…. »

« Aller mon ange, tourne-toi et baisse ton boxer »

Duo s'agrippe à la chemise d'Heero en pleurant.

« S'il te plaît pas de piqûre… » Il renifle « Ça fait mal… » Nouveau reniflement « En plus… dans la fesse ça… fait encore plus mal… »

« Duo ne me force pas à te déculotter ! »

Duo regarde Heero avec un regard suppliant, mais celui-ci ne cède pas. La mort dans l'âme, avec des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues, une de ses mains lâche la chemise d'Heero. Il se met plus ou moins sur le ventre en restant accroché à son mari, puis il baisse son boxer.

Heero remonte son tee-shirt, Duo agrippe de nouveau de sa main la chemise de son mari et il ferme les yeux.

Le médecin choisit la fesse droite, passe son coton imbibé d'alcool et plante l'aiguille d'un coup sec.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHH…….. Heechan… ça fait mal… »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux qui dans la bataille n'étaient plus nattés. Duo sert les dents, le produit dans la seringue fait mal et il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de douleur le temps de l'injection.

« C'est fini mon garçon, tu peux remonter ton boxer. Je vous prescris aussi des antibiotiques et des médicaments contre la fièvre »

« Il pourra aller en cours demain ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. Je vous fais un mot pour le lycée. Je préfère qu'il reste au chaud au moins trois jours, donc pas de cours avant jeudi »

Pendant ce temps, c'est Heero qui avait remonté le boxer de Duo et rebaissé son tee-shirt. Duo, lui, était la tête sur ses genoux à pleurer pour la piqûre avec des petits reniflements de temps en temps.

Le médecin sourit à cette vue. Encore un enfant et pourtant déjà marié. Ils forment un beau petit couple.

« Je crois qu'il a besoin de réconfort. Je vous laisse tout sur cette table. Surtout, si la fièvre n'a pas baissé demain soir, rappelez-moi, je serai obligé de lui refaire une piqûre. Bon, je vous laisse … Ne bougez pas, je sais par où je suis arrivé »

« Mais je ne vous ai pas payé vos honoraires ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous les laisse sur la table, vous me les ferez parvenir par courrier. Au revoir, Messieurs Maxwell Yuy. Prenez soin de lui. Il est encore jeune »

« Merci Docteur… »

Puis le médecin prit congé. Lorsque Heero entendit la porte se fermer, il remonta dans ses bras Duo qui pleure toujours.

« Mon ange, c'est fini arrête de pleurer… Aller, arrête, ta fièvre ne va pas pouvoir baisser si tu te mets dans un état pareil… »

Duo ouvre les yeux et enfuit son visage dans le cou d'Heero.

« Ça fait mal… Je te jure que ça fait mal, Heechan… »

« Je sais mon cœur, mais il faut te calmer sinon ton état va empirer.

« Oui… Je vais arrêter de pleurer… J'ai soif, je peux avoir un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît Heechan ? »

« Bien sûr, mon ange… Mais il faut que tu lâches ma chemise… »

« Scuse… »

« Aller, couche-toi bien… Je vais te chercher de l'eau… Je reviens, je t'aime »

Il l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres une fois qu'il est de nouveau sous les draps et la couette.

Heero se rend à la cuisine et remonte avec un verre et une bouteille d'eau.

Leur séjour au Japon commençait bien… Une première dispute qui avait fait monter Duo en fièvre d'un coup, en plus d'un virus qu'il avait dû choper ces dernières 48 heures.

Quelle galére…

_**A suivre**_

_Voilà, je n'avais pas encore fait de piqûre à Duo. Ses fesses sont trop tentantes_

_Catirella_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Heero/Duo – Quatre/Trowa_

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Duduuuule ! Rentre vite à la maison ! Elle te fait des gâteaux pour mieux t'appâter ! Je t'assure… Je ne mens pas… Elle est sadique ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose moi…. _

_Chaque chapitre est un régal, celui-ci n'échappe pas à la règle. Je me demande ce que tu vas nous trouver après ça… Nnnooonnn pas le bonbon roooose… VADE RETRO RELENAS !_

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors un petit Duo jaloux. Un mari-prof qui veut garder un minimum d'autorité sur l'ado de 16 ans. Une fille au chouchou rose qui risque de foutre la merde, excusez-moi du peu… Il nous manque encore l'autre nouvel élève et le ou la remplaçante de la prof d'Anglais. Quatre qui dit bien se qu'il pense qu'en à l'attitude du mari de Duo qui est aussi sont prof de Japonais. Trowa pour le moment n'a rien à dire… Wufei fait une courte apparition dans le premier chapitre… Bon ben y a plus qu'à…**_Biz, Catirella_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

Heero ne pouvait s'absenter plus d'une journée, avait demandé à leur charmante voisine de bien vouloir veiller sur Duo. Elle accepta aussitôt, étant à la retraite et vivant seule elle n'avait beaucoup de temps à revendre.

Duo avait bien entendu fait la tête, mais lorsqu'il appris qu'il risquait d'avoir une deuxième piqûre si la fièvre était toujours présente le lendemain soir, celle-ci eu vite fait de le calmer.

Avec les devoirs et la punition, ces journées entre repos, repas et pas de câlins, passèrent très vite. Et le jeudi matin, il retourna en cours en pleine forme… Un peu énervé de ne pas avoir pu obtenir les faveurs de son mari depuis plus de 4 jours mais tout allait bien.

Duo est tout content, car hier il a insisté pour qu'Heero prenne sa taille et il mesure aujourd'hui 1 mètre 70. Il a gagné1 cm… et 1 cm ce n'est pas rien à 16 ans, par contre il avait perdu 2 kilos.

Premier cours, Anglais.

« Je suis heureux que tu soit rétabli… »

« Oui, moi aussi, je commençait à trouver le temps long et en plus la dame qui restait avec moi était gentille mais un peu trop collante… »

Quatre éclate de rire juste avant que le nouveau prof n'arrive.

« Bonjour. Je serai votre professeur d'Anglais durant l'absence de Mme Flamigan… Je suis Miss Catherine Bloom et je viens d'Angleterre. Ne vous y trompez pas, je parle aussi couramment le français et le Japonais. Bien commençons le cours… »

Les deux heures d'anglais passèrent très vite et la classe était presque vide.

« Duo Maxwell ? »

Duo regarde le garçon qui vient de l'accoster. C'est le nouveau de la classe, Treize.

« Oui ?… »

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, un ami à moi qui te trouve mignon s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi… »

Duo rougit violemment et Quatre ne sait pas où se mettre.

« Heu… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Il est dans quelle classe ton ami ? »

« Dans la classe de son petit copain, Trowa c'est ça ? »

Quater devint à son tour écarlate. Ce n'est pas que Trowa et lui se cachaient mais quand même… La honte.

« Ah !… Et c'est quoi son nom ? »

« Zecks Merquise, il est super beau avec de longs cheveux blonds… »

« C'est le nouveau ? »

« Oui Quatre, il est nouveau aussi. En fait, on est un peu plus qu'ami… »

« Ah bon ? »

Duo fronce les sourcils, en pensant « C'est quoi encore ce bordel ! »

« Nous sommes demi frères, c'est plutôt compliqué. Enfin, il a 17 ans et il voudrait te rencontrer si tu le veux bien… »

Duo ne réfléchit même pas et sortit une future grosse boulette.

« Oui, je veux bien le rencontrer… »

Si les yeux de Quatre avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites, ils l'auraient fait.

Pensée de Quatre : « Il est fou ! Heero va le tuer ou alors il veut le rendre jaloux !… Quoi qu'il en soit, il risque gros… »

« Duo, tu… »

« T'inquiète Quatre j'ai le droit de vivre un peu non ? »

« Oui, oui, mais… »

Quatre soupire.

« Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux… »

« On y vas ? »

« On te suit Treize, tu viens Quatre ? »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive… »

« Trowa est avec Zecks, ils nous attendent. Je lui avais dit que dès ton retour je viendrais t'en parler… »

« Dis, il y a un truc qui m'intrigue… Comme il me connaît ? J'ai fait un passage éclair lundi ! »

« Il t'a vu quand tu es arrivé le matin en boudant semble-t-il… Ça lui a beaucoup plu… »

Duo rougit de nouveau. Un garçon s'intéresse à lui, c'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrive, à part pour Heero, mais là ce n'est pas la même chose.

Ils arrivent deux minutes plus tard à leur côté et en effet Duo et Quatre purent constater que le Zecks en question était un apollon blond.

Duo était subjugué… Ce garçon était vraiment très beau, grand dans les1mètre 80, des yeux bleus magnifiques, un corps où il avait tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, et une chevelure où on avait envie de si noyer.

Quatre était un peu sous le même effet mais la présence de Trowa le ramena vite à l'ordre par une claque derrière le crane.

« Hé ! Arrête de rêver éveiller ! »

Quatre le regarde rouge de honte et baisse la tête.

« Scuse Trowa… »

Trowa sourit et lui relève le visage pour l'embrasser devant Zecks pour bien lui montrer qui s'agissait d'une propriété privée… Quatre se laissa aller au baiser et y répondit avec une passion à en lâcher son sac avec ses affaires de cours.

Duo, revenu à lui, souriait en les regardant. Leur baiser prit fin et Quatre resta dans les bras de Trowa.

« Je suis Zecks Merquise, heureux de vous rencontrer… »

Il tendit la main à Duo en disant ces mots.

« Duo Maxwell, moi de même… »

Duo lui sera la main.

« Salut, moi c'est Quatre Raberba Winner, le petit copain de Trowa… Mais il semble que tu le savais déjà… »

Il regarde Trowa et l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Duo, je peux te parler seul ?… »

Trowa et Quatre stoppent leur baiser brusquement et regardent Duo avec de grands yeux ouverts à l'extrême. Zecks et Treize les regardent à leur tour.

« Oui bien sûr… Quatre je peux te laisser mon sac ? »

« Bien sûr Duo… Duo ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite. »

Puis ils s'éloignent de plusieurs mètres des autres.

« Duo je vais être franc, tu me plais beaucoup… Tu es magnifique ! Quand je t'ai vu lundi, j'ai cru voir un ange et un démon… Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà quelqu'un dans la vie mais si tu n'as personne et si je te plais, j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte ensemble… »

Duo est sur les fesses. Il vient de lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Il est très flatté et vu que son mari ne s'occupe pas plus que ça de lui depuis quelques jours, ça lui fait plaisir de plaire à un garçon si beau.

Heero était sorti avec Wufei et la nouvelle prof d'Anglais, Catherine, pendant la pose pour prendre un peu l'air et aussi parce que Catherine fumait. Donc, ils se trouvent tous les trois à quelques mètres de Zecks et Duo sans pour autant entendre leur discussion.

Bien sûr, Heero avait les yeux rivés sur Duo, et Wufei sur Heero et Duo, quant à Catherine elle était complètement larguée, donc elle fumait sa clope en silence et les laissait faire.

« Zecks, je suis flatté mais… Je ne suis pas libre ! »

Zecks était déçu. Il aimait vraiment Duo sans même le connaître réellement et il gardait un petit espoir.

« Tu es sûr qu'il est bien pour toi ce mec ?… »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui, il est bien et je l'aime… »

Heero commençait à perdre patience et Wufei commençait à avoir peur qu'il saute sur l'un des deux.

« Je peux te donner juste un baiser ? … »

Duo ne si attendait pas, ne sut que répondre et ne dit rien. Zecks prit son silence pour un oui et l'embrassa. Duo, sur le coup de la surprise, ne le reposa pas, au contraire, il ouvrit la bouche quand Zecks lui en demande l'entrée, et alla même jusqu'à mettre ses mains dans la chevelure de celui-ci…

Quatre et Trowa qui les regardaient de loin, virent trop tard Heero qui lui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

Treize, lui, ne sachant rien, souriait heureux pour son demi frère.

Wufei n'eut pas le temps de retenir Heero qui était déjà sur les deux garçons. Mais il le suivit aussi vite qu'il le put. Catherine, elle, ne comprenait toujours rien sauf que là maintenant elle était seule.

Tout se passa très vite…

Heero agrippa le bras gauche de Zecks et le repoussa en arrière. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il rouvrit les yeux, comme Duo d'ailleurs.

Duo, à la vue d'Heero fou de rage, devint blanc, mais la gifle qui suivit lui redonna du côté gauche de son visage une belle couleur rouge. Heero allait renouveler la gifle quand Wufei lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher.

« WUFEI ! LACHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Non, tu te calmes… Ne te donne pas plus en spectacle ! »

Heero se dégagea de la poigne de Wufei et quitta les lieux.

Duo n'avait pas bougé, il était pétrifié. La bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts qui pleuraient et tout son corps qui tremblait. Wufei s'approcha de lui et lui parla doucement en lui caressant la joue meurtrie.

« Duo !… Duo, reviens vers moi… Là, c'est bien… ça va aller… »

Trowa et Quatre qui eux aussi avait accouru lorsqu'il avait vu Heero foncé sur eux se trouver de chaque côté de Duo.

Zecks, lui, n'avait rien compris. Sauf que le professeur de Japonais venait de mettre une gifle magistrale au garçon à qui il était en train de donner un baiser ! Treize se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés et lui fit comprendre que lui non plus n'avait pas compris la réaction du professeur Yuy.

Catherine, elle, qui avait suivi toute la scène de loin, était partie à la suite d'Heero lorsqu'il avait réussi à se dégager de Wufei.

« Wufei ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! »

« Non je m'en occupe Quatre… Prends ses affaire et suis-moi, heureusement que c'est avec moi que vous avez cours juste après… Trowa va demander à M. Quieros de bien vouloir surveiller ma classe en attendant que je revienne, dis-lui que j'ai eu un imprévu et que j'arrive le plus rapidement possible… »

« Ok, j'y vais tout de suite… Wufei, que fait-on pour Heero ? »

« Il faut le laisser se calmer… Allez, dépêche-toi les cours vont bientôt reprendre je n'ai pas envie que tu arrives en retard. »

Trowa court en direction du bureau de M. Quieros.

Wufei se retourne vers les deux autres garçons.

« Vous deux, vous allez immédiatement devant la porte de votre prochain cours… Treize, si M. Quieros n'est pas encore arrivé quand le carillon retentira, tu fais patienter la classe jusqu'à son arrivée. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Oui M. Chang !… »

« Bien alors, allez-y ! »

Wufei se retourne à nouveau vers Duo et Quatre. Duo pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pensée de Wufei : « Pourvu que sa fièvre ne remonte pas d'un coup… Mais que lui a-t-il pris d'embrasser cet idiot ! »

« Wufei… J'ai peur que sa fièvre reprenne… »

« Ne parle pas de malheur. Il ne m'enquerrait plus que ça, tient ! Allez, viens, on va aller dans le bureau des fournitures, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un à cette heure . »

Wufei entraîna Duo qui se laissa faire comme un enfant.

Une fois dans le bureau, il le fit s'assoire sur une chaise et envoya Quatre lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il prit une chaise à son tour et se mit en face de lui.

« Duo, regarde-moi s'il te plaît !… »

Duo releva la tête et le regarda avec une grande tristesse dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé t'embrasser ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Et je ne savais pas qu'Heero était là… »

« Duo, même si Heero n'avait pas été là, tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser te donner ce baiser ! »

« Oui, je sais mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

Quatre rentra dans la pièce avec un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche. Il le tendit à Duo qui le prit et en but la moitié. Puis Quatre prit place sur une table à côté d'eux.

« Alors, mais quoi ? »

Duo ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi… Ou peut-être que si. La curiosité de savoir s'il pouvait embrasser un autre garçon. Après tout, Heero avait bien eu d'autres hommes avant lui !

Oui, il était heureux que Zecks le trouve à son goût, même s'il n'était pas le premier. Mais il avait été le premier à le lui dire, et il avait bien aimé le contact de ses lèvres.

Oh, pas autant que lorsque Heero l'embrassait… Oh, non il n'y avait rien de comparable aux baisers d'Heero… Heero… D'un coup, Duo prit encore plus conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, le visage d'Heero, la gifle, sa colère…

« Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Il ne voudra plus de moi maintenant, j'ai tout gâché juste pour savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un autre garçon… Il va vouloir me renvoyé chez mes parents … Je suis un idiot… »

« Oui, tu es en effet un idiot. »

« Wufei ! »

« Quatre, ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de lui dire qu'il n'est pas idiot puisque ce qu'il a fait l'est… »

« Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi Wufu… »

« Wufei.. Je te prie Quatre ! »

« Oui, Wufei… »

« Merci. »

Reportant à nouveau son attention à Duo.

« Tu es calmé maintenant ? »

Duo regarde Wufei.

« Oui… »

Wufei lui passe sa main sur la joue.

« C'est bien rouge, mais si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, cela le serait encore plus… Tu as le don de te mettre dans des situations Duo… Pouf, allez, on va tous en cours. Toi, tu restes sage jusqu'à ce soir, je te ramènerai chez toi, je doute qu'il t'attende à la fin des cours aujourd'hui… »

Duo acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et se leva pour les suivre.

Ils avaient 1 heure de Japonais en début d'après midi et Duo ne leva pas le nez de son bureau. La Miss Réléna alluma de nouveau Heero et celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader.

Bien entendu, à la fin des cours la voiture d'Heero n'était plus là lorsqu'il sortit pour rejoindre Wufei.

Wufei le déposa devant la maison en lui souhaitant bon courage.

Duo sortit ses clés et rentra au purgatoire. La maison n'était que silence. Duo monta directement dans la chambre d'amis pour y déposer ses affaires sur le bureau de celle-ci.

Il jeta un œil à leur chambre, Heero ne s'y trouvait pas. Il en profita pour prendre des affaires propres et des vêtements pour la nuit. Puis, une fois fait il posa letoutsur le lit de la chambre d'ami, il alla voir ensuiteoù se trouvait Heero.

La porte de son bureau en bas était fermée, il devait si trouver… Duo remonta pour faire ses devoirs. Vers 19h45, il décida de redescende pour aller manger quelque chose. Le midi il n'avait rien mangé et il commençait à avoir des crampes d'estomac.

Aucun lumière… Sauf un faible rayon qui passait sous la porte du bureau toujours fermé. Duo alla dans la cuisine, aucun repas de préparer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'y attendait mais les larmes commençaient à refaire surface.

Il ouvrit le frigo et prit un yaourt, un des seuls luxes européens qu'Heero avait bien voulu lui accorder. Ne sachant pas cuisiner, il n'avait que ça à manger qui lui permettait de ne pas de mettre le feu à la maison.

Après avoir pris une cuillère, il mangea son maigre repas devant l'évier. Une fois terminé, il jeta le pot vide et lava sa petite cuillère. Mais là, il éclata en sanglots. Heero ne l'aimait plus ! Il avait perdu le seul homme de sa vie.

Les deux mains sur l'évier, la tête penchée au dessus de celui-ci, la natte qui tombait dedans, Duo n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui.

Une main repoussa la natte dans son dos et une autre le retourna doucement.

Il était maintenant face à Heero et ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne recommencera plus jamais, que ce garçon ne représentait rien pour lui…

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Heero lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Là, il le plaça face au lit et lui fit poser ses deux mains sur le devant de celui-ci.

Duo se retrouva dans une position plutôt disciplinaire avec la tête qui touchait presque le lit et sa natte qui, elle, reposait dessus.Heero pouvait le punir, il l'avait bien mérité. Il allait sûrement recevoir une sacrée dérouillée.

Lorsque Heero lui défît sa ceinture et une fois le pantalon au sol aussi que son boxer, Duo n'avait plus de doutes, il allait vraiment déguster.

« Lève un pied… »

Duo s'exécuta et Heero lui dégagea les jambes qui étaient prisonnières du pantalon et du sous-vêtement.

« Ecarte un peu les jambes.. »

Il obéit avec la peur au ventre de la future correction.

Perdu dans sa peur de la punition méritée, il ne fit pas attention au bruit dans la pièce.

Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses hanches, des fesses furentremontées, Duo sur la pointe des pieds et un contact qu'il commençait à bien connaître…

Duo sortit de sa peur pour la surprise.

« Je ne veux plus que tu embrasses un autre garçon… Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Duo déglutit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ? »

Duo sursaute.

« Oui… Je ne le referais plus… Je suis désolé Heechan… »

« Bien ! Maintenant je vais te montrer comment je punis ce type d'égarement de ta part… »

Duo avait les joues chaudes, très chaudes. Il avait une petite idée de la punition depuis qu'il avait senti le désir brûlant de son mari contre l'entrée de son intimité.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Heero entra d'un coup puissant en lui.

Duo hurla de douleur et agrippa la couette à sans faire blanchir les jointures des mains. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tant la douleur était puissante !

Duo était étroit de part son âge et Heero était très bien monté, au plus grand plaisir de son jeune mari, mais là Heero n'avait pas pris la peine de le préparer comme toutes les autres fois.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. HEECHAN……… »

Heero ne lui permit pas de se remettre de cette première douleur et entame de puissants va et vient en allant toujours plus loin.

Duo avait bien du mal à rester sur la pointe des pieds et la douleur était terrible. Il hurla à chaque mouvement d'Heero en pleurant.

« Heechan….. je t'en supplie…. Arrête….. ça fait trop mal…. »

Duo avait dit ça dans un souffle de douleur.

La colère d'Heeroavait diminuée à chaque coup de rein… Il s'arrêta.

« Tu m'as mis très en colère Duo… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait cela mais… Je crois que j'aurais pu tuer ce Zechs si je n'avais pas reporté toute cette colère sur toi… »

« Heechan, pardon… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin si je voulais juste s'avoir, mais maintenant je sais… Ahhhhhhhhhh… »

Heero avait reprit plus lentement ses mouvements et surtout avec plus de douceur.

« Et tu sais quoi ?… »

« Ahhhhhhhhh… Je sais… Ahhhhhhhhh…. Que je…Ahhhhhhhhh… Heechan, hum…AHHHHHHHHH… »

« Tu disais mon ange ?… »

« Oh ! Oui ! Encore ! C'est bon… AH…AHHHHHHHH… »

A partir de cet instant, Duo ne savait plus où il était. La douleur avait fait place à une jouissance pure. Et plus rien ne comptait à part les mains d'Heero qui le poussaient sur le lit pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes, et son sexe qui lui procurait une punition des plus agréables maintenant.

Au bout de 5 jours d'abstinence, Heero était en forme et avait bien l'intention de le faire savoir à son petit démon natté.

Au bout de 45 minutes, Duo était mort de fatigué et avait mal aux fesses mais heureux et blottit dans les bras de son mari.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris des affaires propres pour les mettre dans l'autre chambre ? »

Duo se blottit encore plus.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger et te mettre plus en colère… »

« Idiot ! »

Heero l'embrassa sur les lèvres après lui avoir relevé le visage de son torse et là, le ventre de Duo choisit cet instant pour se manifesta avec force.

Duo honteux replongea dans le torse d'Heero qui éclata de rire.

« Gomen, Heechan… »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Voui… »

Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Aller, viens, je vais te préparer à manger… »

Duo le regarde.

« Tu ne manges pas ?… »

Il l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« Je rectifie : Je vais nous préparer à manger ! »

Duo lui sourit et sort du lit d'un coup en grimaçant. Heero rit et lui met un claque sur les fesses.

Duo le regarde sans comprendre.

« Mets au moins ton boxer ! »

Duo vira au rouge. En effet il allait sortir tout nu. Ils étaient chez eux mais comme le disait si bien Heero… « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ». Donc Duo passa son boxer et mit le tee-shirt qui avait retrouvé sa place et il descendit avec Heero qui lui aussi avait passé des vêtements.

Duo se régala d'un plat de pâtes façon Yuy « Marque déposée ». Et, pour une fois, la vaisselle fut abandonnée.

Heero prit Duo dans les bras comme une jeune mariée et emporta son précieux fardeaux dans leur lit. Car lui, il n'était pas encore fatigué et pour une fois Duo eut l'autorisation de veiller plus tard…

_**A suivre**_

_Gomen ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… J'aimerais bien voir Heero nu moi !… Duo adulte ça doit valoir le détour aussi… Un semblant de lemon, hum… Je suis contente de moi ! … Ben quoi ?… J'ai rien dit de mal !… Aller bisous à la prochaine…_

_Catirella_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Heero/Duo – Quatre/Trowa_

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Et un truc rose qui s'écroulle… Un !… Duo 1 – Réléna 0_

_Yesssssss…. ! _

_J'ai bien ri en lisant la première de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez vous bidonner aussi._

_La seconde est toute douce, toute tendre…. A vous dégoûter d'être célibataire !_

_Quand est-ce que j'aurai la suite Cat ? _

**Note de l'auteur :** Duo a joué avec le feu et il s'est brûlé… Il est encore jeune et a beaucoup à apprendre d'une vie de couple… Mais son Heechan l'aime pas dessus tout et même s'il devra encore le punir, son amour pour lui sera le plus fort…

Pas facile la vie de couple, mais cela fait partie de l'apprentissage de celle-ci et je sais de quoi je parle. L'arrivée d'un enfant est encore une autre phase. En fait, tout ce qui nous arrive nous fait grandir un peu plus chaque jour… Trop vite parfois, mais nous sommes bien obligés de composer avec et de suivre notre propre destin… **_Bisous à vous tous, Catirella_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

Ce vendredi matin, c'est un Duo très, mais alors, très heureux qui arriva en cours.

Il a mal à une certaine partie de son intimité, mais il fait tout son possible pour marcher correctement pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur lui. Il y avait déjà bien assez de regards comme ça…

Il s'approcha de Quatre et Trowa qui étaient en train de… de se rouler une pelle en plein milieu de la cour…

Et Duo avec un sourire en coin leur dit :

« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous bécoter devant tout le monde ! »

Les deux concernés sursautent de concert et regarda Duo avec de grands yeux.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui avons pris un belle gifle de la part du prof de Japonais hier matin il me semble… »

Quatre lui dit cela avec humour, en lui rendant son sourire.

« Oui, mais moi, je n'étais pas en plein milieu de la cour et puis… »

Trowa regarde Quatre, qui lui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Duo. Trowa s'impatiente.

« Puis quoi ? »

Toujours rien, sauf un grand sourire niais de la part de Duo.

« Mais quoi à la fin ? »

Trowa veut savoir. Quatre, lui, avait une petite idée au vu de l'état de plénitude de Duo.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Mais tu vas le… !… Oh ! Non ! Il a… Vous avez… Oh, ce n'est pas vrai… Ils ont… Tu as ? Avec ?… »

« VOUI ! »

Quatre est tout sourire pour son ami. La soirée avait bien terminé. Trowa par contre…

« Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Ça donne des complexes… »

Trowa dit cela en croisant les bras sur son torse et en faisant la moue.

Quatre éclata de rire ce qui ramène Duo à la réalité. Puis il enlace son amour après lui avoir décroisé les bras.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir de complexes, tu es un amant parfait et je t'aime. »

Trowa, rassuré par ses paroles, embrasse Quatre avec beaucoup de passion.

« Deux fois dans la même soirée… »

« DUO ! »

Quatre et Trowa le regardaient maintenant d'un air choqué. Mais Trowa enchaîne.

« Deux fois !… Il a la forme le prof de Japonais… Et c'était comment ? »

« TROWA ! »

Trowa baisse la tête, son ange blond vient de crier avec les sourcils froncés. Et un Quatre avec les sourcils froncés, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Le carillon sonne et Trowa fait un petit bisous sur le nez de son amant puis se carapata aussi vite qu'il le put.

A cette scène Duo est mort de rire.

« Arrête de rire. Allez, viens sinon on va arriver en retard en cours de Dessin. »

Une minute plus tard, ils sont assis à leur place et le cours commence.

A 10 heures, ils sont tous les trois quand Réléna arrive avec Zechs et Treize.

Quatre les voit en premier

« Il manquait plus que ça ! »

Trowa et Duo ne pouvant voir de quoi parle Quatre, regardent dans la même direction. Trowa prit alors un air sur la défensive et Duo sourit.

« Salut ! Alors Maxwell, on s'est pris une gifle par M. Yuy hier matin ? La punition du lundi ne t'avait pas suffit ? »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec un regard de prédateur.

« Réléna, l'allumeuse que tu es n'as pas autre chose à faire que de venir me dire ce que je sais déjà et qui ne te regarde pas ? »

Le visage de Réléna perdit un peu de son sourire.

« Et vous deux, vous êtes des amis de cette fille ? Vous devriez mieux choisir vos relations dans ce lycée tout le monde n'est pas fréquentable… »

Trowa et Quatre sourient jusqu'aux oreilles, ils ne connaissent pas encore ce côté très sérieux de Duo. Un changement radical et plutôt cinglant en parole mais très bien formulé.

Zechs et Treize ne dirent rien et Réléna avait les joues rouges maintenant.

« Ecoute-moi bien Maxwell, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as reçu une baffe de Yuy, mais sache qu'il est ma proie… Alors mes deux cousins ici présents me côtoyaient avant que tu ne portes des couches culottes, donc ils n'ont aucune leçon à recevoir de toi… »

Trowa et Quatre perdirent un peu de leur sourire, mais pas Duo. Réléna avait repris le sien avec victoire et arrogance.

Duo avait encore un carte à abattre et elle était de taille. Il s'approche un peu plus de Réléna et mit sa main gauche au niveau de son propre visage.

« Tu vois ça, Réléna ? »

« Quoi ! Ta main ? »

« Non, ce que j'ai à ma main… »

Réléna regarde ainsi que Zechs et Treize. Trowa et Quatre ont compris l'allusion et attendent le coup de grâce.

« Oui, une bague et alors ! »

Duo sourit encore plus.

« Non Réléna, ce n'est pas une bague, mais une alliance… »

Réléna, Zechs et Treize le regardent sans rien comprendre et Duo jubile. Il baisse sa main et poursuit :

« Réléna, si jamais tu manques encore de respect à M .Yuy, je n'hésiterai pas à te gifler à mon tour… »

Les yeux de Réléna lancent des éclairs. Mais Duo poursuivit au plus grand plaisir de Trowa et Quatre qui eux prennent leur pied.

« En premier, M.Yuy n'est pas ta proie… Il est mon mari… En deuxième, je ne veux plus te voir lui tourner autour comme une chatte en chaleur… En troisième, oui j'ai reçu une gifle que j'ai amplement méritée, grâce à ton cousin Zechs qui n'avait semble-t-il pas compris quand je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et oui, avant que tu ne poses la question, j'ai répondu au baiser et cela est mon problème… En dernier lieu, je suis très, mais alors, très jaloux et je te jure que si tu continues ton petit jeux d'allumeuse, tu auras Shinigami aux fesses à défaut de ta proie… »

Réléna est sous le choc, ainsi que les deux autres. Trowa et Quatre sont tout excités et ils ont beaucoup de mal à ne pas se sauter dessus mutuellement. Duo, lui, est le plus heureux du monde, cette nuit Heero lui avait donné l'autorisation de dire qu'il était son mari pour que ce genre d'incidents ne se renouvelle plus. Oui… Ce vendredi avait décidément bien commencé…

« Quatre, Trowa vous venez ? Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard pour le prochain cours. »

Et ils laissent en plan les trois idiots pour ne pas dire trois bakas.

Avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte des bâtiments, Quatre donne un bisou sonore sur la joue de Duo. Celui-ci le regarde surpris, mais Quatre lui sourit et Trowa aussi.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir fermé son clapet à Réléna avec classe et… En plus ça m'a vachement excité ! »

« QUATRE ! »

« Oui, moi aussi ! »

« TROWA ! »

Duo leur sourit à son tour avec malice.

« Allez dans les toilettes…. »

Les deux concernés se regardent et sans un mot pour Duo, partent à vive allure vers les dits toilettes. Duo a envie d'éclater de rire mais se retient.

Un main se pose sur son épaule et Duo fait volte face brusquement.

« Que fais-tu là tout seul ? »

Heero… Il a eu peur que ce soit Zechs. Il lui sourit.

« Quatre et Trowa étaient là à l'instant… »

« Bien… Ça va ? »

« Oui, tout va bien M. Yuy ! »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse sur le font.

« Ne traîne pas en rentrant du lycée d'accord ? »

« Oui, promis, je rentre directement… »

Heero se penche au creux de son oreille.

« Je t'aime, mon ange ! »

Puis lui fait un léger baiser sur la tempe. Duo en a des frissons dans tout le corps.

Heero repart vers sa salle de classe et Duo le regarde un instant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se dirige à son tours vers son prochain cours, Français.

Le carillon retentit est Duo attend Quatre avant de rentrer en classe. Quatre arrive en courant la chemise à moitié dans le pantalon et les joues bien rouges ainsi que ses lèvres.

Duo sourit à cette apparition. Lorsque Quatre est à portée de lui, il l'attrape par le pantalon. Et d'une main habile lui remonte sa braguette. Quatre ouvrit grands les yeux et finit écarlate.

Duo rigole à la vue du visage de Quatre et le pousse dans le dos pour qu'il rentre en cours en le rhabillant plus ou moins, replaçant la chemise rebelle.

La fin des cours était arrivée, Quatre, Trowa et Duo se dirent au revoir au coin de la rue où leur chemin se séparait, et Duo avança d'un pas rapide vers la maison.

Il ouvre la porte et crie :

« Heechan je suis rentré ! »

Une fois la porte fermée, il reste planté devant celle-ci à regarder le sac de voyage dans l'entrée.

Pensée de Duo : « Oh, non il va me laisser tout seul ce week-end ! Finalement je serai quand même puni pour ce foutu baiser… Shit ! »

Heero arrive, le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la bouche avec passion.

Pensée de Duo : « Hum que c'est bon… oh, je ne m'en lacerai jamais… hum, et sa langue… oh ! ses mains sur ma nuque ! Hum, je l'aime, oh, oui je l'aime… Heu… Et les devoirs ?… Baka on est vendredi…»

Duo joue avec la langue d'Heero, mais celui-ci rompt le baiser. Ce qui ne semble pas plaire à son jeune mari.

« Heechan ! Embrasse-moi encore !… »

« Tu as fait tous tes devoirs pour lundi ? »

Pensée de Duo : « C'est quoi cette question ? J'ai pas bougé pendant deux jours sous la surveillance de la voisine… »

« Oui… Tout est fait depuis mercredi ! Pourquoi ? »

Heero lui fait un petit bisou sur le nez, puis sur le front.

« Et mes lèvres ?… »

« Plus tard mon ange. »

Duo boude. Heero sourit.

Il lui ôte son sac à dos et le pose dans l'entée. Duo ne comprend pas. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le sac de voyage ?

« Mets ta veste et on y va ! »

Duo ouvre les yeux en grand.

« On va où ? »

« C'est une surprise mon amour, allez prends ta veste ! »

Duo l'attrape au vol et emboîte le pas à Heero qui a déjà le sac de voyage avec lui et la clé de la voiture dans la main.

« Tu fermes la porte s'il te paît ? »

« Bien sûr Heechan. »

Duo ferme la porte à clé et rejoint Heero qui avait déjà mis le sac dans le coffre et prenait place au volant.

Duo s'assoie à ses côtés et met sa ceinture.

« On… »

« Ti ti… J'ai dit que c'était une surprise. On a une bonne heure de route, alors si tu es fatigué, dors je te réveillerai lorsque nous serons arrivés. »

Duo ne dit plus rien, il met de la musique et, moins de 10 minutes plus tard, il s'est endormi contre la vitre de la portière.

18 heures 43.

Heero caresse la joue de Duo.

« Tenshi… Réveille-toi, nous sommes arrivés mon cœur… »

Duo papillonne des yeux et fait la moue comme un enfant qui a encore envie de dormir. Heero adore quand il fait ça. Il l'embrasse sur le front et lui tend la main pour qui sorte de la voiture.

Duo la lui prend et sort dans un état de semi-sommeil. Il se frotte les yeux.

« Heechan… On est ou ? »

« Regarde ! »

Duo regarde devant lui puisque Heero s'est mis sur le côté et là, ses yeux s'illuminent. Il saute au cou d'Heero en manquant de le faire tomber.

« Merci, oh, merci, Heechan ! J'en avais tant envie ! »

Duo se blottit dans les bras d'Heero.

« Je ne le mérite pas, Heechan… »

Heero l'oblige à le regarder et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« En effet, tu ne le mérites pas… Mais j'ai aussi mes torts, alors on va dire que c'est pour se pardonner mutuellement. »

Un nouveau baiser plus profond et plus brûlant.

« Merci Heechan, je t'aime, et je ne recommencerai plus jamais, je n'aime que toi… »

Duo avec la tête penchée, le regarde en souriant.

« Avec mes parents bien sûr ! »

Un petit coup sur la natte qui avait atterri, on ne sait comment, dans la main d'Heero.

« Aie ! »

« Baka. Je t'aime mon petit démon. »

Duo lui fait un grand sourire, comme il en a le secret. Heero aime ses sourires, lui seul en fait de si beaux, avec ses grands yeux couleur améthyste.

« Tu m'aimes autant que ma natte ?… »

Un autre petit coup sur celle-ci et Heero la tire vers le bas.

« Aie ! Heechan ! »

Heero capture les lèvres de son ange des enfers et lui fait découvrir une nouvelle façon d'être embrassé. Duo en a les jambes vacillantes et Heero le maintient pas sa taille fine. Heero rompt le baiser et Duo a les yeux tous pétillants de désir et les joues toutes roses.

« Heechan… »

Duo ne peut rien dire de plus.

« Allons prendre possession de notre chambre pour ce week-end, dans ce magnifique endroit. »

« Voui. »

Heero prit le sac dans le coffre, ferma la voiture et attrapa la taille de son jeune mari et l'entraîna vers la réception de la pension avec des sources chaudes typiquement Japonaises.

Duo est heureux comme tout ! Ils viennent de prendre une douche, ils iront dans les sources chaudes demain et le repas ne devrait plus tarder à leur être servi.

Il est à genoux sur le futon (chambre de luxe oblige) en boxer et tee-shirt, à attendre Heero qui n'est pas encore sorti de la salle de bain. Heero arrive enfin dans un magnifique yukata et les mains derrière le dos.

« Heechan ! Comme tu es beau… »

Heero s'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur le front. Duo ferme les yeux.

« Tiens, pour toi ! »

Heero lui tend un paquet cadeau avec un petit nœud rouge. Duo regarde le paquet puis Heero.

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui, pour toi ! »

Duo prend le paquet, s'assoit correctement sur le futon et ouvre son cadeau.

Ces yeux brillent de larmes. Un sublime yukata noir se trouve sous ses yeux. Il pose précieusement son cadeau et va se blottir dans les bras d'Heero en pleurant doucement.

« Merci Heechan, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Il est très beau et c'est mon tout premier, je t'aime tant Heechan… »

Heero ressert sa prise et l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Aller, passe-le que je vois comme tu es beau. »

Duo met le yukata et se bagarre avec ce qui fait office de ceinture. Heero éclate de rire et vient à son secoure. Une fois fini, il fait tourner Duo sur lui-même pour l'admirer… Il est encore plus beau qu'il ne le croyait.

Duo le regardait maintenant avec la tête légèrement penchée et un désire brûlant dans le fond de ses yeux. Ses cheveux libres lui donnent une allure féerique.

Heero s'approcha et l'embrassa dans le cou, Duo ferma les yeux… Heero passe ses deux mains derrière la nuque de Duo et ferme une chaîne en or qu'il vient de passer sur celle-ci. Sous le contacte froid du métal, Duo rouvrit les yeux et regarda ce qu'il venait de lui mettre autour du cou.

Il prend avec les doigts fins de sa main droite une jolie croix en or jaune. Il relève son regard sur Heero, des larmes coulant de nouveau de ses yeux.

« Heechan, merci… Cela m'a beaucoup manqué depuis que nous sommes ici… »

« Je sais mon ange. Elle ne remplacera pas celle que tu as perdue à l'aéroport mais je suis heureux de t'offrir ce bien précieux pour toi. »

« Heechan prends-moi dans tes bras, je veux encore sentir ta chaleur ! »

Heero s'approche de lui et l'enveloppe dans ses bras en le collant le plus possible à lui. Duo est bien, il se sent en sécurité dans les bras de son mari.

« Merci, mon amour… »

« De rien mon ange. Tu es ma raison de vivre, même si cette dernière semaine n'a pas été des plus faciles, sans toi je ne suis rien. »

« J'ai tellement peur que tu te lasses de moi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer si je te perdais Heechan !… Je t'aime. »

Un bruit contre la porte mis fin à ce câlin.

« Oui ? »

« Pouvons-nous vous servir le dîner messieurs ? »

Heero regarde Duo qui lui fait signe que oui car il a très faim surtout qu'il n'a pas pris de goûter aujourd'hui. Heero invite la personne à entrer et un succulent repas leur est servi dans le salon avec une baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin magnifique.

Puis ils prennent place à la table basse du salon pour savourer diverses spécialités japonaises et Heero rigole quand Duo fait la grimace après avoir goûter un aliment que son palais trouvait « beurk » .

_**A suivre**_

_Elle n'est pas belle cette fin de chapitre ? … Ah ! Que c'est beau l'amour ! … Toujours seule, quelle crotte… Hé ! Personne n'aurait un grand frère ou un garçon pas trop vieux dans son entourage… Attention pas moche, beau !… Ben, quoi j'ai le droit de rêve non ?… J'ai plus que ça… Bisous._

_**Hlo, je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur mon petit mot de fin ou, OMAE O KOROSU…** (Pfffffff, j'vais m'géner, tient ! Heu…. Tu veux que je te présente mes élèves ? Hlo, une béta lectrice qui court très vite…) **Voui, bien sur que je veux, Yaouh ! Mais, OMAE O KOROSU… Catirella **_

_Catirella_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Heero/Duo – Quatre/Trowa_

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Je suis une fan de la première heure et je vous conseille à tous de ne pas tergiverser et de foncer lire ce chapitre ! Alors, exécution ! Attention, le professeur en moi se réveille… Ce qui est toujours dangereux._

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais, je m'acharne sur Duo… Il faut bien aussi qu'il en bave un peu dans ce chapitre… Il a eu la belle vie dans le précédent, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin… _(tu as raison ! Et puis… on aime le voir un peu souffrir le Dudule. Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Hlo)_

_**Duo :** J'en ai marre de toujours être puni à la fin…_ **Catirella **: Un seul mot ! _**Duo : **Lequel ?_ **Catirella **: Réléna. **_Duo :_** _NON, PAS ELLE ! … Bon d'accord, fais ce que tu veux de moi… Sniff, je vais encore avoir mal aux fesses moi… Pas_ _Juste…_ **Catirella **: Pleure pas, tu vas prendre ton pied dans ce chapitre. _**Duo :** Vrai ? _**Catirella : **Oui, je t'ai fait un vrai lemon. _**Duo :** OH ! MERCI… Bon ben… Je n'ai plus qu'à serrer les dents… Bisous, Cat._ **Catirella : **Kiss, mon Dudule et courage ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter… **_Bisous à vous tous aussi, Catirella_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5

Lundi matin 7h40, maison Maxwell - Yuy

« Duo ! On va arriver en retard, dépêche-toi… »

Duo déboule du premier en oubliant une règle… Ne pas sauter les quatre dernières marches, surtout avec son sac pour le lycée.

Une fois devant Heero, il prend conscience de la boulette et attend la réaction de celui-ci.

Première réaction : Heero lui enlève la marque de dentifrice qu'il a sur la joue.

Deuxième réaction : Il le pousse vers l'extérieur de la maison et une fois devant lui, lui donne un grand coup sur la natte ce qui à pour effet.

« AHHHHHHHHH……… Pas la natte ! »

Et une leçon de physique à 7h42 sur : Cause à effet.

Le carillon sonne juste au moment où Heero se gare et il n'est pas très heureux d'arriver au dernier moment à cause de Duo qui ne voulait pas quitter le lit ce matin.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils arrivent en cours, toutes les élèves sont déjà à leur place. Leur arrivée ensemble est loin de passer inaperçue.

Duo rejoint Quatre et Heero commence son cours. En premier lieu, Duo remit la punition reçue une semaine auparavant à son professeur de japonais.

La journée se passa tranquillement.

Le soir, Duo eut droit aux retombées du matin.

Le week-end avait été des plus fatiguant pour Duo malgré ses 16 ans. Heero avait exécuté les désirs de son jeune amant lorsqu'il disait « Encore ! ». Mais Duo avait surestimé son endurance, Heero avait dû le porter dans leur lit le dimanche soir à 20h06 quand ils étaient rentrés des sources chaudes.

Bien sûr, le lundi matin il avait mis plus de 15 minutes pour sortir du lit et son estomac criait famine, ayant sauté le repas du soir. Petit déjeuner plus long, car un Duo affamé de bon matin est insupportable pour la journée.

Pas de punition, juste un rappel à l'ordre et une claque sur les fesses pour les 4 marches. Duo avait sourit.

Mercredi, 14h.

Le mercredi est la journée préférée de Duo. 4h30 de cours seulement, dans celle-ci.

Par contre, quelle idée d'avoir deux heures de sport après le déjeuner. Celui qui a fait leur emploi du temps ne doit pas avoir fait de sport de sa vie.

Bien sûr, du volley ball. Duo en a horreur, il préfère de loin le basket.

Le prof a eu la bonne idée de faire des équipes mixtes : 3 filles, 3 garçons. Il est fou !

Et comme par le plus grand des hasards, Réléna est dans l'équipe adverse de Duo. Et elle avait l'air de bien se défendre dans cette discipline.

A la première occasion, Réléna vise Duo en pleine poitrine avec la balle. Celle-ci arrive trop vite pour Duo qui se la prend de plein fouet. Les deux autres filles de l'équipe où se trouve Réléna sont pliées de rire. Duo, lui, ne rigole pas du tout. Une balle à cette vitesse fait un mal de chien ! Mais la partie suit son court.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, elle réitère son geste avec un sourire sadique, et Duo la reçoit au même endroit. Là, il voir rouge et lui fonce dessus. Il lui met un gifle qui la précipite au sol.

Le prof qui ne regardait pas jusque là, trop occupé avec deux autres équipes, voit malheureusement Duo gifler Réléna. Et malgré l'explication de Duo et de Quatre qui avait volé à son secoure, il se retrouve sur un banc pour se calmer. Ce qui désavantage son équipe.

Duo fait la tête bien sûr, mais pense déjà à se venger de cette punition non justifiée pour lui.

15 minutes après, le prof lui fait signe qu'il peut rejoindre son équipe.

Il y va, le sourire aux lèvres. Il est au service et Réléna à la réception de l'autre côté du filet. S'il n'est pas au top pour la réception, au service il assure.

Il lui envoie un boulet de canon qui a pour effet de la déséquilibrer en plus de se prendre le ballon sous le menton.

La leçon du lundi de la cause à effet a porté ses fruits…

Réléna se retrouve au sol à moitié assommée. Toute l'équipe de Duo est morte de rire. Mais lui sourit façon Shinigami. Ne l'avait-il pas prévenue ?

Bien sûr le prof accourt et demande qui est responsable de l'état de Réléna. Duo assume et se retrouve dans le bureau du directeur 15 minutes plus tard avec toutes ses affaires et le prof de sport.

Ne voulant pas dire le pourquoi du comment à celui-ci, il doit attendre sur une chaise, face à un bureau à faire des lignes pour ne pas rester à ne rien faire, au côté de la secrétaire, jusqu'à 15h, l'arrivée de son tuteur qui a été prévenu entre temps.

Duo le sent très mal ce coup-là.

Pas comme la jalousie, mais pas loin du baiser de la semaine passée. Il sourit en écrivant…

Pensée de Duo : « Je ne regrette rien… De toute façon, cette fois-ci j'ai bien mérité ce qui va m'arriver… Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde… »

Duo a envie d'éclater de rire.

Pensée de Duo : « Je la revois au sol… Trop comique ! Et là, elle n'a pas pu la ramener cette envoyée d'akuma (1). Elle en a perdu son chouchou rose. Pouf, trop drôle… Heero va me tuer ! Quelle punition va-t-il me donner ? Oh, de toute manière, je ne vais pas y échapper… Et puis là, je l'accepte volontiers plutôt deux fois qu'une, rien que pour avoir eu le plaisir de dégommer cette fille qui se prend pour une akujo (2)… Shinigami est de retour ! Yes ! »

15h10, Heero arrive et il n'a pas l'air ravi.

Il rentre dans le bureau du directeur après que celui-ci l'ait invité à y entrer. Duo lui continue ces foutues lignes en japonais qui commencent à lui taper sur le système.

10 minutes plus tard, Heero ressort et s'approche de Duo. Celui-ci le regarde avec angoisse…

« Tu n'as plus cours donc tu rentres directement à la maison, nous règlerons ce problème dés mon retour. »

Pas un mot de plus, Heero retourne vers saclasse pour le cours suivant.

Le ton avait été froid et Duo commençait quand même à avoir un peu peur de la sentence.

Il est dans la chambre en traîn de fini son devoir de philo quand il entend la voiture. Duo déglutit.

« Je suis mort ! »

Il attend et…

« DUO, DESCENDS ! »

« Je suis vraiment mort … »

Duo ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration, de toutes manières il sait déjà quelle punition il veut, si Heero lui donne le droit de choisir. Il rejoint Heero qui se trouve au salon assit dans le canapé les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Pensée de Duo : « Je pense que la punition va être rude… Et crotte ! Je hais cette fille. »

Duo est là, devant Heero, toujours en uniforme les mains derrières le dos comme un enfant qui a été pris à faire une bêtise. Sauf que lui, il avait fait une méga vengeance. En y repensant, il pouffe.

Heero n'apprécie pas qu'en plus Duo se foute de lui. Ce qui le met encore plus en colère.

« Et tu trouves cela drôle en plus ? »

Il ne crie pas mais le ton y est. Duo se calme sur le champ et, la tête toujours baissée, il affiche un air sérieux.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Rien. »

« Comment ça, rien ! Tu gifles Réléna en plein cours, tu l'envoies au sol avec un ballon, en l'assomment à moitié, et tu n'as rien à dire ! »

« Oui. »

Heero ferme les yeux. Puis il se calme un peu.

« Bien… Puisque tu ne veux pas me donner plus d'explications que tu n'en as donné au directeur, cela veut dire que tu assumes entièrement la punition à venir ? »

« Oui. »

Pensée d'Heero : « Mais il va arrêter avec ses réponses à un mot ! Ça m'énerve… »

« Duo, je n'aime pas jouer le rôle du tuteur vu que je suis ton mari… Mais ton père m'a fait faire la promesse de te traiter en tant que tel dans ce cas de figure… Donc, je me vois obliger de te punir et je te laisse libre de choisir ta punition qui doit être double pour les deux fautes commises. »

Duo relève la tête et lui répond avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« J'ai déjà choisi. »

« Ah ! Et de quoi veux-tu être privé pendant deux mois puisque la punition est double ? »

« De rien. »

« Pardon ? … Duo, je…»

« Je n'ai pas choisir la première punition qui consiste à être privé de portable ou télé ou visites de Quatre et Trowa etc etc… Je préfère qu'on en finisse ce soir, elle ne vaut pas la peine que je pense à elle pendant les deux mois que durerait la punition. »

Pensée d'Heero : « Le baka ! … Il a choisi la punition que lui-même m'a proposé si elle ne lui était pas imposée par moi, vu qu'il refusait certaines privations… Il avait hurlé quand je lui ai lu la liste ! … Je suis un baka je viens que me mettre dans le caca tout seul… je vais le tuer grrrrrrrr… »

« Alors ?… Je le reçois quand le châtiment corporel double ? »

Duo le regarde droit dans les yeux. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui avait demandé cette punition plus douloureuse certes mais aussi plus rapide.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais reçu une raclée de son père. Ces parents l'adoraient mais parfois il avait poussé les limites au delà de ce qui lui était accordé, alors il acceptait toujours la raclée qu'il méritait et remerciait son père de la lui avoir donnée.

Bon, il n'en avait reçu que trois mais il n'en était pas mort non plus. Par contre, en recevoir une d'Heero ça… C'était nouveau !

Heero, lui, ne sait pas quoi lui répondre… Il n'avait jamais fait ça ! Et en plus, il lui avait dit oui pour la substitution de punitions, pour qu'il arrête de lui casser les oreilles à force de hurler l'injustice des punitions prévues, s'il les méritait.

Le père de Duo avait bien veillé que punition il y aurait si son fils le méritait et comme la discussion des punitions avait eu lieu en sa présence, il avait approuvé et appuyé la requête de Duo pour le châtiment corporel puisque Duo en était le demandeur.

Pensée d'Heero : « Je vais faire quoi ! Lui mettre une gifle ! Bon déjà fait… Mais… Oh, misère, je ne suis pas dans la mrd… moi… »

Duo voit bien qu'Heero ne va pas bien depuis qu'il lui a annoncé son choix et il lui sourit.

« Heero ! »

« Hn ? »

Duo l'aime plus de jour en jour et son sourire s'agrandit au regard perdu d'Heero.

« Heechan… Je peux te dire comment et avec quoi me punir si tu veux ! Papa il le faisait toujours de la même façon et je suis encore là ! »

Heero a toujours un air de « je ne veux pas ». Mais il n'a pas le choix, une promesse et une promesse et il s'est engagé vis à vis des parents de Duo au moins jusqu'aux 18 ans de son jeune mari. Une des conditions aussi pour qu'ils puissent être ensembles.

Duo s'approche de lui, se met à genoux et pose sa tête et ses mains sur les siens.

« Heechan… Ne t'inquiète pas ! … Je vais avoir mal, mais… »

Il relève la tête et regarde Heero avec un grand sourire.

« Je te jure que même la douleur doublée valait la peine du spectacle que m'a offert cette fausse akujo… »

« DUO ! »

« Oui Heechan ? »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal de cette façon… »

« Mon amour, j'ai choisi ma punition, je ne la changerai pas et toi tu es obligé de me punir alors… »

Duo lui donne un petit bisous sur la joue.

« Fais-le mon amour. »

Heero ne se sent pas bien du tout.

« Mais comment ? »

Duo s'approche de lui et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille comment et avec quoi.

Heero s'écarte de lui brusquement avec un regard apeuré.

« NON ! »

« Heechan… »

Duo soupire.

« Je vais t'imposer une autre punition ! »

« NON, Tu n'as pas le droit… On ne revient pas sur une décision. »

« Mais Duo… »

« Tu vas y arriver mon amour… »

« Duo… »

Duo n'a jamais vu Heero comme cela.

« De tout manière, on n'a pas la… »

« Je sais par quoi la remplacer. »

Et Duo le laisse en plan sur le canapé avec un air d'un chien qui vit ses derniers instants.

Deux minutes plus tard, Duo refait son apparition avec, dans la main, un tuteur pour plantes en roseau.

Heero perd le peu de couleurs qu'il avait encore.

Pensée d'Heero : « Ce n'est pas vrai, il a pensé à tout ! … Je suis maudit… »

Duo s'approche de lui et lui caresse la joue.

« On va dans la chambre mon amour. Je prendrai appui sur la commode… »

A ces mots, Heero a l'impression qu'il vient de passer dans une autre dimension. Il attire Duo à lui, puis le prend dans ses bras.

Duo sourit et se dégage doucement.

« Heechan ! … Regarde-moi… S'il te plaît, mon amour, regarde-moi… »

Heero relève les yeux vers lui.

« Viens, je veux en finir avec cette punition… Et puis je pense que tu as dû dire au directeur que je serai puni comme il se doit au vu de la colère de tes yeux quand tu es sorti de son bureau. »

« Oui… Duo ! Je ne peux pas ! »

Duo se relève et le tire en lui prenant les mains.

« Mais si tu peux, allez viens… J'en ai marre d'attendre… »

Heero le suit avec une boule à l'estomac.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Duo se place face à la dite commode après avoir mis dans la main droite de son mari le tuteur en roseau. Il défait sa ceinture et baisse pantalon et boxer, remonte sa chemise et prend la position en posant ses deux mains sur la commode.

Heero est pétrifié et ne bouge pas.

« Heechan ! »

Rien.

« Heechan, cette position ne me déplait pas mais … Je voudrais bien en finir ! Alors commence. »

Heero le regarde et prend conscience d'un fait.

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit combien de fois ton père te corrigeait avec ce truc. »

Duo sourit. Il ne pensait pas déstabiliser le professeur de japonais, et mari parfait à ses yeux, de cette façon.

« 12… Mais par deux, 24. Je les compterai… Je devais les compter avec papa. »

« PUTAIN !… »

« HEECHAN ! »

Heero soupire et lui donne un petit coup.

Duo se redresse d'un coup. Et par la même occasion, il fait peur à Heero.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de frapper plus fort et tu reprends depuis le début. »

Duo n'avait jamais parlé de cette façon à son mari. Heero en reste la bouche ouverte. Duo reprend la pause et n'oublie pas la chemise qui était retombée .

« De toute manière, les coups ne compteront pas tant que tu ne t'appliqueras pas. »

Heero se passe sa main gauche sur le visage.

Pensée d'Heero : « Autant y aller sinon on n'y arrivera jamais… Qu'il peut être têtu quand il s'y met et en plus il me parle comme à un gamin… Respirons et allons-y… »

Il lui donne un coup plus fort.

« Plus fort. »

Un autre.

« J'ai dit plus fort. »

Le troisième tombe depuis la reprise au début.

« Punaise Yuy t'es sourd ! J'ai dit… AHHHH… »

Là, le coup il est parfait. Heero en a marre de se faire crier dessus par son jeune mari.

« Un. »

Pensée d'Heero : « Baka. »

Bien sûr, une belle marque orne le postérieur de Duo. Heero reprend.

« HUM… Deux. »

Etc etc etc…..

Duo pleure. Il en reste encore deux.

« AHHHHHHH… Vingt trois. »

Il renifle.

« AHHHHHHH… Vingt quatre. Merci Heechan »

Il ne bouge pas le temps de se remettre et de calmer ses pleurs.

5 bonnes minutes après, la chemise lui tombant sur les hanches et les pieds entravés par le pantalon et boxer, il se retourne en essuyant ses larmes et là, il se fige.

Heero est assis sur leur lit… Et il pleure.

« Heechan !… »

Heero ne bouge pas. Il a toujours le tuteur dans la main, mais il est comme paralysé.

Duo se débarrasse en grimaçant de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il est en chemise blanche et chaussettes noires. Il s'approche de son mari et lui relève le visage ravagé par les larmes. Duo se mord la lèvre. Il a fait pleurer l'amour de sa vie. Mais Heero n'a pas l'air de le voir.

Il lui retire le tuteur qu'il a dans sa main et pose sa main sur un endroit inattendu pour Heero. Pour le coup, celui-ci regarde Duo avec des yeux ouverts en grand. Duo lui sourit timidement. Lui non plus ne pensait pas avoir une telle réaction.

« Duo tu… ? »

« Oui, je l'ai senti… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui m'as frappé ! … Je ne peux pas l'expliquer Heechan… »

Les yeux de Duo sont brillants et il rejette la tête en arrière quand la main d'Heero entame un mouvement sur sa virilité.

« Heechan !… Hum… Fais-moi l'amour… »

Heero tombe à genoux devant Duo et pend en bouche le désir brûlant de son ange. Duo passe ses mains dans les cheveux d'Heero en poussant des gémissements. Il ne peut pas tenir longtemps et se déverse dans la bouche d'Heero.

Heero se relève et embrasse Duo pour lui faire partager sa propre semence.

Duo est brûlant de désir. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Plus les coups tombaient et plus son érection grandissait, et ça malgré la douleur à chaque fois plus forte. Mais il s'en fout. Il veut Heero en lui et rien d'autre ne compte, même plus le pourquoi de cette punition qui en final lui procure autant de souffrances que de plaisirs. Et il aime ça.

Duo est impatient, il commence à déboutonner la chemise d'Heero en gardant le contact de ses lèvres. Heero en fait autant avec celle de Duo.

Une fois fait, Duo s'attaque à la ceinture, au pantalon et au boxer. Durant ce temps Heero le couvre de baisers. D'un coup de pied Heero se débarrasse d'une partie de ses vêtements au sol et s'assoit sur le lit.

Il entraîne Duo avec lui et pose ses deux mains sur les fesses de son futur amant. Duo serre les dents. Une fois le torse de son ange au niveau de son visage, il le fait s'assoire à son tour sur lui en le pénétrant doucement.

La douleur des mains d'Heero sur ces fesses est vite oubliée et remplacée par une jouissance grandissante à chaque millimètre de descente atteinte.

Heero est entièrement en Duo. Il enlève l'élastique des cheveux de celui-ci et défait sa natte. Il passe ses mains dans la chevelure douce et soigneuse et capture les lèvres humides de son ange.

Duo qui a posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Heero, se met à bouger et celui-ci gémit dans le baiser qu'ils échangent.

Le baiser est rompu et Duo, aidé des mains de son mari sur ses hanches, entame un lent va et vient sur la virilité de son amant. Il rejette à nouveau le tête en arrière et pousse des cris de jouissance. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade dans son dos. Duo est magnifique et Heero est le plus heureux des hommes d'avoir une telle beauté, sortie de ses fantasmes les plus fous, entre ses bras.

Le plaisir devient de plus en plus fort et Heero n'en peut plus. Il soulève Duo en se levant. Il se retourne et se retire de lui. Duo grogne de mécontentement. Heero sourit. Il le dépose juste au bord du lit en le mettant sur le dos.

Il se met à genoux et pose les deux jambes de Duo sur ses épaules et le repénètre en douceur. Duo pousse un pur cri de jouissance.

En le maintenant par les hanches, Heero se fond en lui, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin. Duo serre la couette avec ses mains et jouit en continu.

Heero retire sa main droite de la hanche de son ange et prend sa virilité qui est depuis un moment de nouveau en forme. Duo devient fou et ne peut se retenir plus longtemps, il se répand dans la main d'Heero.

En même temps Heero avait donné un coup de rein encore plus puissant que les autres et, au moment où son ange hurle et se répand dans sa main, lui en fait de même dans le fourreau de son jeune amant.

Heero se retire de lui, Duo le regarde les yeux brillants de larmes, le plaisir avait était tellement bon. Heero le relève et le prend dans ses bras. Duo passe ses jambes autour de la taille d'Heero et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il les dirige vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche en amoureux.

_**A suivre**_

_Sadique moi ? … Ben… Heu… Voui ! … Ben quoi ! … Je prends la place d'Heero, hein. Pas celle de Dudule, aime pas les coups moi !… Duo, lui, a fait une nouvelle expérience de la vie… Bisous._

_**Hlo… Les mêmes conditions qu'au dernier chapitre sinon toujours , OMAE O KOROSU… **(même pas cap' !)** De tout manière, elle ne m'écoute jamais… **(ça c'est vrai)** Pouff, moi aussi je suis foutue… Alors ce premier lemon de la fiction ! On a eu chaud ou pas ?… Bisous **(Cat, fais-moi une promesse, continue à écrire des lemons… pas trop souvent évidemment, sinon ils n'auront plus le même impact, mais au moins un par série, please ! Je suis sûre que les lecteurs seront d'accord avec moi, ils sont supers chauds tes lemons… Hlo) **…… Promis ! Je continue pour les lemons, mais…… dans cette fiction il y en aura plus d'un et des câlins bien sûr ! Jeune couple oblige ! Biz, Cat **_

Catirella 

Toujours d'après le net 

akuma : démon / diable / Satan / mauvais esprit

akujo : femme fatale


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Heero/Duo – Quatre/Trowa_

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Haaaaa…. Etre prof et sadique….. le pied ! C'est un des seuls bons côtés du métier…. Catirella et Heero l'ont bien compris. Braves collègues…. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Faites plein d'interros surprises ! _

_Pour tous les fans de la série (comme moi), ce chapitre va vous plaire : Duo est chiant au possible et Heero perd patience… Ce que ça donne ? allez lire ! Et plus vite que ça !_

_Béta lectrice toujours en mode « prof » (d'après mon ex, je suis terrible comme ça…) … _**( Bonjour les chvilles ! …Je suis morte ! Gloups ! ...Cat)**

**Note de l'auteur :** Duo va encore faire des siennes……… Na, il ne va pas s'en prendre à Réléna (dommage !). Mais un fait va venir chambouler sa petite vie et la raison le met hors de lui…… Heero va devoir encore sévir ?……… Possible. Pour savoir il faut lire le chapitre……… _(tu es sûre de ne pas être publiciste ? Hlo)_ … **C'est quoi cette question ? … Catirella**

**Duo :** Cat ! … **Catirella :** Hum !… **Duo :** Dis, je vais encore recevoir un châtiment corporelle ? … **Catirella **: Pourquoi ? … **Duo :** Ben… En, fait… J'ai bien aimé ! Surtout après ! … **Catirella :** Duo ? T'as des tendances Maso ? … **Duo :** Il semblerait ! Et puis Heechan il fait super bien l'amour et quand il m'embrasse et aussi quand il me pén… **Catirella :** **_STOP !_**… Tu veux ma mort ? (Un auteur rouge de frustration)… **Duo :** Non ! Pourquoi ? … **Catirella :** La puce ! Quand je ne serai plus seule, tu pourras tout me raconter, mais pour le moment… EVITE DE ME FAIRE PARTAGER TON EXITATION ALORS QUE MOI JE NE PEUx RIEN FAIRE… Tu as compris ? … **Duo :** Voui ! Je le ferai plus. Promis. Mais je vais être punis ou pas ? … **Catirella :** DUO… **Duo :** Oups ! Je te laisse bisous !… **Catirella :** Un jour je vais le tuer ! ……… Baka !

* * *

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6

**Mardi de la semaine suivant. Premier cours de la journée, Anglais. 8h55, devant la porte.**

« Ça va mieux au fait ? »

« Oui Quatre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va beaucoup mieux. »

« Je persiste à dire, que vous êtes fous. »

« Quatre, on en a déjà discuté plus de 10 fois ! »

« Peut être ! Ça n'empêche que… »

Duo, qui commence à perdre patience que Quatre et Trowa lui rabâchent la même chose depuis jeudi dernier, se penche vers son oreille gauche et lui susurre toute une tirade.

Quatre devient écarlate, avec les yeux et la bouche ouverte.

Puis Duo s'appuie de nouveau au mur, comme si de rien n'était, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

La prof arrive avec une jeune fille qui la suit.

Quatre repend ses esprits et, sans regarder Duo, lui dit avec à son tour un sourire.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant ! »

« Tient ! On dirait qu'on va encore avoir une nouvelle dans la classe ! »

« Oui, on dirait bien ! »

« Bonjour à vous tous ! »

Tous les élèves « Bonjour Miss Bloom. »

Elle ouvre la porte et les laisse entrer.

Une fois le dernier élève rentré, elle le suit avec la jeune fille qui est à ses côtés.

Tout le monde est à sa place.

« Bien ! Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève aujourd'hui ! Je vous laisse le soin de vous présenter, si possible en anglais ! »

« Bien sûr Miss bloom ! … Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Dorothy Catalonia. J'ai 17 ans et j'arrive de Suisse. Je ne parle pas couramment le Japonais. Je ne l'apprends que depuis 3 mois. Mais je parle couramment l'anglais, le français et l'allemand. J'espère que je deviendrai vite amie avec vous. »

Dorothy a de très longs cheveux blonds platine avec un bandeau noir dans ceux-ci, et des yeux bleus. Elle doit mesurer dans les 1 mètre 60. Elle est très fine. Son regard est sévère, mais son visage est jolie à regarder.

« Merci Dorothy. Tu peux aller t'asseoir au côté de Réléna qui n'a plus de voisine puisque Zita nous a quittés vendredi dernier pour retourner en Russie. »

Catherine se met à son bureau.

« Bien ! Je vous ai préparé un petit contrôle surprise pour 45 minutes de travail ! »

Toute la classe « OHHHHHHHH… »

Avec un sourire.

« Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir… »

Elle prend les feuilles prêtes à cet effet et les distribue. Une fois fait, elle retourne à son bureau.

« Vous pouvez commencer ! »

**Inter cours.**

« Il y a une nouvelle dans votre classe ? »

« Oui mon amour ! Trowa, c'est toujours d'accord pour ce week-end ? »

« Bien sûr mon cœur…. J'ai hâte d'y être. »

« Vous faites quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Non. Enfin si, nous allons garder tous les deux mon petit neveu, Noya, le fils de Wufei et Ira. Elle est fatiguée et Wufei l'emmène se reposer dans un magnifique hôtel. »

« Wufei est sympa ! Tu as beaucoup de chance Quatre. »

« Oui. Il a tout de suite accepté Trowa, comme Ira. Ils sont supers tous les deux. »

« Vous avez déjà gardé un enfant ? »

« Oui. J'ai deux petites sœurs jumelles de 4 ans et Quatre, avec ses 28 autres sœurs, a des neuves et nièces à foisons ! Donc ! On a de l'expérience. »

« Ben ! Pourquoi être à deux alors ? »

Trowa et Quatre le regardent en souriant.

« Ohhhhh ! Je suis un baka ! Gomen ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi une fois de plus… Wufei sait que vous allez… Enfin vous voyez ? »

« Oui. Il le sait et Ira aussi… Leur chambre d'amis est toujours prête pour nous ! »

« Whoua ! Ils sont cool ! »

« Au fait Duo. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi cette punition jeudi dernier et … »

« Quatre ! »

« Je t'expliquerais quand nous rentrerons chez toi après les cours mon cœur. »

« Ah ? Il y a une explication ? »

« Oui. Quatre te la dira. Bon, il est temps que nous nous rendions en cours de japonais, je n'ai pas envie d'attirer les foudres du prof ! »

« T'as pas besoin de ça ! »

« Ouais, Trowa, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter. Moi, je vous laisse ! »

« Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! … A ce midi mon chéri. »

Quatre l'embrasse et Trowa fond comme neige au soleil.

**Juste avant la sonnerie du carillon, devant la classe de M. Yuy. **

« Bonjour, M. Yuy ! »

« Bonjour Quatre. Alors prêt pour vendredi soir ? »

« Oui. C'est Wufei qui vous en a parlé ? »

« Hum ! Nous en avons parlé hier midi. Il est impatient de se retrouver avec Ira. »

Duo boude, pour ne pas changer.

« Que ce que tu as encore ? »

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler hier soir ! »

« Tu me racontes toute tes conversations avec Quatre et Trowa ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors, pour moi c'est la même chose. »

« Oui. Excuse-moi… »

« Par contre, je dois te parler. Reste après le cours. »

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

« Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Après le cours ! »

« D'accord ! »

Et Duo boude encore, ce qui fit rire Quatre. Le carillon retentit.

Le cours a commencé depuis une demi heure et Heero leur a demandé de travailler sur deux textes, d'en traduire un en anglais et l'autre en français.

Pendant ce temps, il s'occupe exclusivement de Dorothy. Bien sûr, Duo est vert de rage qu'il lui touche la main pour lui montrer l'écriture des mots qu'elle doit apprendre durant le cours. En plus, elle a les mêmes mimiques que Réléna qui est une fois de plus à côté de Dorothy.

Réléna profite de la situation pour poser des questions à Heero pour narguer Duo… Et ça marche…

12h. Tout le monde quitte la classe pour aller déjeuner. Les deux allumeuses disent avec un grand sourire « Au revoir M. Yuy. » Duo a envie de les baffer.

Bien entendu, il tire une tête de six pieds de long avec les bras croisés à attendre ce qu'Heero avait à lui dire.

Heero voit bien qu'il fait la tête. Mais ne dit rien… Pour cause !

« Duo, je vais devoir donner des cours particuliers à Dorothy pendant quelques semaines. »

« QUOI ! TU PLAISANTES, J'ESPERE ? »

Il s'y attendait. D'où son silence pour la colère déjà existante avant cette discussion. Qui, il le sent, va lui donner mal à la tête.

« Non Duo, je ne plaisante pas ! »

« JE RÊVE ! … J'EN AI MARRE ! … »

Duo sort et claque la porte.

Tout compte fait, elle avait été plutôt courte la discussion. Heero n'avait pas aimé le ton sur lequel Duo lui avait répondu. Il emboîte le pas à Duo, le rattrape sans difficulté quelques secondes plus tard, le ramène par le bras dans la classe et claque à son tour la porte.

« JE… »

« SILENCE ! »

Duo se taît, mais son regard lance des éclairs.

« Ecoute-moi. Cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle n'a pas assez de bases pour suivre dans ce lycée et… »

« Alors pourquoi elle y est ? »

Duo ne criait plus, mais son ton n'avait pas changé.

« Duo, je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton et de me laisser finir de parler. »

Duo ne dit rien.

« Et surtout ,ne t'excuse pas !………… D'accord ! Puisque tu le prends comme cela…… Je ne rentrerai pas avant 20 heures les lundi, mercredi et vendredi pendant une période indéterminée… Je demanderai à notre charmante voisine de rester avec toi jusqu'à mon retour … »

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'UNE NOUNOU. »

« MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT ! SI TU ME REPARLES DE CETTE FACON, JE TE FLANQUE UNE F…. ! Duo ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas envie… »

Duo n'en démord pas.

« Si tu as fini, je peux aller manger maintenant ! »

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation.

« Oui, tu peux aller manger, mais je n'en… »

Duo venait de sortir sans écouter ce que lui disait Heero.

« N'ai pas fini avec toi !…… BAKA…… »

**Self du lycée.**

Duo arrive à la table où se trouvent Quatre et Trowa et pose son plateau violemment.

Quatre et Trowa qui discutaient tranquillement de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec Noya durant le week-end, sursautent, puis le regardent.

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? »

Duo s'assied en balançant son sac à ses pieds.

« Il va donner des cours à cette blonde ! »

« Ah… »

« En plus, il sera seul avec elle et il rentrera tard 3 fois par semaine. »

Duo a un rire ironique.

« Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure ! Il va me foutre une nounou au cul . Non mais je crois rêver. J'ai passé l'âge d'être chaperonner quand je suis seul, il ne va pas l'emporter au paradis, c'est moi qui vous le dit. »

Quatre et Trowa n'osent pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Duo est furax.

Ils reprennent donc leur déjeuner et Duo mange la moitié de son plateau en bougonnant toute les deux secondes.

**Inter cour de 15h18.**

« Duo ! Arrête ! Tu vas finir pas avoir un ulcère si tu continues ! »

« Tro ! Je te remercie, mais j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. »

Trowa regarde Quatre, qui hausse les épaules en signe de « On ne peut rien faire de plus. ».

« J'y vais ! … Math. Quelle merde… »

Duo les laisse seuls.

« Il est jaloux, c'est dingue ! »

« On serait à sa place, on ne sait pas quelles seraient nos réactions ! Je serais sûrement très en colère aussi ! »

Trowa le prend dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime trop mon amour pour te rendre jaloux… Mais toi… Un jour peut-être que tu le lasseras de moi, et… AIE ! »

Quatre lui mit un coup de pied.

« Quatre ! … Ça fait mal ! »

« Alors ne dis plus de telles âneries mon cœur. »

Trowa sourit et l'embrasse dans le cou.

**19h30. Maison Maxwell Yuy.**

« DUO ! LE DÎNER EST SERVI… »

Heero est au pied de l'escalier, il n'a pas encore vu Duo puisqu'il est rentré depuis 20 minutes seulement.

« J'AI PAS FAIM ! »

Heero ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et monte les escaliers puis pénètre dans leur chambre et ressort aussitôt pour aller dans la chambre d'ami.

« Que fais-tu dans cette pièce ? »

« Mes devoirs. Ça ne se voit pas ! »

Le ton sur lequel Duo lui parle depuis ce midi commence à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Duo, ton comportement est ridicule… Alors tu viens manger avant que cela refroidisse ! »

« Non ! Tu peux manger tout seul. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec toi dans la même pièce. Déjà là ça m'indispose. Et puis comme ça, ça te donnera une idée des semaines à venir professeur Yuy… »

Heero perd le peu de patience qui lui restait depuis ce midi. Il prend le sac de Duo et y met tout ses affaires de cours qui se trouvent sur le bureau.

« Mais qu'est que tu fais ? »

« Je prépare tes affaires. »

« QUOI ! DE QUOI TU PARLES !»

Une fois tout dans le sac, il attrape Duo par le bras et l'oblige à le suivre.

« LACHE-MOI ! HEERO LACHE-MOIIIIIIIIIIII… »

Une fois arrivés dans l'entrée, il le lâche, attrape la veste de Duo et retire de sa poche son trousseau de clés de la maison.

« Tu as ton portable ? »

« Hn ? »

« Je prendrais ça pour un oui. »

Duo a encore ses chaussures aux pieds. Heero lui balance son sac et sa veste dans les bras. Une fois que Duo les tient en mains, il le reprend pas le bras, ouvre la porte et le pousse hors de la maison.

Duo, une fois dehors, se retourne vers lui pétrifié.

« Moi aussi j'en ai marre Duo. Alors barre-toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Puisque tu es si malheureux avec moi, tu n'as qu'à aller rejoindre Zechs. Je suis sûr que lui saura te donner toute l'attention que tu demandes et te consacrera tout son temps. Bon vent ! »

Heero lui claque la porte au nez.

Duo tombe à genoux sur le perron de la maison et pleure.

Heero, lui, se laisse glisser contre la porte et pleure aussi.

Une demi heure plus tard, Duo est contre la porte avec les genoux ramenés à lui, maintenus pas ses deux bras. Malgré sa veste qu'il a mise, le froid de la nuit lui mord le corps. Ses yeux continuent de couler doucement. Il relève la tête jusqu'à l'enfouir dans ses genoux et la pose contre la porte toujours close.

« Heechan ! Laisse-moi entrer… Je ne veux pas partir… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi rentrer à la maison. J'ai froid… »

Heero, qui lui aussi se trouve toujours de l'autre côté de la porte, l'écoute. Il ne pleure plus. Ses yeux sont fermés. Il est fatigué… Et pourtant il aime Duo plus que tout, mais il ne supporte pas cette réaction de sa part et encore moins sa façon de lui parler comme à un chien.

Heero ne lui a pas manqué de respect. Et ça, à aucun moment. Il est tout de même son aîné de 10 ans, il y a des limites qu'il ne faut pas dépasser. Certes ils sont mariés, mais là, non.

Il avait des obligations vis à vis du lycée par rapport à son poste et Duo le savait bien . Ils en avaient discuté longtemps, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés à ce moment-là et Duo l'avait poussé à accepter ce poste pour pouvoir vivre au Japon.

Heero, lui, n'avait pas plus envie que ça de vivre au Japon. Mais pour lui faire plaisir et le rendre heureux, il avait accepter. Duo avait sauté de joie et avait fait des promesses, qu'il avait bien du mal à tenir.

La situation actuelle en était la preuve.

Duo de l'autre côté de la porte renifle.

« Heechan ! … Ne me quitte pas… Je… J'ai de plus en plus froid, laisse-moi rentrer, je t'en prie. »

Heero ne bouge pas. A aucun moment Duo ne s'est excusé pour son comportement.

« Heechan ! Ouvre-moi ! »

Heero se lève, se rend dans la pièce où ils prennent leur repas et regarde leur jardin à travers la porte-fenêtre.

Vers 21h passée, il retourne à la porte et là il n'y a plus aucun bruit qui provient de l'extérieur. Heero ferme les yeux, inspire et ouvre celle-ci.

Duo n'est plus là.

Heero a un moment de panique. Où est-il ?

Il va pour refermer la porte pour appeler Quatre quand il entend des murmures.

Il sorte de la maison.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon… »

Mais Heero ne le voit pas.

Duo qui mourait de froid, avait été à un endroit où le vent, qui s'était levé, ne lui fouettait pas tout le corps : Entre la voiture, la maison et la haie de buisson qui délimitait leur terrain.

Pour le trouver, il écoute attentivement et au bout de 2 minutes il le trouve enfin. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même avec son sac emprisonné par ses genoux, qui sont eux-mêmes emprisonnés dans ses bras. Il se balance d'avant en arrière en disant en discontinu « Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon… »

Heero s'approche de lui. Il pose un genou à terre, passe sa main gauche sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Il le soulève. Duo réagit immédiatement au contact des mains puis de la source de chaleur du torse d'Heero.

« HEECHAN, PARDON, ME LAISSE PAS… JE VEUX PAS… JE… »

« Chut… Calme-toi. Tu vas aller prendre un bain pour te réchauffer ! »

« NON ! JE VEUX RESTER DANS TES BRAS ! NE ME LAISSE PAS TOUT SEUL HEECHAN… »

Heero soupire et lui donne un baiser sur le front. Il rentre avec Duo dans les bras, referme la porte avec son pied et le conduit dans la salle de bain.

Une fois arrivés, il le pose à terre. Duo se met à pleurer en reniflant.

Heero prépare le bain pour Duo. Ensuite, il lui prend son sac des mains et l'emporte dans leur chambre. Il revient, le met debout et le déshabille. Duo se laisse faire en pleurant.

Il est entièrement nu avec les deux mains jointes sur le devant. Il grelotte et pleure. Sa natte est complément défaite. Heero lui dénatte le peu qui reste, lui prend le visage entre ses mains et le force à le regarder.

« Arrête de pleurer ! Je sais que tu as déjà de la fièvre, alors arrête de pleurer mon ange… Je vais prendre ce bain avec toi, mais le temps que je me déshabille, rentre dedans. D'accord ? »

Duo hoche la tête. Heero l'embrasse sur le front et le pousse vers la baignoire. Duo rentre dans l'eau qui lui donne une impression de brûlure tellement il a froid.

Heero le rejoint moins de deux minutes plus tard et, à peine installé, Duo vient se blottir dans ses bras.

« Heechan pardonne-moi ! »

« Je ne sais plus comment faire… Tu étais pourtant au fait que cela pouvait arriver, nous en avions parlé et reparlé. »

« Oui je sais… Mais c'est cette fille ! »

Heero lui relève doucement le visage.

« Dorothy ? »

« Voui ! »

Heero soupire.

« Duo ! … Je ne vais pas draguer cette adolescente ! »

« Oui, mais elle, elle va… »

« Chut ! … Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet. Je t'aime et si elle me fait du rentre dedans comme tu allais me le dire, je lui ferai savoir que je suis marié et que j'aime par dessus tout mon jeune et insupportable mari. »

Heero l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Mon ange, je t'aime… Alors arrête de te mettre dans des états pareils et je ne veux plus que tu me parles de cette façon, je ne suis pas non plus un pote de lycée, compris ? »

Duo se mord la lèvre inférieure et penche la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire.

Un vrai petit démon.

« Oui. J'ai compris, mais… »

« Mais quoi encore ? »

« Heechan ! Tu veux me coller une nounou ! Je n'ai plus 10 ans ! »

Heero lui sourit, l'attire encore plus à lui et lui caresse le dos. Duo ferme les yeux et ronronne.

« Je vais y réfléchir »

« Heechan ! »

« Oui petit démon ? »

Duo fait un petit sourire.

« Tu vas me punir ? »

« Oui ! »

« Comment ? »

Heero sourit. Cela fait déjà un moment qu'il y pense.

« A partir de samedi qui vient, et tout les samedis jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je te donne des cours de cuisine ! »

Duo se redresse et, par la même occasion, fait tomber de l'eau au sol.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. C'est vrai. »

Duo lui saute au cou et il met encore plus d'eau hors de la baignoire.

« Merci Heechan ! … ? … Heechan ? »

« Hum ! »

« Ce n'est pas une punition ça ! »

Heero lui fait un petit sourire sadique.

« Mais si monsieur Maxwell Yuy. Car lorsque vous saurez faire quelques plats, vous serez en charge du repas quand je rentrerai tard ! »

Duo en reste bouche bée.

« Et je te punirai ce soir avec tout le bon médicament que tu vas devoir prendre pour ta fièvre mon ange ! »

« Non, ce truc et beurk ! Pas ça ! »

« Tu préfères la piqûre ? »

« NON. Méchant… Heechan ! »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« J'ai faim ! »

« Le repas est foutu. On sort, tu te sèches les cheveux correctement et je vais faire des pâtes, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! Des pâtes comme je les aime ? »

Heero l'embrasse sur le nez.

« Oui. Des pâtes comme tu les aimes… »

Duo se blottit à nouveau dans les bras d'Heero.

« Je t'aime Heechan, j'ai eu très peu que tu m'abandonnes. Ne me punis plus de cette façon, s'il te plaît. »

« Sois un peu plus respectueux et calme et je reconsidérerais mon acte pas plus mature que le tien, d'accord ? »

« Voui. Je vais faire mon possible. J'ai sommeille ! »

« Aller, on sort, tu te sèches les cheveux, je fais les pâtes, tu bois le médicament, on mange et dodo. »

« Hum ! »

Heero le sort et le sèche. Puis une fois tous les deux un minimum vêtu, il prend Duo à nouveau dans ses bras et ils descendent à la cuisine.

Heureusement que les cours de Dorothy ne commençaient que lundi prochain.

_**A suivre**_

_Sacré tempérament Duo ! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise. Merci à vous tous de la lire et je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews._

**Andromeda Aries, cristalsky, Didi, didilove37, erwinn, greynono, Hlo, JohannaYaoi, L'ange gardien, Lwella, Magical Girl Kiki, nini, Seddy, Shali Maxwell et yami ni hikari.**

_Vous m'avez laissée tous une ou plusieurs reviews, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois via ce chapitre de cette fiction que j'aime beaucoup moi aussi… Je pense même que cette fiction est ma préférée. Un Gros Bisous à vous tous. Catirella._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Heero/Duo –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Duo 2- Réléna 0_

_Haaaaaaaa…. Ça fait du bien…. Merci, O Grand Gourou Catirella, d'avoir exaucé mes prières…. _

**Note de l'auteur :** Pauvre Duo ! Il n'en loupe pas une ! Enfin je pense qu'on ne va pas le changer maintenant ! J'ai une belle surprise pour vous dans ce chapitre ! Nan, pas un lemon, Duo ! Pervers ! Il pense qu'à ça… J'ai pris un grand plaisir pour ce passage. Bisous, Catirella

**Duo : **Hum hum ! … **Catirella :** Hum Quoi ? …. **Duo :** Dit, je n'ai pas été puni dans le chapitre précédent ! … Pourquoi ? …. **Catirella **: T'es impossible toi ! Si tu veux une fessée demande en directe à Heechan ! J'en ai marre d'être votre intermédiaire ! … **Duo :** Tu crois qu'il voudra bien ? … **Catirella :** ? … **Duo :** Cat ! Ça va ? T'es toute rouge ! … **Catirella :** Tu es un vrai petit démon ! Je vais exaucer ton voeux dans un futur chapitre, heureux ? … **Duo :** Voui ! Cat ? … **Catirella :** Oui, Duo ? …. **Duo :** Bisous… **Catirella :** Hn ! …. **Duo :** Tu ne veux pas ! Tant pis à plus Cat… **Catirella :** Hn ! … Il est parti ? Je suis une BAKA puissance 10… Sniff… Je suis encore passée à côté… Sniff... _(Sur ce coup là, tu n'as pas été finaude Cat ! Moi je le veux bien le bisous ! Hlo) _… **Non il était pour moi… ouinnnnnnnnn…. Pas juste… **

_Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :_

**_Baka :_** Ton pseudo m'a amusée, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un oserait et bien si ! Félicitation ! Tu es génial. Je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite que voici. Bisous, Catirella

**Et je souhaite une nouvelle fois un Joyeux Anniversaire à une de mes lectrices qui à 17 ans aujourd'hui.**

**« _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ET GROS BISOUS A TOI _»**

* * *

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

**Vendredi 6h30, maison Maxwell Yuy.**

« Duo ! Mon cœur ! Il faut te lever ! »

« Hum… Je suis encore fatigué… Encore 5 minutes Heechan, ste plaît… »

« Non mon cœur, tu as tes médicaments à prendre avec un petit déjeuner copieux, comme le médecin l'a demandé pour éviter les brûlures d'estomac comme hier. »

« J'ai encore sommeil ! »

« Ce sont les antibiotiques. Demain tu pourras dormir jusqu'à midi si tu veux. Allez, debout ! »

Heero tire la couette et découvre Duo.

« Non ! Rends-moi la couette Heechan !… Ahhhhhhhhh ! »

Duo se retrouve dans les bras de son époux. Il lui sourit et se blottit dans son cou après avoir passé ses bras autour de celui-ci.

Heero le porte jusque dans la cuisine et le dépose sur un chaise, devant un magnifique petit déjeuner à la française.

« Heechan ! Tu es levé depuis combien de temps ? »

« 20 minutes. J'ai pris ma douche et je nous ai préparé ce déjeuner avec tes médicaments. J'ai même dilué celui qui est beurk dans du jus d'orange. Mais je ne te garantis pas le goût, mon ange ! »

Duo en a les larmes aux yeux. Il est impossible. Et lui reste aux petits soins pour lui.

Bon s'il est malade, c'est en partie sa faute. Mais s'il n'avait pas encore une fois fait des siennes, Heero ne l'aurait pas mis dehors et il n'aurait pas chopé une laryngite en plus d'une angine. Foutue cause à effet…

A 7h35, ils sont prêts. Duo est dans la voiture en train de sommeiller à moitié.

Il n'avait pas voulu rester à la maison pour ne pas prendre du retard. Il avait plutôt de l'avance mais bon…

La tête de mule n'avait pas voulu céder. Donc depuis mercredi, la pire journée car Duo n'avait pas voulu qu'Heero appelle le médecin le matin, il ne l'avait vu qu'à leur retour du lycée.

Donc depuis mercredi, il dormait à moitié en classe. Heureusement qu'Heero était professeur en plus de son tuteur. Tout le monde le secouait légèrement pour qu'il suive un minimum les cours, sans lui mettre des heures de colle ou punitions.

Ils avaient bien compris qu'il était malade.

**13 heures 15, self. **

« Duo ! Duo ! Il dort… Trowa, ça me fait mal au cœur de le réveiller mais il doit prendre ses médicaments. Surtout celui pour la fièvre ! »

« Regarde ! Heero arrive. »

Heero se dirige droit vers eux sous les regards d'une grande partie des élèves du lycée.

« Salut vous deux. Il s'est endormit ? »

« Oui. Et Quatre n'ose pas le réveiller. »

« Quatre, je sais que c'est dur, mais il doit impérativement prendre ses médicaments. S'il avait accepté le traitement par piqûres, il irait sûrement déjà mieux. Enfin ! »

Heero commence à se pencher près du visage de Duo.

« Heero ! Que fais-tu ? Tout le monde va te voir ! »

« Quatre, je le sais. Mais sa santé est plus importante que ma réputation ou les rumeurs stupides qui circulent déjà depuis un bon moment. »

« Tu le savais ? »

« Oui Trowa ! Je ne suis pas sourd et idiot. Et je sais que Duo ne m'en a pas parlé, tout comme vous, pour ne pas que je m'énerve. Mais bon, on va pas changer l'être humain. »

Heero caresse la joue qui ne repose pas sur ses mains.

« Mon cœur ! Réveille-toi, tu dois prendre tes médicaments et manger pour les brûlures d'estomac. »

« Hum… Je veux encore dormir Heechan… Encore 5 minutes, Heechan, ste plaît… »

Heero sourit. Il se croit de nouveau dans leur lit.

« Mon ange, nous ne sommes pas à la maison, mais au lycée. »

A ces mots, Duo relève la tête complètement perdu.

Quatre et Trowa ont envie de rire mais se forcent à ne pas le faire. Duo a l'air dans le pâté et il est tout rouge… Ce qui n'est pas entièrement dû à la fièvre.

Pendant ce temps, Heero avait tiré la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui et y avait pris place.

Duo se retourne vers lui et le regarde toujours à l'ouest, mais conscient de sa présence à ses côtés.

« Heero ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu m'assurer que tu prendrais bien tes médicaments, mais aussi pour voir comment tu allais… »

Heero soupire.

« Duo ! Tu devrais rentrer. Je te ramène à la maison, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Non ! Je veux rester. »

« Ok. Où sont les médicaments ? »

« Dans mon sac ! »

Duo regarde son plateau que Trowa lui avait porté.

« Heechan ! Je n'ai pas pensé au jus d'orange ! C'était moins beurk avec ce matin. »

Heero lui sourit, prend son sac au sol et se lève.

Il tend le sac à Trowa qui se trouve en face de lui.

« Tu peux sortir ses médicaments de son sac ? Je vais lui chercher du jus d'orange et je vais me prendre un truc à manger ! »

« Tu manges avec nous Heero ? »

« Oui Quatre. Si vous voulez bien de moi. »

Quatre et Trowa lui sourient. Duo lui est un peu moins dans le cirage, mais c'est pas encore cela.

« Bien sûr que l'on veut bien de toi à notre table. »

« Bon j'y vais ! Faites attention qu'il ne tombe pas la tête la première dans son plat de purée ! »

Heero dit ça avec une grimace, puis il se dirige vers la file du self.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui. Je crois que c'est cela… »

Trowa sort un sachet en plastique avec un zippe. 5 médicaments à l'intérieur plus un sachet qui doit être le truc beurk.

« Duo ? »

« Hn ? »

« Ne te rendors pas ! Heero va bientôt revenir avec du jus d'orange, alors reste éveillé. »

« Oui, Quatre, mais je veux faire dodo ! »

« Duo, tu… »

« Tient, le duo avec le zombie de service ! »

Duo regarde la personne qui vient de leur parler, ainsi que Quatre et Trowa.

« Réléna, que veux-tu ? »

« Mais rien mon cher Quatre ! Sauf que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a du favoritisme pour certains élèves. Quand pensez-vous ? »

« Moi, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Si l'un d'entre nous faisait la même chose, on aurait été collé et puni, c'est de la pure injustice ! »

« Dorothy, à force de côtoyer Réléna, tes neurones ont grillé. »

« Trowa, je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette façon. Et puis de toute manière, j'ai l'intention d'aller me plaindre auprès du directeur à ce sujet. »

« Mais faites donc Melle Catalonia. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous y conduire ainsi que vous Melle Peacecraft. Et nous lui rapporterons vos charmantes paroles à l'égard de M. Maxwell, qui n'est pas en état de vous répondre correctement. »

Réléna et Dorothy sont blanches rien qu'au son de la voix.

Treize et Zechs avaient pris la poudre d'escampette lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu arriver.

« M. Yuy ! Je… Enfin… Je suis désolée. Je… »

« Une minute je vous prie… Quatre, tiens. Un autre verre, une petite cuillère et le jus d'orange. Tu peux lui mélanger le contenu du sachet avec le jus d'orange ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Heero retire l'assiette de purée froide du plateau de Duo.

« Ma purée ! »

« Tiens. Je t'en ai pris une qui est chaude avec deux tranches de jambon. On va le couper pour que tu ais moins mal en avalant. Trowa, tu veux bien le faire, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui , donne… »

« Bien, maintenant à nous trois… En premier Mesdemoiselles, je n'apprécie pas que l'on s'en prenne aux personnes lorsque celles-ci ne sont pas en état de pouvoir se défendre… En deuxième… Je vais vous reconfirmer la rumeur que vous faites circuler, Melle Peacecraft… Oui ! M. Maxwell est bien mon mari. Et je ne tolérerai plus votre façon d'agir envers moi. Et cela est valable aussi pour vous Melle Catalonia… Et pour finir Melle Catalonia. Le directeur a lui-même demandé à tous les professeurs de ne pas sanctionner M. Maxwell du fait qu'il soit venu quand même en cour avec une laryngite et une angine. Par contre moi, je vous mets à toutes les deux 7 heures de colle que vous ferez les mercredis de 15 heures à 17h30 sur deux semaines en plus de deux devoirs à faire chez vous. Je vous en donnerai en plus pour vous occuper pendant vos heures de colle… Si jamais je vous revois à tourner autour de M. Maxwell pour autre chose que les besoins du lycée, nous irons ensembles au bureau du directeur… Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

Réléna et Dorothy ensembles « Non M. Yuy. »

« Bien ! Une dernière chose… Melle Catalonia. Les deux mercredis où vous aurez les heures de colles, je ne vous donnerai pas de cours de soutien en Japonais. Je ferai une lettre à vos parents pour leur en expliquer la raison. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations maintenant. »

Dorothy est encore plus blanche que Réléna. Elles quittent le self en faisant profil bas.

Quatre et Trowa sont émerveillés par Heero. Duo, lui, n'a pas tout suivi sauf que Quatre l'avait forcé à boire le truc beurk avec deux des comprimés et que Trowa qui avait coupé son jambon en tous petits morceaux et après avoir mélanger le tout, lui avait présenté une fourchette devant la bouche avec le mélange de purée et jambon, qu'il avait pris avec plaisir pour calmer un début de brûlure d'estomac. Trowa avait continué de le nourrir et Quatre de le faire boire pour prendre les 3 autres comprimés.

Enfin… Il avait bien entendu un peu Heero remettre à leur place les deux allumeuses, mais pas la force de sauter de joie.

« Heechan ! Heureusement que tu as pris des crudités sinon ton plat, il serait froid ! »

Quatre, Trowa et Heero se regardent mutuellement et éclatent de rire.

« Quoi ! J'ai dit quoi de drôle ? J'ai sommeil ! »

« Tu rentres avec moi à 15 heures. »

« Mais Heechan, j'ai deux heure de cours encore après et c'est Art. J'aime bien ce cours ! »

« Remarque ! On pourrait demander à la prof de te donner un rôle où tu dors ! Comme ça tu seras parfait ! »

« Quatre, c'est pas gentil… »

« Ouvre la bouche et arrête de râler ! »

Duo ouvre la bouche et Trowa lui enfourne une nouvelle bouchée de purée et jambon.

« Poua, jouenti Trova ! »

« Quoi ? »

Duo avale péniblement se qu'il a dans la bouche.

« Pas, gentil Trowa ! »

« Baka ! »

« Heechan ! »

« La discussion est close. Tu rentres avec moi dans 1h15 un point c'est tout. »

**15h35, maison Maxwell Yuy.**

« Bien. Maintenant que tu es en tenue, tu fais un gros dodo !

Heero lui donne un baiser sur le front encore chaud.

« Je dois aller faire les courses. Il n'y a plus rien. »

« Heechan… Tu me laisses tout seul ? »

« Oui. Tu veux que la voisine vienne ? »

« NON ! Je vais dormir. Tu me donnes un autre bisou, s'il te plaît ? »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau sur le front en plus de ses lèvres qui ne demandaient que cela.

Duo est heureux et dans les deux minutes qui suivent, il a déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée.

**18h57.**

Duo se réveille. Une bonne odeur de légumes flotte dans toute la maison et elle lui chatouille les narines.

Il regarde le radio-réveil. Puis, il se lève pour aller aux toilettes et ensuite retrouver Heero qui doit se trouver dans la cuisine.

Heero est en train de préparer le souper lorsque Duo fait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Heechan ! Ça sent bon ! Tu fais quoi ? »

« Tu es réveillé mon ange ! Je suis monté te voir il y a 15 minutes et tu dormais encore à poings fermés. »

« Oui, mais cette bonne odeur m'a fait revenir du pays des rêves… Que va-t-on manger qui sent si bon Heechan ? »

« La soupe que ta mère te fait quand tu es malade. »

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrent en grand. Il adore cette soupe. Avec un peu de crème fraîche, elle est encore meilleure.

« J'ai même pris de la crème fraîche pour que tu en mettes dedans mon cœur ! »

Duo s'approche d'Heero et l'enlace dans le dos et pose sa tête sur celui-ci.

« Merci Heechan ! Ça me fait très plaisir… Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cette soupe. »

« J'ai demandé la recette à ta mère avant que nous partions… J'avais bien vu comment tu avais pris du plaisir et le bien, qu'elle t'avait procuré lorsque tu avais eu une angine blanche il y a six mois. »

« Tu avais fait attention à ça ? »

« Oui. Je fais attention à tout ce que tu aimes et j'essaie de te faire plaisir le plus souvent possible. Même avec les bâtons que tu me mets constamment dans les jambes depuis que nous sommes au Japon… »

Heero laisse la cuisine un instant et se retourne. Duo le regarde avec des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Heero le prend dans ses bras, Duo s'y blottit.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux. Mais tu te compliques la vie constamment. Je l'avais bien vu lorsque je te donnais tes cours de japonais et j'avoue que ton côté sale gamin m'a beaucoup attiré aussi. Mais tu es encore fragile et tu prends la mouche pour un rien. Pire ! Tu vas même jusqu'à me manquer de respect, même devant autrui… Mon amour regarde-moi… »

Duo le regarde. Il a trempé le tee-shirt blanc de son mari.

« Je t'aime et j'ai eu honte d'être tombé amoureux d'un enfant de 14 ans… Nous avons une chance que beaucoup aimerait avoir de pouvoir vivre légalement un amour prohibé pour certain et encore mal accepté par la société. Duo ! Je ne veux pas te perdre et je sais que je suis dur avec toi… Mon ange ! Malgré ton tempérament de feu, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer et je vais t'avouer quelque chose que je ne t'ai encore jamais dite mais… J'ai peur ! … Oui, j'ai peur qu'un beau matin tu me trouves trop vieux et que ton amour pour moi n'existe plus… J'ai peur que tu me laisses seul avec mes souvenirs de nous deux… J'ai peur de mourir seul et sans amour… Duo ! Avant toute ma vie était bien fade et, même si depuis que nous vivions ensembles, elle est plutôt pimentée, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux garder mon petit ado capricieux, même si je dois te punir tous les jours… Je t'aime mon ange et je veux vivre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle à tes côtes. »

Duo pleure et veut un baiser. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds, Heero se penche un peu et leurs lèvres se rejoignent pour ne faire d'une.

Après un long et passionnant baiser, Duo le regarde avec les yeux brillants d'amour.

« Mon amour, je ne te laisserai jamais… Tu es mon âme sœur et cela depuis mes 12 ans… Jamais je ne me lasserai de toi ! Je sais que je suis loin d'être un sage jeune mari, mais… »

Duo fait son plus beau sourire à Heero.

« J'aime bien aussi te faire enrager, comme ça tu te fâche et après les punitions, les négociations de qui a eu tort ou raison ne sont que meilleures ! »

Heero lui sourit à son tour… Un vrai petit démon !

« Heechan, je t'aime et n'en doute jamais, même quand je dis des choses stupides comme pour Réléna et Dorothy ! Je te promets pas de devenir leur ami, mais je vais faire un effort ! »

« Je pense qu'elles ne t'embêteront plus maintenant. »

Duo le regarde sont comprendre.

« Je t'expliquerai quand nous mangerons. »

Il lui donne un baisser sur le front et repend la préparation de la soupe.

« Je peux rester avec toi ? »

« Oui. Assieds-toi ! La soupe sera prête dans 10 minutes et dans 15 nous passons à table… Tu veux manger dans quelle pièce ? »

« La salle à manger ! »

« D'accord… »

20 minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux en train de savourer une bonne soupe de légumes avec un voile de crème fraîche pour Heero et une bonne cuillère à soupe pour Duo.

Le verre de jus d'orange avec le truc beurk est lui aussi sur la table, ainsi que les médicaments.

Une heure plus tard, Duo est dans un bon bain avec Heero qui lui fait le plus grand bien après avoir transpiré à cause de la fièvre qui semble enfin commencer à baisser.

« Heechan ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu vas quand même me donner mon premier cours de cuisine demain, hein ? »

Heero rouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés et lui sourit.

« Oui… J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour confectionner le plat pour demain soir. »

« Et je vais appendre quoi comme plat demain ? »

« Un gâteau au chocolat et une crème anglaise ! »

Le visage de Duo s'illumine et il pose doucement celui-ci contre l'épaule d'Heero.

« Merci Heechan, c'est mon gâteau préférée… avec de la crème anglaise ! »

« Je sais mon ange. »

« Heechan, même si j'ai dormi la moitié… Non, les trois quatre de la journée à cause des antibiotiques, elle a été formidable… En premier, parce que tu as pris soin de moi durant celle-ci… La deuxième, même si je n'ai pas, hélas, de souvenirs de la scène, tu as remis à leur place les deux filles qui ne deviendront jamais mes amies… La troisième, tu m'as cuisiné ma soupe préférée que maman me faisait lorsque j'étais malade… La quatrième, les mots que tu m'as dits m'ont rendu encore plus amoureux de toi si cela est possible… Et enfin… Je vais demain apprendre à cuisiner l'un de mes desserts que j'aime le plus… Et surtout, je me rends compte que tu me connais bien mieux que je le pensais et ça j'en suis profondément touché mon amour… Je ne savais pas que tu me connaissais si bien… Je t'aime tant… Je ne remercierais jamais assez Dieu pour m'avoir mis sur ton chemin il y a 4 ans mon amour… Je t'aime à en mourir… »

« Alors vis encore 100 ans mon ange ! »

Heero lui remonta son visage jusqu'au sien et s'en suivit une série des baisers et de câlins qui ont fait déborder la baignoire.

Duo est enfin dans leur lit… Dans les bras de son mari, et il dort avec le sourie aux lèvres… Heero veille sur son sommeil qui est calme et plus fiévreux… Ils ont été sages, même si Duo aurait bien voulu ne pas l'être… Son état ne permettait pas ce genre de câlins, il avait grogné pour la forme comme d'habitude… Mais la fatigue de cette journée plus que riche en émotions, avait eu raison de lui une fois de plus…

Heero quand à lui, il avait pris une décision après l'altercation de ce midi… Il allait, au plus vite, chercher un professeur de japonais pour Dorothy… Il lui donnerait des cours jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un de convenable et se déchargerait de cette tâche. La lettre qu'il allait écrire à ses parents en ferrait mention… Il n'avait pas aimé la façon qu'elle avait eu de dénigrer Duo… De plus, il ne serait plus en mesure de lui donner des cours convenablement maintenant… On ne fait pas de mal à son mari sans en payer les conséquences…

Il ne dirait rien à Duo tant que les choses ne seront pas mises en place… Et il compte bien fêter avec lui cet événement quand celui-ci arrivera…

En attendant… Il allait prendre soin de son petit démon et lui préparer une surprise pour samedi prochain… En espérant que la semaine à venir serait plus calme…

Ah ! Aussi ! … Il lui annoncera demain qu'il n'aurait pas de nounou et qu'il préparerait le dîner la veille au soir pour le lendemain… Comme cela, il n'y aura plus qu'à le faire réchauffer et ils pourront manger en tête à tête, comme c'était son attention de le faire avant que Duo ne se mette en colère le mardi.

Heero le regarde et sourit… Oui… Lui aussi il l'aimait à en mourir et espérait que cela arrive le plus tard possible…

_**A suivre**_

_**J'aime vraiment cette fiction… Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre précédent ! … Un chapitre rempli d'amour et de tendresse… Deux âmes sœurs qui ne font qu'une et cela malgré les aléas de la vie de tous les jours… **(C'est vrai, c'est le plus difficile, tenir le coup dans les pires moments : « Tu as bien sorti la poubelle ce soir mon chéri ? » « Oui ma chérie… ». Comment voulez-vous dire cela avec le sourire ? Heu… Cat, ceci est un délire… Tu peux l'enlever ° (honte profonde) Hlo)… **Ouais ! Honte profonde, non assume ! Catirella**_

_**Bisous et à Bientôt. Catirella **_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Heero/Duo –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_AAaaaaaaarrrgggg….. T'exagères Cat ! Mais j'adore ça._

_Pour tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices :_

_J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais remercié toutes les lectrices et tous les lecteurs qui ont reconnu mais magnifique travail par review interposées (vous sentez le ton pompeux là ?). _

_Cat est en réalité un tiran innommable qui m'a réduit en esclavage. Ceci est un appel à l'aide : HELP ! Je ne suis même pas payée… Et puis, si je faisais grève, hein ? Vous y avez déjà pensé ? Plus de fics corrigées… Plus cette rapidité d'exécution… Niark, niark. Si je ne reçois pas les GBoys, je ne corrige plus de fics !_

_Sans rire maintenant. Je suis extrêmement contente d'avoir la chance de corriger les fics de Cat, auteur que j'adore, tant au niveau de l'écriture que comme personne._

_Et, si Cat me donne beaucoup de travail (continue !), et que j'ai parfois un peu de mal à suivre, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un petit coucou, un mot d'encouragement ou une note sur mes commentaires idiots (j'adore !)._

_Merci donc, dans le désordre, à **L'ange gardien** (qui ne m'oublie presque jamais ! Au fait, Quatre a été sage ? Promis, je te le passerai encore), **Takara-sama** (merci d'apprécier mon humour parfois un peu….limite), **Shali Maxwell **(ne t'arrête surtout pas d'écrire), **didilove 37**(première à avoir remarqué mon existence), **ElangelCaido** (la béta s'appelle Hlo )**, Shini-noeru** (et non je n'écris pas encore, mais j'attends la suite de tes fics)**, BernieCalling** (merci de ton soutient psychologique), et à tous ceux qui ne m'ont rien mis mais qui n'en pense pas moins._

_Je n'écrirai plus jamais de pavé, promis ! Mais je voulais marquer le coup, donc celui-ci sera mis sur les derniers chapitres de chaque fic._

_Bisous à toutes et tous !_

_Hlo, une béta lectrice qui compte bien le rester longtemps (en fait, jusqu'à ce que Cat arrête d'écrire ou me jette )_

Je ne vais pas te jeter, mais… DUO EST AVEC MOI CETTE SEMAINE. NON, MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE… Cat

**oOoOoOo**

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne vous donne aucun indice… Le petit dialogue en prélude vous suffit amplement… Bisous. Catirella

**Duo : **Cat, tu es fâchée ? … **Catirella :** Oui. …. **Duo :** Pourquoi ? …. **Catirella **: Tu es parti tellement vite la dernière fois que je n'ai pas eu mon bisou et Hlo, elle a dit que je n'était pas finaude, alors oui je suis fâchée**_… Duo sourit, s'approche de moi et me plante un gros BISOU sur la joue droite… Je rougis d'un coup…_** **Duo :** Tu es contente maintenant ? … **Catirella :** Oui ! Merci Duo… **Duo :** De rien ! … _Pensée de Catirella « Hlo, j'ai eu mon bisou ! Hum… Ses lèvres sont douces… Dommage qu'il soit gay ! » …_ **Duo :** Cat ! Je sais que je te casse les pieds, mais… Je vais avoir quoi cette fois ? Encore une punition, une piqûre (Duo frissonne) ou la fessée que tu m'as promise ? (Duo met ses mains devant lui, il a un début de Pau Paul en fête) … **Catirella :** (Un auteur qui sourit à la vue qu'elle a de Duo à cet instant) … Rien de tout ça ! Enfin… Si ! Une possibilité de deux sur les trois. PLUS ! Un cadeau… **Duo :** Heu ! … **Catirella :** Si ! C'est une surprise ! …. **Duo :** Surprise ! … Ste plaît, dis-la moi… **Catirella :** Si je te la dis, ce n'est plus une surprise… **Duo :** Mais… **Catirella :** Nan ! … Je ne dirai rien ! … Tu devras attendre les bons moments dans le chapitre… **Duo :** (Duo fait la moue) Bien ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! (Gros soupire)… **Catirella aux lecteurs : « Allez vite lire ! Bisous » _… _**_(gay, gay, c'est vite dit ça ! Avoue plutôt que tu es jalouse parce qu'il est dans mon lit pour l'instant Hlo)…_ **_OMAE O KOROSU Hlo ! Grrrrrrrrrr….. Cat_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8

**Mardi 15h19, fin du cours de Philo.**

« Bien ! Je vous rappelle que vous deviez me rendre un devoir la semaine prochaine et comme vous avez eu 15 jours pour y travailler, je n'accepterai aucun délai supplémentaire. N'est-ce pas M. Willians ! »

« Oui madame Raphaël »

Duo et Quatre sourient. Mike, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, n'avait jamais rendu un devoir en temps et en heure.

Le carillon sonne.

« A la semaine prochaine et bonne semaine à vous tous. »

Toute la classe. « Merci madame. A vous aussi ! »

Dans un bruit pas possible, tous les élèves sortent de la classe pour se rendre dans la cour en attendant le cours suivant.

Duo et Quatre vont rejoindre Trowa.

A la fin de la pause de l'après midi, ils rejoignent respectivement leur cours. Maths pour Quatre et Duo.

Duo finit ses cours à 18h30 aujourd'hui, une de ses plus grosses journées de cours, avec l'option russe qu'il a pris pour faire plaisir à Heero. Comme cela, il peut lui demander de l'aider à faire ses devoirs et là il est rien qu'à lui.

Heero, lui, finissait à 16h30 ce jour-là. Duo doit donc rentrer seul. Environ 23 minutes de bus et plus de 15 à pieds. Il préférait la voiture, il gagnait 15 à 20 minutes suivant la circulation. Cela le faisait arriver vers 19h10 à la maison et ce soir il avait très faim.

**19h15, maison Maxwell Yuy.**

« Heechan ! Je suis rentré ! »

Heero arrive et le serre dans ses bras. Duo en ferme les yeux de bonheur et respire son odeur qu'il aime tant.

« Tu as des devoirs ? »

« Oui, un en maths pour demain ! … Heechan ! J'ai faim ! Je peux faire mon devoir après avoir manger ? »

« Hn. »

Duo le regarde en souriant.

« S'il te plaît ! »

Heero lui rend son sourire.

« Oui mon ange, tout est prêt. Et tu as des devoirs en russes pour jeudi ? »

« Oui, il a l'air super dur ! … Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver avec cette langue, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi difficile ! »

« Duo ! Tu viens juste de commencer il y a 6 semaines, tu ne peux pas encore la parler, ni l'écrire couramment ! »

« Oui, mais toi tu… »

« Moi, je l'ai apprise tout petit. Ne me compare pas à toi mon ange ! Allez, on va manger, ensuite tu feras ton devoir de maths et nous verrons demain pour celui de russe. Tu as encore des antibiotiques à prendre, ton traitement finit demain soir. »

Duo sourit à son mari.

« Je peux avoir un baiser ? »

« Non, mon cœur. »

Duo fait la moue.

« Pourquoi ? »

Heero ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours et cela lui manquait.

« Aie ! Pas la natte… »

Heero lui sourit.

« Quand ton devoir de maths sera fait. Allez, vas te laver les mains ! »

Heero pousse Duo et lui met une claque sur les fesses au passage. Duo sourit et se dirige vers la cuisine.

**20h05, bureau d'Heero.**

« Heechan ! J'ai fini ! »

Heero délaisse son PC portable et repousse son fauteuil sur roulette du bureau. Il regarde en souriant Duo dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui n'attend qu'une chose. **_« Son baiser »_**

« Approche petit démon ! »

Duo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et va s'assoire comme il peut sur les genoux de son époux. Les deux accoudoirs du fauteuil ne sont pas très pratiques, mais il s'en accommode.

Une fois bien installé, les deux mains avec les doigts entrelacés derrière la nuque d'Heero, il attend.

Heero qui a placé sa mais gauche dans son dos, l'approche plus près et une fois leurs lèvres en contact, il l'embrasse avec passion. Sa main droite se perd dans la chemise blanche de Duo après avoir défait deux boutons à celle-ci.

Duo ne veut pas perdre le contact de leurs lèvres. Ses mains sont maintenant dans les cheveux d'Heero et il exerce une pression en avant sur sa boite crânienne pour garder le contact.

Mais Heero a plus de force que lui et il réussi à se détacher de sa sangsue pour respirer, au risque de perde conscience.

« Heechan ! J'ai envie de toi, ça fait plus d'une semaine… »

Heero savait qu'il allait lui demander cela. Il avait été encore très faible ce week-end. Le gâteau au chocolat et la crème anglaise avaient dû être faits en deux temps entre couper d'une sieste pour Duo que les médicaments et la semaine épuisante avaient fini par achever.

Mais le dessert avait été dégusté le dimanche midi avec plaisir par le jeune couple. Premier cours de cuisine réussi.

Duo n'avait pas demandé de câlin plus poussé durant tout le week-end. Mais depuis lundi matin, il allait beaucoup mieux et déjà ce matin une de ses mains s'était perdue sous les draps, mais vite rappelée à l'ordre par le gardien des lieux.

« Tu vas être fatigué demain matin mon ange ! »

« Je commence à 9 heures ! »

« Oui, mais tu dois t'y rendre par tes propres moyens ! »

« Heechan… J'ai pensé à ça toute la journée, ne me laisse pas dans cet état ! Je envie que tu me fasses l'amour ! »

Heero l'embrasse sur le nez et le fait descendre de sur ses genoux.

« Heechan ? »

« Attends 2 minutes mon cœur. »

Heero sauvegarde son travaille. Il éteint son PC portable, le referme et le débranche. Il le met dans la sacoche prévue pour lui et dégage un peu son bureau.

Duo le regarde faire, au début sans comprendre où il veut en venir, mais lorsqu'il le voit faire de la place sur son bureau, son visage s'illumine. Ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait sur un bureau.

Heero se retourne vers son futur amant. Duo se colle à lui et l'embrasse pour le remercier.

Ils se déshabillent mutuellement. Une fois nus, Heero soulève son jeune amant et l'assied au bord du bureau. Duo ouvre les yeux en grand.

« Whoua ! C'est froid ! »

Heero rigole.

« Plus pour très longtemps mon cœur… »

Duo s'empourpre et ouvre la bouche dans un cri lorsque Heero commence à flatter sa virilité avec sa bouche.

« Ahhhhhh… »

Duo enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille d'Heero.

« Heechan, hum… Ahhhh… C'est bon, Ohhhh… Oui, ahhhh… Oui encore, hum…ahhhh… »

Heero continue jusqu'à ce que Duo se libère dans une dernière plainte de plaisir.

« AHHHHHHH… »

Il se remet sur ses jambes et s'empare des lèvres de Duo. Celui-ci lui rend son baiser avec fouge.

Pendant ce temps, Heero défait la natte. Il aime trop voir son jeune amant les cheveux libres lorsqu'il lui fait l'amour. Il passe ses doigts dedans pour en savourer la texture, puis descend ses mains au niveau de ses hanches. Il le tire à lui.

Duo est surpris, il bascule légèrement en arrière.

« Heechan ! »

« Chut… Fait-moi confiance… »

Duo ne dit plus rien.

Heero le fait s'allonger sur le bureau, les deux jambes de chaque côté de son propre corps. Il lèche ses doigts. En douceur, il en glisse un premier dans l'intimité de Duo. Celui-ci se crispe 2 secondes et gémit…

Une fois assuré que celui-ci ne lui procure que du plaisir, un deuxième le rejoint avec la même délicatesse que l'initiateur. Duo gémit plus fort le long de sa progression en lui et lorsque Heero bouge un peu ses doigts, un petit cri se fait entendre.

Enfin le troisième. Avec mansuétude à l'égard dans son hôte, il s'infiltre en toute simplicité et bienveillance. Heero fait bouger ses trois doigts qui font cambrer son futur jeune amant.

Duo s'impatiente. Il veut Heero en lui et le fait savoir.

« Heechan, je n'en peux plus ! Viens… Je suis prêt mon amour ! »

Heero retire les hôtes de leur havre de paix et se positionne pour son entrée imminente. Il rentre avec complaisance.

Duo est au septième ciel… Une fois son invité installé, celui-ci lui fait l'honneur de le remercier en lui prodiguant de long et profond va-et-vient dans son intimité chaude et humide.

Duo agrippe le bureau et emprisonne Heero avec ses jambes pour que chaque poussée soit encore plus approfondie et jouissive.

Il hurle à chacune d'entre elles et gémit à chaque mouvement de retrait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les deux amants en veulent plus et plus vite.

Heero augmente la cadence et Duo suit le rythme.

Arrivés le point de non-retour et dans deux hurlements à l'unissions, ils se libèrent ensembles, au même instant.

Heero ne se retire pas de son ange et l'aide à relever son buste.

« Je t'aime… Tu es merveilleux… Te faire l'amour est un pur moment de bonheur. Tu es tellement beau lorsque tu jouis… Je ne me lasse pas de te donner du plaisir, mon ange. »

Duo se colle à lui. Leurs corps couverts de sueur frissonnent à leur contact.

« Heechan, c'était tellement fort… J'ai aimé et ton bureau, tout compte fait, est agréable pour ce genre d'activité ! »

Heero rigole et Duo l'embrasse dans le cou.

« A la douche ? »

« Voui ! A la douche mon amour. Tu peux rester en moi jusqu'à ce que l'on soit dans celle-ci ? »

« Oui. Garde tes jambes autour de moi. »

Duo reste donc agripper comme il est à Heero et celui-ci le porte jusqu'à leur salle de bain.

**Lendemain matin 9h22, cours de maths.**

Monsieur Kiito regarde attentivement Duo qui vient juste de rentrer dans sa classe.

Duo lui donne le mot de la secrétaire du directeur.

« Bien ! Vous aurez une heure de retenue pour votre retard et concernant votre tenue vestimentaire, vous devrez retourner voir le directeur pendant l'inter cours. »

Il sourit de voir Duo les cheveux non nattés.

« Vous avez de quoi vous attacher les cheveux ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Alors, allez à votre place et faites-le. »

Duo va s'assoire aux côtés de Quatre qui lui sourit d'un air désolé. Il prend la brosse qui se trouve dans son sac pour le sport et en moins de 5 minutes, après une petite bataille avec les nœuds, ses cheveux sont coiffés et nattés.

10h05, bureau du directeur M. Ta Kama.

Duo n'ose pas le regarder en face. On frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Heero rentre.

Pensée d'Heero : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Duo est de dos. Il ne peut donc voir où se situe le problème. Une fois à ses côtés, Heero le regarde et Duo en fait de même en se mordant la lèvre. Heero soupire.

Pensée d'Heero : « Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Bien ! Heero, Duo est arrivé ce matin au secrétariat avec 17 minutes de retard, sans une partie de la tenue réglementaire du lycée ! »

« Duo ? »

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon retard sauf que je me suis rendormi et j'ai pris la première chemise, sans regarder la couleur… »

« Noir ! »

« Oui… Je sais qu'il y a une sanction et je l'ai méritée monsieur Ta Kama… »

Heero lèvre les yeux au ciel et le directeur sourit.

« Duo, connais-tu la punition qui est mentionnée dans le règlement que tu as eu en début d'année ? »

« Non monsieur. Je ne l'ai pas lu entièrement. Je m'en excuse monsieur ! »

Le directeur soupire et adosse son dos dans son fauteuil.

« Duo ! C'est l'une des seules sanctions qui a plus d'un siècle et qui n'a pas était modifiée depuis… La seule qui n'a d'ailleurs pas été pratiquée depuis plus de 50 ans, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Duo rougit. Il vient d'enfreindre un des règles les plus respectés de ce lycée qui ne tolère pas de débordement quant au port d'uniforme. Seule la cravate avait été abolie il y a 6 ans.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur ! Monsieur ? Quelle est cette punition ? »

Le directeur se rapproche de son bureau, pose ses deux coudes sur celui-ci et joint ses mains.

« Tu vas trouver cela bizarre, mais il s'agit d'une fessées déculottée « M. Maxwell », que le directeur est en droit de vous administrer séance tenante. »

Duo devient encore plus rouge.

Qu'il reçoive une fessée ne le dérange pas spécialement mais sur les genoux du directeur là ! … La honte !

A la vu du visage de Duo, le directeur qui a dans les 50 ans, éclate de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'ai fait venir ton tuteur et mari, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il va devoir s'acquitter de cette tâche. N'est-ce pas Heero ? »

Heero fusille du regard Duo qui lui est soulagé que ce soit lui qui la lui donne.

Le directeur se lève.

« Je vous laisse. Je serai dans votre classe en attendant ton retour Heero. Duo, ma secrétaire te remettre un billet pour ton nouveau retard à ton prochain cours… Cette pièce est comme un confessionnal ! Rien ne filtre à l'extérieur… Heero, ferme tout de même la porte à clé, on n'est jamais trop prudent, et prenez votre temps, moi je suis heureux de me retrouver dans une classe remplie d'étudiants toujours désireux d'en savoir plus… »

Tout en disant cela, il avait atteint la porte.

Heero et Duo étaient maintenant seuls dans le bureau.

« Baka ! »

« Je suis désolé Heero ! »

Heero soupire et va fermer la porte à double tour.

« Heero ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es très en colère ? »

Heero qui se trouvait maintenant en face de Duo, lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Non ! Je te trouve sublime en noir, mais pas pour le lycée… La prochaine fois, fais plus attention à la couleur de la chemise que tu prends dans la précipitation qui n'aurait pas eu lieu si tu ne t'étais pas rendormi ! »

Il ponctue cette phase par un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Duo se blottit contre son torse.

« Tu vas donc devoir me donner la punition ? »

« Oui, j'en suis ravi ! »

Duo sourit, enfui dans la chemise bleue d'Heero.

« Moi aussi… »

« Petit démon. »

« J'ai eu peur que le directeur me la donne ! »

Heero rigole.

« Cela t'aurait servi de leçon ! »

Duo le regarde avec une petite moue.

« Il aurait vu mes fesses ! »

Heero éclate de rire.

« Baka ! »

Une fois calmé, il prend Duo par la main et il s'assied sur une des deux chaises en face du bureau, après avoir reculer celle-ci.

Duo n'a pas besoin de mot, il met son postérieur à l'air et se penche sur les genoux de son futur bourreau pour recevoir son châtiment.

Cette fois, Heero n'hésite pas… Il claque les fesses offertes avec vigueur. Duo se mord la lèvre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les fesses du condamner sont rouge vermillon soutenu. Duo pousse des plaintes à chaque nouvelle claque, mais ne pleure pas.

Heero stoppe la sentence.

« Ça va ? »

Duo est essoufflé et ses joues sont toutes rouges, elles aussi. Mais bien moins que ses fesses au vu de la douleur et la chaleur qu'il éprouve à cet endroit.

« Oui ! »

Il se redresse et sa virilité avait encore fait des siennes. Et elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.

Duo et Heero se regardent dans le même réflexe.

« Je suis désolé, il semble que cette position et situation me fasse beaucoup d'effet Heechan ! »

Heero lui sourit, l'attire à lui et enfuit son visage dans la chemise noire de Duo.

« Moi aussi cette fois-ci ! »

Duo ferme les yeux de bonheur. Il n'est pas bizarre tout compte fait.

« Heechan… Je ne peux pas rester comme ça et toi non plus ! »

Heero le regarde.

« Oui… Je sais… recule mon ange.»

Une fois Duo soulagé, celui-ci entreprend pour la première fois de faire une gâterie à Heero.

Duo a les joues toutes rouges, un reste des plaisirs eus ces dernières 15 minutes.

« Duo ! Tu n'es pas obligé mon cœur ! »

« SI ! Je veux le faire… Je vais y arriver et je veux moi aussi te soulager… Après tout, là, c'est entièrement de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. »

Heero est rouge de honte. Il ne pensait pas que Duo lui ferait sa première petite gâterie dans le bureau du directeur après qu'il ait reçu une fessée.

« Duo, c'est… Ahhhhhhh… ! … Hum… »

Duo s'arrête et demande.

« Alors ? C'est bon ? »

Heero regarde Duo et hurle.

« DUO ! OMAE O KOROSU… »

Duo rougit encore plus.

« Gomen ! »

Et il reprend sa tâche abandonnée une minute plus tôt, ce qui avait plus que frustré Heero.

« A mon dieu…. Hum… Ahhhhhh… Duo, oui… »

Heero n'en peut plus, cela fait déjà un moment qu'il attendait et le plaisir est trop fort. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui a pas fait ce genre de faveur.

Duo grimace lorsqu'il avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche. Heero le relève et l'embrasse.

« Merci mon ange ! »

« De rien. Heechan ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« C'est pas aussi beurk que le truc pour la fièvre, mais c'est loin d'être bon à avaler ! »

Heero éclate de rire. Il adore la franchise de son petit démon. Il lui met un claque sur les fesses. Effet immédiat du sujet : cause à effet.

« AIEEEEEE… Heechan, j'ai les fesses en feu ! »

« Je sais petit démon… Allez, je dois retourner à ma classe et toi en cours. »

« Le directeur avait l'air heureux de pouvoir prendre ta place quelques instants. »

« Oui, cela lui manque de ne plus faire cours… Mais il a le plaisir de nous laisser son bureau pour des activités qui ne sont pas prévu dans le programme si mes souvenirs sont bon. »

Duo rigole.

« Oui ! … Tu as raison ! »

Ils se rajustent et, une fois un dernier baiser échangé, quittent le lieu du crime.

Duo ne le sait pas encore mais ce soir il aura droit aussi à une douce punition de son chère mari.

_**A suivre**_

**Duo : **MERCI … Punition, fessée et un lemon, hum… Tu es un amour ! … **Catirella :** Tu as aimé ? …. **Duo :** Voui ! Merci Cat…. **Catirella **: De rien mon ange ! … **Duo :** Je t'adore Cat, rebisou… **Catirella :** OUI ! …. **Duo :** (Duo rigole) Approche ! …. **Catirella : je m'approche avec les joues rouges. Duo m'embrasse sur le font et je fonds. …**

_**Hlo ! Alors, je suis toujours finaude-là ? Kiss. **(Pffffff… profiteuse ! Hlo)…** Yes ! Cat**_

_**Catirella **_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Heero/Duo –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Il paraît que le milieu scolaire est très chaud. Enfin, c'est ce que montrent les statistiques : couchage, trompage, mariage,… enfin, tous les trucs en "age". Bin, moi, je n'ai rien vu! Je me suis renseignée mine de rien et on m'a dit que depuis 2 ans, c'est très calme! Je suis dégoûtée, je ne suis arrivée que cette année-ci... Mon côté très "concierge" n'est absolument pas reconnu dans cette école... _

_Ça a n'a rien à voir avec ce chapitre que j'adore mais ce n'est pas grave, foncez le lire !_

_Hlo, une béta lectrice qui veut aussi s'amuser !_

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, un nouveau personnage fait son apparition… Nan ! Ce n'est pas encore un problème en approche directe pour notre couple aux mœurs très chaudes maintenant…

**Catirella :** Tu rêves ? …. **Duo :** Hein ? …. **Catirella **: Je te demandais si tu rêvais ? _… _**Duo :** Non ! Enfin oui ! Je me demandais ce que tu avais prévu pour ce chapitre ! … **Catirella :** Ah ! … **Duo :** Ah, quoi ? … _Pensée de Catirella « Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! Tu rêves mon coco ! » …_ **Duo :** Cat ! Je peux savoir ? … **Catirella :** Non ! Désolée mon cœur… **Duo :** Pourquoi ? … **Catirella :** C'est encore une surprise ! …. **Duo :** Encore ? … Une punition ? … **Catirella :** OBSEDE ! … **_Duo est rouge de honte…_** **Duo :** Sorry !… **Catirella :** Je te donne quatre indices et si tu trouves, tu ne dis rien sauf « Merci », ce n'est pas défendu ! … **Duo :** D'accord ! … **Catirella :** Blond, améthyste et noir, bleu ! … **Duo :** (Duo lève un sourcil façon Yuy) Ben ! J'ai trouvé pour le premier ! Je crois. Mais le deuxième, je n'ai rien compris ! … **Catirella : **Tu verras bien. Allez, sois sage et reste tranquille maintenant ! …** Duo : **Ok… Ah ! Merci Cat ! …

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

**Voilà, je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours. Non, je ne pars pas en vacances sauf si les Cliniques sont devenues des lieux de ce type !**

**Si je reviens vivante ! . ? … Je ne serai pas au top durant un petit moment. Je reste, si tout va bien, 5 jours voir 6 pour mon plus grand bonheur. Donc ne désespérez pas ! Je ne vais pas abandonner mes fictions en cours, juste prendre le temps de me remettre un minimum.**

**« Dudule, je vais avoir 21 piqûres après ma sortie de clinique… Oh , joie ! » _Bonne lecture à vous tous. Bisous. Catirella_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9

**Vendredi 17 octobre 2008 à 18h10, maison Maxwell Yuy.**

« Heechan ! Je suis là ! »

« Hé bien ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais petit monstre ! »

Duo prend de violentes couleurs aux joues et un sourire immense irradie sur son visage.

Un femme de 31 ans, blonde, les cheveux lui tombant au creux des reins en ondulant avec des yeux couleur améthyste, caractéristique des Maxwell.

« HELENE ! »

Il se précipite sur elle. Mais il est intercepté par un Heechan avec un sourcil froncé.

« Heechan ! »

« Plus doucement petit démon ! »

Duo lui sourit et reporte son attention sur sa grande sœur et se blottit dans ses bras en humant son doux parfum qu'il aime tant. Il pleure de bonheur de voir un membre de sa famille.

« Je suis tellement content, Hélène ! Vous me manquez tant ! »

Il se recule légèrement d'elle.

« Je suis très heureux ici avec Heechan… Hélène ? … T'as grossi ? »

En disant cela, Duo regarde le ventre de sa sœur.

Heero sourit et Hélène aussi.

« Hum, hum ! Mais dans approximativement un peu plus de 5 mois, je devrais retrouver un peu la ligne… »

« Oh ! … ? … Non ! Je vais être tonton ! Enfin, on va être tontons ? … »

« Oui, et de deux petits futurs démons comme toi ! »

« YAOU ! … ? … DEUX ! »

« Oui ! Deux. Marc ne fait pas les choses à moitié… »

Duo se met à genoux et écoute le ventre de sa sœur.

« Il y a plein de bruits ! »

Il regarde Hélène.

« Je peux te faire un bisou sur le vente ? »

« Oui mon chéri. »

« Hélène ! Tu m'avais promis à notre mariage ! »

« Heero, cela te dérange que j'appelle mon petit frère « Mon chéri » ? »

« Non. En plus, j'aime bien lorsque tu l'appelles comme cela. Déjà parce que ta voix est douce et en plus il boude systématiquement ! »

Duo en boudant.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Heero et Hélène rigolent.

Duo, lui, en profite pour soulever le chemisier de sa sœur et fait des petits bisous sur son vente puis pose sa joue dessus.

Il s'est toujours senti en sécurité dans les bras d'Hélène et elle était toujours là quand il avait un gros chagrin. Lorsque leurs parents s'absentaient plusieurs jours, c'est elle qui prenait soin de lui.

Il l'aimait plus qu'une simple sœur et pourtant leur lien de sang ne venait que de leur père en commun, la mère d'Hélène étant morte à sa naissance. Et c'est aussi grâce à elle que la mère de Duo avait rencontré son futur mari… Oui, Hélène était la femme parfaite à ses yeux.

Et en plus, elle allait faire de lui un double tonton. Que demander de plus à la vie…

Qu'ils lui ressemblent et qu'ils en fassent baver à leurs futurs parents. Histoire de se venger de lui avoir fait rentrer ses leçons à coup de livres sur la tête quand il était petit… Il l'en remerciait, car grâce à elle, il avait toujours été un excellent élève.

« Où est Marc ? »

« Il est en Angleterre pour plaider une affaire Franco/Anglaise. »

« Maman et papa vont bien ? »

« Oui. Ils sont très bien. J'ai plein de choses pour vous deux ! »

Duo se relève d'un coup.

« C'est vrai ? »

Heero lui tire sur la natte.

« Aieee… Veux juste savoir ! … Je suis heureux qui tu sois là… Tu restes combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine. »

« Génial... Heechan ? »

« Elle reste avec nous, toute cette semaine… Tu es content ? »

Duo lui saute au cou et l'embrasse sous les yeux de sa sœur qui sourit de le voir faire et de la gène d'Heero.

« Merci Heechan ! »

« De rien mon ange, mais Hélène est là aussi pour un congrès de médecins. Elle a juste rallongé son séjour de 5 jours pour son petit démon de frère ! »

Il se retourne vers elle.

« Merci Hélène ! Je t'aime tant aussi ! »

« Moi aussi mon chéri… Je sais que cela ne se fait pas mais j'ai faim ! »

Heero lui sourit.

« Je vais préparer le dîner… Duo, tu pourras mettre la table sous la véranda. La table basse risque de faire mal au ventre d'Hélène. »

« Oui ! »

« Vous avez plein de choses à vous dire alors je vous laisse… Tu mets la table dans une demi heure environ mon ange. »

« Oui, Heechan promis ! »

Heero part aux fourreaux et Duo entraine Hélène sur le canapé du salon.

**19h48.**

« Hélène ! Merci ! Tous ces présents sont merveilleux. Tu remercieras aussi Marc et les parents de Duo lorsque tu les verras. Nous les appèlerons demain, mais je tiens à ce que tu les remercies en leur remettant ce que nous irons leur acheter la semaine prochaine. »

« Oui merci grande sœur, ils sont tous superbes et ceux de papa et maman aussi ! … Heechan, pourquoi pas demain pour le cadeau ? »

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps mon amour. Il y a les courses à faire ! »

« Et l'après-midi ? »

Heero soupire. Hélène sourit.

« Je dois cuisiner et il y a ton cours de cuisine en plus. Donc nous irons en début de semaine, mardi soir. J'ai dit à ton professeur de russe qu'exceptionnellement tu ne pourrais pas être présent ce mardi. »

« Merci Heechan ! »

« Oh ! J'ai failli oublier… »

D'un seul coup, Hélène quitte la table pour revenir 3 minutes plus tard avec un nouveau présent dans les mains. Elle reprend place sur sa chaise.

« Duo, va t'assoire sur les genoux de ton mari ! »

Duo lui fait un immense sourire et s'exécute sur le champs. Heero, lui, ne voit pas pourquoi elle lui demande cela.

Une fois Duo bien installé, elle pose devant eux ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Voilà ! Celui-ci il est pour vous deux si j'ai bien compris la demande du chef de famille ! »

Heero vire écarlate. Duo, lui, ne comprend pas pourquoi Hélène avait dit cela avec un sourire façon Shinigami et pourquoi Heero semblait manquer d'air au vu de la couleur de son visage. Heero reprend contenant avant que Duo n'ouvre celui-ci.

« Nous l'ouvrirons plus tard ! Merci Hélène ! »

« Ti ti, il en est hors de question… Tu m'as demandé ça hier matin et je compte bien voir la tête de vous deux, surtout celle de Duo qui semble ne rien comprendre là… Alors, n'essaie même pas de te défiler Heero, sinon je me ferai un plaisir de te montrer le bon fonctionnement de celui-ci ! De plus, je ne te dit pas la honte que moi j'aurais eu si la douane m'avait demandé d'ouvrir mes sacs et de défaire les emballages des cadeaux… Alors, assume mon chère beau frère ! »

Heero est rouge de honte pour les deux raisons et il voudrait se trouver le plus loin possible.

« Heechan ? C'est quoi ? Je peux l'ouvrir ? »

Heero le regarde d'un air gêné et se mord la lèvre. Duo aime bien lorsqu'il le met mal à l'aise. Un tout petit pouvoir qu'il a sur lui.

« Oui ! Mais promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher…. »

Pensée de Duo : « Mais pourquoi voudrait-il que je me fâche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet de si embarrassant que ça ? … Bon ouvrons-le, c'est la meilleure façon de le savoir après tout ! »

Duo commence donc à déchirer le paquet. Lorsque celui-ci est complètement ouvert, Heero a enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son jeune mari. Hélène est tout sourire et les yeux pétillants de malice. Duo, lui, est rouge écrevisse, les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche.

Une fois le coup de la surprise passée, gêne et réveil de son anatomie. Duo sourit et câline Heero avec sa joue contre la sienne.

« Merci mon amour. Je ne vais pas me fâcher, mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi que ma grande sœur est au courant ! »

Heero relève la tête.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? … Je suis heureux que tu es pris l'initiative. Je… Je ne savais pas comment te le demander… ? … Hélène ! Tu as été l'acheter toi-même ? »

« Oui, avec un collège qui est très branché sado-maso depuis ses 14 ans. C'est lui qui m'a conseillée… Enfin, heureusement qu'il était là… J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre d'achat. Heero ! »

« Hn ! »

Hélène à envie de rire. Il est en mode grande honte et toujours aussi rouge. Elle va lui donner le coup de grâce…

« Vous allez recevoir un colis d'ici trois semaines… Cadeaux uniquement de moi, pour vous deux ! Je vous laisse le plaisir de les découvrir lorsque celui-ci arrivera ! »

Pensée d'Heero avec les sourcils froncés : « Non ! Elle n'a pas osé tout de même ? … Quelle honte ! … Pourvu que le colis arrive en entier ! »

Pensée de Duo avec un grand sourire : « Oh ! Elle a dû nous acheter d'autres choses pour varier les plaisir ! Elle est géniale ma grande sœur ! »

« Bien ! Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais l'avion et le décalage horaire m'ont épuisé. Il est… Houla ! 20h15 ici et nous sommes déjà samedi à Paris 3h15 du matin. »

« Je t'emmène à ta chambre. »

« Non, c'est gentil. Je l'ai bien repérée. Restez en amoureux ! Bonne nuit à tous les deux… »

« Bonne nuit Hélène ! »

Ils avaient dit cela à l'unisson. Heero embrasse Duo sur les lèvres.

Duo attend que sa sœur soit hors de vue et d'écoute.

« Heechan ! Je t'aime ! On va l'essayer pour ma prochaine punition ? »

« DUO ! Je ne sais pas on verra ! »

Duo se blottit dans ses bras et hume son odeur en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime… Je suis heureux que tu ais demandé à Hélène de nous en rapporter un de France et j'ai envie de toi. »

« Duo ! Hélène est là ! On ne va pas faire du sport en chambre alors que ta sœur est fatiguée et dans la chambre d'ami, juste à côté de la notre. »

Duo le regardait façon Shinigami. Petite marque aussi Maxillien…

« Il y a toujours ton bureau ! »

« Duo ! Tu es impossible ! Mais ça… »

Il prend en main le cadeau très spécial en provenance directe de France pour leur futur plaisir en commun.

« Il attendra tranquillement son heure dans un des tiroirs de la commande … Nous sommes d'accord mon ange ? »

« Voui ! »

« Et ne fait pas de bêtises exprès pour que je l'utilise compris ? »

« Voui ! Même une toute petite ? »

« DUO ! »

« Promis mon amour ! Embrasse-moi Heechan… »

Heero exauce son vœux et lui donne un baiser rempli d'amour.

**Samedi après-midi, 15h48.**

« Hélène ? Tu peux me rendre un service ? »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Prends la voiture et emmène-le faire un tour en ville. Il te fera faire le tour des boutiques mais ne lui achète rien. »

« Hum, hum… »

Heero arrête ce qu'il prépare pour le dîner du soir.

« Je n'aime pas tes Hum ! »

Hélène s'approche de lui et, malgré son 1 mètre 68, elle regarde Heero sans aucune peur dans les yeux.

« Heero, il te le demande depuis combien de temps ? »

Heero soupire.

« Le jour de la rentrée au lycée uniquement et je lui ai répondu un peu brusquement, ce qui fait qu'il ne m'a pas relancé pour une fois. »

« Soit depuis le 1er septembre dans ce lycée International Franco/Américain. Une chance d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait pas eu lieu en avril comme la majorité du Japon… Enfin bref ! Pour en revenir au fait qu'il a été sage sur ce coup-là et que tu m'avais promis que tu le lui achèterais au plus vite… Heero ! Laisse-moi lui faire ce plaisir. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je m'incline… Mais il en sera seul responsable et c'est lui qui devra s'en occuper et l'éduquer, et les bêtises qu'il fera lui seront incombées. On est d'accord ? »

« Oui, je vais le lui dire lorsque nous serons devant le magasin, donc il m'a déjà parlé au téléphone ! »

« Et bien je sais où il disparaissait à chaque fois que nous faisions les courses maintenant… Pouff ! Il fait bêtise sur bêtise et n'ose pas me dire ce qu'il désire depuis que je lui ai dit **non** ! »

Heero soupire à nouveau.

« Je suis un mauvais mari. »

Hélène se rapproche et le prend dans ses bras. Il pose sa tête sur celle d'Hélène.

« Non. Tu es juste amoureux et je trouve que tu fais déjà beaucoup pour ce petit démon natté. »

« On parle de moi ? »

Heero relève la tête et Hélène le regarde. Mais ils restent coller l'un à l'autre.

« Si je ne savais pas que tu es ma sœur et que tu n'a pas d'attirance pour mon mari, je pense que je piquerais une crise là ! »

Hélène se détache et attrape Duo par la natte.

« Aie… Aieeeee… Hélène ça fait mal ! Je ne dirai plus de bêtises. S'il te plaît lâche ma natte… Aieeeeeeeeee… »

« On va faire du shoping. Allez, viens… Heero, je prends ta voiture. »

« Pas de problème. »

« AIEEEEEEE… Hélène ! Ste plaît… Aie aie aie… Pourquoi on laisse Heechan ici ? Aieeeeeeeeeee… »

« Il a à faire ! A tout à l'heure Heero. »

« A plus tard mon amour ! Aieeeeeeeeeeee… Outche ! … »

Heero rigole lorsque la porte se ferme. Hélène est une des seules qui a toute autorité sur lui et il ne se rebiffera jamais contre elle. Il l'aime beaucoup trop et elle lui rend plus qu'il ne faut.

Bien. Ses invités arrivaient pour 19h et il avait encore beaucoup de choses à préparer. Heureusement qu'Hélène l'avait appelé mardi soir avant l'arrivée de Duo pour lui annoncer son arrivée pour le vendredi. Comme cela, elle était une superbe diversion pour la surprise de ce soir…

**18h28.**

La porte s'ouvre à la volée !

« HEECHAN ! »

Duo court jusque dans la cuisine où Heero se trouve encore. Au vu du bruit de la porte ainsi que du hurlement de Duo, il ne revenait pas seul. Heero sourit et se retourne.

Duo est là, juste devant lui, avec dans les bras une toute petite boule de poil noir qui tremble de partout.

« Regarde comme il est beau ! Il a des yeux magnifiques comme Quatre, il a tout juste 3 mois et il sait faire dans sa caisse. Oh ! Et il est tout doux et hum… »

Le seul moyen de calmer son démon : l'embrasser.

« Heechan ? »

« Tu lui fais peur, il tremble, regarde. »

Duo le regarde et se mord la lèvre.

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur et il avait peur aussi dans la voiture. »

Il regarde Heero avec un visage d'ange mais inquiet pour la réponse à la question qu'il va poser.

« Heechan ! On peut le garder hein ? Hélène, elle m'a dit que tu étais d'accord, mais tu n'étais pas avec nous, alors je voulais te téléphoner, mais elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas le temps de me parler au téléphone ! … Heechan ? C'est quoi tout cette nourriture ? … Hélène mange pour trois, mais quand même ! »

« On verra ça plus tard… Pour le chaton, je suis en effet d'accord. Elle t'a dit les conditions de son arrivée chez nous ? »

« Voui ! On a tout ! La caisse avec du sable. Deux petits coussins. Un pour chaque étage. Des gamelles et de la nourriture pour chaton. »

« Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout. Je veux que tu essaies de l'empêcher de monte sur les meubles. Le lit, je sais que c'est peine perdue d'avance. Tu changes la caisse et tu lui donnes à manger. On est bien d'accord mon ange ? »

« OUI ! Je m'en occuperai tous les jours. »

« Quel nom lui as-tu donné ? »

« Shini ! »

Heero prend la boule de poil noir qui tremble un peu moins et la met dans ses bras.

« Bienvenu à la maison Shini, moi c'est Heero et lui, je pense que tu l'as compris, il s'agit de ton maître, Duo. »

Tout doucement à l'oreille du chaton.

« Tu as le droit de jouer avec sa natte ! »

« HEECHAN ! »

Le chaton sursaute et Heero tire sur la natte de Duo pour le punir de lui avoir fait peur.

« Aieeeeeee… »

« Baka ! »

Il rend le chaton à son propriétaire.

« Va donc aider ta sœur avant qu'elle ne vienne te chercher pas la peau des fesses. »

« Je le mets où en attendant ? »

Heero regarde autour de lui. Il prend une sorte de gros panier en osier, met deux torchons propres dans le fond et le pose dans un coin de la cuisine.

« C'est bien assez grand pour lui pour le moment. Pose-le dedans. Tu mettras sa caisse de l'autre côté. »

Duo le pose délicatement et le chaton se couche tout de suite et regarde la pièce sans sortir de son havre de paix.

« DUO ! »

« Oups ! Hélène commence à s'impatienter ! »

Duo file rejoindre sa sœur à la voiture qui l'attendait pour décharger celle-ci.

Heero regarde le chaton qui en faisait de même lui aussi.

« Shini ! J'espère que tu seras plus sage que ton maître ? »

« Miaou. »

Heero sourit.

Pensée d'Heero : « Comme son maître ! Il va râler pour un rien ! »

Le temps passe vite et il était déjà 18h43.

_**A suivre**_

_**Un nouveau membre vient d'arriver à la maison ! Celle-ci est composer maintenant de trois males… Quelle chance pour nous ! … Le chaton est peut-être gay aussi ?…** (Tu rigoles mais quand j'étais petite, j'ai eu un lapin. On pensait que c'était un mâle, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un autre lapin. On les a mis dans la même cage et la première chose qu'il a faite, c'est de monter sur mon lapin ! Comme quoi leur réputation n'est pas surfaite… Hlo)_

_**Catirella **_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi._ (Yeah ! Hélène Président ! Hlo)_

_Couples : Heero/Duo –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

Genre : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Sniff… Je suis prise en otage par un auteur fou… Tout ça parce que ça fait 2 semaines que j'ai ce chapitre sur mon ordinateur et… Oups… Heu…. Ahum…. C'est possible que vous oubliez ce que je viens de dire ? … Je suis grillée ? Comment ça je suis grillée ? Beueheueheuehuuuuuuuuu… Personne ne m'aimmmmmmeeeeeee…._

Je suis pas folle ! **Sadique**… Combien de fois je vais devoir l'écrire ?…Catirella pour Hlo, Biz…

**Note de l'auteur : … _Enfin ! … J'ai eu peur de jamais le revoir ce chapitre !_**

La petite surprise d'Heero arrive ! Faut pas être en retard ! … Je déteste les personnes qui ne sont jamais à l'heure, ça a le don de me mettre hors de moi ! … Un de mes défauts les plus connus, je n'ai aucune patience ! _(hé bien, tu apprends vite avec moi Hlo) …_ _Que tu crois ! … Cat …_ J'ai beaucoup évolué depuis l'arrivée de ma fille quand même, mais il ne faut pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties… Et encore moins se foutre de moi avec des excuses bidons et à la con ! … Je hais le mensonge ! Deuxième grand défaut… (ce n'est pas un défaut ça.. Hlo) Mais que ce que je raconte là ! … Désolée, j'ai légèrement dévié du sujet ! Je vous laisse à la lecture du **_chapitre 10_**… Bisous.

**Duo :** Merci pour le chaton ! …. **Catirella **: C'est Hélène qu'il faut remercier ! Et le cadeau de France ! Il t'a plu ? _… _**Duo **(avec les yeux tout brillant) Oh, oui ! Il est superbe et j'ai hâte qu'Heechan l'utilise… **Catirella **(rigole) Petit démon ! … **Duo **(qui fait une moue toute mignonne) Voui ! … **Catirella :** Patiente encore un peu, d'accord ? … **Duo **(souffle) Oui ! Mais je voudrais bien… Enfin ! Je vais être sage et attendre son heure ! … **Catirella :** Promis ? …. **Duo **(avec le sourire) Promis… **Catirella : **(_Je le regarde en souriant)…_ **Duo :** Tu vas mieux au fait ?… **Catirella :** Hum ! On fait aller ! Il y a toujours pire dans la vie… **Duo :** Je peux te faire un bisous sur la joue ? … **Catirella :** Oui mon ange ! … **Duo **(Duo lui fait un gros bisous et sourit) Tu es gentille par moment ! … **Catirella : **Le « **Par moment** » es de trop Duo ! …** Duo **(D'un air penaud)Sorry ! … **Catirella :** Allons voir qui vient dîner chez vous ce soir ! … **Duo :** Oui ! … **_A bientôt, Catirella

* * *

_**

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10

Heero avait abandonné la cuisine juste après l'arrivée du chaton pour aller prendre une douche.

**19h02, la sonnerie de leur porte d'entrée retentit.**

« Tient ! Qui ça peut bien être ? »

« DUO ! TU PEUX ALLER OUVRIR S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

Heero était en train de mettre un tee-shirt bleu nuit.

« OUI. »

Duo se précipite sur la porte. Une fois ouverte, il ouvre la bouche et rien ne sort.

« Pour une fois que tu restes sans voix ! »

Duo se reprend, un immense sourire illumine son visage et ses joues prennent une belle couleur rose.

« Trowa, Quatre ! Et je suppose la famille Chang ! … Je suis heureux de vous voir, entrez ! Je vous en prie… »

Quatre lui fait un grand sourire et rentre suivi de tout le monde. Une fois tous dans l'entrée, un petit miaulement se fait entendre et tout le monde regarde qui en est responsable.

« Oh ! Comme il est mignon ! Tu as vu mon amour ? »

« Oui ma chérie ! Je te promets que nous en reparlerons lorsque Noya sera plus grande, ainsi que celui-ci ! »

Wufei caresse le ventre d'Ira qui est enceinte de 3 mois et demi, maintenant.

Quatre met dans les mains de Duo le Bonzaï qu'il porte et prend le chaton dans ses bras.

Duo regard le Bonzaï et sourit. Si le chaton le choppe… **Il est mort le Bonzaï !**

« Qu'il est beau et ses yeux sont magnifiques ! »

« Exactement comme vos yeux ! … Bonsoir ! »

Tous regardent la personne qui venait de parler.

« WHAOU ! »

« QUATRE, TROWA ! »

Les deux concernés piquent un fard. Il faut dire qu'Hélène ressemble à Duo en blonde, un visage plus fin et avec une poitrine que Duo n'avait pas eu en option… En un mot « **Magnifique** ».

Trowa d'un air penaud répond pour eux deux.

« Excuse-nous Duo ! … Mais elle est vraiment belle cette femme et en plus elle te ressemble ? »

Heero qui arrive dans cet entre fait, confirme.

« Oui, elle est magnifique et plus calme que ce démon qui n'est autre que son petit frère. Bonsoir ! Je vous présente Hélène la grande sœur de Duo.. Dit le démon natté ! »

« HEECHAN ! »

Tout le monde éclate de rire, même Duo après coup.

Ira, la sœur de Quatre, voit tout de suite le ventre rond d'Hélène.

« Vous attendez aussi un bébé ? »

« Oui. C'est prévu pour le 20 mars de l'année prochaine si tout va bien ! »

« Oh ! Moi c'est pour le 1er avril ! Pourvu qu'il naisse avant ! »

Hélène sourit.

« Oui, je comprends pourquoi. Moi j'ai des chances que cela arrive ! »

« A oui, pourquoi ? »

Duo avait refilé le Bonzaï à Heero et était maintenant scotché sur le ventre de sa sœur.

« Parce que Quatre… Nous allons être doublement tontons d'un coup ! … Il y a toujours autant de bruit, c'est marrant ! »

Tous sourient. Duo était vraiment mignon à genoux en train d'écouter les bébés dans le ventre d'Hélène.

« Merci à vous tous pour le Bonzaï, il est très beau ! Il va falloir le mettre hors de portée du chaton, sinon il va le prendre pour de l'herbe à chat. »

Quatre qui a toujours le chaton dans les bras, le caresse et il ronronne.

Duo sourit et laisse le ventre d'Hélène pour regarder Heero qui a toujours le Bonzaï dans les mains.

« Heechan ! Tu aurais pu me dire que nous avions des invités ce soir ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as préparé toute cette nourriture et… »

« CHUT ! »

Duo le regarde avec des yeux tout ronds.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout à l'heure mon ange… La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit, est simple ! … Je voulais te faire la surprise. Et l'arrivée d'Hélène m'y a bien aidé… Tu voulais remercier Wufei d'avoir pris soin de toi et de t'avoir ramené à la maison le jour d'une de tes bêtises… Quatre et Trowa qui sont tes amis m'ont aidé à prendre soin de toi la semaine dernière. Donc voilà ! Tu as tes amis, toute la petite famille Change au complet et ta sœur en plus… J'espère que cela te fait plaisir mon ange. »

Duo s'est relevé et il voudrait embrasser son mari, mais un Bonzaï s'interpose.

Duo fait la moue et Heero sourit.

Trowa a envie de rire, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui sont encore dans l'entrée… A savoir tout le monde !

« Tu ne vas pas être jaloux d'un Bonzaï maintenant ! »

« Si ! … Il est entre moi et mon mari ! »

Tout le monde repart à rire sauf Duo. Ce qui fait sursauter Shini qui avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Quatre.

« Duo, vas coucher Shini dans le panier, il dort à moitié. »

En faisant la moue, Duo récupère son chaton et va le déposer dans son panier. Il le caresse et le chaton sombre au bout de deux minutes en ronronnant. Il a presque rejoint tout le monde, lorsque Heero le chope par la natte au passage.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeee… Heero, pas la natteeeeeeeeeeee… »

Quand Duo l'appelle Heero, c'est qu'il boude toujours ou qu'il est en colère.

« Hélène, tu peux tenir compagnie à nos invités le temps que nous ramenions de quoi prendre l'apéritif ? »

« Bien sûr Heero, avec plaisir. »

Heero entraîne Duo avec lui en le tenant toujours la natte.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeee… HEERO… »

Une fois dans la cuisine, il la lui lâche, met le Bonzaï au-dessus du réfrigérateur et prend Duo dans ses bras. Pour une fois, celui-ci a peur qu'Heero soit en colère.

« Heech… »

Le « Heechan » ne fut jamais fini, ou plutôt perdu dans le baiser que sont mari lui prodiguait. Duo ferme les yeux de bonheur, il est bien… mais le baiser prend fin.

« Mon ange ! Tu arrêtes de bouder sinon… »

Il se penche au creux de son oreille et lui murmure le sinon… Duo devient rouge et se mord la lèvre.

« Je ne boude plus promis ! »

« Bien ! … Servons l'apéritif.»

Heero ouvre le réfrigérateur et sort le cours de cuisine de Duo du début d'après-midi. Duo est maintenant tout sourire. Ses petits hors d'œuvres vont être servis avec les différents plats préparés par Heero.

« Heechan ! Ils vont manger ce que j'ai cuisiné, je suis tellement content… Tu crois qu'ils vont aimer ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Qui n'aime pas des minis quiches et pizzas mon ange ? … Et tu as déjà fait une heureuse non ? »

« Oui, mais Shini, lui, il ne doit pas aimer cela, il préférerait le Bonzaï ! »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Ça reste à voir ! … Allez, vas poser cela sur la table et sorts les verres et les boissons s'il te plaît. J'apporte le reste et je dois faire réchauffer quelque chose. »

« Oui… Merci Heechan pour cette soirée. Je t'aime mon amour. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime petit démon ! »

Heero lui met une petite tape sur les fesses ce qui fait sourie Duo.

Duo arrive dans le salon et pose ses créations sur la table basse que Quatre et Trowa avait rapproché du coin salon. Ira regarde les minis quiches et pizzas avec envie.

« Hum ! Ça a l'air délicieux ! »

« Oui. J'espère que ça l'est ! »

« Tu doutes des talents culinaires de ton mari Duo ? »

« Non Quatre ! C'est moi qui les ai faites ! »

« C'est mangeable ? »

« Hé ! Trowa ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! »

« Ben, c'est toi qui nous a dit que tu ne savais pas cuisiner il me semble, non ? »

« Oui Quatre. Mais j'apprends et Hélène est toujours vivante. Elle a goûté aux deux ! »

Quatre et Trowa regardent Hélène qui leur sourit.

« C'est très bon ! On arrivera à faire quelque chose de mon petit frère chéri. »

« Hélène ! Steuplaît ! Pas devant mes amis ! »

« Oui mon chéri… »

Duo soupire. Heero arrive avec d'autres plats.

« Duo ! Les verres et les boissons ? »

Duo se précipite vers le meuble où se trouvent les verres.

« Gomen Heechan ! »

Quatre donne Noya qui commençait à marcher tout seul à Trowa.

« Je vais t'aider ! »

« Merci Quatre. »

Les verres sont sur la table basse avec les boissons avec alcool et sans alcool ainsi que toutes les bonnes choses pour l'apéritif. Heero a aussi préparé pour Noya un petit repas rien que pour lui.

« Duo, je te félicite. Ce que tu as fait est délicieux ! »

Duo rougit légèrement.

« Merci Wufei. »

« Félicitation aussi au maître de maison ! Duo, tu as de la chance d'avoir un mari qui sache si bien cuisiner. »

« Merci Ira ! »

« C'est vrai, ma femme a raison, c'est délicieux ! Merci à vous deux… Et bien vous deux ! Je croyais que vous aviez peur de vous empoisonner avec ce qu'avait cuisiné Duo ? »

« Hum ! »

« Evite de parler la bouche pleine Quatre. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre un douche, je mets une demi heure à sécher mes cheveux tout seul ! »

Quatre avale ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Trowa, lui, continue de manger sa mini quiche en donnant à Noya une cuillère de son plat. Le petit avait la bouche ouverte et attendait avec impatience que la nourriture arrive. Duo comprit mieux pourquoi il l'avait si bien fait manger la semaine passée. Il avait une sacrée expérience pour faire manger les petits.

« Je ne disais rien… Mais c'est super bon Duo ! Heero, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux, tu cuisines super bien ! Je comprends pourquoi Duo a repris trois kilos depuis qu'il en avait perdu 2 plus celui de la semaine passée ! »

« J'en prends bonne note, Quatre. Quand Duo sera sage, il sera récompensé ! »

Duo qui est assis à ses pieds, pose sa tête sur sa jambe gauche.

« C'est vrai ? Si je suis sage, je serai récompensé ? »

Heero se penche et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« On verra ! Il faut déjà que tu sois sage et ce n'est pas gagné d'avance ! »

Tous se mettent à rire. Ira, par les récits de Wufei, commence à bien connaître le jeune couple et Quatre lui en parlait aussi lorsqu'elle l'avait au téléphone.

Une fois l'apéritif fini, tous prirent place dans la salle à manger à la grande table magnifiquement décorée par les bons soins d'Hélène. Le dîner était délicieux et Heero fut complimenté par tout le monde.

Pour le dessert, Heero proposa un café ou thé suivant les goûts de chacun qui sera servi de nouveau au salon.

A la fin du repas, Duo était parti à la recherche de son chaton. Heero lui avait pourtant demandé de l'aider pour débarrasser la table, mais celui-ci avait filé à l'idée de « rangement »… Hélène et Trowa l'aidèrent donc à la place de son mari.

Duo retrouva son chaton noir sur leur lit, couché en boule. Il le regarda en souriant et lui fit un petit bisou entre les deux oreilles, quand une magnifique claque s'abattit sur ses fesses. Il se mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux… Après quelques secondes, il se justifie en se retournant.

« Scuse Heech… ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas Heero mais ta grande sœur. Et quand ton compagnon te demande un peu d'aide, on ne file pas comme tu viens de le faire, donc tu retournes immédiatement en cuisine Duo. »

Duo ne rétorque rien. Hélène avait bien sûr raison et il baisse la tête.

« Excuse-moi Hélène… Je ne recommencerai plus ! Je te le promets. »

« Je crois que Heero est trop gentil avec toi et mon cadeau risque bien d'être utilisé avant mon départ ! »

Duo vire au rouge vif et regarde maintenant Hélène avec de grands yeux et un léger petit sourire.

« Je t'aime Hélène… »

Duo embrasse sa sœur sur la joue et la serre dans ses bras puis il rejoint Heero à la cuisine. Hélène s'approche du chaton qui ne dormait plus depuis la claque sur les fesses et le caresse à son tour. Immunisée contre la toxoplasmose, elle ne risque rien au contact des chats.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, Duo se frotte les fesses avec sa main droite. Dieu que sa sœur avait de la force ! Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, il regarde Heero qui avait sorti le dessert du frigidaire et l'avait mis sur un plateau avec des petites assiettes et des petites fourchettes à dessert.

« Heechan… Excuse-moi de m'être sauvé lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'aider pour la table ! »

Heero qui ne l'avait pas vu, sursaute.

« Hum ! Tu peux apporter cela au salon, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui… Heechan ! Tu es fâché ? »

Heero soupire et le regarde enfin.

« Un peu oui… Tu m'as laissé et c'est Hélène et Trowa qui m'ont aidé… Franchement Duo ! Ce que tu as fait n'est pas correct vis-à-vis de nos invités. »

Duo baisse la tête avec les joues rouges de honte de son attitude de gamin.

« Pardon… Je suis vraiment désolé, Heero ! Je… Je… »

Duo ne put finir sa phase car il éclate en pleurs… Heero l'avait rejoint et le prend dans ses bras… Il l'embrasse sur les cheveux et lui fait des câlins dans le dos.

« Ne pleure pas ! … Nos invités attendent le dessert au salon… Allez, apporte-le et fais attention d'accord ? »

Duo essuie ses yeux et va prendre le plateau qui est relativement lourd. Heero le regarde faire et sourit. Une fois Duo sorti, il retourne à la préparation des tasses car le café est presque prêt.

« Duo ! Tu as pleuré ? »

« Ce n'est rien Quatre. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Duo pose le plateau à terre et prend le dessert pour le placer au milieu de la table basse du salon. Il en fait de même avec le reste. Puis il retourne en cuisine pour y ramener le plateau vide. Et il se remet à pleurer silencieusement.

Heero le voit arriver et fronce les sourcils. Une fois le plateau posé, il attrape Duo par le bras et lui met à son tour une forte claque sur les fesses… Attention à la cause à effet !

« Aieeeeee… ? »

Duo a mal aux fesses et ne comprend pas pourquoi il vient de recevoir une calque sur celles-ci. Il regarde Heero avec les yeux plein de larmes et un visage triste.

Heero le tire à lui et, tendrement, lui prend le visage entre les mains.

« Baka ! Arrête de pleurer ! Je ne t'en veux pas au point de te faire la tête ou de te punir… Alors souris-moi et embrasse-moi mon ange. »

Duo est tout sourire maintenant et il capture les lèvres de son époux avec douceur et volupté. Il a envie de lui et il sait qu'ils ne feront encore rien cette nuit, alors autant l'embrasser dès que l'occasion se présente à lui… Et là, elle lui est offerte sur un plateau… Duo se sépare à regret d'Heero.

« Il faut retourner au salon… Je te suis avec le café. »

« Hum ! J'y vais ! »

Duo retourne auprès des autres le cœur plus léger et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sont tous en train de déguster, avec le café ou thé pour ceux qui en voulaient, le gâteau à la pêche préparé la veille par Heero, quand Wufei met un petit coup de coude à celui-ci. Heero le regarde sans comprendre sur le moment. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il réalise où il voulait en venir.

« Duo, au fait ! Tu n'as rien trouvé de bizarre vendredi en rentrant de tes cours ? »

Duo qui allait mettre un morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche arrête son action, la fourchette en l'air…

Pensée de Duo : « De quoi parle-t-il ? … Hélène ? Ben oui, j'ai bien vu qu'Hélène était là et c'est bien pour ça que l'on ne peut pas faire… Enfin… Et puis elle nous a apporté un truc que j'ai hâte de sentir sur mon postérieur ! … Euh ! Sinon, non ! Je ne vois pas là, de quoi veut-il parler ? … »

« Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles exactement. S'il s'agit d'Hélène : oui, je l'ai bien vue ! Sinon ? Je ne vois pas… »

« Je n'aurais pas dû être à la maison normalement. »

Pensée de Duo : « AH ! Les cours de cette Garce… Je l'avais oubliée celle-la ! Elle ne va pas me gâcher ma soirée alors que je viens juste de la repêcher à cause de ma bêtise ! »

« Ouais. Dorothy. »

Quatre et Trowa manquent de s'étouffer en rigolant à cause de la façon dont Duo venait de répondre en faisant une tête de six pieds de long. Les autres, eux, sourient et encore plus Wufei avec dans les bras Noya luttant pour ne pas s'endormir.

« Oui, Dorothy ! »

« Excuse-moi Heero, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle ce soir si tu veux bien ! »

« Si justement, nous allons en parler… »

Duo soupire très fort et repose son assiette.

Pensée de Duo : « Il aurait pu attendre que j'ai terminé mon gâteau quand même, il m'a coupé l'appétit avec cette fille. »

Heero le regarde et sourit. Duo lui ne lui jette pas un coup d'œil et il avait croisé les bras dans l'attente d'une discussion à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de participer, mais qu'il devait tout de même écouter au risque de se voir encore puni à cause de cette Dorothy… Il ne désirait pas tester le nouveau moyen de punition pour elle. Sûrement pas ! Aussi tentant que cela puisse être.

Hélène avait envie d'éclater de rire face à l'attitude de Duo… Elle le savait jaloux et têtu comme une mule… Et il n'avait fait cela qu'une fois avec elle, la peur d'une autre punition du type de celle qu'elle lui avait donné ce jour-là lui avait vite remis les idées en place. Surtout lorsqu'il dut le raconter à ses parents le soir et que son père l'avait à son tour puni. Duo n'avait pas tant changé que ça ! Sauf avec Hélène qui l'avait peut-être trop vite fait évoluer dans un monde d'adultes… D'où ce comportement de gamin capricieux qui avait refait surface depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

« Duo. Regarde Heero s'il te plaît, mon chéri ! »

Duo re-soupire et ferme les yeux. Cette demande venait d'Hélène et il lui était impossible de ne pas lui obéir. Donc il regarde son mari, mais avec un visage qui ne reflète pas le bonheur. Heero, lui, l'observe avec un petit sourire.

« Mon ange… »

Pensée de Duo : « Je n'aime pas son « Mon ange. » surtout avec ce petit sourire. Que va-t-il encore m'annoncer au sujet de cette pétasse ! Hé ! Pétasse ! Ça lui va bien ce qualificatif… Ne pas sourire, il ne le mérite pas, nan ! »

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Mais oui, je t'écoute ! »

Pensée de Duo : « Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre que de t'écouter franchement ! »

« Bien ! J'avais pris une décision il y a plus d'une semaine, et mardi, j'ai trouvé la solution. »

Duo fronce les sourcils.

Pensée de Duo : « Mais de quoi il me parle là ? Une décision ? Une Solution ? … Je n'y comprendrai rien du tout s'il n'est pas plus clair ! »

« J'ai trouvé un nouveau professeur de japonais pour Dorothy et il a commencé avec elle vendredi après les cours. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je me trouvais à la maison en plus d'avoir été chercher Hélène à l'aéroport. Il était hors de question que je continue de lui donner des cours après la façon dont elle t'a dédaigné au self ! Mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant que tout soit sûr, et j'ai eu cet après-midi la confirmation du nouveau professeur de japonais qui acceptait de la prendre comme élève après le premier cours de vendredi soir … »

Duo en est resté la bouche ouverte avec les yeux qui brillent de larmes qui ne vont pas tarder à couler le long de ses joues. Heero s'aperçoit qu'il ne va pas tarder à éclater en sanglots… Il se lève du canapé et, une fois Duo remis sur ses pieds, le prend dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

Duo pleure maintenant en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt bleu nuit qui commence à être tout mouillé des ses larmes.

« Heero ! »

Heero regarde Hélène.

« Tu devrais l'emmener 10 minutes dans votre chambre pour le calmer. Je reste avec vos invités… Heero ! Je peux mettre les bonbons que nous avons acheté ce matin ? »

Hélène avait demandé cela avec une petite moue digne de Duo. Heero lui sourit.

« Bien sûr que tu peux mettre les bonbons ! … Je m'excuse, nous revenons aussi vite que possible ! »

Sur ce, il prend Duo dans ses bras et l'emporte dans leur chambre où le chaton se trouve toujours.

Heero s'assied sur le futon avec Duo toujours dans les bras qu'il met sur ses genoux. Il commence à l'embrasser sur les lèvres et Duo y répond. Mais il a envie d'un gros câlin et il abandonne le baiser pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son mari.

« Mon amour ! Regarde-moi ! »

« J'ai honte Heechan ! »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« J'ai encore boudé alors que toi… Toi, tu as cherché une autre personne pour prendre ton rôle de professeur en cours de soutient pour elle ! … Heechan ! Tu m'aimes tant et je te le rends si peu… Tu me pardonnes d'être aussi immature ? »

Heero le force à le regarder. Duo a toujours des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Heero embrasse les larmes salées qui sont sur le visage de son mi-ange, mi-démon. Il décocherait la lune pour lui s'il le pouvait pour le rendre heureux.

« Je t'aime et je te pardonne, mais tu as encore été un vilain petit garçon mon cœur ! »

Duo lui sourit et l'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres.

« Tu me puniras quand Hélène sera à son congrès de médecins. Mercredi, c'est ça ? »

Heero l'embrasse à son tour, mais plus poussé et avec la langue. Duo en frissonne et se fond en lui. Ils se séparent. Duo ne pleure plus.

« Oui ! Mercredi ! »

« Heechan ? »

« Oui, mon ange ? »

« J'ai bien entendu le mot « Bonbon ? » »

Heero sourit. Duo avait dit cela avec un énorme sourire et en penchant la tête.

« Oui ! »

« On les rejoint ! Ils vont tout manger sinon ! Surtout Hélène… Quatre et Trowa aiment aussi beaucoup cela et puis, on ne sait jamais, on a deux femmes enceintes ! Elles peuvent avoir des envies de sucré encore plus que dans leur habitude ! »

Heero éclate de rire. Duo avait une facilité de passer d'un sujet à une autre… C'en était déconcertant par moment.

« Allez, viens. On redescend mon ange avant qu'il ne te reste plus un seul bonbon à te mettre sous les dents ! »

« YATTA ! »

Duo quitta les genoux d'Heero et fonce droit vers le salon.

La soirée se termina tard… Au environ de 1 heure du matin. Quatre et Trowa dormaient chez Wufei et Ira. Hélène, épuisée, alla se coucher dans les cinq minutes après leur départ, et Heero, dans les 10 minutes qui suivirent la montée des escaliers d'Hélène, prit son démon de jeune mari et l'emmena dans son bureau où le PC portable ne trônait plus sur celui-ci.

_**A suivre**_

_**Charmante petite soirée entre amis, non ? … Duo est d'un chiant lorsqu'il s'y met ! Si si, je vous assure qu'il est très chiant Dudule quand il veut quelque chose et qu'il ne l'obtient pas… Un vrai gamin de 3 ans qui fait un caprice ! … **_

**Duo :** Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! …  
**Catirella :** Tient ! T'es là ? Je ne t'avais pas vu ! …  
**Duo :** Ouais ! Je suis là et je boude…  
**Catirella :** Ça ne change pas de tes habitudes, hein ! Je commence à savoir comment tu fonctionnes « MON CHERI ! » …  
**Duo :** Grrrrrrrrr… Je ne le crois pas, tu as osé…  
**Catirella :** Oui « MON CŒUR ! » …  
**Duo :** STOP…  
**Catirella :** « NON MA PUCE ! GROS BISOUS LA CREVETTE ! » …  
**Duo :** Sniff… Pourquoi je n'ai pas de pouvoir contre toi ? …  
**Catirella :** C'est la vie et je t'aime trop Duo ! … Et je suis pas la seule qui t'aime, tu es trop beau mon chéri et tu es **notre petite crevette qui ressemble à une puce, mon cœur ! **BISOUS Dudule…  
**Duo :** Oh, non ! Pas « **Dudule !** »…

**Hlo : **Dudule ? DUDULE ! Où es-tu chéri ? Ici, SHW (Super Hlo Woman pour les incultes), je viens te sauver des griffes deCat ! Courage, j'arrive…

HLO ! Grrrrrrrrrrrr… Laisse Duo !

A bientôt…

_**Catirella**_

_Ouais… Et nous, on veut l'utilisation du cadeau ! Sadique, tu nous fais patienter… Allez les lecteurs, tous en chœur : **la punition, la punition, la punition, la puni… **Cat ? D'où vient-il ce flingue ? Tu as aussi une spandex zone ? … Nani ! Noooooooooooonnnnnn… Help me please ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! **(Hlo)**_

_**Son PC lui a manquer ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Elle ne vas pas encore mourir. Bien que là ? … Catirella, A+**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : Heero/Duo –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **sado-maso. **On va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! …

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_YEAH ! La punition…. #bave#_

_Alors, Messieurs et Mesdames, quelques conseils de prudence s'imposent :_

_Les cardiaques s'abstiennent de lire le chapitre qui suit._

_Les fumeurs préparent leur paquet à une courte distance (croyez-en mon expérience…)._

_Vérifiez tous que la douche est libre (et qu'il y a de l'eau froide)._

_Ou prévoyez une petite promenade._

_Une verre d'eau ou d'alcool ne serait pas non plus le malvenu à côté de votre ordinateur._

_Bon courage pour votre lecture… C'est chaud mais on peut y survivre, j'en suis une preuve vivante (enfin, vivante… ahum)_

**Note de l'auteur : **

LA PUNITION !

Elle a été demandée et avec beaucoup de ferveur…

Duo la veut, et bien la voici… Veux pas être à ça place moi !

Attention fesses rouges, trèèèèès rouges, pour Duo garanti et hum… Chaud l'après punition. Bonne lecture, Catirella

**Duo :** Le grand jour, le grand jour ! YAOUUUUUUUU ! …. **Catirella **: Il fait peur ? _… _**Heero :** Tu as pensé à moi dans tout ça ? … **Catirella :** Ben ! Non ! Tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef … **Duo :** Un problème ? … **Catirella et Heero **_se regardent puis regardent Duo_ Non ! … **Duo :** Vous êtes sûrs? … **Catirella et Heero :** Oui ! …. **Duo **(avec un visage d'ange) OK !… **Catirella : **Bon courage ! … **Heero :** Heu ! Je frappe fort ? … **Catirella :** Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! … **Heero :** Hn ? … **Catirella :** C'est vrai, je te jure ! Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire là ? … **Heero :** Iie ! … **Catirella : **Ben là, tu te plantes car jamais fait…** Heero **(Soupire)Je fais au mieux ? … **Catirella :** Oui ! Tu fais au mieux ! Allez ! Il n'attend que ça depuis que le cadeau est là et les lecteurs aussi !… **Heero :** Duo ! … **Duo :** Oui mon amour ? … **Heero :** Prépare tes fesses mon ange ! … **Duo :** YATTA ! … **_A bientôt, Catirella_**

**Attention ! Chapitre chaud ! Très chaud !**

Hum ! Peu de dialogues pour les trois quarts du chapitre !

(Le dialogue durant la punition est en gras)

Pas besoins là !

_(Quoi ! Tu n'aimes pas te taper la papote pendant que tu es occupée toi ? Les femmes sont pourtant censées savoir faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Hlo)… _**Hlo ! SILENCE ! …C'est pas vrai ! … Et puis, tu veux que je tape la discute à qui ? Au chat ? ... Me fait pas de gâterie toute seule ! PEUX PAS EN CE MOMENT !... Frustration ! ... Cat**

**§§§§§**

**NOTE**

Alors, Hlo aura moins de disponibilités durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriveront plus doucement.

Les One-Shot se feront rares voir insistants aussi.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci de votre allégeance.

_(Et vraiment désolée, c'est la période des Grandes Corrections et Décisions de fin d'année, c'est examen pour les profs aussi Hlo)

* * *

_

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11

Duo n'attendait qu'une chose : que le mercredi arrive vite. Et Enfin cette journée est enfin arrivée.

Ils en avaient parlé lorsque Hélène était couchée.

Une sorte de petite mise en scène était prévue. Cette punition n'en était pas réellement une au sens propre, car Duo ne méritait pas non plus d'être puni sévèrement au vu de ce qu'il avait fait le samedi soir.

Celle-ci prenait une tournure de plaisir pour eux deux, à caractère élève/professeur avec châtiment corporel à la clé et récompense après la punition reçue.

Duo avait dit à son professeur le nombre de coups exact qu'il voulait recevoir avec le cadeau de France. Heero avait accepté même s'il trouvait que celui-ci était trop élevé pour une première fois.

Pas contre, une autre exigence de Duo avait été immédiatement adopté par Heero. Et une de celui-ci que Duo aimait plus que tout, car il savait que Heero adorait le voir ainsi.

Tout était impeccablement mis en place. Il ne manquait plus que les deux acteurs principaux et l'accessoire…

Donc, ce mercredi à 17h45 environ, tout allait commencer.

Duo, lui, avait fini à 15 heures comme tous les mercredis et avait profité de l'attente pour faire le peu de devoir qui lui restait.

A 17h30, il se prépare… Pas grand chose, mais il veut être parfait aux yeux de son futur amant.

Un peu plus de 15 minutes plus tard, la voiture se fait entendre. Duo a des frissons partout et un début d'érection se fait sentir dans son uniforme scolaire. Il est en place dans le salon. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis le moment où Heero a quitté la maison pour se rendre au lycée ce matin.

Heero ouvre enfin la porte et pose ses affaires dans l'entrée. Il ferme la porte à double tour et laisse la clé dans la serrure juste au cas où Hélène reviendrait avant l'heure prévue. Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre, sourit et se dirige vers le salon où Duo doit l'attendre.

Deux mètres les séparent.

Leurs yeux brillent.

Duo est sublime aux yeux d'Heero. Il porte son uniforme bien sûr, mais ses cheveux sont dénattés et lui tombent au creux du dos. Les deux mains derrière le dos et un visage aux joues roses de désir, aux lèvres humides qui s'étirent en un sourire magnifique.

Heero est époustouflant dans les iris de Duo. Il porte un costume noir avec un chemise en soie toute aussi noire que le costume. Les trois derniers boutons ne sont pas attachés. Ses cheveux sont toujours en bataille mais son visage reflète, avec son sourire et ses yeux, le côté pervers de la future punition que Duo va recevoir dans leur chambre.

Le cœur de Duo bat à mille à l'heure. Heero lui tend la main et Duo la lui prend.

Pas une parole échangée, ils n'en n'ont pas besoin.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, Heero relâche la main de l'élève qui va être châtié pour prendre l'instrument qui lui permettra de punir celui-ci.

Duo remet ses mains derrière son dos et attend. Cette soumission l'excite encore plus.

Le tiroir de la commode est ouvert et l'objet tant attendu est enfin dans les mains de son professeur qui va appliquer la sentence.

Un martinet composé de 9 lanières de cuir travaillé, va bientôt œuvrer sur les fesses encore blanches de l'élève dont le pantalon est sur le point d'exploser.

Heero fait signe à son élève d'approcher. Celui-ci s'exécute. Il lui relève le visage avec un doigt sous le menton.

**« Combien de coups avez-vous mérités, M. Duo Maxwell Yuy ? »**

Duo les yeux brillants de désir et les joues encore plus roses, répond d'une voix douce.

**« Vingt coups sévères, Monsieur. »**

Heero a envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne peut pas…

Duo voudrait se blottir dans ses bras mais cela est impossible…

**« Baissez pantalon et sous-vêtements, puis prenez position sur le lit pour recevoir votre punition, je vous prie. »**

**« Oui monsieur. »**

Heero l'observe. Son pantalon à lui aussi est devenu trop étroit. Lorsque Duo baisse son boxer, son érection pointe en avant. Il ferme les yeux de contentement car cela commençait à lui faire un peu mal. Il rougit aussi car il sent le regard d'Heero sur lui. Celui-ci lui sourit. Duo est déjà en pleine érection pour son plus grand bonheur.

Duo pose ses mains à plat sur le devant du lit en cambrant les reins pour présenter correctement son fessier à son bourreau.

Heero place ses cheveux du même côté et lui remonte sa chemise jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il caresse les fesses encore blanches. Duo frissonne et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il n'en peut plus, il veut sentir la brûlure des lanières sur celle-ci.

Heero recule et se positionne pour les cinq premiers coups de martinet sur le côté gauche de Duo. Il ferme les yeux, inspire par le nez, les rouvre et, d'un mouvement du bras et du poignet, fait basculer les lanières de martinet d'arrière en avant.

L'impact est cuisant. Duo rejette la tête en arrière dans un « Ah » de douleur et de jouissance mélangées. Il ferme les yeux et respire doucement. La vison d'Heero est incroyable au moment de ce premier coup donné. Duo n'a pas bougé, à part la tête. Ses fesses ne sont plus blanches, mais zébrées.

Suivant les demandes de Duo, la punition devra, quoi qu'il se passe, se poursuive jusqu'au bout. Même si à un moment donné il suppliait Heero de l'arrêter. Le cœur d'Heero bat tellement vite qu'il a l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre il va quitter sa poitrine. Duo attend le coup suivant et Heero ne le fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Les cinq premiers coups ont été reçus.

Duo ne pleurait pas encore, mais il a du mal à contenir ses larmes. Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait faire si mal. En même temps, il veut avoir encore plus mal. Il veut être poussé au delà de ses propres limites.

Heero, lui, s'inquiète. Le martinet peut faire de gros dégâts s'il est mal employé. A l'insu de Duo, il avait été sur le net pour se renseigner un minimum avant de le frapper avec celui-ci. Il avait tout lu et tout analysé. Lui donner du plaisir dans la douleur oui, mais de la douleur uniquement lorsqu'il n'y avait pas punition réelle non.

Heero re-caresse les fesses après avoir changé de côté. Duo grimace et gémit. Il a toujours une érection qui pousse de plus en plus au niveau de son bas-ventre.

La punition reprend.

Au 6 ème coup, Duo ne peut retenir ses larmes de couler, mais n'éclate pas en sanglots. Pour les quatre suivants, les « Ah » se font plus fort en voix et il se mord la lèvre après chaque plainte de sa part.

Heero a envie de lui demander d'arrêter. Mais depuis le 8 ème coup, il éprouve une sensation nouvelle en lui en regardant son jeune amant souffrir sous le martinet. Du plaisir… Son érection lui fait mal et il change à nouveau de coté.

**« AHHHH. »**

Heero vient de pose sa main sur les fesses brûlantes et douloureuses de Duo. Une nouvelle caresse et Duo ressent après la douleur un bien être qui lui donne la force de recevoir les 5 suivants.

**« AHHHHHHHHH… »**

Le 11 ème.

Duo se crispe sur la house de couette. Il a de plus en plus mal et cela ne risque pas de diminuer car les 10 qui restent, seront donnés plus fort que les 10 premiers. Il commence à regretter le nombre et le fait que les 10 derniers soient donnés plus fort. Mais il doit être fort, il le peut, il a désiré ce qu'il est en train de recevoir de son mari.

Au 13 ème, ses plaintes se font plus fort encore et il bouge légèrement les fesses après chaque coup.

Plus que cinq.

Une main se pose sur sa nuque, il sursaute. Il a éclaté en sanglots au 14 ème coup de martinet. Heero est fier de lui et souffre de le voir autant souffrir.

**« Duo ! »**

**« Non. Continue. »**

Heero soupire et se repositionne.

Les cinq derniers sont à la limite de faire hurler Duo. Mais le 20 ème vient de tomber et il n'a pas supplié que la punition s'arrête. Et il a envie d'une chose et ce malgré la douleur horrible que lui procure son fessier. Qu'Heero le prenne en bouche. Il n'avait pas débandé un seul instant et la douleur de son sexe en plus de ses fesses devenait ingérable pour lui.

Après avoir enlevé sa veste, Heero le fit se relever dans des gémissements et pleurs. Duo avait les yeux fermés lorsqu'il le retourna à lui. Sans le faire plus attendre, il se mit à genoux devant lui et happa la verge prête à exploser à tout moment.

Duo rejeta la tête en arrière en ouvrant les yeux en grand après avoir agrippé les cheveux d'Heero avec ses doigts fins. Dans un hurlement, il éjacula quasi immédiatement dans la bouche d'Heero. Duo continua de pleurer, mais un soulagement se lit sur son visage.

Doucement, Heero délasse les chaussures de Duo et les lui retire ainsi que les chaussettes. Le pantalon et le boxer qui entravent ses chevilles, sont aussi retirés.

Heero se relève. Duo le regarde en sanglotant et des larmes coulent toujours de ses yeux améthystes. Sa chemise blanche lui est enlevée et il frisonne. Heero retire sa chemise en soie noire et la lui passe. La douceur de celle-ci fait fermer les yeux à Duo et il soupire de bien-être.

Heero l'attire à lui et le fait se blottir dans ses bras. Duo enfouit son visage dans son cou et Heero lui caresse la nuque. Duo se laisse aller au câlin doux et lent.

Il prend le temps de se calmer dans les bras d'Heero. Celui-ci lui donne des petits baisers dans le cou et sur le visage, Duo se laisse faire passivement. Des mains remontent le long de son dos et le câline. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se mettre sur le pointe des pieds avec une légère grimace de douleur. Les larmes se sont taries et le toucher des doigts d'Heero qui effleurent sa peau lui font oublier petit à petit la brûlure que son épiderme fessier ressent.

Heero sent bon. Le torse de Duo est collé à celui de son amant.

Duo commence à prendre part au câlin que lui fait son mari depuis plus de 10 minutes maintenant. Son bas ventre est à nouveau en forme et la punition qui, il doit bien l'avouer, lui a fait le plus grand bien doit faire place à la récompense du maître.

Duo attire avec lui Heero en reculant doucement vers le futon. Lorsqu'il sent le bord de celui-ci contre ses jambes, il place Heero à la place qu'il occupe. Ses fesses ne peuvent pas encore s'assoire sur le lit, aussi doux soit-il.

Heero s'assied donc sur le lit en attirant à lui son futur amant. Il écart les jambes et place Duo entre celles-ci. Il l'embrasse sur le ventre et joue avec son nombril. Sa langue le chatouille et Duo ne peut retenir un léger rire.

Il repousse Duo pour pouvoir monter sur le lit et se mettre à genoux au milieu de celui-ci, puis invite Duo à le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fait. Doucement, il fait glisser la chemise en soie de l'épaule droite de Duo en embrassant celle-ci. Avec sa main droite, il flatte le flan gauche de la hanche de Duo. Les sensations lui arrachent de petits gémissements et frissons. La main remonte jusqu'à sa nuque et les doigts font des arabesques derrière celle-ci. Duo se mord la lèvre. Juste au toucher, le plaisir est déjà fort.

Heero renouvelle l'opération avec l'épaule gauche. Une fois la chemise au niveau de ses deux poignets, Heero lui fait passer les deux mains à l'arrière de son dos et avec la chemise lui lie les mains. Celle-ci effleure ses fesses. Il fronce un peu les sourcils, mais ne se plaint pas.

Ils se regardent.

Heero passe ses deux mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse en caressant les lèvres de Duo avec sa langue pour en demander l'entrée. Deux larmes coulent le long des joues de Duo en même temps qu'il accorde à son maître l'entrée de sa bouche. Ce premier baiser, qu'il attend depuis qu'il a ouvert les yeux ce matin, vient de lui être accorder.

Le baiser est velouté et tendre. Aucune violence. Juste de la douceur et de l'amour. Les mains liées, il ne peut accentuer celui-ci. Mais en a-t-il besoin ? Non. Heero abandonne ses lèvres pour faire mille baisers à son corps qui lui est offert nu et soumis.

Une sensation plus fort que les autres et Duo rejette a nouveau la tête en arrière dans un cri de délectation. Heero venait, après avoir joué avec son gland, de le prendre en bouche pour la deuxième fois. La frustration de ne pouvoir mettre ses mains dans la chevelure d'Heero le fait grogner de mécontentement. Pour le punir ,Heero, sadiquement, lui donne une petite tape sur les fesses qui le fait hurler. Duo se retient de pleurer et il a compris la leçon. Le soumis doit obéissance au maître.

Heero continue son action jusqu'à ce que Duo soit à bout. Il déverse une nouvelle fois dans la bouche de son bourreau son essence de vie. Il avale le tout, se lèche les lèvres et remonte jusqu'au visage du puni. Duo veut un nouveau baiser, mais il n'a pas été sage. Des larmes pointent au coin de ses yeux en attendant la décision des yeux cobalts qui le fixent.

Heero s'approche… Duo ferme les yeux en ravalant ses larmes et en se mordant la lèvre. Heero le libère de son lien. Duo se jette dans ses bras et Heero capture ses lèvres. S'en suit une multitude de caresses et de baisers parmi les mots doux des deux futurs amants.

Heero commence à ne plus tenir dans son pantalon. Duo l'aide à le retirer. Pas de sous-vêtements, n'y de chaussettes, exigence de Duo.

« Je risque de te faire mal mon ange ! »

Duo lui sourit et après l'avoir fait s'allonger, se couche à son tour sur lui, et lui donne un baiser avec la langue comme il en a rarement fait jusqu'à ce jour. Heero en a des frissons dans tout le corps et son érection grossit encore plus contre le ventre de son jeune mari. Duo rompt le baiser et enfuit son visage dans son cou en humant son odeur qu'il aime tant.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Ce que nous avons fait avant est une autre sorte de plaisir que j'aime Heechan. Mais le plaisir le plus fort est de te sentir en moi. Pénètre-moi doucement. Je veux voir tes yeux briller dans les miens quand tu prendras possession de mon corps, mon amour… »

Heero inverse leur position. Duo grimace et serre les dents. Mais la douleur est de courte durée car Heero lui relève les jambes assez vite et ses fesses par la même occasion. Il retire l'oreiller de sous la nuque de Duo et le place au creux de ses reins. Cela évitera un frottement douloureux à Duo.

« Merci Heechan ! »

« De rien mon amour… »

Heero présente ses doigts à Duo qui les lèche avec convoitise. Puis il fait glisser ceux-ci le long de son torse jusqu'à l'intimité convoitée par son propre désir. L'incroyable se produit, Duo entame une troisième érection. Il rougit. Heero lui sourit et embrasse le bout de son gland en faisant pénétrer un premier doigt en lui.

Les sensations sont opposées et Duo ne sait quoi penser sauf reprendre un souffle régulier avant de perde définitivement le contrôle.

Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. Petit gémissement de Duo qui agrippe la housse de couette. Le troisième rentre à son tour. Duo se cambre légèrement et gémit plus fort et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Heero en fait pénétrer un quatrième.

« Heechan ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Hum… »

La douleur passée, Heero bouge tout ce petit monde et il touche par inadvertance le point sensible de Duo qui réagit aussitôt.

Duo est prêt. Heero retire ses doigts. Il se rapproche et positionne les jambes de Duo correctement ainsi que lui même.

Et les yeux dans les yeux, Heero glisse délicatement en Duo. Aucune douleur, juste du plaisir à l'état pur. La préparation avec quatre doigts l'a entièrement dilaté pour l'arrivée de son amant. La progression est lente et chaude. Heero est entièrement en Duo. Celui-ci a les joues et les lèvres rouges. Ses yeux scintillent.

Heero ne tarde pas à entamer un long va et vient. Au premier coup, il fait mouche et Duo hurle son plaisir en se crispant sur la couette. Heero agrippe les hanches de son jeune mari et pousse toujours plus loin si possible. Duo crie « Heechan » à plusieurs reprises parmi tous les autres « Oh, oui encore » ou « Plus fort ». Heero, lui, dit à Duo comme il l'aime dans des « Je t'aime mon ange » ou « Tu est tellement beau », « Duo » est dit aussi suavement.

Les coups de reins deviennent violents. Duo m'a plus les jambes sur les épaules d'Heero mais autour de ses hanches, il a remonté ses mains au niveau du mur qui se trouve à la tête de leur lit, et pousse au même rythme qu'Heero quand celui-ci le projette en avant. Le choc est doublement jouissif pour les deux parties.

Poussés, par quoi ils ne le savent pas, ils se regardent et dans un accord, donnent chacun de leur côté un dernier coup d'une puissance telle qu'ils hurlent et jouissent ensembles.

Epuisé, Heero s'écroule sur Duo qui, malgré son poids plume, le réceptionne dans ses bras après avoir ramené ceux-ci à lui. Duo joue avec ses cheveux en bataille et l'embrasse sur le font.

Heero vient de laisser toute la tension de cette journée retomber, avec la peur qu'il a dû prendre sur lui de remplir son rôle de sadomasochiste que Duo lui avait demandé de jouer.

« Excuse-moi mon ange ! »

« Chut ! Repose toi… Je sais que cela a été aussi dur pour toi que pour moi, alors reste dans mes bras. Laisse-moi veiller sur toi pour une fois mon amour ! »

« Je t'aime… »

« Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime Heechan ! »

Heero s'endort.

Une heure plus tard, il refait enfin surface. La première chose qu'il voit est le sourire et les yeux de son jeune mari qui l'embrasse sur le front.

« Bien dormi ? »

Heero repose son visage sur le torse de Duo.

« Oui ! Merci ! Ça m'a fait du bien. »

Heero se relève doucement.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Nulle part ! Je veux juste que nous nous mettions sous les draps et t'avoir sur moi ! »

Duo lui fait un immense sourire.

Une fois installés sous la couette, Duo embrasse le torse d'Heero.

« Merci ! J'avoue qu'il y avait cinq coups de trop mais… J'ai adoré et la douleur du martinet est formidablement Heechan ! »

« Ne me demande pas de faire ça tous les 15 jours… Je ne tendrais pas ! »

Duo rigole.

« Promis, juste de temps en temps pour varier les plaisirs ! »

« Hn ! »

« Tu es si fatigué ? »

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas… On mange dans une petite heure, d'accord ? »

« Voui ! Je reste sage ! »

« Mon ange ? »

« Oui Heechan ? »

« Tu as mal ? »

Duo pique un fard et enfouit encore plus son visage qui se trouve maintenant au niveau du cou d'Heero, dans celui-ci.

« Oui. C'est horrible… Et en même temps, je crois que rien qu'en y repensant je suis capable de… Enfin tu vois ! »

Heero sourit.

« Oui, je vois très bien même… Trois fois ! Ça donne des complexes mon cœur… »

« Pas fait exprès ! … Heechan ? »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Je vais juste avoir un petit problème pour les deux derniers jours de la semaine ! »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je fais comment pour m'assoire ? »

Heero pique un fard à son tour. Ni lui ni Duo n'avaient pris cela en considération. Les deux jours à venir promettaient de ne pas être de tout repos…

_**A suivre**_

_Alors ! Heureux et Heureuses !_

_Vous savez pour le cadeau et vous avez même eu droit à son utilisation._

_Bien sûr Duo a eu un… Ben ! Une grosse envie Câlin quoi ! …_

_Ça fait maaaaaal un martinet ! … Non merci ! Veux pas le tester ! …_

**Ne me demandez pas d'écrire un autre chapitre de ce type sinon je perds le peu de neurones qu'il me reste ! **_(Et les miens ? Tu y penses en écrivant ? Je n'en ai plus depuis le temps… Hlo) … _**Mais t'as fini oui ! On va passer pour des hentais si on continu comme cela ! … Cat**

**§ Review ? §**

_**Catirella**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **sado-maso. **On va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Mais là j'ai super mal aux fesses…

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Quat'chou ! Tro-man ! Cat a (enfin) pensé à vous ! Si, si, je vous assure… Comme quoi les reviews servent à quelque chose_

**Note de l'auteur : **

Hlo ! Tu peux être fière ! Nous somme de vrai **Hentai** pour tout le monde maintenant. La prochaine fois que tu me rappelles que je dois écrire une punition, que j'avais complément oubliée, je ne t'écoute pas… En plus tu l'avais demandé sur le chapitre 10… T'as vu pour quoi je passe moi maintenant ! Même toi tu m'as fait remarquer que j'avais écrit environ 8 pages de cochonneries… **LA HONTE ! … **_(Hé… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma grande, il faut assumer… Moi, je n'ai fait que les corriger les 8 pages de cochonneries… Mais ça a été le pied ! Vive les Hentai ! Hlo) _**… Et en plus elle est fière d'elle ! ... Cat**

**La punition vous a plu, en tout cas les reviews sont là pour le dire…**

Chapitre plus calme… (Enfin ! Pas pour tout le monde !) … Il faut bien qu'ils se reposent tout de même… Bonne lecture et Kikou. Catirella

**Duo :** Cat ! … J'ai mal aux fesses… **Catirella **: C'est un peu normal Duo…**Heero :** J'ai frappé trop fort. Je savais que je lui ferais mal… **Catirella :** Heero ! Un martinet n'a jamais fait du bien… **Duo :** Fais comment pour m'asseoir moi ? … **Catirella et Heero : **On ne sait pas encore !… **Duo :** Ah ! Ça m'aide vachement, tien ! … **Catirella et Heero :** Surveille ton langage Duo, sinon gare ! …. **_Heero et moi, nous nous regardons …_** **Catirella :** On est en phase, t'as vu ça ! … **Heero : **Hn ! C'est incroyable ! … _(Dangereux plutôt… pauvre Dudule… Hlo)_** Duo : **Si je vous dérange, vous le dites tout de suite et je me c… AIEEEEEE… Cat ? **Catirella : **La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de parler et de dire une grossièreté ! … **Duo **en chouinantC'est pas juste ! C'est toujours mes fesses qui pren… AIEEEEEEEE ? … Heero ? …** Heero : **Baka ! … **Catirella :** T'es dur là Heero !… **Heero :** J'ai bien aimé ses fesses toutes rouges et zébrées… **Duo **tire la langue à Heero Méchant ! … **Heero :** Reprépare tes fesses mon ange ! … **Duo :** NONNNNNNNNNNN ! (Avec une petite moue adorable de Duo) … Fait trop mal Heechan ! … **_Duo se pend au cou d'Heero et le regarde avec des yeux brillants d'amour… Heero aime trop Duo lorsqu'il le regarde ainsi et il lui capture les lèvres avec passion… Les fesses de Duo sont sauvées… _Catirella :** Ils sont pires que moi ! **_A bientôt, Catirella … _**

**Hlo ! Que fais-tu dans mon dialogue avec les garçons ? C'est pas vrai ! … Cat **

**NOTE **

**(Toujours d'actualité)**

Alors, Hlo aura moins de disponibilités durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriveront plus doucement.

Les One-Shot se feront rares voir inexistants aussi.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci de votre obligeance.

_(Et vraiment désolée, c'est la période des Grandes Corrections et Décisions de fin d'année, c'est examen pour les profs aussi Hlo)_

**ATTENTION **

☼ **Dans ce chapitre petit cadeau pour les amoureux du couple Trowa/Quatre** ☼

* * *

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**Chapitre 12

Hélène était rentrée vers les 23 heures par taxi ce mercredi soir.

Après le congrès de cette journée, une soirée avait été organisée avec un magnifique spectacle. Hélène retrouva Shini couché sur son lit, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre tellement elle était fatiguée de cette journée qui recommençait le lendemain à 10 heures. Le taxi passait la prendre à 9 heures. Après s'être dévêtue, elle se glissa sous les draps juste en culotte. Ses vêtements commençaient à être inconfortable. De retour en France, une nouvelle garde robe s'imposerait.

Hélène n'avait vu personne ce jeudi matin.

Duo avait eu un mal de chien à rester sur chaque chaise à chaque cours de la journée. A midi, il avait laissé Quatre pour rejoindre Heero avant que celui-ci ne quitta sa salle de classe. Heero, qui allait sortir pour se rendre au self, réceptionna un Duo contre son torse.

Heero le regarda inquiet.

« Duo ! Ça ne va pas ? »

Duo, la tête enfouie dans la chemise de son mari et ses deux bras autour du torse de celui-ci, marmonne un :

« Veux un câlin, j'ai mal ! »

Heero sourit et referme la porte de son bureau.

« Tu as si mal que ça ? »

« Hum… Etre assis est une vraie torture. Heureusement que je n'ai pas cours de russe… Une heure de gagnée ! »

« Je finis une heure après toi mon ange aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te raccompagner à la maison ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave Heechan. Je voulais juste un câlin. Je sais que l'on est au lycée, mais là, j'avais besoin de sentir ta chaleur pour me donner le courage de serrer les dents et de ne rien montrer aux autres. Seul Quatre et Trowa ont remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais pour une fois, ils n'ont pas insisté. Heechan ? Je peux avoir un baiser sur le front pour une fois s'il te plaît ? »

Heero soupire de contentement en souriant. Ne le voyant pas, Duo interprète ce soupir comme un « non » à sa requête, et se mord les lèvres. Il se sépare du torse chaud d'Heero pour quitter la salle de classe. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire demi-tour, Heero lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres en en demandant l'entrée.

Duo la lui accorde en fermant les yeux. Une fois le baiser fini, Duo reprend sa place contre son torse.

« J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas me donner un bisou sur le front ! »

Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as soupiré ! »

Heero rigole.

« Oui… De contentement mon ange et non de mécontentement. »

Duo a en grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Voui ! Merci pour ce baiser. C'est plus que je n'avais espéré ! »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Tu dois aller manger mon ange ! »

« Oui. J'y vais. Encore merci Heechan ! »

Duo se détache et regarde son époux en lui souriant.

« A tout à l'heure en cours.»

« Oui, mon ange. Allez ! File rejoindre Quatre et Trowa. »

« Voui ! »

Duo ouvre la porte et se dirige vers le self. Heero lui sourit. La prochaine fois que Duo lui demanderait de faire ce type de jeux sexuels à caractère SM, ils attendraient le vendredi soir. Mais le plus tard possible. Il avait pris un certain plaisir à un moment donné, ce qui d'ailleurs l'avait un peu déstabilisé, mais… Voir Duo pleurer sous la douleur trop forte, lui avait fait mal. Duo l'avait bien ressenti. Donc le plus loin possible dans le temps…

Il soupire en souriant et sort à son tour de sa salle de classe.

La fin de semaine parut interminable pour Duo.

Il a dormi sur le ventre ces deux dernières nuits. Ce vendredi soir, ils rentraient de l'aéroport où Hélène a repris un avion pour retourner en France.

Duo a moins mal, mais c'est encore sensible. Il a gigoté durant tout le trajet du retour en se mettant la plupart du temps sur le côté droit ou gauche.

Une fois seuls à l'intérieur de leur maison, Heero capture Duo dans ses bras. Celui-ci est trop heureux de cette marque d'attention sans que ce soit lui qui quémande un câlin.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux. Heero a envie de lui. Dans un soupire de bien être, Duo relève son visage vers celui de son époux.

« Alors fais-moi l'amour… Je t'appartiens corps et âme. »

Heero lui sourit et ils ne montent pas dans leur chambre. L'un des canapés du salon est inauguré en ce vendredi soir.

Samedi après-midi, nouveau cours de cuisine. Duo bataille avec les feuilles de briques pour fabriquer des nems. Là, pour le coup, la leçon était bien plus dure et le résultat pas très glorieux. A la fin du cours, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement il avait envie de bien faire pour que Heero soit fier de lui. Et hélas, les nems avaient une drôle de tête.

Heero n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal au sujet des nems qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des nems. Celle-ci étaient leur repas du soir et lorsqu'ils les mangèrent, à part leur aspect bizarre, le goût était identique. Duo sourit quand Heero le complimenta. Il était heureux que ce soit mangeable. Non ! Bon…

Le week-end passa doucement.

Duo fit les devoirs qui lui restaient le dimanche matin. Heero corrigea les derniers contrôles donnés le jeudi et vendredi, et prépara ceux pour lundi et mardi. Vers 15h, Duo, en demandant un bisou, avait essayé de savoir quel serait le sujet pour le contrôle du lundi matin et la claque sur ses fesses le stoppa net dans son action. Son fessier, bien moins douloureux mais encore un peu sensible, avait eu chaud d'un coup. La claque ! Il l'avait bien sentie passer.

Il retourna donc dans leur chambre en se frottant les fesses et en marmonnant une fois de plus.

Une envie soudaine de téléphoner à Quatre s'illumina dans son cerveau. Il prit donc son portable et attendit une fois la touche où le numéro de celui-ci était, fut enfoncée.

_« Ouuuui ! »_

« Quatre ? »

_« Hm ! »_

« T'as une voix bizarre ! »

_« Duo ? »_

« Oui. Ça va ? »

_« Duo, je… »_

« Quoi ? Je te dérange ? »

_« En fait… Oui. Je suis seul chez moi et… enfin, tu comprends ! »_

Duo réfléchit mais… Non ! Il ne comprenait pas.

« Désolé Quatre, je ne vois pas ! »

_« Trowa ! »_

Duo piqua un fard monumental.

« Scuse. Oh, je suis vraiment désolé Quatre, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Heu… Salue Tro pour moi ! A demain, bye. »

Duo raccroche sans que Quatre n'ait le temps de répondre.

« La honte. »

Duo ne sait plus où se mettre et décide de travailler son russe tout seul. Il a chaud très chaud.

**Chez les Winner.**

« Pauvre Duo ! »

« Il te salue. »

« C'est gentil… Où en étions-nous, mon amour ? »

« Hum… Tu allais me démontrer que tu pouvais ahhhhhhhhh… hum… Trowa ! Ahhhhhhh… »

Quatre ne put finir car la langue habile de Trowa avait repris ta tâche abandonnée quelques micros minutes plus tôt.

« Trowa… Je n'en peux plus… Ah oui ! Ah ouuuuuui ahhh… huum… »

Trowa qui était un maître en fellation, lui apprenait une nouvelle approche et Quatre appréciait grandement.

« AHHHHHHHH ! OH PUNAISE ! … huuuuum que c'est bon, ahhhhhhh, non ne le retire… oh oui, pas… ahhhh, ouuuuui un autre huuum, AHHHHHHHH… »

Et deux doigts bien au chaud dans une intimité plus que brûlante après les petits coups de langue que Trowa lui avait procuré juste avant l'appel de Duo.

Quatre n'en peut plus et éjacule dans la bouche de son amant. Trowa avale, se lèche les lèvres et, avec un regard de prédateur vient embrasser Quatre en lui rentrant un troisième doigt. Son gémissement de douleur se perd dans le baiser.

Lorsque Trowa sentit que Quatre était entièrement détendu et prêt à accueillir plus gros que les trois doigts qui jouaient dans son intimité, il rompit le baiser et retira ceux-ci. Bien sûr, Quatre grogna de mécontentement.

« Trowa ? Hum, prends-moi d'un coup… Je veux crier mon amour ! »

Celui-ci sourit. Quatre avait ce besoin que Trowa rentre en force. Il aimait ça par dessus tout. A chacun ses plaisirs après tout… Cela plaisait assez à son amant qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil pour cette intrusion anale.

Et dans un coup de rein puissant, Trowa entra en Quatre jusqu'à la garde.

La **cause à effet** est universelle.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TROWWWWWWWWWWWA. »

Et oui ! Il a de la voix le petit ange blond.

Trowa n'attend pas plus longtemps et le pousse à crier de plus en plus fort en gémissant des…

« Ohhhhhh Quatrrre. »

De son côté.

Au bout de 20 minutes, Quatre se retrouve à quatre pattes, accroché aux barreaux de son lit en hurlant « ENCORE » et « PLUS FORT » à sans faire péter les cordes vocales.

Trowa lui, lui défonçait, à proprement parler, l'arrière train à grands coups de butoir et Quatre était au Nirvana du Sexe.

Ils gardèrent le rythme 5 minutes, mais le plaisir devenait de plus en plus fort et, dans un coup de rein encore plus puisant, ils jouirent en même temps en hurlant leur prénom dans un écho.

Epuisé mais heureux, Trowa, une fois aux côtés de Quatre, l'attire à lui. Celui-ci se blottit dans les bras de son amant et s'endort sous les caresses de Trowa dans ses cheveux. Heureusement que Trowa les avait recouverts de la couette avant que Quatre ne part au pays des songes.

**Retour chez les Maxwell Yuy.**

Cela fait 10 minutes qu'il a téléphoné à Quatre et qu'il les a dérangés en plein quelque chose.

Duo est toujours aussi rouge. Mais à force d'y penser, il a un problème avec son jean.

Allongé de tout son long en plein milieu du lit, Shini est en train de dormir.

Heero trouve qu'il a été dur avec la claque sur les fesses de Duo. Il sait qu'il a moins mal mais il regrette son geste… Même s'il l'avait bien méritée pour avoir laissé ses yeux et ses mains vagabonder sur le PC pour voir le sujet du contrôle de lundi matin.

Il monte donc rejoindre Duo, qu'il trouvait bien sage d'ailleurs, depuis plus de 15 minutes. Il arrive derrière lui et pose ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci. Duo sursaute et relève la tête pour voir Heero lui sourire.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge ! Je t'ai fait mal avec la claque sur les fesses mon ange ? »

Duo lui fait un faible sourire.

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? »

« Enfin, je veux dire, non je n'ai pas si mal que ça ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu si rouge alors ? »

« J'ai fait une petite bêtise… »

Duo avait dit cela en rougissant encore plus et en se mordant la lèvre.

Heero, lui, ne comprend pas ce qu'il a bien pu faire en étant dans la chambre. Celle-ci paraissait normale et le chat ronflait.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

« J'ai téléphoné à Quatre ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi lui avoir téléphoner est une bêtise mon ange ! »

« Je les ai dérangés ! »

« Tu les as déran … Oh, je vois. »

Heero sourit. Et l'embrasse sur le font, car Duo le regarde, attendant quelque chose. Heero l'embrasse sur le bout du nez et glisse une de ses mains dans l'entre jambe de Duo.

« Ahhhhhh ! Heechan, c'est pas Drôle ! »

Heero, au toucher de la virilité de Duo plus en forme que jamais, éclata de rire. Bien sûr, Duo se mit à bouder en croisant les bras sur son bureau et faisait la moue avec les sourcils froncés.

Heero sourit et se retourne vers le lit où Shini doit être au Paradis des chats tellement il ronfle. Heero le prend et celui-ci ne se réveille pas. Il faut dire que Duo l'avait fait jouer pendant plus d'une heure ce qui l'avait épuisé vu son jeune âge.

Duo faisait toujours la tête lorsque Heero quitta la chambre avec un Shini qui ronronne maintenant. Une fois le chaton remis au milieu du lit de la chambre d'amie, Heero va vite à la cuisine chercher quelque chose et remonte vite rejoindre Duo qui n'a pas bougé. Il dépose ce qu'il a dans la main sur la table de nuit et va vers son démon…

Heero se penche au creux de son oreille.

« Toujours en forme ? »

« AH ! »

Duo perdu dans son boudage, avait une fois de plus sursauté.

« Méchant... ? … Heechan ! … Que ce que tu fais ? »

« Je dénatte des cheveux, mon ange. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas bientôt le savoir ! »

Une fois les cheveux de Duo cascadant le long de son dos, Heero le fait se lever de sa chaise et le prend dans ses bras.

« Alors ? Toujours en forme ? »

Duo est rouge de honte et enfuit comme il peut son visage contre le torse de son mari.

« Voui ! »

« Bien ! Embrasse-moi. »

Duo ne ce le fait pas dire deux fois et embrasse Heero. Celui-ci en profite pour le déshabiller. Duo frissonne sous le doigt qui caresse son corps et s'attaque au bouton du jean d'Heero.

Une fois nus tous les deux, Heero prend son démon dans ses bras et se couche au milieux du lit sur la couette avec Duo sur sa droite pour le moment et dans le même sens.

Duo est très étonné car la couette est toujours plier pour ce type d'activité sur le lit.

« Je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Un plaisir partagé par les deux partenaires en même temps, mon amour. »

Duo rougit un peu plus encore et se mord la lèvre.

Pensée de Duo : « Pourvu que je sois à la hauteur si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense ! »

Heero change de sens dans le lit.

Pensée de Duo : « Oui ! C'est bien ça ! Oh, mon dieu ! Je n'ai fait ça qu'une fois moi ! Faut avaler en plus. Beurk… »

« Heero ! J'ai peur de ne pas bien faire ! »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça, même si ce n'est pas bon ! »

Heero rigole.

« Ok ! On ne le fait pas ! »

« NON ! Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas le faire. C'est la première fois Heechan ! Je me mets en dessous de toi ou au-dessus ? »

« Au-dessus sinon je vais t'écraser la crevette. Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui… Hé ! Je ne suis pas une crevette ! »

« Si tu es une crevette. »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« No… AHHHHH ! »

Tout en débattant sur le fait que Duo était ou non une crevette, celui-ci avait pris place sur Heero qui venait de le prendre en bouche.

Duo ne dit plus rien et, après avoir fermé et rouvert les yeux, il prit à son tour celle d'Heero.

Premier 69 pour Duo et première sensation de plaisir de donner et de recevoir.

C'est incroyable. Duo n'aurait jamais imaginé que de faire une fellation et d'en avoir une en même temps, pouvait être aussi jouissif.

Pensée de Duo : « Ohhhhhh ! Mon Dieeeeeeeeeu ! Que c'est bon ! Huuuuum… Arrive plus à penser moi… Whouuuuuuua… »

Pensée d'Heero « Hum.. C'est qu'il se.. Ahhh, débouille bien… Huuuuum… Je n'aurais pas cru ça ! Oooooh, crotte ! Je vais hum, pas tenir, ahhh, longtemps… »

Pensée de Duo : « J'en peux plus… Ahhhhhhh… Heechaaaaaaaaaaaan… »

Le plaisir est intense. Ils jouissent ensembles et, bien sûr, Duo grimace et ferme les yeux en avalant la semence de son mari.

Heero le fait basculer sur le côté et se remet dans le sens de la marche. Il va à sa table de nuit, ouvre un emballage quelconque pour Duo qui ne voit rien puisque la stature d'Heero lui bouche la vue.

Un bruit de quelque chose que l'on casse et puis :

« Ferme les yeux mon ange ! »

Duo regarde Heero avec un visage tellement mignon que le sourire d'Heero s'agrandit. Duo ferme les yeux dans un léger soupir.

« Ouvre la bouche maintenant ! »

Là, Duo fronce les sourcils. Que va-t-il lui mettre dans la bouche ?

Il fait ce que son époux lui demande mais avec une certaine appréhension tout de même.

Une fois ce qu'Heero tenait entre ses doigts, posé sur la langue de Duo. Il lui referme la bouche en lui remontant le bas de sa mâchoire avec un doigt.

L'effet est immédiat.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux et un immense sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Du chocolat au lait ! »

Duo se jette dans ses bras et Heero, celui-ci ferme les yeux en sentant les cheveux dans lesquels est enfoui son visage.

« Merci mon amour. Je t'aime Heechan. C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé au chocolat pour faire passer le goût amer du truc pas bon. »

Heero sourit.

« De rien mon ange… Et si nous allions prendre un bain ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Duo relève la tête en hurlant.

« OUUUUUUUUUI. »

Avant de quitter le lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, Duo pique deux autres carrés de chocolat au lait.

« Heechan ! »

« Hn ? »

« Ouvre la bouche ! »

Heero avec un sourire en coin ouvre celle-ci et Duo y dépose un des deux carrés de chocolat et met l'autre dans sa bouche. Heero s'approche de son ange et l'embrasse dans un baiser chocolaté.

Sans rompre le baiser, Heero le prend dans ses bras et l'emporte vers la baignoire où il allait lui prodiguer mille caresses.

Hélène était bien arrivée en France, ils étaient enfin seuls. Shini dormait comme un bienheureux dans la chambre d'ami et Heero avait un folle envie de laver les cheveux de son ange pour profiter de leur douceur ce soir quand viendrait l'heure d'aller au lit.

La soirée n'était pas commencée, mais était loin d'être finie…

_**A suivre**_

_J'espère que ceux qui aiment le couple Quatre/Trowa ou Trowa/Quatre sont heureux de ce petit clin d'œil à ce couple qui est en second plan dans cette fiction._

_Voilà ! … Attention, maintenant nous allons retourner dans les aléas du lycée et les bêtises de notre cher Duo. Et Shini va aussi s'y mettre ! …_

**_Catirella _**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **sado-maso. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Mais là j'ai super mal aux fesses…

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Haaaaa… Un petit chapitre bien agréable dans toute la grisaille des examens (que je n'ai toujours pas préparé… honte…)._

_L'auteur, Cat, que vous commencez à connaître, s'en prend donc encore et toujours à un pauvre petit Duo innocent… Enfin, pas tant que ça… Bon ! Soit ! Vous verrez. Ce que j'essaye juste de dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre où le sadisme et omniprésent… ET J'adore ! _

_Verdict : à dévorer !_

**Note de l'auteur : **

Attention, mesdames et messieurs !

Vu qu'il n'y a que des filles qui me font des reviews, ce serait plutôt : Attention LES FILLES… Duo repart dans la bêtiserie et Shini suit dans la foulée… C'est tout petit et ça expérimente des choses les chatons… Je vous rassure, même à l'âge adulte ça fait toujours des conneries ! … Donc, un Duo qui va encore une fois avoir des ennuis, un Heero pas content, mais alors pas content du tout _(comme d'habitude quoi … Hlo)_, et un Shini qui lui jouit des bonheurs de la vie en regardant son maître être puni à sa place… Belle vie que celle de Shini ! _(Mais, mais, mais, tout cela présage un chapitre très agréable….Hlo) _

Chapitre beaucoup moins calme sauf pour les deux hentais du dimanche après-midi _! (C'est nous ça ? lol Hlo_ … / … **Mais non ! C'est Quatre et Trowa ! Cat**) … Bonne lecture et Gros Poutous ! Quoi ? C'est bizarre ? Ok ! Gros Kikous. Catirella.

**Heero :** Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu utiliser le martinet ? … **Catirella **: Tu veux y goûter ? …**Heero **déglutit et pâlit légèrement Non… **Catirella :** Alors contente-toi de ce que je te donne. Non, mais je rêve ? … **Duo :** Méchi Cat ! … **Catirella : **De rien la puce !… **Duo :** Cat ! Pas la puce… **Catirella :** Mais, j'aime bien moi « la puce » ! …. **Duo **soupire Bon. D'accord… **Catirella **: YATAAAAAAAAAAAA ! … **Duo **en sursautant Ça ne va pas ! Tu m'as fait peur ! … Heero … ? …** Heero : **Hn ?… **Catirella :** Gomen ! … **Heero :** Je n'ai pas compris là ? … **Duo :** Il n'y a rien à comprendre… Elle a abusé du chocolat de sa fille _(ou de la danette vanille hallucinogène )_… Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee … ? … **Heero, **qui sourit avec un regard sadique Tu l'as cherchée celle-là… **Duo :** ça fait maleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… **Catirella :** Je mange le chocolat si je veux ! Et puis elle n'en mange pas de tout façon ! … **Heero et** **Duo :** Et nous ? … **Catirella **: Si vous touchez au chocolat je VOUS RENDE EUNUQUES. Compris ? … **Heero et** **Duo **pâles comme des kleenex blancs _(bonne image… très… claire)_Gloups ! Oui… **Quatre et Trowa :** Et nous ? … **Catirella :** Ohhhh ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi… même punition ! … **Duo :** Bien fait, na ! ……… **_A, Catirella … _**

**NOTE **

**(Toujours d'actualité)**

Alors, Hlo aura moins de disponibilités durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriveront plus doucement.

Les One-Shot se feront rares voir inexistants aussi.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci de votre obligeance.

_(Et vraiment désolée, c'est la période des Grandes Corrections et Décisions de fin d'année, c'est examen pour les profs aussi Hlo)

* * *

_

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13

La semaine qui suivit se passa plutôt calmement.

Puis arriva le mois de novembre. Et en ce jeudi 6 après-midi, Heero avait prévu en cours de japonais de faire travailler ses élèves par 6, pour débattre entre eux, en japonais bien sûr, sur un sujet qu'il avait choisi avec soin ce week-end : la journée du 14 mars…

Il est de tradition au Japon de remercier la personne qui vous a offert des chocolats le jour de la saint Valentin, soit le 14 février. Le **_« White Day »_** qui était donc le 14 mars, était le jour où les hommes en règle générale, remerciaient la femme qui lui avait donné du chocolat le jour de la saint Valentin en offrant à leur tour un cadeau ou des chocolats. Il y avait aussi les _giri chokorêto _qui, eux, étaient offerts plus aux collègues de travail ou amis masculins pour manifester leur affection amicale et éviter les sous-entendus du type harcèlement sexuel, le jour de la saint Valentin…

Donc, un sujet où toutes les cultures différentes du lycée pouvaient donner leur avis sur le bien fondé de cette tradition qui vit le jour dans les années 60. La saint Valentin, elle, avait été lancée en 1958 par un chocolatier pour relancer ses affaires commerciales. Et à ce jour, cette tradition de la fête des amoureux était instaurée partout dans le monde.

Duo et Quatre se retrouveraient avec Réléna, Dorothy, Marie et Dimitri. Un Américain (et oui, Duo n'était pas né en France), un Arabe, une Australienne, une Suisse, une Française et un Russe.

Le sujet était donné depuis 20 minutes et leur groupe commençait à se faire entendre. Et devinez qui étaient en train de se bouffer le nez au sujet de cette tradition japonaise… Je vous le donne en mille : Réléna et Duo.

Dorothy était complètement larguée. Son vocabulaire actuel ne lui permettait pas de suivre dans un tel débat et encore moins depuis 3 minutes, car les deux « atteint du bocal », comme elle se prêtait à penser à cette instant, parlaient trop vite et commençaient à s'hurler dessus.

C'était comme si elle voulait rattraper un TVG lancé à 300 kilomètres heure avec une patinette ! Mission impossible. Elle avait donc pris quelques distances pour ne pas se pendre un coup. Juste au cas où…

Marie, elle, semblait terrifiée. Elle parlait couramment le japonais et les mots qui se lançaient depuis ces 3 petites dernières minutes, n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le sujet du débat. Elle aussi avait reculé avec sa chaise car Duo venait de casser son crayon à papier avec sa main droite.

Dimitri, lui, était entre les deux filles… Au Japon depuis 1 an seulement, il avait plus de vocabulaire que Dorothy mais pas encore assez pour suivre la partie de ping-pong qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Seuls quelques mots qui, bien sûr, n'étaient pas des mots doux, avaient atteint ses neurones qui avaient fait la connections avec l'ampleur et la tournure que prenait ce débat.

Quatre, lui, les regardait blanc comme un mort. Il était comme Marie et avait tout suivi et tout compris. Et ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que dans moins de 5 minutes si personne ne les séparait, ils allaient se battre en plein cours et des cheveux allaient mourir à coup sûr !

Le gong retentit et Duo se précipita sur Réléna. Les quatre autres hurlèrent, tout le reste de la classe était plongé dans un silence quasi religieux.

La vie du chouchou rose fut sauvée de justesse par la poigne d'Heero sur la natte de Duo qui, sans chercher à savoir qui l'avait tiré pas les cheveux, mais qui se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait en fait. Se retourna en hurlant sans réfléchir une fois de plus :

**« Coward my plait, Shit. » **(1)

Toute la classe parlait bien évidement l'anglais et pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre le « **Shit** ».

Duo se rendit compte que sa pensée, n'avait pas été que pensée. Mais bien dite à haute voix et avec force en plus.

Heero était sur le point d'exploser et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Duo se retrouva à la porte de la classe mais avant le professeur lui avait hurlé :

**« 12 heures de colles et une punition par semaine durant un mois M. Maxwell ! »**

Duo fut donc jeté hors de la classe dans le couloir par un Heero furieux. Et la porte se referma sur lui avec fracas. Duo en eut des frissons et déglutit quant à la suite des retombées qu'il allait avoir le soir même.

Et ce soir-là, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la maison alors que Heero sortait de la voiture en claquent la portière de celle-ci…

Il se figea sur place et se demanda quel type de cercueil Heero allait lui choisir après l'avoir tué et dit tout doucement comme un film au ralenti :

« Shini ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Le Shini le regardait avec sa petite tête de travers, une feuille de ficus sur celle-ci et de la terre dans les poils. Le sol de l'entrée en était couvert. Et le ficus gisait au sol. Sa dernière heure avait sonné. Le pot, lui, était toujours au même endroit, mais renversé et avec très peu de terre encore à l'intérieur.

Heero arriva derrière lui et bien sûr :

« SHINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… BAKA DE CHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT… »

Jusqu'à cet instant, Duo avait pu retenir ses larmes, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Shini prit peur et se carapata tellement vite dans la cuisine qu'il glissa sur le carrelage et il loupa son entrée dans celle-ci et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Car ces petites pattes patinaient dans le vide comme dans un dessins animée. Duo, malgré les larmes qui montaient de plus en plus, avait une folle envie de rire car la scène du chaton sur patins à glace improvisés, était à mourir de rire. Et mourir, c'est ce qui l'attendait dans pas longtemps !

« DUO. TU N'ETTOYES LES BÊTISES DE **TON** **CHAT** ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA. ENSUITE, TU ME REJOINS DANS MON BUREAU POUR LES PUNITIONS QUE **JE T'IMPOSE**. »

Heero le dépassa et se rendit directement dans son bureau sans passer pas la case petit coin, car il avait envie de faire pipi depuis plus d'une heure mais là, il était tellement en colère que le rouleau de papier allait y passer lui aussi, s'il s'y rendait tout de suite…

Duo posa son sac et entreprit de nettoyer au mieux les bêtises de Shini, qui allaient lui coûter cher et dont il se serait bien passé aujourd'hui. Une fois sa tâche finie, il jeta le pauvre ficus, mit le pot dans leur jardin et nettoya Shini qui était tapi dans son panier. Ensuite, il alla se laver les mains avant de remonter ses affaires de cours dans leur chambre, qui risquait de ne plus l'être. Enfin, après un soupir, il prend la direction des escaliers et, une fois devant la porte du bureau, toqua à celle-ci.

« Tu peux entrer. »

Duo pénètre dans ce bureau où il aimait avoir une autre activité que celle qui va si produire dans 5.4.3.2.1…

« Duo je suis très, mais alors très, en colère après toi. En premier et surtout pour cette raison, tu m'as répondu vulgairement devant toute la classe et en plus toi et Réléna avez failli en venir aux mains pour une histoire de chocolats qui s'est terminée en règlement de compte… Et vu le nombre de noms d'oiseaux donc vous vous êtes traités, on se serait cru dans une volière de rapaces. En… »

« Et elle, elle n'a rien comme toujours… »

« Non, mais en plus tu ne coupes la parole ! On aura tout vu. Tu me coupes encore et je double la deuxième punition, c'est clair ? »

« Oui… Gomen ! »

« Pour répondre à ta question, si elle aussi a eu une punition et tu vas être en sa compagnie durant les deux premières semaines d'heures de colles**. Et je ne veux aucune remarque à ce sujet…** Pour en revenir à ce que je te disais avant que tu ne me coupes… Donc. En plus, je ne sais pas ce qui a pris tout d'un coup à ton chaton, mais c'est toi qui, comme convenu, aura la punition à sa place et tu vas lui apprendre à ne pas jouer à l'apprenti jardinier à l'intérieur de la maison… »

Duo soupire. Il n'a même pas le droit de sortir Shini. Comment pourrait-il gratter la terre à l'extérieur, s'il ne pouvait pas y aller !

« Et ne soupire pas, je te prie. »

Duo avait baisé la tête depuis son interruption. Il relève celle-ci soudainement.

« Mais il ne peux pas aller dans le jardin. Comment veux-tu qu'il gratte la terre ? »

« Si ton chat sort dans le jardin, il risque de ne pas revenir. C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'il se perde ou que quelqu'un te le prenne ou pire encore qu'il se fasse écraser ? »

« NON. »

« Alors tu lui apprends à ne pas dépoter une plante verte. »

Sur un ton las, Duo répondit :

« D'accord. »

« Pour les punitions… En plus de celle que je t'ai donné en classe : privé de portable, jeux vidéo, lecteur mp3 et télévision pendant deux mois… Et… »

« DEUX MOIS ! »

« DUO. »

« Mais deux mois, c'est beaucoup quand même. »

« Le « **Shit **» lui, il va rester graver plus de deux mois dans le cerveau de tous les élèves de ta classe et je suis sûr que demain matin tout le lycée sera déjà au courant de celui-ci, alors deux mois de privation de ces 4 objets, c'est peu en comparaison, Duo. »

« Excuse-moi. Tu as raison. Je l'ai dit alors que je pensais seulement le penser. »

« Cela démontre le peu de respect que tu as envers moi ! »

« MAIS NON, C'EST PAS ÇA………. Heero ! ……… Heero ! S'il te plaît ! »

Heero ne l'a pas quitté du regard.

« Et il y a la deuxième punition pour Shini et la deuxième interruption de ta part alors que je te parlais… J'ai longuement hésité, mais au vu que tu m'as coupé la parole alors que je t'avais averti de ne pas le refaire, elle sera corporelle et tu la recevras demain soir. En plus, je ne te donnerai pas de cours de cuisine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Maintenant, tu vas chercher ton portable, le lecteur mp3 et tu me les donnes. Pour le reste, je vais tout débrancher de la télévision et je mets un code sur celle-ci. Et que je ne te prenne pas à vouloir le pirater, car je te jure que je la vends et que je te punis jusqu'à tes 17 ans… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Duo ? »

Duo a la tête baisée et pleure en silence.

« Voui. »

« Pardon ?

« Oui. »

« Monte faire tes devoirs et avance-toi en russe. Je t'appelle pour le dîner. »

« Oui Heero. »

Duo quitte la pièce et remonte dans leur chambre et en pleurant. Une fois les deux objets de la première punition donner à Heero, il sort les affaires dont il a besoin pour ses devoirs à faire pour le début de la semaine prochaine.

À 19h45, Heero l'appelle pour dîner et il le rejoint toujours la tête baissée. Heero ne fait aucune remarque. Ils mangent dans un silence de mort. Shini, depuis les hurlements d'Heero, n'avait pas bougé une patte de son panier.

Duo fait la vaisselle sans rien dire et une fois finie, monte faire une toilette rapide et se couche à 20h40 dans leur lit. Heero ne lui avait pas dit de dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

Mais il ne dort pas tout de suite. Il pleure durant plus d'une heure, pour s'endormir, épuisé, avec un mal de tête et les yeux qui commençaient à lui piquer.

Heero ne monta se coucher qu'à 23h50, et le regarda dans leur lit. Il était en position de foetus, sur le bord du lit. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir 10 minutes plus tard et se coucha à son tour de son côté en lui tournant le dos.

Pour Duo, le réveil fut plus que dur à cause de son mal de tête et de ces yeux qui lui faisaient aussi mal. Heero n'était plus dans le lit, mais au vu de la couette repoussée vers le centre, Duo comprit qu'il l'avait quand même rejoint pour dormir cette nuit.

Malgré l'aspirine, à 13h Duo avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Ayant pris la précaution d'emporter les comprimés, il en prit deux à l'heure du déjeuner où, bien sûr, il ne mangea pratiquement rien.

« Duo ! Mange un peu plus… Tu n'as mangé que ton morceau de pain et le fromage blanc sucré ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim Quatre et puis j'ai mal à la tête. »

« Il t'a puni hier soir en plus de la punition qu'il t'a donné en cours ? »

« Oui, Quatre, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler steuplaît. »

« Mais… »

« Quatre. Il ne veut pas en parler alors n'insiste pas. »

« Mais… »

« QUATRE. »

Trowa ne crie que très rarement, mais là, Quatre avait compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas refaire une tentative pour faire parler Duo.

Il regarda Trowa dans l'espoir que celui-ci ne soit pas en colère après lui. Et c'est un magnifique sourire qu'il rencontra. Quatre ferma les yeux de soulagement et sourit à sont tour à son amant.

A 19h, Heero monta rejoindre Duo dans leur chambre. Le mal de tête était enfin passé, mais une boule à l'estomac avait élu domicile dans son corps depuis la veuille à 15h45. Et elle le torturait de plus en plus.

Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleurer durant les intercours et à l'heure du déjeuner, lorsqu'il avait pu s'éclipser au moment où Quatre se faisait pardonner par Trowa en lui capturant les lèvres dés leur sortie du self.

Duo s'avait pourquoi Heero montait le rejoindre et il s'était levé de sa chaise de bureau lorsqu'il l'avait entendu monter les escaliers.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là… »

« Oui Heero. »

Heero s'assied au bord du lit.

« Approche. »

Duo s'approche et se plante en face de lui.

« Déculotte-toi et penche-toi sur mes genoux. »

Pensée de Duo : « Je vais recevoir une fessée déculottée, comme dans le bureau du directeur, mais j'ai comme l'impression que celle-ci va durer bien plus longtemps… Ouf, c'est pas avec le martinet. Une chance, car vu la colère qui émane de lui, je pense que les 20 coups de notre petit jeu sexuel auraient été dépassés et il aurait sûrement frappé encore plus fort… Je sais bien qu'il a retenu ses coups. »

Tout à ses pensées, Duo s'était placé à la droite d'Heero, puisque celui-ci était droitier et avait baissé pantalon et boxer. Il se penche et s'installe sur les genoux d'Heero, ses deux mains à plat sur le sol et le regard fixé sur celui-ci.

La punition ne se fait pas attendre et Heero le corrige avec une vigueur que Duo n'avait encore jamais sentie.

Pensée de Duo : « Punaise… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à serrer les dents… La vache, il frappe fort ! Shini, merci. Aieaieaieaieaie… Heechan, ça fait trop mal… »

« Ahhhhh… »

Duo perdit assez vite la notion de temps. Heero frappait vite et avec force. Très rapidement, Duo gémit, pleura, poussa des plaintes plus fortes, éclata en sanglots et finit par supplier Heero d'arrêter de le fesser.

Mais Heero désirais lui faire comprendre que là, il avait dépassé les limites. Et la fessée était aussi et surtout pour lui avoir dit « Shit » en plein cours. Shini et le petit supplément ( interruption de Duo lors de l'annonce des punitions qu'il avait méritées) lui avaient bien servi en fait, pour lui flanquer une correction comme jamais il n'en avait reçu à la main.

Et là, franchement, Duo dégustait bien plus que dans le bureau du directeur.

Tout à coup, Heero arrêta la punition. Il avait mal à la main et au bras. Et au vu de la couleur des fesses de Duo qui ne bougeait plus depuis environ 1 minute, il y était allé de bon cœur.

Duo, lui, était comme déconnecté. La douleur, les pleurs et ses supplications qui n'avaient servi à rien, l'avaient vidé de tout énergie.

« Si tu m'entends, je t'informe que cette nuit tu dors dans la chambre d'amis. Tes affaires y sont déjà. »

Duo mit plusieurs secondes pour que l'information lui parvienne en mode compréhension. Puis, péniblement, il se redressa en se mordant la lèvre et, sans remonter ses affaires qui étaient sur ses pieds, il se dirigea comme un automate dans la chambre où il allait passer la nuit. Arrivé à la porte, il réussit à articuler audiblement deux phrases et des remerciements.

« Je n'ai pas faim ce soir. Je peux me coucher tout de suite, s'il te plaît ? »

Heero ne l'avait pas regardé depuis la fin de la punition. Et continuait de fixer un point devant lui qui n'existait pas.

« Oui. »

« Merci. Bonne nuit. »

Une fois dans la chambre d'amis, Duo poussa la porte sans la fermer complètement, se dévêtit entièrement, ne passa pas ses vêtements de nuit et se coucha sous la couette en gémissant et grimaçant de douleur au contact de celle-ci sur ses fesses. Il continua de pleurer un très long moment.

Plus pour la peine qu'il avait fait à Heero que pour la douleur de ses fesses qui, quand même, le lançaient drôlement.

Heero n'avait pas mangé lui non plus. Il avait travaillé sur son PC jusqu'aux alentours de minuit et, avant de se coucher, il se rendit dans la chambre d'amis pour voir si Duo dormait. Celui-ci était dans la même position que la veille, la tête enfouie sous la couette.

Le lendemain matin, la colère d'Heero n'avait pas encore diminuée. Il avait encore en travers de la gorge, l'insolence de Duo. Se faire dire « merde » par un inconnu ou amis, c'était déjà difficile à digérer, mais par la personne que l'on aime, cela faisait encore plus mal, surtout en public.

Même s'il se doutait que Duo n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde avant de parler et qu'il avait dit cela sur le coup de sa colère à cause de sa dispute avec Réléna, et par rapport au coup que lui-même avait donné sur la natte pour le retenir en lui tirant les cheveux par la même occasion.

Il l'avait quand même insulter devant 29 ados. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Et aucun élève à ce jour ne c'était permit de lui parler de cette façon.

Ce samedi, lui aussi était en colère. À l'extérieur, il pleuvait, le ciel était noir et l'orage qui menaçait depuis les 9 heures, allait craquer d'ici peu. Heero avait fait surface à 8h30 passée. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il avait sombré vers les 4 heures du matin.

A 11 heures, il trouva tout de même bizarre que Duo ne soit pas descendu pour donner de l'eau fraîche à Shini et des croquettes spéciales chatons. Il monta donc voir ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre d'amis et là, il ne trouva personne.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Où est-il encore passé ? … DUO ! »

Rien.

Aucun écho en retour. Heero commença à faire le tour de toutes les pièces du premier, mais ne le trouva pas. Il redescendit au cas où il ne l'aurait pas vu et que celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas lui répondre pour se venger de la sévère fessée qu'il avait reçue, il faut bien le reconnaître. Mais hélas pour Heero, Duo ne se trouvait pas en bas non plus.

Il n'avait pas pu sortir de la maison après que lui-même se soit levé, car il l'aurait entendu. Ce qui voulait dire que Duo avait quitté la maison avant les 8h30 ce samedi matin.

Heero se précipita sur la porte d'entrée où ses clés ne se trouvaient plus dans la serrure comme chaque soir mais sur le petit meuble où le courrier était déposé par le premier rentré. Il ouvrit quand même celle-ci qui était verrouillée de l'extérieur et regarda s'il ne se trouvai pas devant la maison. Mais, pas de Duo…

« Mais où est-il allé ? »

Pensée d'Heero : « Je vais l'appeler sur son portable ! BAKA. Tu le lui as confisqué pour deux mois… Crotte ! ……… Il a pris sa veste d'uniforme. Mais il va avoir trop froid avec ce sale temps ! Et puis il va être trempé ! … Mais bordel, où a-t-il bien pu aller ? ……… Quatre ! »

Heero prend le téléphone fixe et cherche le numéro de Quatre dans leur répertoire. Une fois trouvé, il compose le numéro, se trompe tellement il veut faire vite et annule tout pour recommencer plus doucement.

Au bout de 6 sonneries, enfin une réponse.

_« Oui ? »_

« Quatre ! C'est Heero. Je te dérange ? »

_« Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Bonjour Heero ! »_

« Excuse-moi Quatre ! Bonjour. Quatre, Duo ne serait pas chez toi par hasard ? »

_« Non. Pourquoi ? ……… Heero ! Que s'est-il passé ? »_

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone. Et tu penses qu'il serait chez Trowa ? »

_« Non, Trowa et sa famille sont partis en week-end et Duo le savait. On en parle depuis 3 semaines car il aurait bien aimé se glisser dans le sac de voyage de Trowa vendredi après les cours. »_

« Ah, bon ! Donc, il ne peut pas être en tout logique chez lui ! »

_« Non. Et puis, de tout manière, nous n'y sommes jamais allés. Il est toujours venu chez moi, pour faire nos devoirs ensembles. Les deux petites sœurs de Trowa sont choupinettes, mais increvables. » _

« Je vois. Bon écoute, je dois te laisser. Je vais essayer de le retrouver. »

_« Et son portable ! Il ne répond pas ? »_

Heero pique un fard.

« Il n'a pas son portable… Je le lui ai confisqué. »

_« C'est malin comme punition ! »_

« QUATRE ! »

_« Ben, quoi ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que là, tu ne serais pas heureux de pouvoir le joindre sur son portable non ? . ! »_

Heero soupire.

« Je sais. J'ai fait une bourde. Quatre, je te laisse. Si jamais il débarque chez toi, appelle-moi tu veux bien ? »

_« Oui, je t'appelle tout de suite. Et toi rappelle-moi pour me dire s'il est rentré car maintenant je m'inquiète pour lui ! » _

« Promis, je te rappelle dés qu'il rentre ou que je le trouve. A plus tard donc. »

_« Oui. A tout à l'heure. »_

Avec tout cela, il était déjà 11h20 passée et là, il commençait à avoir peur. En premier lieu, Duo n'avait encore jamais été seul en ville. Sauf pour les trajets maison/lycée et lycée/maison Quatre/maison.

Il décida très vite de prendre la voiture et d'arpenter les rues pour le trouver et de faire les magasins où ils faisaient leurs courses tous les samedis. D'ailleurs, les courses n'avaient pas été faites du coup ce samedi. En plus, l'orage avait éclaté depuis 15 minutes.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour se rendre à la voiture, il trouva Duo dégoulinant sur le pas de celle-ci avec dans les bras un ficus protégé de la pluie par une double épaisseur de plastique transparent.

Heero ne put se retenir. Il le tira à l'intérieur, lui prit la plante des bras, la posa au sol et lui flanqua une gifle.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE SORTIR DE LA MAISON SI TOT ET EN PLUS SANS ME PREVENIR. TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE TON INCONSCIENCE ? »

Duo qui tremblait de partout, frigorifié par la pluie, se mit à pleurer immédiatement.

« Mais… mais… j'ai… j'ai laissé… un… un message… Il est… sur… sur la… la porte… du… du réfrigérateur. »

« Hn ? »

Heero ouvre de grands yeux et se précipite dans la cuisine. Et là, il voit ce qu'il n'avait pas vu en prenant son petit déjeuner.

_**Heero, **_

**_Je sors. Je vais aller par mes propres moyens au Grand Marché, au centre de Tokyo, dont Quatre m'a une foisparlé. Je fais aussi vite que je peux, mais il commence à pleuvoir. Je n'ai pas de parapluie et je ne vais pas prendre le tien, tu en auras sans doute besoin si tu sors de ton côté. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas demandé l'autorisation de sortir mais je dois vraiment aller acheter quelque chose de très important pour moi. J'ai pris un peu de mon argent de poche._**

_**A plus tard, Duo. **_

Heero ferme les yeux.

Pensée d'Heero : « Ce n'est pas vrai. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai même pas vu son mot qui pourtant est bien en évidence. Même de la porte, je n'aurais pas pu le louper. En plus, je lui ai collé une gifle. Et m.e.r.d.e. … Punaise ! Il est en total immersion et il grelotte en plus. Baka, baka, baka… »

Heero refait demi tour et retrouve vers Duo, toujours au milieu de l'entrée mais avec le ficus à nouveau entre ses mains, libre de sa protection.

« J'ai… J'ai pensé que… ça te… ferait… plaisir de… pouvoir… avoir un… autre ficus… Je te… l'offre… Heero, tiens ! »

Heero ne sait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire sur le coup. Duo vient de lui mettre le nouveau ficus, magnifique de surcroît, dans les mains en pleurant et tremblant toujours. Puis il ramasse autre chose restée dans le plastique du ficus et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Heero le suit avec le ficus toujours dans les mains et là, le spectacle qu'il voit lui donne envie de pleurer.

« Tiens Shini… Je… je t'ai… pris de… l'herbe… à… à chat… Tu… tu… touches… plus… au… au… au… ficus… hein ! … J'irai… toutes… les semaines… s'il le… faut… mais… tu ne… touches plus… aux… plantes… steu… plaît… Shini. »

Duo avait relevé la petite tête de Shini avec sa main libre et, après lui avoir fait un bisous entre les deux oreilles, lui avait expliqué ce qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Une fois les explications et la leçon sur « ne pas toucher aux plantes », Duo pose l'herbe à chat au sol et met Shini devant celle-ci. Bien sûr, il noie le chaton qui n'apprécie pas l'eau et qui se secoue avant de sentir l'herbe qui est plus haute que lui.

Après 10 secondes d'excitation, il croque dans une des herbes et semble apprécier.

Duo se relève et regarde Heero toujours en pleurant et tremblant de froid.

« Tu… tu vas me… puni… pour ne… pas… pas… t'avoir demandé… la… la… permission de… sortir ? » Heero le fixe.

Pourquoi le punirait-il ?

« Non. »

« Je peux… aller… me… recoucher……… »

« Non. »

« Mais, je… »

« Tu ne bouges pas pour le moment. Je reviens ! »

Heero va poser le ficus. Appelle Quatre rapidement et le médecin. Revient dans la cuisine. Donne des croquettes au chat. Prépare le truc beurk, avec du jus d'orange. Le donne à Duo qui grimace, mais qui le boit quand même et… Prend Duo dans ses bras.

« Heero ? »

« Tu m'écoutes et tu réponds à mes questions … Tu n'as rien mangé depuis quand ? »

« Jeudi soir. Mais… mais j'ai… mangé… un morceau… de… de… pain et… mon… fromage… blanc sucré… hier… midi. »

« Et bien. Avec cela, tu vas tenir au moins 10 jours et vu ce que tu as mangé jeudi soir, autant dire que tu n'as rien dans le ventre depuis jeudi midi. »

« V…voui. »

« Arrête de pleurer. Le médecin va arriver dans 1 heure environ. Tes fesses sont encore rouges ? »

Duo qui était déjà bien rouge à cause de la fièvre, le devint encore plus.

« Hum… »

« Hum, quoi ? »

« Voui. »

« D'accord. S'il veut te faire une piqûre tu dis oui ! »

« NON. »

« Duo. Je connais très bien le marché où tu es allé et il n'est pas couvert. Donc, tu es sous la pluie depuis 8h30 au moins et tu es fragile. Je suis toujours en colère pour ce que tu m'as dis en cours, mais je ne vais pas non plus te laisser dans l'état dans lequel tu es en ce moment. Alors… Douche chaude. Je te mets au lit, dans notre lit. Pas de câlins, compris ? Et je te monte un chocolat chaud ensuite en attendant le médecin, sauf si tu le veux avant la douche ? »

« Non… Après ! »

Heero remonte un peu mieux dans ses bras Duo qui commençait à être lourd, et le monte dans la salle de bain.

Duo avait un don !

Celui de toujours se mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Et en plus d'aggraver certaines de lui-même. Par contre, Heero pensa très fort qu'il allait avoir honte si le médecin voulait faire une piqûre à Duo. En plus, il l'entraîne avec lui à chaque fois. Vivement ses 18 ans… Et encore ! Ce n'était pas gagné d'avant qu'il se calme avec l'âge !

_**A suivre**_

_**Je sais, je sais… Je m'acharne sur Duo. Mais c'est la fiction qui veut cela aussi** (la bonne excuse…. Hlo) … **HLO ! ….** **Et puis, ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas quand Duo est puni, car je ne vous croirai pas…** (Moâ ! Heu… J'adore ! Hlo)_

_**Toute petite apparition de Quatre et encore moins de Trowa… Gomen ! Ils vont revenir promis ! **(si j'étais vous les mecs, je fuirais très vite ! Et très loin ! Personne ne sait véritablement de quoi est capable Cat ! Je ne commence qu'à l'entrevoir… Hlo) **… Hlo vient de faire sa dernière apparition ! Cat**_

_**Ben, ça faisait 4 semaines qu'il n'avait pas été malade quand même.**_

**∞ _Aller ! Une piqûre ou pas ? _∞**

_(Voui Allez quoi… Juste pour voir la tête du médecin et la gène d'Heechan… ça ne vous tente pas ? Hlo)_

_Cette fois c'est moi qui vous le demande pour le prochain chapitre._

Catirella 

1- Coward my plait, Shit. Lâche ma tresse, Merde.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **sado-maso. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Mais là j'ai super mal aux fesses…

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Je l'ai corrigé… Je n'en reviens pas… YES !_

_Le graaaaannnnnd retour de SHW sur vos écran ! Tadaaaaammm…_

…_ ? …_

_Nani ? Quoi ? Comment ça « On s'en fout » ? Mais, mais … Je…_

_Caaaaattttt ! Tes lecteurs y sont méchants avec moi ! _

_Y disent que je les empêche de lire, que c'est de ma faute si le chapitre, il est arrivé tard et… Quoi ? … Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment de ma faute mais… Et tous les OS que j'ai corrigés alors ? … Ha… C'est différent… Je vois…_

_Bon, bin, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire « bonne lecture » alors..._

_Un petit mot spécial à tous ceux qui sont en examen BONNE CHANCE !_

Besoin de vacances Hlo ! … Tu vas jouer les touristes ici dans un mois…

Et la Japan Expo nous attend le samedi 8 juillet 2006… Cat

**Note de l'auteur : **

La piqûre a remporté haut la main. Il y en aura donc une ou……… Peut-être plusieurs _(sadique… Hlo)_ (Heu ! Eu ! Pouquoi ? … Cat)……… Je ne sais pas ! ← (Suite de mon texte couper par des commentaires idiots de Hlo et moi-même !)

Beaucoup de lecteurs ont trouvé la réaction d'Heero trop excessive… Peut-être qu'en lisant ce nouveau chapitre vous allez un peu mieux comprendre pourquoi il a frappé Duo si sévèrement, même si c'est Shini qui a tué le ficus.

Une visite surprise le samedi vers midi, des courses, des explications, des excuses, une erreur réparée et……… Ah, non ! Maintenant, il faut lire le texte !

Ah, je dois aussi vous rappeler quelque chose… Le séjour d'Hélène. Son arrivée le 17 octobre 2008 et là nous sommes le samedi 8 novembre 2008… Faites le calcule ! Vous allez trouver ! … _(hein ! … #neurones qui se connectent difficilement, décidemment je travaille trop#... Oh ! K'so ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Héhé, je sais…. Hlo) …_ Elle a vraiment besoin de vacances là ! … Cat

Sadique ? **OUI**. Et fière de l'être… Gros Misous. Catirella.

**Duo :** C'est vrai qu'il y a été de bon cœur là. Mais moi, je sais pourquoi… **Heero : **Tu m'en veux ?… **Duo :** Non ! Je t'aime mon amour ! … **Catirella :** Comme c'est mimi ! Et moi toujours seule comme une pauvre fille ! …. **Duo : **T'en fait pas, un jour tu trouveras l'amour toi aussi !… **Catirella **: Ouais. Quand j'aurai plus de dents et de cheveux ! …** Heero : **Je ne veux pas voir ça ! _(Moi non plus ! Hlo)_(BAKA ! Cat)… **Catirella :** Merci. Bonjour le soutient moral ! … **Heero :** Gomen ! … **Duo :** On peut demander à J si tu veux ? … **Catirella :** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Je préfère encore rentrer dans les Ordres et faire vœux de chasteté. Bien que là, depuis pas mal de mois c'est tout comme ! … **Heero et** **Duo :** Ah, ouais ? … **Catirella **: Hn… **Heero : **Pour une fois, c'est toi et pas moi ! … **Catirella :** Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………… **_A, Catirella … _**

**NOTE **

**(Toujours d'actualité)**

Alors, Hlo aura moins de disponibilités durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriveront plus doucement.

Les One-Shot se feront rares voir inexistants aussi.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci de votre obligeance.

_(Et vraiment désolée, c'est la période des Grandes Corrections et Décisions de fin d'année, c'est examen pour les profs aussi Hlo)_

_**Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :**_

**Babou : **Merci pour la fiction… Pour la punition, quelques explications dans ce chapitre… Et l'histoire du ficus… Duo fait une grève des câlins ! Houlà, le petit Duo ne peut pas se passer des câlins et encore moins de ceux d'Heero… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feront sans le chapitre 15… On verra !

Voilà ! Je te remercie pour cette review et voici la suite… Kisu, Catirella

* * *

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14

Cela fait 15 minutes que Duo est couché dans leur lit et il vient de finir son chocolat chaud.

On sonne à la porte et Heero descend ouvrir celle-ci. Le médecin. Enfin !

Et lorsqu'il ouvre la porte.

« Quatre ? »

« Excuse-moi d'être venu sans te prévenir Heero, mais je m'inquiétais et comme je suis seul ce week-end, je suis passé voir comment va Duo, vu comment il pleut depuis ce matin. »

« Rentre vite. Ce n'est pas grave. Pose ton parapluie là ! »

« Merci… Quel temps de chien. »

« Le médecin ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »

« Il est de nouveau malade ? »

« Je pense que oui. J'ai pris sa température et il a encore 39,5. Il monte très vite et chope tout ce qui traîne. »

« Pourquoi est-il sorti par ce temps ? »

« Il est allé acheter un nouveau ficus et de l'herbe à chat pour Shini. Je l'ai puni aussi hier soir pour les bêtises de Shini. »

« En plus de la boulette de mercredi ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien ! C'est beaucoup quand même. Surtout à cause d'une simple plante ! »

Heero fronce les sourcils et Quatre se rend compte qu'il a dû dire une bêtise là.

« Je suis désolé Heero. Je n'ai pas à juger de tes punitions vis-à-vis de Duo. Je peux monter le voir ? »

Heero lui fait un petit sourire

« Oui. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? »

« Oui je veux bien, merci. »

Quatre rejoint Duo pendant qu'Heero lui prépare son chocolat.

10 minutes plus tard, on sonne à nouveau à la porte. Et cette fois-ci c'est bien le médecin.

Et le verdict tombe.

« Encore une angine. Blanche cette fois et une rhinopharyngite en plus. Et bien Duo ! Tu veux rentrer dans le livre des records ? »

Duo qui est déjà rouge à cause de la fièvre, prend encore quelques couleurs.

« Non docteur. »

Quatre n'avait pas pu sortir car Duo lui avait chopé la ceinture de son pantalon et il la serrait de toutes ses forces. Pour le moment, la présence de Quatre ne dérangeait personne.

« Docteur ? Il a attrapé cela en une seule matinée sous la pluie ? »

« Non… Il devait les couver. Mais la pluie n'a en effet rien arrangé… Alors des antibiotiques bien sûr et tout un assortiment de comprimés et de sirops… Et bien sûr en plus… Une semaine de piqûres pour renforcer tes défenses immunitaires Duo. »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à cette réaction ! … Et je suis navré , mais je vais aussi devoir tout de suite te faire une deuxième piqûre pour la fièvre, tu as presque 40. »

« JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAS… Heero, Quatre… NON… JE NE VEUX PAS… »

Quatre est dépassé par les évènements.

Duo venait de s'accrocher à lui encore plus et l'étouffait presque. Heero, lui, avait bien compris qu'il devait avoir deux piqûres tout de suite et prenait conscience qu'il devait baisser son boxer. En plus, Quatre était là et vu comment Duo était scotché à lui, il allait être présent pour les deux piqûres.

Le rêve de tout homme de 26 ans !

Avoir la honte de sa vie devant un de ses élèves de 17 ans à cause des fesses rouges de son mari.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Heero s'approche de Duo et lui caresse les cheveux, car celui-ci avait enfui sa tête sur les genoux de Quatre qui avait pris de belles couleurs d'un coup… Lorsque Duo avait planté celle-ci dans ses genoux et encerclé sa taille avec ses bras.

« Duo, s'il te plaît ! Tu m'as promis avant que Quatre arrive ! »

« Veux plus. »

Heero soupire. Oishasan' Hiroshi (1) lui était en train de préparer ces deux injections en tout tranquillité et il chantonnait.

« Duo ! Mon ange, je veux que tu guérisses vite. Je n'aime pas te voir malade mon cœur. »

Le « Mon ange » et « Mon cœur » firent réagir l'autruche.

Et Quatre reprit une couleur presque normale. Heero sourit à Duo. Celui-ci en aurait pleuré de joie, s'il ne pleurait pas déjà pour les deux piqûres à venir.

« Allez mon grand ! Baisse ton boxer. »

Et deux tomates archi mures d'un coup dans la chambre où ils trouvèrent qu'il faisait très chaud subitement.

Honteux, Duo baissa celui-ci et enfuit de nouveau son visage sur les genoux de Quatre. Heero lui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Quatre était passé en mode « Je manque d'air » avec la bouche ouverte et rouge de chez rouge. Oishasan' Hiroshi se retourna vers les fesses de Duo avec la première piqûre et celui-ci fit une imitation de poisson rouge et avec la couleur en prime. Il mit plus de 20 secondes à réagir et 20 secondes sans un bruit c'est super lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng.

« Par Bouda ! Qu'est-il arrivé à tes fesses mon garçon ? »

« Jaireçuunefesséequejavaisméritée. »

Duo avait répondu au médecin avec la tête toujours enfouie et d'une vive allure. Donc phrase incompréhensible. Quatre se doutait plus ou moins de la raison pour laquelle ses fesses étaient encore bien rouges.

« Pardon ! Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as donné comme explication Duo ! »

Heero est mort de honte et la tête légèrement baisée, il répond à la place de Duo.

« Je l'ai puni hier soir en lui donnant une fessée. »

Le médecin ouvrirait encore plus les yeux si cela était possible. Quatre, lui, avait la confirmation de ce qu'il supposait déjà.

« Et bien ! Vous n'y êtes pas allé de mains mortes ! Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous l'avez puni mais les piqûres vont lui faire encore plus mal vu l'état de son fessier. Je suis désolé Duo ! »

« Hum. »

« Je m'excuse tout cela est ma faute ! »

Duo relève la tête et fixe Heero.

« Non ! J'ai mérité la punition. Je suis désolé pour le ficus Heero, vraiment désolé… »

Le médecin et Quatre ne comprennent pas vraiment cette histoire de ficus et en même temps cela ne les regarde pas.

Le Doc de choc en profite pour faire la première piqûre.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Ça fait trop mal… Aieeeeeeeeeeee… Je suis obligé d'en avoir durant une semaine ? Ahhhh… »

« Oui Duo. Cela te fera le plus grand bien et puis une belle infirmière viendra te les faire tous les soirs. »

Dans la minute qui suivit, il planta la deuxième seringue.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Heechan… Steuplaît… »

Duo pleurait doucement et, lorsque la deuxième aiguille venait de piquer l'autre fesse, il avait relâché Quatre et tendu les bras vers Heero. Quatre aussitôt se leva et Heero prit sa place. Duo se blottit immédiatement sur ses genoux et Heero lui caresse les cheveux et la joue gauche. Malgré la douleur de ses fesses, Duo est heureux car il n'a pas été rejeté par son mari.

« Bien ! Je vous laisse les coordonnées d'une infirmière et l'ordonnance, vous me réglerez comme la dernière fois, je l'arrête une semaine… »

« NON ! Je ne peux pas manquer les cours une semaine. »

« Duo ! Tu ne peux pas aller en cours dans cet état. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Heero, Duo. La dernière fois, tu as plus dormi que suivi les cours. »

« Mais je ne peux pas manquer une semaine ! »

« Alors au moins lundi et mardi. Je vous fais un certificat pour ces deux jours. Et tu restes au chaud d'accord ? »

« Oui Docteur. Je vais rester au lit jusqu'à mardi soir… Promis ! »

« Bien ! »

Oishasan' Hiroshi donna à Heero tous les papiers. Duo avait rendu sa liberté à celui-ci. Une fois le médecin parti, Heero demanda à Quatre de rester avec Duo le temps qu'il se rendre à la pharmacie chercher les médicaments, mais aussi pour qu'il puisse aller faire un minimum de courses. Avant de partir, Heero appelle l'infirmière pour convenir d'un rendez-vous pour les 7 jours à venir. Et oui, Duo s'était fait avoir, car avec celles qu'on lui avait faites aujourd'hui, cela faisait 8 piqûres.

Quatre accepta. Duo et Quatre se retrouvèrent donc seuls tous les deux.

« Duo ? »

« Hum ! »

« Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais… Pourquoi t'a-t-il fessé si durement ? »

Duo reprit des couleurs aux joues.

« Jeudi, Shini a tué le ficus que nous avions dans l'entrée. Cela a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase en plus de mon insulte en cours. »

Quatre lève les sourcils.

« Ce n'est qu'une plante verte ! Je sais que les bêtises de Shini te sont incombées, mais là, quand même, il ne s'agissait que d'un ficus ! Je trouve qu'Heero a été trop loin. Je comprends parfaitement pour l'insulte. Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui dire cela. Et encore moins en cours devant toute la classe. Cela a déjà fait le tour du lycée en moins de 24 heures. »

Duo se redresse dans le lit et regarde Quatre avec sérieux et un léger sourire.

« Je sais… Heero me l'avait dit. J'ai eu tort pour l'insulte et j'ai mérité les punitions de privations, mais par contre… Non Quatre ! Ce n'était pas juste un simple ficus ! »

« Je ne comprends pas ! … Un ficus, c'est un ficus, point. Et toi en plus, tu es assez bête pour sortir sous un orage pour aller en racheter un ! »

« Je comprends ton point de vue, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer, tu veux bien ? »

Quatre soupire.

« D'accord… »

« Pour Heero ce ficus représentait beaucoup. Tu sais, j'ai perdu ma chaîne avec ma croix en or quand je suis arrivé au Japon. Elle m'avait été offerte par mes parents pour mes 11 ans. Cela m'a beaucoup peiné de l'avoir perdue car cela venait de mes parents et ils sont en France. Heero m'en a offert une nouvelle lorsque nous avons passé ce week-end aux sources chaudes. J'étais heureux… J'ai eu l'impression de les avoir à nouveau à mes côtés. Cette croix est symbolique pour moi… Heero a perdu sa mère lorsqu'il avait 7 ans. Elle est morte une semaine après la fête des mères. Il avait pris toutes ses économies pour lui offrir un ficus car elle lui en parlait souvent. Elle était très malade… La veille de son décès, elle a demandé à son fils unique de prendre toujours soins de ce ficus et d'en avoir toujours un auprès de lui. Comme cela, elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Et tant que le ficus se porterait bien, elle veillerait sur lui… Quand son père est décédé 5 ans plus tard. Heero a dû venir en France chez son parrain qui est devenu son tuteur légal puisqu'il n'avait plus de famille au Japon du côté de son père et celle de sa mère en Russie ne voulait pas de lui. Il a donc planté le ficus près de leur sépulture puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'emporter avec lui… Son parrain a très bien compris la situation et c'est la première chose qu'il a acheté à Heero. Un ficus qui maintenant se trouve chez mes parents. Ils en prennent soin car nous ne pouvions à notre tour l'importer au Japon. Donc… L'un de nos premiers achats fut un ficus… Je n'ai pas non plus sur le coup compris pourquoi il m'avait puni si sévèrement vendredi soir! ... Je pensais surtout au « Shit » et égoïstement j'ai pensé qu'il m'avait puni trop sévèrement. Que j'étais plus qu'un élève quand même ! … Et puis, je m'en suis voulu de lui avoir fait de la peine, mais j'ai compris aussi que Shini avait été un prétexte pour me punir sévèrement. Et en plus, j'ai protesté pour la première punition ! Au fond de lui, je suis sûr qu'il n'admettra pas qu'il a eu l'impression de perdre sa mère une deuxième fois. Je pense qu'il a voulu que j'ai mal comme lui avait mal pour l'insulte en publique et peut-être aussi pour le ficus… Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de ne plus avoir de maman ! Toi oui Quatre, mais pas moi. Je suis donc sorti pour acheter un nouveau ficus pour qu'elle veille à nouveau sur lui… »

Quatre a les yeux qui brillent.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant… Moi aussi j'ai un truc de ma maman. Cela peut paraître bête mais j'y tiens beaucoup. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Tu ne rigoles pas, hein ! Tu me le promets ! »

Duo lui sourit à son tour.

« Non. Promis, je ne rigole pas Quatre ! »

« Mon père m'a donné son journal intime. Elle lui avait dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle voulait que j'ai ses souvenirs d'adolescence et les moments importants de sa vie, comme ma naissance… Il y a même une mèche de ses cheveux… Un jour, un de mes petits neveux a, sans le faire exprès, renversé un verre d'eau sur mon bureau. Il n'avait rien à faire là avec un verre d'eau en plus. Il l'a bien sûr renversé sur le journal qui, à l'époque, ne me quittait pas. J'avais 12 ans, lui 4… J'ai honte maintenant de ce que j'ai fait, mais sous le coup de la colère, je l'ai frappé. C'est ma sœur, sa mère, qui m'a arrêté. Il hurlait. Elle ne m'a pas puni car elle a compris en voyant mon bureau et le journal. Ma mère était morte depuis 1 an, mais même aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que je pourrais de nouveau rentrer dans une colère noire si cela se reproduit… Donc, je peux comprendre la colère d'Heero et je pense aussi que ton raisonnement est bon. Il a fait ressortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur de ces dernières 48 heures lorsqu'il t'a puni vendredi soir… »

« Oui ! J'ai pensée cela avant de m'endormir après avoir pleuré de tout mon saoul. Car franchement, j'ai eu super mal aux fesses ! »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu peux aller chercher Shini. Il n'ose plus sortir de son panier depuis jeudi soir. »

« Je vais te le chercher. Et je peux prendre un livre dans le salon ? »

« Bien sûr Quatre ! »

« Merci. Je reviens avec le démon sur pattes. A vous deux vous faites quand même la paire Duo. »

Duo a envie de rigoler, mais se contente de lui sourire. Il est de plus en plus fatigué et la fièvre est toujours là.

« Tu as raison ! Je me rallonge, je ne me sens pas très bien ! »

Mais juste à cet instant la sonnette retentit.

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? »

« Non… Heero ne m'a rien dit. »

« Je vais voir. »

« Hum ! »

Duo attend avant de se rallonger et lutte contre le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre était arrivé à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Un homme avec un colis était sur la pas de celle-ci, tout penaud.

« M. Maxwell Yuy, je suis désolé… Nous aurions dû vous livrer ce colis au plus tard ce matin, mais j'ai eu un ennui technique. Si vous voulez bien signer ici je vous prie. »

« Je ne suis pas M. Maxwell Yuy. Un instant je vous prie. **DUO !** »

« **OUI !** »

« **VOUS ATTENDEZ UN COLIS ?** »

« Un colis ? J'ai mal à la tête… Je ne vois pas de quoi il peut s'agir… »

Pendant que Duo parlait tout seul, Quatre questionna le coursier.

« Il vient d'où ce colis ? »

Le coursier regarde plus en détail le document qu'il a en mains.

« De France. D'un magasin dans Paris ! »

« **DUO, LE COLIS VIENT DE FRANCE. PARIS PLUS EXACTEMENT…** »

Une quinte de toux prend subitement Duo.

« Hélène ! … Oh, mon dieu ! La honte… **OUI, NOUS ATTENDIONS CE COLIS QUATRE !** »

« Je suppose que M. Maxwell Yuy doit vous signer ce document ! »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Il est malade. Je peux lui monter pour qu'il vous le signe ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur. »

Le coursier lui donne le document et un stylo. Quatre observe le colis pour voir si celui-ci n'est pas abîmé. Il semble que non. Puis, il laisse le coursier et rejoint Duo au premier.

« Le colis semble intact. Tiens. Tu dois signer ce document. »

A cet instant, Duo bénit sa fièvre, car il est rouge de honte… Si jamais Quatre voyait ce qu'il y avait dans le colis.

« Merci Quatre. »

Duo signe et se couche aussitôt après.

« Je le met où ? »

« Tu peux le mettre sur la commode d'en face ? »

Quatre regarde ce que Duo lui avait désigné d'un hochement de tête en disant cela.

« Oui bien sûr ! »

« Merci Quatre. »

Quatre redescend et fait un échange avec le coursier.

« Merci et bonne fin de journée. »

« Au revoir monsieur. »

Quatre remonte le colis. A descendre et monter les escaliers, il faisait du sport tient ! Bien qu'un autre style de sport lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Mais son partenaire était, hélas, absent ce week-end.

La fatigue et la fièvre avaient eu raison de Duo et il dormait lorsque Quatre déposa le fameux colis en provenance de France.

Quatre le borda correctement, avant de redescendre pour aller chercher le chaton et un livre pour passer le temps.

Vers 16h30, Heero revient à la maison. Quatre descend le rejoindre.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui. Il dort… J'ai mis Shini à ses pieds, il m'a demandé de lui monter. »

« Tu as bien fait. Quatre, tu dois avoir faim ! »

Quatre rougit un peu. En effet, du coup, il n'a pas mangé ce midi puisqu'il était venu juste après l'appel d'Heero.

« Oui ! Je n'ai pas mangé ce midi. Mais j'ai bu le chocolat que tu m'as préparé. »

« J'ai pris des gâteaux pour le goûté. Duo doit prendre des antibiotiques maintenant et il en reprendra ce soir au dîner. Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ? »

« Non, je ne vais pas vous déranger ! »

« Tu ne nous déranges pas et si tu veux passer la nuit ici, c'est pas un problème. »

« C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. »

« On peut toujours s'arranger Quatre ! »

Quatre lui sourit. Lui qui n'aime pas être seul vient de se voir offrir une invitation qu'il s'empresse d'accepter.

« D'accord, j'accepter l'invitation. Je vais prévenir mon père pour qu'il sache où je suis ! »

« Oui cela est préférable. Tu aimes la soupe ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien ! Je vais préparer les gâteaux, les boissons et ses antibiotiques, en plus des sirops. Il y en a un qui n'est pas très bon d'après le pharmacien… Je range les courses rapidement et je monte le goûté. »

« Ok ! Je téléphone et je remonte à ses côtés. Ah, au fait ! Un colis en provenance de France est arrivé pendant ton absence. J'ai fait signer le reçu à Duo et il m'a demandé de le poser sur la commode de votre chambre. »

Heero pique un fard. Il avait complètement oublié ce foutu colis.

« Heero ? Ça va ? »

« Oui. Oui, merci Quatre. Il n'était pas ouvert ? »

« Non ! »

« Bien. Je te remercie… Je vais ranger les courses maintenant ! »

Moins de 15 minutes plus tard, Heero les a rejoint avec un plateau bien garni et il réveille Duo qui a toujours autant de fièvre.

« Duo, mon ange… Réveille-toi. Tu dois prendre les médicaments et les sirops. »

« Hummmmm… J'ai encore sommeil… »

« Je sais. »

Duo se frotte les yeux. Heero lui sourit. Quatre est assis au sol et il caresse Shini qui ronronne sous les caresses au pied du lit.

« Heero, j'ai un peu faim. »

« J'ai pris ce qu'il fallait pour que vous goûtiez tous les deux. Mais avant, tu dois prendre les deux sirops. Et j'ai dilué dans du jus d'orange le sachet pour la fièvre. Tu es encore bien chaud. »

Duo ne proteste pas. Heero lui donne le premier sirop qui semble passer comme une lettre à la poste. Mais le deuxième…

« AH ! C'est pas bon… Beurk ! Heero, il est infecte celui-ci ! »

Heero regarde Quatre qui a envie de rire. Heureusement qu'Heero l'avait prévenu pour le sirop. Puis il donne à Duo le jus d'orange avec deux comprimés.

Pour une fois, Duo ne proteste pas et avale le tout rapidement.

« Je trouve cela bon par rapport à ce sirop. Il est immonde ce truc… »

Heero fronce les sourcils, prend la bouteille, l'ouvre à nouveau et sent son contenu. Il ferme les yeux et repousse le flacon.

« Ah ! Tu vois… Il sent aussi bon que le goût ! »

Quatre, intrigué, vient à son tour le sentir.

« Ah ! L'odeur est horrible. Je te plaints ! »

« Merci ! … Heero, le colis est arrivé, tu as vu ? »

« Oui. Quatre me l'a dit en arrivant. On verra cela plus tard. »

« Bien sûr Heero. »

« Tu ne m'appelles plus Heechan ? »

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Pardon pour l'insulte Heechan. Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure. J'ai dis cela sur le coup de la colère… Je sais que tu es toujours en colère après moi… »

Pendant ce temps, Heero avait de nouveau rempli son verre pour qu'il prenne les autres comprimés.

« Sers-toi Quatre ! »

« Merci Heero. »

« Prends encore ces trois comprimés. Je reviens ! »

Duo a le verre dans sa main gauche et les trois comprimés dans la droite. Il regarde Quatre qui mange un des gâteaux.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Nouon ! »

« Hein ? »

Quatre avale.

« Non ! … Pends tes cachets. »

« Hn. »

Duo les prend. Un par un. Heero revient et s'assied à ses côtés. Il lui reprend le verre qui est vide et l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

Duo lui fait un beau sourire.

« Je te redonne ton portable. J'ai commis une bêtise en te le confisquant. J'ai eu très peur ce matin lorsque je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la maison… Et Quatre a raison ! … Ce n'est pas malin de ma part de te l'avoir confisqué. Et excuse-moi de t'avoir puni si sévèrement… »

« Mais Heechan, je l'ai méri… »

« Non… J'ai agi sous la colère… J'ai eu très mal que tu me dises « shit » devant tout le monde. Cela m'a fait encore plus mal que le ficus… »

Heero se penche et capture les lèvres de Duo. Quatre sourit comme un idiot , mais ne détourne pas les yeux. **Au contraire !** Il savoure le spectacle… Le baiser est doux et Duo en ferme les yeux de bonheur. Heero le rompt et colle son front à celui de son mari.

« Merci mon ange pour le ficus… Je t'aime et je te pardonne, mon amour… Mais ne recommence jamais d'accord ? »

Duo pleure et ses lèvres tremblent.

« Voui ! Je t'aime tellement Heechan… »

Duo se blottit contre lui et Quatre les regarde toujours en attaquant son deuxième gâteau.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Heero dit à Duo qu'il doit manger un peu.

« Pendant que vous mangez, je vais préparer la soupe. Quatre reste dîner avec nous et il dort ici cette nuit. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, Duo ! Heero m'a invité. »

« C'est super ! Tu fais la soupe que j'aime ? »

« Oui mon ange. Et j'ai acheté un gros pot de crème. »

Duo est heureux et soulagé.

Heero lui a pardonné. Il va faire la soupe qu'il aime tant. Quatre reste avec eux ce soir et sûrement jusqu'à demain en milieu d'après-midi.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau !

Le colis d'Hélène est là ! …

_**A suivre**_

**Et encore 8 piqûres pour Duo !** _(Sadique… Je l'ai toujours dit ! Hlo) _**…Comprend pas ? Cat**  
**Le colis est arrivé et, heureusement pour eux, il est arrivé en entier…** _(Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ? Hlo)_ **… Curieuse ! Cat  
Quatre va découvrir la merveilleuse soupe de légumes.** _(Je trouve le colis plus intéressant… Hlo)_ **…Cela ne m'étonne pas de toit ! Cat  
Heero a reconnu ses torts et il a pardonné à son ange !** _(C'est meuuugnon… Un peu de tendresse dans une fic limite sado-maso… Héhé… Hlo)_ **… CHUT ! FF va la zapper sinon ! Cat**  
**Allons-nous ouvrir ce colis dans le chapitre suivant ?** _(Il y a intérêt ! Hlo)_ **… Si tu n'es pas sage, pas de colis. Cat**  
**Peut-être ! …** _(Tu es même sadique avec les lecteurs maintenant ? Hlo)_ **… NON ! Avec toi uniquement… Hé hé… Cat**  
**Ne pas tuer l'auteur il peut encore servir !** _(Mwouais…. Argumentation facile ! Hlo)_**(Je te PROUTE ! Cat) Comment ça non ? … PAS GENTIL !  
Je boude na ! …** _(ça c'est la réplique de Dudule Hlo)_ **… Je fais ce que je veux avec mon boudage ! Cat**

**_Catirella _**

1) - oishasan' docteur / médecin … Hiroshi : Prénom du médecin.


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Etudes à Tokyo

Auteur : Catirella

Bêta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **s-m. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Je vais devoir m'entraîner ! Heechannnnnnnn…

_**Hlo**, bêta de Catirella :_

_Le colis ! Le colis ! Le colis ! Le col… AIE ! Mais Cateuuuu… Comment tu arrives à me frapper alors que je suis à 300 bornes de chez toi ? _

_Et un petit Heero est toujours jaloux…_

_Et un petit Duo attend l'ouverture d'un colis… Comme nous d'ailleurs (bon, bon, je me tais !)_

_Et le dit petit colis arrive comme par hasard entre les mains d'un Heechan et son Dudule…_

_Et… je n'en dis pas plus._

_Juste un petit point : J'ai corriger ce chapitre avec la fièvre, un mal de tête carabiné et tremblante de froid (je sais ce n'est pas normal à cette période de l'année). Donc, soyez indulgents face à ma correction probablement assez… ou plutôt peu…. Bref ! Elle n'est pas fameuse !_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella : **

Ouverture du colis ou pas ?  
Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même…  
Hlo, tu ne dis rien à ce sujet ! _(tu n'aurais rien dit… je me serais tue. Alors…. Hum… Tu as intérêt à ouvrir ce colis sinon je t'envois une tonne de lectrices (et lecteurs) sur le dos ! Hlo)_ … Même pas peur ! ... Cat

Toujours sadique moi ? … Heuuuuuu ! … Pas moins ? … **Crotteeeeeeeeee…** Gros Kisus. Catirella.

**Duo :** Cat ? On l'ouvre ce colis ou pas ? … **Heero : **C'est vrai ça !… **Catirella :** Hou ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Heero sinon tes fesses y passent aussi, crois-moi ! …. **Heero : **Hn ! Non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire cela, hein ?… **Catirella **: Tout dépend de toi… Soit tu es sage et obéissant, soit c'est comme Duo et tu rentres dans la danse…** Heero : **Je ne veux pas danser !… **Catirella :** Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… **Heero :** Hn… **Duo :** Vu la tête qu'elle fait je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris ton « Hn. » là mon cœur… **Catirella :** Non en effet ! … **Heero :** Oui… **Catirella **: Bien ! Duo, tu restes seul en course ! … **Duo : **Super … **Catirella :** T'as pas l'air heureux ? … **Duo : **Si si, mais je veux ouvrir ce coliiiiiiiiiiiiiis… _(moi aussiiiiiiiiii ! Hlo)_ **Catirella :** Du calme, sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau de tes fesses mon chaton ! … **Duo : **Gloups ! ………… **_A, Catirella … _**

**NOTE **

**( Toujours d'actualité ! NON PIRE ! )**

**Hlo, à partir du 15 juin 2006, aura encore moins de disponibilités.  
Les chapitres arriveront encore plus doucement.  
Les petits OS du mardi feront leur apparition si Hlo a le temps de les corriger.  
Pour le reste toujours pareil !  
Donc…  
Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.  
Merci de votre obligeance.**

**MERCI HLO POUR CETTE CORRECTION

* * *

**

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15

Le dimanche soir, Duo pleurnichait avant que l'infirmière n'arrive.

Heero cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qui se trouvait sur le pas de leur porte de maison avant de laisser entrer l'infirmière qui en fait était un infirmer, jeune et super beau.

Quatre qui descendait l'escalier pour rentrer chez lui, faillit louper une marche. Et Duo stoppa net ses jérémiades et lui fit un méga sourire lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, mais il le réduit aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque Heero arriva derrière celui-ci avec les sourcils froncés et un regard qui en disait long.

Pensée de Duo : « Gloups ! Je vais encore me faire punir moi ! Et je ne suis pas au top du top… et même s'il est super méga dieu vivant, l'aiguille de la piqûre elle, elle est vilaine et démoniaque ! »

« Alors, nous allons nous voir toute la semaine M. Maxwell-Yuy. Vous allez vous conduire comme un grand garçon n'est ce pas ? »

Pendant ce temps, Heero avait contourné le lit et était aux côtés de Duo mais en face de l'infirmer.

« Heu ! Nan ! … Je n'aime pas les piqûres ! Heechan ! Je ne veux toujours pas… »

Heero est quelque peu rassuré. Duo a bien sûr vu la beauté de ce jeune infirmier, mais c'est à lui qu'il tend les bras…

Quatre, lui, attend sagement en bas que Heero redescende car celui-ci va le raccompagner chez lui en voiture.

Puis Quatre entend un « **AHHHHHH… HEECHAN…** » Et Duo éclate en sanglots.

Quatre a un frisson. Mine de rien, lui non plus n'aime pas les piqûres et plaint Duo et ses fesses bien évidemment.

Duo relâche enfin Heero et celui-ci lui donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

L'infirmer les regarde rouge de confusion.

Heero le regarde à son tour avec un petit sourire type « Il est à moi et si tu y touches, t'es mort ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas parents ? »

« Si. Mais **mariés** l'un à l'autre. »

Duo lui n'écoute rien. Il pleurniche dans son oreiller en se frottant la fesse piquée par la vilaine aiguille.

« Je vous félicite. Vous formez un très beau couple ! »

Pensée d'Heero : « Hypocrite ! Si tu crois que je t'ai pas venu venir avec ta belle tenue toute blanche mon coco ! »

En effet, l'infirmier semblait peiné. Pas de chance, le magnifique patient aux cheveux longs et aux yeux améthystes n'était pas libre et son mari ne paraissait pas partageur du tout. Remarque, lui aussi, s'il avait un mari tel que ce jeune homme, il le garderait pour lui tout seul…

Heero raccompagna l'infirmier à la porte, remonta vite fait faire un autre bisou à Duo en lui disant qu'il revenait au plus vite.

Tout en parlant avec Quatre en allant vers la voiture, il composa un numéro sur son portable et dit en fin de communication :

« Je passe dans 20 minutes donc à tout de suite. Quatre ! Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

« Non, j'ai tout, même tes vêtements que je te rendrai une fois lavés. »

« Pas de problème, je ne suis pas pressé Quatre. »

Heero dépose donc Quatre chez lui. Il attend qu'il pénètre dans la sublime villa. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant, mais Duo l'avait soûlé à sa première visite chez celui-ci.

Puis il va récupérer ce qu'il a commandé 20 minutes plutôt.

5 minutes après, il est de retour et va vite à la cuisine pour préparer un plateau avec tout le nécessaire pour dîner sur le pouce.

Lorsque Duo voit ce qui ce trouve sur le plateau, son visage s'illumine et il regarde Heero avec amour. Dieu qu'il l'aime.

Heero avait commandé sa pizza préférée version familiale.

« Merci Heechan ! C'est très gentil. Il y a même le sirop pas bon et le truc presque bon du coup. »

Cette soirée en amoureux avec un malade se finit dans un bain que Duo apprécie car il avait mal partout. La fièvre était encore là, moins forte mais toujours présente quand même. Mais les fesses de Duo, elles…

N'étaient plus ROUGES !

Heero couche son ange qui vient de s'endormir contre lui pendant qu'il le séchait. Lui aussi, il l'aime beaucoup. Il n'est plus fâché, mais Duo devra faire toutes ces heures de colle et les autres punitions resteront telles qu'elles.

Et puis !

Il y avait encore le colis d'Hélène à ouvrir quand Duo irait mieux.

Le lundi et le mardi se passèrent sans incident. De tout façon, Duo dormit pratiquement toute la journée. Heero, lui, avait préparé ses repas du midi et Duo n'avait eu qu'à les réchauffer.

Aujourd'hui, Duo aime moins son mercredi, car il va devoir passer trois heures avec l'autre fausse akujo au chouchou Rose.

Tien, d'ailleurs elle a un chouchou bleu aujourd'hui ! Bizarre ! Bon, ben la fausse akujo au chouchou Bleu alors…

Les trois heures de colle furent un supplice.

La punition que le prof, soit son cher mari, leur a donnée, est bien dure pour leur niveau et celui-ci sera noté… La cata !

Duo s'applique au mieux. Réléna aussi. Ils sont tous les deux juste devant sur le côté droit du bureau d'Heero. Les classes… Deux classes qui ont défilé, se sont demandées au début ce que faisaient deux terminals dans leur classe et l'incident du jeudi de la semaine passée leur était revenu très vite en mémoire.

C'est un Duo exténué qu'Heero ramena à la maison ce mercredi soir. Les trois heures de colle n'avaient pas aidé pour son état de santé. Duo s'était endormi dans la voiture. Heero dut le réveiller car il lui était impossible de le porter vu comment il était positionné.

Et l'heure de la piqûre arriva trop vite au goût de Duo.

Heero le garde dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux. Duo pleure de nouveau. Il est HS !

Les deux jours qui suivirent ne furent pas mieux et Duo avait de plus en plus mal à l'endroit où les vilaines aiguilles venaient piquer. Plus qu'une le samedi soir.

Là ! Il en avait franchement marre de chez marre des piqûres le Duo. En plus, pas de sport en chambre. En parlant de sport, Duo en avait été exempté ce mercredi, mais grâce aux bons soins du professeur Yuy, il resta en salle d'étude pour travailler les cours manqués le lundi et mardi.

Il s'en serait bien passé pour une fois, tient !

Et ce samedi, Duo hurla son dernier « **AHHHHHHHHHHHH… **» de plus en plus long et il pleura longtemps dans les bras de son époux, qui le câlina.

Le dimanche, Duo va beaucoup mieux. Il ne coure pas encore partout. Cela ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs !

Et vers 17 heures, une fois le goûter fini et la petite sieste imposée par Heero, le sujet « **Colis **» fit son apparition.

Duo n'avait à aucun moment demandé l'ouverture de celui-ci. Heero avait appelé Hélène lundi matin avant d'aller au lycée pour lui dire que celui-ci était bien arrivé et qu'ils l'ouvriraient lorsque Duo irait mieux. Heureusement qu'Heero avait eu le prétexte que Duo était crevé, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler et que lui devait se rendre au lycée. Ce qui lui permit de raccrocher plus rapidement que les autres fois !

Hélène est en pleine forme et elle a de belles formes aussi semble-t-il !

**Le colis !**

Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes que Duo tournait autour d'Heero pour l'ouverture de celui-ci.

« Duo, tu es fatiguant. Je t'ai dit d'attendre que j'ai fini de corriger ces copies ! »

« Mais Heechan, j'en ai… »

« DUO… »

Duo soupire. Il a l'air franchement triste. Il a fini depuis longtemps ses devoirs, et sans télévision, jeux vidéo et lecteur MP3, il ne lui restait que deux possibilités…

Shini et Heero.

Shini était épuisé car Duo avait joué avec lui une bonne partie de la matinée et le petit chaton qu'il était avait ses limites lui aussi… Donc ! Plus qu'Heero…

« Appelle Quatre ! »

« Peux pas ! »

« Hn ? »

« Occupé… lui au moins ! Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. »

Heero leva les sourcils et comprit bien vite où Duo voulait en venir. Duo avait besoin de se sentir aimé avec plus que des baisers et des caresses. Rien depuis l'incident du jeudi en cours et encore ils n'avaient rien fait la veille et d'ailleurs à y réfléchir rien depuis 15 jours en fait !

Et il fallait bien l'avouer, Heero en avait terriblement envie. Et Duo ne l'avait pas embêté une seule fois depuis le jeudi de crise lycéen et familiale.

Duo était les mains dans les poches de son jean trop grand et il fixait ses chaussettes. Où se trouvaient ses chaussons ? Mystère ! … Duo n'aimait en fait pas trop avoir des chaussons à ses pieds et c'était une règle qui lui était imposée par ses parents qu'Heero avait lâché très vite car sinon cela serait devenu invivable entre eux et Heero aimait lui aussi de temps en temps marcher en chaussettes ou pieds nus.

Mais revenons au sujet principal…

**Le colis !**

Heero se lève de son fauteuil de bureau et prend un coupe-papier sur celui-ci. Puis il va en face de Duo et lui relève le visage. Duo le fixe d'un air d'incompréhension totale, mais le baiser qu'Heero lui donne lui fait ressortir ses mains du jean pour les pendre au cou de son mari.

Heero avec sa main droite, la seule de libre pour le moment, lui encercle la taille et l'entraîne avec lui après avoir rompu le baiser.

« Ben ! Où tu m'emmènes ? »

« Ouvrir ce foutu colis ! »

Duo stoppe l'action juste quand ils allaient monter l'escalier et saute au cou d'Heero.

« Merci. Je t'aime tant. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? »

« Car moi aussi je veux savoir ce qu'il comporte et… Les copies peuvent attendre plus tard dans la soirée… Toi ! NON. »

Et Heero ponctue ces mots en embrassant son jeune époux qui, il le sent, bande déjà.

Ils sont tous les deux sur le lit. Le colis aussi. Heero avec le coupe-papier ouvre celui-ci en coupant comme il faut les scotchs aux différents endroits qui le maintenaient fermé.

Une fois le coupe-papier posé sur la table de nuit, Heero ouvre les pants du colis.

A l'intérieur, pour le moment, une multitude de petites bulles blanches en polystyrène. Cela ferait le bonheur de Shini, mais le malheur de celui qui devra nettoyer après derrière lui !

Heero et Duo se regardent. Puis Heero plonge sa main droite dans le carton. Pour en ressortir un truc qui fait éclater de rire Duo.

« Ta sœur est folle ! »

« Il y a des pilles au moins ? »

Puis Duo recommence à rire.

« Baka ! »

Heero pousse l'interrupteur sur off et l'objet se met à vibrer ce qui fait encore plus rire Duo et Heero ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre tellement la situation est comique.

Heero avec un vibromasseur en métal dans la main droite qui vibre encore mieux qu'un téléphone portable… Les opérateurs téléphoniques devraient peut-être voir avec eux pour améliorer le système vibreur sur les portables !

Heero arrête l'appareil vibrant et le pose sur le lit.

« A toi ! »

« Je peux ? »

« Il est pour nous deux ce colis et j'ai déjà fait mon tour pour le ridicule ! »

Tout en souriant, Duo plonge à son tour sa main droite. Il touche quelque chose de froid. Il l'attrape et sort l'objet triomphant.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux avec un petit sourire en coin et Heero n'est pas mieux sur ce coup-là.

« Il y a une clé ? »

Duo regarde un peu mieux les menottes.

« Non. Il semble que le système soit sans clé mais avec la barre de métal entre les deux bracelets qui doit bien faire 20 cm cela doit pas être facile à enlever tout seul. Sauf pour les rois de l'évasion ! »

Heero rigole.

« Oui, tu as raison ! »

Duo pose sa trouvaille à côté de celle d'Heero et celui-ci replonge la main dans le carton aux mystères SM.

Là ce qu'il ressort fait rougir Duo et lui aussi par la même occasion.

« Whoua ! Elle est magnifique mais elle doit faire super mal ? »

« C'est pour tes fesses mon ange. Pas pour les miennes ! »

Duo lui fait un grand sourire.

« Je sais ! Et j'ai hâte que tu l'utilises mais pas pour une réelle punition ! »

« Aucun danger ! »

« Tu es déjà monté à cheval Heechan ? »

« Il y a très longtemps oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Pauvre bête quand même. Cela sert à la base pour les faire avancer s'ils ne vont pas assez vite. »

« Tient, tu me donnes une idée ! »

« HEERO ! »

Duo est rouge de honte. Il faut avouer que depuis qu'Heero avait la cravache en main son jean, malgré sa largeur, commençait à le gêner de plus en plus.

La cravache rejoint les deux autres objets et Duo à son tour repartit à la chasse aux trésors.

Là, Duo regarda sans savoir ce qu'était l'objet en question ! Son interrogation se lisait sur son visage. Heero lui était encore plus rouge car il s'avait très bien de quoi il s'agissait en l'ayant même vu en action une fois sur les fesses d'un de ses camardes de classe lors de son séjour en Angleterre dans un collège privé.

Mais la tête que faisait Duo lui donna envie de rire. Quelle grosse boulette allait-il sortir. Heero avait une petite idée !

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Une longue planche à pain ? »

Là s'en fut trop pour Heero qui éclata de rire. Duo, lui, le fixe sans comprendre pourquoi son époux rigole. Qu'allaient-ils bien faire de ce truc ?

« Heechan ? C'est quoi ? Et arrête de te foutre de moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Heero se calme et regarde Duo en lui souriant.

« Excuse-moi mon amour, mais ce n'est pas une longue planche à pain. C'est un Paddle. C'est un instrument qui est aussi utilisé dans les collèges ou lycées en Angleterre. Une loi l'interdit normalement maintenant, mais je sais qu'il y a toujours des écoles qui l'utilisent comme la cane anglaise. J'ai vu une fois un de mes camarades se faire punir devant toute la classe avec… Et bien, au vu de ses plaines et la couleur de ses fesses nues au bout de 5 minutes, l'utilisation de celui-ci par le prof en frappant régulièrement, était douloureuse pour l'élève puni. »

Pensée de Duo : « Je dois vraiment être maso, je bande de plus en plus ! … Punaise, j'ai hâte de l'utiliser ce truc. Je ne vais pas lui redemander le nom, j'ai trop honte déjà de mon état… Je chercherai dans le Dico anglais pas grave !… »

« Duo ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, super bien… On continue ? »

« Hn ! »

Et c'est au tour d'Heero.

Et là, il ressort un livre sur le SM. Les deux rougissent encore plus et la chaleur de la pièce commence à devenir insupportable.

« Je vois qu'elle a pensé à tout ! »

« Hum ! Ta sœur est redoutable Duo ! »

« Et encore, t'a pas vécu autant d'années que moi avec elle ! »

Heero sourit et pose le livre.

Duo sourit lui aussi et hurle de joie devant l'objet qu'il venait d'extirper du colis. Heero, lui, ne sait plus où se mettre.

« OUAIS ! UNE CANE ANGLAISE. ELLE EST MAGNIFIQUE. New dommage mais superbe ! »

Heero n'en revient pas… Comment peut-il en connaître autant sur les canes anglaises ?

« Duo ? »

« Hum ! »

Duo contemplait la cane avec les yeux brillants d'envie et de malice.

« **Duo.** »

« Excuse-moi ! Oui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce dommage qu'elle soit neuve ? »

« Ben c'est connu ! C'est comme un martinet. Plus c'est vieux et plus c'est douloureux. J'avais assez de potes qui y goûtaient souvent au lycée privé où j'étais. Leur parents étaient supers sévères. Moi j'ai eu de la chance. En règle générale, on ne te met pas dans un collège ou lycée où le prix mensuelle correspond à un bas salaire pour que tu ne fasses rien en classe. Je suis pas stupide. Mes potes, eux, si ! (1) »

« Je ne savais pas cela ! »

« On n'a pas encore eu le temps de tout se dire mon cœur. Moi je ne savais pas que tu avais été en Angleterre. »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tu aimes tant que cela la cane anglaise ? »

« C'est le seul objet qui m'ait puni avant le martinet. Je ne compte pas les fesses déculottées, ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

Duo pose la cane avec regret.

Heero cherche au font du carton et ressort une pochette plastifiée. Il l'ouvre et, à l'intérieur, deux foulards en soie noire.

« Ça, j'aime beaucoup ! »

« Tu vas me bander les yeux et m'attacher les mains derrière le dos avec ? »

« On verra ! Mais… Sûrement mon ange… »

Duo ne dit rien. Son visage et son pantalon parlent pour lui.

Une fois les deux foulards posés, Duo fouille dans le fond du colis.

Et il sort encore un truc qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« C'est quoi encore ce truc ? »

Heero là ne rigole pas. C'est un instrument punitif qui peut faire très mal. Ça, il l'a vu sur le net lors de ses recherches de la dernière fois.

« Je suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est une tawse, ou plus appelée « La tawse** »** cela vient d'Écosse si mes souvenirs sont exacts. De tout manière on a le livre SM pour vérifier. »

« Comment tu sais cela ? »

Heero soupire…

Pensée d'Heero : « Et merde ! … Je viens de me mettre tout seul dans le caca… Autant le lui dire, je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour il me mente ! »

« Je suis allé sur le net la veille de la punition, enfin plutôt de la petite mise en scène du mercredi soir, pour prendre des renseignements sur le maniement du martinet… Je ne voulais pas non plus te blesser avec ! »

Duo est la tête penchée et le regarde avec amour.

« Merci mon amour c'est très gentil d'avoir pris la peine de t'informer pour ne pas me blesser. Dieu que je t'aime… Je ne le dirai jamais assez de toute ma vie ! »

Heero lui sourit et cherche mais il semble qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Ah si ! une enveloppe. Qui, une fois ouverte, contient le détail du colis. Et il y a encore deux objets…

« Il semble qu'il reste encore deux objets. Un Butt Plug moyen et un martinet. »

« Un martinet ! Encore ! C'est quoi un Butt Plug ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! »

« Ah ! »

« Bon, on va mettre toutes les bulles de ce côté du lit et une fois les deux objets trouvés, on remet tout dans le carton. Si Shini saute la dessus bonjour les dégâts. »

« OK . »

Et les voilà partis à la recherche des deux objets perdus dans les bulles !

Duo trouva le Butt Plug.

« C'est une sorte de vibro plus petit et qui ne bouge pas ! Au vu de la forme, je pense avoir compris son utilité ! »

« DUO ! »

« Ben quoi ! De tout façon faudra bien vérifier dans le livre non ? »

Heero soupire à nouveau. Mais quelle idée avait eu Hélène de leur envoyer ce colis !

« Oui, tu as raison… Ah, j'ai trouvé le martinet. La vache ! Il n'est pas soft celui-là ! »

« Maman ! … On va attendre hein pour celui-ci ! Hein mon amour ? »

Duo là n'a pas envie du tout de tester la marchandise. Les lanières tressées longues d'environ 50 cm toutes en cuir et le manche aussi lui indiquaient « Douleur extrême », par encore prêt pour celui-ci !

« Heechan ! Heechan ! HEERO… »

Heero ne fixe plus le martinet, mais Duo à présent.

« Ça va ? »

Heero avait pâli.

« Ta sœur est vraiment folle ! »

« N'oublie pas qu'elle y était avec un homme qui pratique cela depuis ses 14 ans. C'est lui qui a dû le conseiller. »

« Hn. »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

Shini arriva avec ses quatre magnifiques petites pattes et sauta sur le lit en plein dans les bulles de polystyrène.

« Désolé Heechan ! »

« Shini, tu ramasses tout ! »

Duo éclate de rire, le chaton, lui, saute sur le lit dans l'espoir de chopper une seule bulle au moins.

La scène est mimi comme tout. Duo et Heero ont leurs sous-vêtements qui vont exploser. Heero propose une douche à Duo qui s'empresse d'accepter et le chaton est sorti de la chambre.

Ben oui ! On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il mange une bulle et qu'il s'étouffe avec !

Allez ! Une bonne douche froide. Rien de tel après le déballage d'un tel colis !

_**A SUIVRE…**_

**Heureux ?  
Vous l'avez eu votre colis !  
L'utilisation ?  
Au fur et à mesure si vous êtes sages… **_(on est toujours sage… Hein les lecteurs ?)_  
**Kisu.**

**_Catirella _**

D'après le net  
akujo : femme fatale (au cas où vous auriez oublié, un peu comme moi !)

Pour info :  
Pour le Butt Plug. J'ai trouvé Butt Plug small mais pas moyen, là j'ai mis au hasard. Je ne suis pas une adepte du SM, pas encore que je sache ! Par contre, j'ai en effet dû chercher les noms et origine de la long planche à pain (là, j'ai rigolé en écrivant la scène) et de l'objet Ecossais.

(1) : Pour cette phrase je ne sais pas pour la douleur des deux objets neuf ou vieux. On va dire que oui. Je me basse sur les lectures SM, mais je peux faire une erreur.

**Le colis mérite bien une Review !**


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : **Etudes à Tokyo**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **s-m. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Je vais devoir m'entraîner ! Heechannnnnnnn…

_**Hlo**, bêta de Catirella :_

Un colis tout chaud, un colis tout beau, qui va dans les près, tout nu, tout nu, tout nu… 

_Ha !… Vous êtes là ? Vous m'avez fait peur !… heu… Bonjour… _

_Bon, bin, je ne peux rien dire pour ce chapitre, ordre de Cat ! Si si, si vous ne me croyez pas, allez lire ses notes juste en dessous… _

Donc, je ne peux dire que « Bonne lecture ! » 

**Note de l'auteur Catirella : **

_Ecrit le 14 juillet 2006._

Donc, pour ceux qui sont restés frustrés à la fin du chapitre 15 car je ne pouvais pas y inclure plus sous peine de bâcler ce qui va suivre au début du 16… Bavez bien !

Sinon le contenu du colis a suscité de l'intérêt… Si si… Maintenant la mise en pratique ?

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et ma bêta n'a pas le doit non plus de le faire…Bisous. Catirella.

**Duo :** Injustice … **Heero et Catirella :** … ? …. **Catirella **: Quoi encore ? …** Duo : **Une douche froide ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec une douche froide ?… **Catirella :** Heechan… **Heero :** Gare au savon mon amour ! … **Duo :** Hein ? … Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le savon ! … **Catirella :** Tu verras bien … **Heero :** Ouais … **Catirella **: Heero, je te laisse t'en occuper ? … **Heero : **Hn … **Catirella :** Je prends ce « Hn » pour un oui… **_A, Catirella … _**

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 15 :

**Gergille** : … Je connais pas mal de choses en effet pour en avoir lues, mais je n'ai pas le vécu.. Je ne serai jamais à la place de Duo, ça c'est sûr. Celle d'Heero me tente beaucoup plus par contre…. Mais bon… Je te remercie pour ta review. Bisous, Catirella

* * *

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16

Sous la douche, Heero entama les préliminaires pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo qui était excité comme tout.

Une douche froide, mais ce qui se passe sous celle-ci donne chaud.

Duo ne voyait pas Heero, mais le sentait bien par contre. Heero était en lui depuis peu mais les va-et-vient le rendaient fou. Dans cette position, le plaisir semblait doublé. Certes, les fesses étaient aux premières loges mais les mains d'Heero sur ses hanches l'empêchaient de basculer trop en avant.

Les deux mains sur le carrelage, la tête penchée, Duo criait son plaisir. Heero ralentit le rythme pour ne pas arriver trop vite, ce qui ne plait pas du tout à Duo qui le fait savoir.

Heero le redresse en restant en lui, obligeant Duo à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tu choisiras avec quoi tu veux être puni après notre douche mon ange. »

Duo s'empourpre encore plus et son désir gonfle en conséquence.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui mon cœur, mais pas plus de 5 coups. »

« Voui. Je t'aime Heechan, mais tu peux… Ahhhhhh… »

Avant même d'être formulé, le souhait de Duo vient d'être réalisé par son époux et la cadence augmente de plus en plus.

Dans un râle unique, ils jouissent et un baiser est échangé avec des caresses.

Duo sait ce qu'il va choisir juste après.

Une fois la douche finie, Duo est déjà dans la chambre avec l'objet en question derrière son dos à attendre Heero.

Celui-ci arrive et le regarde en souriant. Il pose son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte en croisant les bras.

Duo est tout sourire avec les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants d'impatience. Nu comme un ver, avec les cheveux encore mouillés.

Une vison de rêve.

« Qu'as-tu choisi petit démon ? »

« Ça. »

Tout fier de lui, Duo lui montre le Paddle.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu es sûr ? »

« Voui. Et frappe fort. »

« Duo ! »

« Ben, 5 ce n'est pas beaucoup alors faut quand même que tu frappes un peu plus fort pour que je les sente sur mes fesses. »

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver désirable à cet instant. Duo est beau et excité de pouvoir essayer un nouveau jouet à ses yeux.

Sauf que le jouet en question pouvait faire très mal.

Duo s'approche et tend le Paddle à Heero qui le prend dans sa main droite après avoir décroisé les bras.

« Comment je me positionne ? »

« Fais comme tu en as envie mon ange. C'est ton plaisir, alors tu prends la position que tu veux. »

Duo lui saute au cou et l'embrasse avec passion. Heero enlace sa taille de sa main libre et répond immédiatement au baiser. 15 jours, c'est long. Surtout lorsque votre mari ressemble à Duo.

« Merci mon amour. »

« De rien petit démon. »

Après un dernier baiser papillon, Duo fait un demi-tour sur lui-même et se met à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Heero pense déjà à l'après. Deux fois dans cette position, mais cela ne le dérange pas. De plus, il avait bien l'intention de ne pas s'arrêter à celle-ci.

Duo le regarde en l'aguichant. Il lèche ses lèvres ce qui finit d'exciter Heero.

Celui-ci se rapproche du lit et caresse les fesses de Duo qui frissonne. Une autre caresse plus intime qui arrache un gémissement à son futur amant.

Puis Heero recule un peu pour administrer les 5 coups de Paddle aux fesses de Duo.

Il les veut forts. Il les aura.

La planche à pain atterrit en plein centre des fesses de Duo qui, sous la surprise, pousse un « AH » et rejette la tête en arrière.

Mais cela n'empêche pas le petit démon d'avoir sa virilité au beau fixe. Bien au contraire.

« Encore. »

« Aussi fort ? »

« Oui. Aussi fort mon amour. »

les quatre coups suivant furent donnés aussi forts et plus encore pour le dernier, suite à la demande du petit démon.

Duo se redresse immédiatement une fois le dernier coup reçu et se frotte les fesses vigoureusement.

« Cela fait vachement mal, mais dieu que c'est bon ! »

« DUO. »

Toujours les mains sur les fesses, Duo tourne la tête et le fixe avec un magnifique sourire et des yeux remplis de désir et d'amour.

« Oui ! »

« Remets-toi à quatre pattes, s'il te plaît… »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres mon amour. »

Les fesses rouges et douloureuses, Duo se remet en position et c'est parti pour trois quart d'heure de sport en chambre.

**Vendredi 21 novembre, intercours du matin.**

« Trowa, non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quand même, pas ici. Et si quelqu'un arrivait ? »

« Pas à cette heure mon amour. »

« Oui, mais quand même. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« C'est un placard à balais, Trowa ! »

« C'est plus intime. »

« Ouais… Entre le chariot de nettoyage et le stock de papier toilette, c'est super intime en effet. »

Trowa commence à perdre patience et se retourne pour ressortir.

« OK, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Salut et à plus tard. »

Quatre prend peur. Jamais Trowa n'avait pris la mouche aussi vite. Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas pu faire des galipettes depuis plus de 10 jours pour diverses raisons et ce week-end cela leur était encore impossible.

Quatre aussi en avait très envie, mais dans le placard à balais…

Il emprisonne Trowa par la taille et se colle contre son dos avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais c'est la perspective de faire cela en ce lieu qui me fait bizarre. J'ai très envie de toi mon amour… Ne pars pas fâché. Nous n'allons pas nous voir ce week-end encore... Trowa ! »

Trowa se retourne et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance mon amour. »

« Alors détends-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

« D'accord. »

Quatre se laisse guider par son amant qui ne peut, hélas, faire de préliminaires faute de temps.

Très vite, le pantalon de celui-ci n'est plus en place et Trowa à lui-même baissé son pantalon. Après avoir relevé une jambe à Quatre, il le prépare en flattant sa virilité. Quatre se mord les lèvres pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Un fois les trois doigts en Quatre et après avoir joué un peu en lui, Trowa les retire et le soulève par les hanches en le plaquant contre le mur du fond. Trowa entre en Quatre une seule fois.

Ne pouvant retenir un cri de plaisir tellement il était en manque de Trowa depuis ce matin, Quatre, dès le premier mouvement de son amant, enfouit son visage dans le cou de celui-ci et s'acharne sur son refuge.

Le plaisir monte très vite et Quatre a de plus ne plus de mal à ne pas hurler comme un fou. De son côté, Trowa fait des efforts considérables pour me pas non plus crier le nom de Quatre. Ce qui, à coup sûr, les grillerait tous les deux.

Position délicate dans le placard à balais du lycée.

Là, Trowa n'avait jamais reçu de correction par son père, mais sa mère se chargerait de la lui donner pour la honte d'avoir été convoquée pour cela.

De son côté, Quatre aurait eu aussi une sacrée dérouillée.

Dieu merci, aucun des deux ne cria, mais les deux chemises prirent un sacré coup lors de la libération de Quatre suite à un mouvement plus fort et plus profond de Trowa.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Trowa remit son amant sur ses pieds.

« Ma chemise et la tienne sont foutues. On va se faire tuer en cours de Français. »

Trowa l'embrasse sur la tempe et plonge dans son sac de cours.

« Tiens ! »

Quatre fixe la chemise que Trowa lui tend.

« Tu as pensé au rechange ! »

« Oui… J'avais trop envie de toi. J'ai rêvé de cela toute la nuit. Ce matin, j'ai pris deux chemises propres. »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Je t'aime. Par Allah, c'est dingue comme je t'aime. »

Trowa lui donne un dernier baisser avec une claque sur les fesses qui provoque des sensations bizarres en lui.

« Trowa ! »

« Quoi ? »

Trowa ne voit pas ce qu'il a fait de mal.

« Non rien.»

« Dépêche-toi, il ne nous reste que 5 minutes. »

Une fois rhabillés, ils sortent et tombent nez à nez avec…

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

« AHHHH ?. ?. ? … Duo ! … Que fais-tu ici. »

« Ben, c'est Trowa qui m'avait demandé de faire le pied de grue au bout du couloir, avec la recommandation de dire que le couloir était interdit jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Et que si vous n'étiez pas revenu à 10h15, je devais venir à votre rencontre. Sauf qu'il a omis de me dire que vous vous trouviez dans le placard à balais en train de vous envoyer en l'air. »

Quatre est rouge de honte et Trowa n'est guère mieux.

« Tro ! »

« Hum… »

« Tu as de superbes marques dans le cou ! »

« Quatre ! »

« Pas fait exprès mon cœur… »

Allah devait exister car Quatre fut sauvé par le carillon annonçant la reprise des cours.

**Samedi 22 novembre, 15 heures.**

« Duo, tu vas rester en place cinq minutes à la fin ! »

« Mais je voudrais… »

« Pour la 20ème fois au moins, c'est NON. Je le redis encore une fois et je te… »

Duo avec un grand sourire…

« Me puni ? »

« Pire ! Je te vire de la chambre pour une semaine. »

Duo est super vexé et part dans un autre rayon du magasin où ils sont en train de faire les courses en boudant les poings serrés.

Heero le regarde et a une folle envie de rire.

Plus chiant que son jeune époux, cela devait être une denrée rare. Duo voulait le dernier numéro de son manga préféré, mais ainsi qu'un autre dont il avait entendu parler au lycée. Il avait été le lire pendant qu'Heero, de son côté, faisait les courses et celui-ci lui avait plu dés les premières pages… Mais voilà… Le manga en était déjà au numéro 14 et Duo les voulait tous.

Heero avait donné son accord pour celui qu'il avait commencé en France et qu'il lui avait racheté en japonais pour lui faire plaisir au cours de la première semaine de leur arrivée au Japon.

Au moment de passer en caisse, pas de Duo. Heero laisse les courses de côté et part à sa recherche. Mais il reste introuvable. Au bout de 10 minutes, il perd patience et l'appelle sur son portable, chose qu'il aurait due faire de suite, mais celui-ci est sur messagerie.

« Je vais le tuer ! »

Sorti de nulle part, Duo arrive, en faisant toujours la tête et sans se presser. Une fois à la hauteur d'Heero, celui-ci l'agrippe pas le bras et l'entraine vers leurs courses.

Duo grimace car Heero sert fort.

« Heero, tu me fais mal. Lâche mon bras. »

Arrivés à destination, Heero le relâche et se positionne face à lui.

« Cela fait plus de 15 minutes que je te cherche dans tout le magasin. Et en plus ton portable est sur messagerie. Où étais-tu ? … En rentrant, je veux une explication. »

Duo n'en mène pas large. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'heure qui tournait.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis ressorti du magasin et je suis allé regarder les chatons en vitrine. J'ai oublié de vérifier l'heure. »

Heero soupire. Duo fixe ses baskets et a mis ses mains derrière son dos comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Je veux juste pouvoir te joindre sur ton portable Duo. Tu es parti en faisant la tête et tu étais introuvable. Si moi je te laissais en plan, là, et que toi ,au bout de 10 minutes, tu me cherchais en vain, quelle serait ta réaction ? »

« Je serais inquiet et en colère. »

« Allez, rentrons car j'en ai marre d'être ici depuis deux heures maintenant. »

« Encore pardon Heero. »

« Ne recommence plus et arrête de bouder pour un rien. »

« Oui, mais… »

« DUO. Tu ne vas pas remettre cela. »

« J'ai droit à la chambre d'amis ? »

« Tu as le droit d'apprendre à cuisiner des pâtes au gratin et on va faire une charlotte aux petits suisses et au fruits pour dimanche. »

Le visage de Duo s'illumine d'un coup.

« La punition est levée pour les cours de cuisine ? »

« Oui, mon ange. »

Duo ne fait ni attention au lieu, ni attention aux personnes qui les entourent… Il se jette dans les bras d'Heero et l'embrasse dans l'allée principale des caisses.

Personne ne leur fait de remarque. La caissière leur jette un œil de temps en temps. Duo lui sourit et range les courses au fur et à mesure dans le caddie.

La corvée course est enfin finie. Tout est rangé à sa place dans les divers placards et dans le frigo.

Duo prend son cours de cuisine après avoir goûter.

Et une fois le cours fini, il joue avec Shini une petite heure.

Shini a de l'herbe à chat toute les semaines depuis l'incident ficus. Il en est friant. Duo change la caisse de son chaton et là il doit bien l'avouer… C'est une chose qu'il déteste faire, mais qui lui incombe.

La journée du samedi finit en douceur devant un livre car la télé n'est plus branchée. Duo aurait préféré une autre activité mais sa mini disparition de l'après-midi fut punie par l'abstinence.

Heero se rattrapa le dimanche.

Dans un état semi comateux, Duo sentit des lèvres le couvrir de baissers. Il soupire d'aisance. Heero continue en commençant à le caresser. Duo veut se retourner pour être sur le dos mais Heero l'en empêche.

Duo ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'il change de position. Bien que les doigts qu'il sent le chatouiller dans la raie de ses fesses, lui donnent des idées maso de dingue.

Le Paddle lui avait donné un plaisir étrange. Un mélange au premier coup de la peur et de la douleur, et pour les autres une attente du coup suivant, car il avait aimé avoir mal en y prenant du plaisir.

Duo se promit une chose à lui-même ce matin-là.

Faire d'Heero un Sado parfait et qu'il y prenne du plaisir lui aussi à le voir se soumettre à ses punitions et à les donner.

**Première leçon…**

**Ce matin.**

« Heechan… »

« Hum ? »

Heero se trouvait à la base de son cou sur un zone dégagée de cheveux longs, à lui faire des petits bisous.

« Punis-moi. »

« Duo ! Pas envie… »

Duo gigote ses fesses et récidive.

« Steuplaît. Punis-moi un peu… Juste pour donner des couleurs à mes fesses. »

« Je peux te les peindre si tu veux. »

« Na ! Je veux une punition. »

« Tu es chiant, même au petit matin maintenant. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas me le demander trop souvent ! »

« Mais juste un peu beaucoup. »

Duo avait tourné la tête vers lui et Heero qui le regardait, leva un sourcil.

« Un peu beaucoup ? »

« Voui. Je te dirai quand je n'en pourrai plus. »

« Tu as pensé à demain ? »

« Oui. Allez… Fais un essais. »

Les sourires de Duo. La perte d'Heero.

« D'accord, je capitule, mais je choisis avec quoi. »

« Oui. Merci mon amour. »

« De rien petit démon. »

Heero l'embrasse.

« Je reviens. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Duo se mord la lèvre lorsque le premier coup tombe sur ses fesses.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et, avant que le deuxième ne tombe, avec un immense sourire, il tourne son visage vers Heero pour lui dire :

« Merci mon amour. J'en avais envie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi petit démon. »

Et le deuxième coup tomba 1 cm en dessous du premier. Allongé, les coups semblent faire plus mal car on ne peut pas accompagner le mouvement. Au bout de 7, Duo commence à avoir très très mal et au 9ème demande à Heero d'arrêter car il n'en peut plus.

Heero repose la cane anglaise et va rejoindre son petit démon avec les larmes aux yeux qui fait des efforts pour qu'elles ne coulent pas sur ses joues.

Duo est en grande forme et son mari lui procure un soulagement tel, que les larmes prisonnières s'évadent dans des gémissements de plaisir et de bonheur.

La première leçon fut un succès et Duo ne comptait pas s'arrêter là…

_**À SUIVRE…**_

Je sais, je sais, je suis une hentai sadique.  
Que voulez-vous. C'est foutu pour moi maintenant.  
Le Paddle a fait sa première apparition…

Les fesses de Duo vont être de plus en plus à la fête.

**_Catirella _**

**Ne pas frapper l'auteur.  
Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas Maso.  
Paddle Review ?**


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : **Etudes à Tokyo**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **s-m. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Je vais devoir m'entraîner ! Heechannnnnnnn…

_**Hlo**, bêta de Catirella :_

_J'ai un élève qui m'a traitée de « baka » en classe. Il a moins rigolé lorsque je lui ai répondu qu'au vu de son niveau scolaire, il était l'usuratonkantchi de la classe (« boulet », je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça, je le mets en phonétique, Heiji, tu m'aides ?)._

_En tant que grand fan de Naruto, il m'a très bien compris._

_Puis, je lui ai donné une punition écrite totalement ridicule et chiante pour le cours suivant…_

_Il ne l'a plus jamais ouvert. (héhé)_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella : **

Attention plus calme ce chapitre. Faut bien de temps en temps aussi.

**Tenshimizu**, je parle de l'uniforme d'hiver pour toi dans ce chapitre.

Rien d'autre à ajouter… **Si **! Plus chiant que chiant ça existe et c'est dans ce chapitre ! … **Bisous. Catirella.**

**Catirella **: Tout va bien Duo ? …** Duo : **Oui… Cat ? … **Catirella :** Hum ? … **Duo :** J'ai pas de fessée là ? … **Catirella :** Pas vraiment… **Heero :** … ? … **Duo : **Comment cela ? T'as vu la tête d'Heechan ! … **Catirella **: Heero ! Respire. Duo ? … **Duo : **Oui ? … **Catirella :** Je pense que tu vas pouvoir lui faire du bouche à bouche s'il reste là comme un poisson… **Duo : **Heechan, j'arrive mon amour… **Heero **avec un super méga sourire Arigatoo Cat… **Catirella **: De rien…**_A, Catirella … _**

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre uniquement aux reviews via les fictions…**

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 16 :

**Gergille** : … J'ai fait deux tentatives avec le mail (Le 15 juillet vers 20h) plus une le 16, mais ceux -ci m'ont été retournés. Je n'arrive pas à te répondre à l'adresse suivante : gergillevoila.fr

En gros je te répondais que : Que… Je suis un auteur qui répond à toutes les reviews que je reçois (Même si j'ai eu du mal à suivre entre le 8 juillet et le 23)… Alors **oui**, je suis sadique, je ne le cache pas. Mais, je ne pratique pas du tout. Pur fantasme… Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé cette review ainsi que ton mail (qui ne fonctionne pas, ou il y a une erreur). Bisous, Catirella

**Quirek** : … Oui, oui, Duo devient de plus en plus maso, faut pas avoir peur des mots… Sadique de ce fait… Et il aime cela. Ok, moi aussi j'adore le mettre en position de soumission et je n'ai pas fini… Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus calme. Bisous, Catirella

* * *

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17

**Lundi, 1er décembre 2008.**

Ce matin, Duo saute dans tous les sens.

Premièrement, il mesure 1 mètre 71 ainsi qu'un kilo en plus. Le rêve pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

**Le mois de décembre vient de commencer.**

C'est le troisième mois de l'année qu'il préfère. Avant Heero, celui-ci était en deuxième position, mais il a été détrôné par un autre mois il y a moins de deux ans.

Ce lundi matin, en plein cours de japonais, Duo rêvais. Quatre a beau lui donner des coups de coude, rien a faire, il est parti dans un autre monde.

Le pire c'est qu'Heero vient de l'interroger et Duo ne semble pas l'entendre.

Le reste de la classe suit la suite de la scène avec beaucoup d'assiduité. Que va-t-il arriver à Duo et que va faire son professeur et mari, car là maintenant, toute la classe est au courant de ce fait.

Heero se lève après 3 tentatives d'interrogation et va se placer face à lui. Mais Duo à toujours les yeux dans le vide.

« **MAXWELL**. »

La proximité et le ton employé le ramène de suite du pays des rêves et le plonge directement en enfer au vu des éclairs qui sortent des orbites d'Heero.

Heero va pour ouvrire la bouche, mais Duo le devance. Non pas par des excuses plus bidonnes les une que les autres, mais en se levant et sortant de la classe, silencieusement et avec respect envers sa classe.

Même Réléna en reste la bouche ouverte.

Heero, lui, fixe encore la porte close de la classe après une bonne minute. Après qu'il ait repris la fonction professeur, il poursuit son cour en espérant que Duo soit resté dans le couloir comme lorsqu'un élève est puni.

A la sonnerie de la fin de la première heure, Heero s'excuse auprès de sa classe et rejoint Duo à l'extérieur.

Duo est les yeux rivés au sol, les deux mains derrières le dos à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Les élèves changeant de cours, lui passent devant. Certaines filles le regardent en gloussant et rougissant, des garçons le matent avec un sourire en coin. Il faut dire que Duo en uniforme d'hiver est des plus sexy. Costume noir avec le blason de l'établissement sur la poche qui se trouve sur la veste. Chemise blanche comme en mi-saison. Sa natte est parfaite. Il est magnifique et ce côté attendant la sentence du bourreau est particulièrement adorable.

Après deux minutes d'observation, Heero le rejoint de l'autre côté du couloir et lui relevé le visage.

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Excusez-moi ! »

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« C'est le mois de décembre. Noël et le reste. Je n'ai pas d'excuse valable Professeur. »

« Allez, viens ! Rentrons en cours, j'ai prévu un travail de groupe en deuxième heure et évite de te battre cette fois-ci. »

Duo lui sourit et avance vers la salle de classe poussé pas la main d'Heero au creux de son dos. La pression est douce et Duo aime cette marque d'attention, alors qu'il aurait pu être en colère d'avoir plané plus de 30 minutes lors de la première heure.

« Je vais avoir des heures de colle supplémentaires ? »

« Non, je pense que tu t'es puni toi-même en sortant de classe, ce qui a surpris tout le monde d'ailleurs. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… Nous en reparlerons ce soir. Allez, retourne à ta place. »

« Merci Professeur Yuy. »

« De rien ! »

Cette journée fut terrible pour Duo et pour Quatre aussi. Du coup, Trowa dut aider Quatre à surveiller Duo lorsqu'il se trouvait avec eux.

Heero eut le midi une remarque du professeur de Français et de Physique au sujet de Duo qui était complètement à l'ouest.

Et, Oh miracle, c'est Réléna qui sauva la mise à Duo en cours de Culture du Japon en dernière heure ce lundi.

Duo la remercie car le prof est une vraie peau de vache de 55 balais encore pire que Réléna. Du moins l'ancienne, car Duo doit reconnaître qu'elle avait beaucoup changé depuis quelque temps.

« Réléna. »

Réléna allait partir pour rejoindre Zechs et le petit copain de celui-ci depuis peu, Willy.

« Oui ? »

« Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. »

« De rien Duo, mais reprends-toi, car j'ai eu des échos que certains profs se sont plaints de toi auprès de ton époux. »

« Shit ! »

Réléna sourit.

« Ça aussi tu l'oublies s'il te gronde ce soir… Bonne soirée Duo. »

Duo lui rend son sourire… Oui, elle avait beaucoup changé.

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi et encore merci. »

« A demain ! »

Duo la regarde et la voit regarder une fille. Une nouvelle qui était arrivée durant sa dernière absence.

Serait-elle amoureuse d'une fille !

Comme quoi, l'amour pouvait tout changer.

Mais ce soir, il espérait que l'amour que lui portait Heero le sauverait.

Trajet du retour en silence. Trop silencieux au goût de Duo le retour.

La porte à peine fermée, qu'Heero, après avoir ôté son manteau, fait de même à Duo qui là a la trouille d'une punition ou correction.

Heero le prend par la main et, une fois assis dans le canapé, le met à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Alors ! … Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La voix d'Heero est normale.

Duo baisse le tête et les larmes retenues depuis les 9 heures ce matin coulent le long de ses joues.

« J'ai pris conscience d'un fait ce matin. »

Heero lui relève le visage et lui caresse la joue gauche. »

« Lequel ? »

« C'est la première fois que je ne vais pas passer Noël avec maman et papa. »

« Viens. »

Duo se colle à Heero et pleure doucement le visage enfoui dans le cou de celui-ci. Heero le laisse pleurer autant que son cœur en a besoin.

Duo finit par se calmer et Heero continue de lui caresser le dos en formant des petits cercles.

« Ça va mieux mon ange ? »

« Oui. Merci Heechan… Tu m'en veux pour le lycée ? »

« Non. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Nous ne pouvons pas aller en France hélas, et tes parent ne peuvent pas venir non plus de leur côté. Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Je sais que c'est le premier Noël où tu vas te retrouver avec moi seul. Si tu veux, je demande une permission spécial au directeur et je te prends un billet d'avion demain pour Paris ? »

Duo se redresse d'un coup et fixe Heero avec effrois.

« NON. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi à Noël. Non, ne demande rien. Cela va passer. Je leur téléphonerai un peu plus longtemps, c'est tout… Heechan ! »

« Hm ? »

Heero caresse la nuque de Duo. Celui-ci adore ces petits câlins.

« Merci d'avoir penser à mon bien-être en voulant me permettre d'aller en France pour voir mes parents… Heechan ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux avoir exceptionnellement un baiser avant de faire mes devoirs ? »

« Oui petit démon. »

Puis Heero capture les lèvres de son ange démoniaque qui, de son côté, avait perdu ses mains dans la chevelure de son mari.

L'amour d'Heero à son égard est en effet plus fort que les réprimandes auxquelles il s'attendait.

**Jeudi 4 décembre - Cours d'Histoire.**

Duo va beaucoup mieux.

Il a téléphoné hier soir à ses parents et il a eu des nouvelles d'Hélène qui s'arrondit de plus en plus.

Wufei leur rend un contrôle fait la semaine passée.

Duo a eu 17, pas de grande surprise pour lui. Quatre, 15, pour lui non plus.

« Bien ! A part 6 d'entre vous, pour le reste le contrôle est des plus médiocres. Donc, je suis désolé pour les 6 élèves qui eux ont eu une note au-dessus de 10, mais vous allez me refaire un contrôle ce matin. »

Un brouhaha pas possible se fit entendre en signe de protestation.

Duo dit « Et merde, c'est dégueulasse. » en russe, mais Wufei avait compris un seul mot dans sa phrase et son regard convergea vers lui.

« **SILENCE**. »

La classe se tue.

« Duo. Peux-tu avoir la bonté de traduire ce que tu viens de dire en français, s'il te plaît. »

Duo pâlit et déglutit. Puis mort de honte il redit la phrase en baissant la tête.

« Tu restes à la fin du cours… Bien, assez perdu de temps. Treize, merci de distribuer ces copies et si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une autre protestation, je mets Zéro à toute la classe. »

Treize se leva et distribua celles-ci.

Une fois fini, il reposa ce qui restait sur le bureau de Wufei puis retourna à sa place.

« Vous pouvez commencer. Vous avez une heure. »

A la fin du cours, Duo attend devant le bureau de Wufei les mains derrières le dos, que le dernier élève soit sorti.

Une fois fait, Wufei va fermer la porte et revient à sa place.

« Je ne veux plus que tu parles le russe pendant mon cours. Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui Professeur Chang. »

« Je te prive de sortie la semaine prochaine. »

Duo regarde Wufei avec effroi.

« Non pas ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et ce n'est quand même pas juste que nous ayons eu droit à un nouveau contrôle à cause de ceux qui n'ont pas appris leur cours. Non, ne me prive pas de la sortie de vendredi prochain. Pas cela, s'il te plaît, Wufei. »

On toque à la porte.

« Oui. »

Heero rentre. Duo sait qu'il est mort d'avance et baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Pensée de Duo : « Tiens ! J'ai marché dans la boue… Je vais devoir les cirer ce soir… »

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? »

« Juste un phrase en russe qui était hors contexte dans mon cours. »

Heero hausse un sourcil et rehausse le visage de Duo par la même occasion.

« En russe ! »

« Je veux le punir en le privant de sortie vendredi prochain. »

« C'est injuste ! »

« DUO. »

« Mais… Oh et puis fait ce que tu veux, je m'en contrefiche. Mets-moi des heures de colle pendant qui tu y es et n'oublie pas une punition écrite surtout, car je l'ai bien méritée, hein ! … J'en ai marre de ce lycée où la moitié des élèves n'ont même pas le niveau pour suivre en cours. J'ai jamais vu cela… C'est franchement foutre l'argent par les fenêtres… »

« DUO TAIS-TOI. »

« Quoi ! Toi aussi tu vas me punir ? Je ne suis plus à cela près. Vas-y ! Mes mercredis viennent de se libérer. »

« Wufei ! Tu peux nous laisser 5 minutes ? »

« Oui. J'attends dans le couloir. »

« Merci. »

Wufei sort. Duo fixe Heero. Celui-ci l'attrape par le bras et le fait basculer sur le bureau. Duo comprend de suite qu'il va recevoir un châtiment quelconque. Il ferme les yeux. Après avoir pris la règle plate en bois sur le bureau de Wufei, Heero lui administre assez fort, 10 coups de celle-ci sur le pantalon. Duo se mord la lèvre à chaque coup. La douleur est supportable, il a reçu bien pire ces derniers temps. Une fois fini, Heero le relève.

« Tu es calmé ? »

Duo boude. Ce n'est pas la punition d'Heero qui va le faire changer d'avis.

« **NON**. »

« Mais quoi encore ! Si tu étais une fille, je pourrais penser que tu es indisposé. »

« **JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE**. »

« **ALORS QUOI ?** »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Hn ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout m'énerve depuis ce matin. **Ou si !** Je n'ai pas apprécié d'avoir un contrôle à cause de **bakas** qui ne comprennent rien à rien. »

Heero soupire.

« Duo, tout le monde n'a pas ta facilité d'apprentissage. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous mettre un contrôle alors que 6 d'entre nous avons eu des notes correctes. »

« Tu juges le travail de Wufei ! »

Là, Duo se sent déstabilisé. Et fixe son mari avec les yeux ouverts en grand.

« Non ! Je ne me permettrais pas ! »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Duo prend conscience qu'en effet, il a jugé que Wufei avait eu tort de leur donner un contrôle, non mérité à ses yeux, tout comme la privation de sortie que Wufei lui a donnée pour avoir protesté en russe.

« Je peux aller chercher Wufei ? »

« Oui. Désolé Heero. »

« C'est à Wufei que tu dois des excuses. Nous, nous réglerons cela ce soir. »

Duo grimace et se frotte les fesses.

« Et flûte ! »

« Comme tu le dis ! »

Heero va chercher Wufei qui avait l'oreille collée à la porte, ce qui amusa beaucoup Heero.

« Te fous pas de moi Heero ! »

« Moi ! Je n'oserais pas. »

« Ben voyons. Alors … ? … Pourquoi te frottes-tu les fesses ? »

Duo rougit et Heero aussi du coup.

« J'ai reçu dix coups de règle sur les fesses. Mais, j'avais mon pantalon. Ça fait moins mal ! … Pardon Wufei, j'ai été incorrect avec toi. Je resterai en étude vendredi prochain avec la ou les punitions que tu me prépareras pour la journée. »

« Ta punition est levée. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as eu une punition physique. Certes, pour te calmer, mais tu l'as reçue tout de même. Donc le sujet est clos. Par contre, ne recommence pas compris ? »

Duo avec un immense sourire de reconnaissance.

« Oui, j'ai compris. Je ne recommencerai pas Professeur Chang. »

« On va avoir le temps de manger ? »

« Nous oui, mais Duo, j'ai un doute ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais prendre un sandwich. Je mangerai mieux ce soir. J'espère ? »

« Baka ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Wufei sourit, Heero, lui, se veut autoritaire, mais son regard remplit d'amour pour Duo ne trompe personne.

**Maison Maxwell Yuy.**

« Je vais être puni ? »

« Plus tard. Il te reste des devoirs à faire pour demain ? »

« Non. »

« Alors tu montes te changer, on sort. »

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Tu verras, c'est une surprise… Allez, je t'attends. »

Duo monte les escaliers comme une tornade. Heero lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

Une fois le démon prêt et descendu en sautant les dernières marches, ce qui lui valu un rappel de la leçon de physique.

Mais version claque sur les fesses.

La **cause à effet** fut immédiate de deux façons cette fois-ci.

Un « Aie… » de Duo, plus pour la forme, et une érection qui fit monter le rouge aux joues du démon qui avait dénatté ses cheveux et les avait coiffé en queue de cheval.

Heero l'embrasse dans le cou, frissons garantis.

« Tu es magnifique, mon amour. »

Et un baiser volé d'un petit démon qui va devoir rester avec la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Dans la voiture, Heero lui donne 1000 Yens.

« C'est pour quoi faire ? »

« J'ai omis de te donner de l'argent de poche depuis que nous sommes ici. Je sais, c'est peu 1000 yens mais j'ai fait virer la somme que je te dois plus ou moins sur ton compte. »

« J'ai un compte bancaire ici ? »

« Oui. Là on passe vite fait récupérer ta carte. »

« Merci Heechan. J'avais plus grand chose en argent liquide. »

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pensé que tu n'avais pas d'autorisation sur mon compte. J'ai modifié cela aussi, mais tu auras les autorisations que lorsque tu auras 18 ans, et à 21 tu seras au même titre que moi. »

« Heechan, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir accès à ton compte bancaire ! »

« Duo, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu dois avoir de quoi te retourner. »

Duo est pétrifié de peur.

« Ne parle pas de malheur. »

« C'est juste une précaution mon ange. »

Malgré le frein à main, Duo arrive à prendre Heero dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Duo, je ne suis pas mort ! »

Heero l'embrasse, Duo lui sourit et regagne son siège.

« J'aurai 1000 yens tous les mois ? »

« Non. Toutes les semaines. Et c'est 1500 yens qui tu auras. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent liquide sur moi. Je vais en retirer à la banque. Allez, mets ta ceinture. »

Duo est heureux. Il va pouvoir acheter ce qu'il a vu en vitrine samedi dernier. Il se demandait justement comment faire et cela devenait urgent.

« Merci Heechan. »

« De rien petit démon et ne parle plus le russe en cours d'Histoire. »

Duo tout sourire.

« Oui. Promis, je ne redirai plus ce que j'ai dis en cours. Et je ne jugerai plus Wufei. J'ai réfléchi après. Pendant que je mangeais mon repas du midi. Wufei leur a donné une seconde chance avec ce contrôle. Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette manière avant. Il va garder la meilleure note, c'est cela ? »

Heero, sans le regarder puisqu'il conduit, sourit.

« Je vois que quand tu veux t'en donner la peine, tu agis en adulte, Tenshi. »

« Je sais… Cela m'a valu 10 coups de règles. J'ai bien fait la différence entre nos punitions à la maison et celle-là en tout cas ! »

« C'est très bien. Car la prochaine fois que tu me fais une crise, je te donne une fessée déculottée sur mes genoux. »

Duo passe en mode Shinigami.

« C'est vrai. Tu promets ! »

« Ne vas pas le faire exprès ou gare à tes fesses petit démon. »

« Non… Tu me connais ! Je ne me permettrais pas voyons… »

Heero n'en croit pas un mot, bien sûr.

Après avoir récupéré la carte de Duo, pris de l'argent liquide et donné à Duo les 500 yens manquants, Heero les emmène au restaurant.

Duo lui saute au cou lorsqu'ils sont devant celui-ci.

Une pizzeria.

Pas de punition en vue pour avoir été des plus chiants en cours d'Histoire.

Mais un repas en amoureux et un petit câlin au retour après avoir donné à manger à Shini.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Chapitre plus calme, mais un Duo des plus chiants tout de même.  
Alors le prochain !.!.!  
Aussi calme ou beaucoup moins ?... _( Il ne faut pas poser une question dont tu connais la réponse Hlo )… Je te proute Melle new auteur ! Cat_

Ben là, il faudra attendre, car pas encore écrit.

**_Catirella _**

**L'auteur n'est pas en vacance.  
Allez, on dit à l'auteur ce que l'on  
en pense avec une review ‾‾‾↓**


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : **Etudes à Tokyo**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **s-m. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Je vais devoir m'entraîner ! Heechannnnnnnn…

_**Hlo**, bêta de Catirella :_

_HAaaaaaaaaaaa… Les joies de la vie de couples… Les petits baiser, les petites caresses, les mamours tous mignons… Les punitions… enfin, chez certains. _

_Ce ne sera jamais mon trip, mais les p'tites fesses zébrées de Dudule … Mmmmmm…_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella : **

Je sais pas quoi vous dire… J'ai juste mis une scène qui est attendu semble-t-il dans la fiction « Entre Ciel et Terre », comme cela moins de frustration vis-à-vis des lecteurs… Je sais, ce n'est pas la même fiction…

Duo va encore faire des siennes. Vous allez voir, ce n'est pas triste… **Bisous. Catirella.**

**Duo : **Heero ? … **Heero :** Hn ! … **Duo :** Construis des phrase mon cœur ! Je t'aime…** Heero **rouge comme une écrevisse avec un sourire idiot Moi aussi baka…** Duo : **Heechan, le « baka » tu aurais pu l'éviter !… **Catirella :** Baka, c'est ton petit nom affectueux… **Duo : **t'es pas morte ? **Catirella :** Sympa ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Hlo… Non, je ne suis pas morte et par moment j'aimerais bien tient… **Duo : T'es folle **! Heechan, dis quelque chose ! … **Heero :** Bakette… **Duo : **Peux faire mieux mon cœur… Heero ! Cat t'arrête tes conneries …**Catirella :** Je te proute et de tout façon je n'ai pas fini d'en chier donc je ne suis pas prête de mourir… Dis ! Il te ressemble le Dieu de la mort ? …** Duo : **Heerchannnnnnnnn… HELP…… **Catirella :** Ben quoi ! Je dis quoi encore. Avec le bol que j'ai, il ressemble à J… Yeurk…**_A, Catirella …

* * *

_**

****

**Arlia**

**Je te dédicace ce chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre uniquement aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18

**Samedi 6 décembre.**

Duo laisse Heero faire les courses. Pas de grand différence avec les autres samedis en somme. Lorsqu'il le rejoint, il a un super sourire et Heero se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire encore comme bêtise.

« Heechan ! »

« Hn ! »

« Tu ne vérifieras pas mon compte hein ? »

« Duo, pour au moins ma 30ème fois, NON… Mais ne le vide pas d'un coup. Garde un peu d'argent sur celui-ci. Tu n'as pas acheté les mangas que je t'ai interdit la semaine dernière j'espère ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas acheté les mangas. J'ai gardé des sous ne t'inquiète pas. Et le virement de papa et maman, je n'y est pas touché. »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Si tu dépenses environ mille euros d'un coup, je te tue ! »

Duo rigole.

« Ben, et tu ferais quoi sans moi ! »

Heero avec un sourire sadique.

« Voyons voir ! Hum, vivre tranquille dans le silence absolu ! »

Duo pend un air vexé et fait la tête.

« Méchant. »

« Baka... Approche. »

Duo s'exécute en faisant la moue. Heero passe une main à l'arrière de son crâne et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Sans toi, ma vie n'a plus raison d'être… Je t'aime mon ange. »

Duo relève son visage et embrasse tendrement son mari.

« Je t'aime tant Heechan. »

Duo se bouine contre le torse de son époux. Après un petit câlin, à base de caresses dans le dos, ils poursuivrent leurs courses.

« C'est quoi la leçon de cuisine aujourd'hui ? »

« Lasagne. »

« Avec la béchamel ? »

« Oui mon cœur. Avec la béchamel. »

« Heechan ? »

« Oui. »

« Nous allons avoir un sapin pour Noël ? »

Toujours cette manie de sauter du coq à l'âne. Heero sourit en mettant des brocolis dans le caddie.

« Je n'aime pas les brocolis. »

« Je sais. »

« Pouf, je vais encore être obligé de manger un truc que je déteste. »

« Moi j'aime les brocolis, mais ils ne sont pas pour nous. »

Duo le regarde en continuant de pousser le caddie, intrigué.

« C'est pour qui ? »

« La voisine. Elle a oublié de les acheter ce matin au marché. Et tu a oublié ton sapin. »

« Mais non je n'ai pas oublié mon sapin, juste que les brocolis ont troublé mon attention. Alors pour le sapin ? »

« Oui, mais nous avons tout notre temps. »

« NON. Il y a les décorations à acheter. Heechan, tu ne vas pas mettre 5 boules et 3 guirlandes comme le sapin de misère que tu avais l'année passée ? »

« Ne te moque pas de mon petit sapin. Il y en avait déjà un. Il ne faut pas non plus en demander trop ! »

« Pouf… On va avoir le sapin le plus pitoyable du quartier. »

« Duo, je te rappelle que Noël n'est pas une fête japonaise à la base. Les japonais le fête mais ce n'est pas dans leurs traditions. »

Duo soupire.

« Je sais… Ça promet. »

« Arrête de bouder et allons racheter de la nourriture pour Shini, et avant d'aller à la voiture, tu prends RDV chez le coiffeur. »

« Pour toi ? »

« Non. Pour toi. »

« **HORS DE QUESTION.** »

« Baka, ce n'est pas pour te les couper, c'est pour égaliser ta frange et couper les pointes qui sont abîmées. Il y a des fessées qui se perdent. »

Duo avec un petit sourire en coin.

« On peut toujours arranger cela une fois rentrés à la maison. »

« Je te tends la perche et tu sautes dessus… Petit démon. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Heechan… _Mes fesses aussi t'aiment mon amour._ »

Heero fixe Duo après s'être arrêté. Duo avait dit la deuxième phrase en Russe pour être sûr que personne ne comprenne, à part son compagnon. Heero est bluffé. Les heures de colle que Duo avait faits seul, lui avaient au moins permis de progresser en Russe. Heero lui avait donné des devoirs dans cette langue et les corrections en live le soir même.

Duo était plein de ressource à tous niveaux.

Duo reçu une mini fessée le soir qui ne le satisfit pas. Il se promit à lui-même de la recevoir avant la fin de semaine cette foutue fessée. Et, foi de Shinigami, il trouverait bien une solution pour amener Heero à le déculotter et lui flanquer une fessée où ses fesses en ressortiraient rouges écarlates. Tant pis s'il finissait en pleurs, il venait de se lancer un défi. Stupide aux yeux de certains certes, mais pas pour lui.

**Mardi 9 décembre / Intercours de 10 heures avant les 1h40 de japonais.**

« Duo, je peux te poser une question très personnelle et indiscrète ? »

« Quatre, ça va ? Où est Trowa ? Vous vous êtes disputés. Tu sais, moi, je ne suis pas très doué pour les réconciliations. Sauf sur l'oreiller. »

Quatre a le rouge qui lui monte aux joues.

« Non, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser seul pour pouvoir te parler. »

« Hein ? Mon dieu, c'est quoi cette question type secret d'état ? »

« Idiot, reste sérieux 10 minutes Duo. »

Duo lui fait un magnifique sourire et remonte le col de son manteau qui va avec l'uniforme scolaire.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu promets de ne pas te moquer. »

« Tu m'intrigues, Quatre ! Oui je promets de ne pas me moquer. »

« Voilà… Comment tu as su que tu aimait être puni ? »

Duo vire au rouge et se sent super gêné.

« Quatre, c'est pas des choses qui s'expliquent. Je ne sais pas moi. J'aime quand c'est Heero et j'aime moins quand c'est lui aussi et qu'il s'agit d'une punition violente du type la fessée reçue pour le ficus. Sinon, c'est vrai que je réagis de suite et à cause de toi, là, si j'enlève mon manteau, je suis mal ! »

Quatre encore plus rouge.

« Moi aussi. »

« QUOI ! »

Les yeux ouverts en grand et la bouche ouverte et les joues rouges, voilà l'image de Duo face à un Quatre qui a super honte d'être comme Duo.

« Ben merde alors ! Tu l'as su comment ? »

« Trowa m'a mis une claque sans arrière pensée sur les fesses et j'ai ressenti comme une chaleur en moi et une excitation. »

Duo retrouve son sourire.

« T'es foutu mon vieux. Bienvenu au club des Masos. Trowa le sait ? »

« NON. J'ai trop honte. »

« Ben, il n'y a pas à avoir honte… ? … **Hé. C'est qui celle-là ?** »

« Qui ? »

Quatre suit du regard ce que Duo fixe avec les yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Quatre blêmit.

Heero était en train d'enlacer une fille d'environs son âge.

« **Mais, il va la lâcher à la fin. Punaise, je vais le tuer… Non je vais la tuer…** »

Duo va pour se ruer sur eux. Quatre le rattrape par la natte.

« **AIEEEEE… Quatre, lâche ma natte.** »

« Désolé Duo, mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour une scène de ménage. »

Duo fulmine.

« **T'as raison… En classe, ça va chauffer.** »

Pensée de Quatre : « Par Allah, il est foutu. Elle a l'air japonaise la fille ! … Duo est rouge de colère et ses yeux ont viré au noir… C'est dingue comme il est super jaloux. Bon ben ça ne résout pas mon problème de comment amener le sujet SM à Tro… Grrrrrr, il manquait plus que cela tient. Hép hép, reviens ici toi… »

« **Quatre… Steuplaît lâche-moi…** »

« Non. »

« **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…** »

**10h40 cours de Japonais.**

Depuis la reprise des cours il y a environ 20 minutes, Duo fusille du regard Heero. Cela n'a échappé à personne et encore moins au concerné.

Heero l'interroge lorsque son tour arrive et Duo lui rétorque « **NON. Je ne désire pas participer, Professeur Maxwell-Yuy** ». Duo venait pour la première fois de faire valoir son droit sur Heero en l'appelant par son mon depuis leur mariage. Heureusement que la classe savait pour eux deux.

Heero prend sur lui et lui demande de rester après le cours. Réponse courte, mais réponse tout de même : « **OUI.** ». Le cours parut interminable pour Quatre et le reste de la classe. Heero fait son maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître mais c'est sans compter sur un certain natté qui soupire et joue les prétentieux lorsque Heero fait son cours sur les diverses formes des traductions spécifiques à certain métier. Les moins avancés en japonais révisent l'écriture de certains mots.

Le carillon retentit tous les élèves sortent très rapidement et même Quatre. Heero va pour fermer la porte, mais la fille de l'intercours arrive.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« **JE RÊVE, EN PLUS ELLE VIENT TE CHERCHE. JE TE DETESTE.** »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Heero pour comprendre l'attitude de Duo durant son cours.

« Kimi, tu veux bien aller manger avec Wufei. Tu sais celui qui était avec nous tout à l'heure. »

« Bien sûr Heero. Mais qui est cet élève pour te parler de cette façon ? »

« **CELA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS SAL...** »

« DUO SILENCE. Kimi plus tard. »

« Tu veux que j'appelle le directeur ? »

« **CASSE-TOI.** »

Heero lève les yeux au ciel. Là, il était foutu.

« **HE ! DE QUEL DROIT TU ME PARLES DE CETTE FAÇON SALE MORVEUX.** »

« **TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE MORVEUX… VAS CHASSER AILLEURS LA PLACE EST DEJA PRISE.** »

« **HEIN ? DE QUOI TU PARLES BAKA !** »

« **JE VAIS LA TUER. ELLE M'A TRAITE DE BAKA…** »

Heero qui s'était rapproché après avoir fermer la porte, repousse Duo en arrière par le bras.

« **LÂCHE-LE HEERO, JE VAIS LUI APPRENDRE LES BONNES MANIERES A CE SALE GAMIN.** »

« **YUY LÂCHE-MOI QUE JE L'ETRA…** »

« **SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…** »

Heero avait hurlé pour couvrir leurs propres hurlements.

« Kimi, je te présente mon époux Duo Maxwell-Yuy qui va passer un sale quart d'heure lorsque nous serons rentrés ce soir à la maison. Duo, je te présente Kimi Nakamura une amie d'enfance que je n'avais pas vu depuis la mort de mon père. Et accessoirement notre nouvelle bibliothécaire. Mariée et mère de famille depuis peu. »

Ils se fixent comme deux idiots et disent simultanément en se penchant en avant les phases suivantes.

Duo : « Je suis désolé, ma jalousie m'a aveuglé. J'ai cru que vous lui faisiez des avances et qu'en plus il y répondait… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Kimi : « Gomen, j'ignorais que tu étais l'époux d'Heero. J'avoue que moi aussi je suis jalouse, donc je peux comprendre ta réaction vis-à-vis de moi. »

« Duo, tu es magnifique. »

« Merci Kimi… Encore pardon de mon impolitesse. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas plus polie que toi quand je m'énerve. »

Heero toussote.

« **Oui ?** » Là, ils sont d'accord !

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu veux bien aller rejoindre Wufei ? J'arrive dans quelques instants. »

« Bien sûr Heero. Duo, au plaisir de te revoir. »

« Au revoir Kimi et bonne appétit… »

Une fois seuls dans la pièce, Duo déglutit. Heero se rapproche dangereusement de sa future proie.

« Alors ! Verdict ? »

« Je suis bon pour une sacrée correction ? »

« Mais encore ? »

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Une fessée ? »

« Hum. »

« Une fessée déculottée ce soir en rentrant ? »

« Oui et je peux t'assurer qu'elle va être à la hauteur de celle que tu voulais avant vendredi soir. »

« Heechan ! Comment t'as su ? »

« Hier soir, tu n'as pas arrêté de chercher quelle bêtise tu pouvais faire pour me faire sortir de mes gongs. »

« Et là, t'en es sorti ? »

« **Baka.** »

« Ben à l'évidence… Oui. »

Duo récupère ses affaires et avant de sortir, embrasse rapidement Heero sur la bouche et file hors de la classe .

« **DUO**. »

Trop tard, la tornade nattée est déjà hors de portée…

**Maison Maxwell-Yuy / 18h15, salon.**

« Je t'attends ! »

« Voilà, j'arrive. »

« Parfait, tu as gardé tes vêtements scolaires. »

Duo avec un visage d'ange et les cheveux dénattés.

« Tu aimes, hein ? »

« Oui, j'aime… Approche. »

Duo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Heero lui défait sa ceinture de pantalon et Duo en profite pour lui masser le cuir chevelu.

« Tu vas me fesser comme pour le ficus ? »

« Non… Pire. »

« Non, pas si fort. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… »

« Baka, je plaisante. Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas te corriger si durement, mais tu ne vas pas l'oublier ta fessée car à la fin de celle-ci, tu recevras 5 coups de martinet que tu iras chercher toi-même dans la commode. »

Duo n'en revient pas. Il va en plus de la fessée avoir droit à cinq coups de martinet.

« Heero ? Pourquoi les cinq coups de martinet ? »

« Pour avoir perturbé mon cours, m'avoir envoyé bouler lorsque je t'ai interrogé, pour avoir eu un regard vis-à-vis de moi durant 1h40 qui se voulait assassin, pour… »

« C'est bon j'ai compris, je les ai amplement mérités. »

Duo n'avait plus de rempart, la punition pouvait commencer.

« Installe-toi sur mes genoux. »

Duo se penche en avant, allongé sur le canapé en travers des genoux de son mari. Cette position l'excite immédiatement et Heero le sent bien.

Duo gémit en se mordant les lèvres à chaque claque sur les fesses. Cette fessée ressemble à celle reçue dans le bureau du directeur mais en même temps elle est plus douloureuse et moins violente. Heero détache bien chaque impact sonore.

Les « CLACK! » sur les fesses de Duo résonnent dans toute la pièce aussi que ses « Ah » après la claque qui rougit de plus en plus son séant.

Au bout de 8 minutes environs, Duo commence à avoir très mal et se tortille sur les genoux d'Heero. Celui-ci stoppe la fessée et caresse la Mappemonde brûlante.

« Ça va mon amour ? Tu n'en peux plus ? »

« C'est.. C'est ma limite à aujourd'hui Heechan. »

Heero redresse son petit démon et l'embrasse. Duo s'accroche à lui et une fois le baiser rompu, enfouis son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« On stoppe là d'accord ? »

« Non… Tu dois encore m'administrer les 5 coups de martinet. »

« Duo. »

Duo redresse la tête et l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Je vais chercher le martinet. J'ai beaucoup aimé, Heechan. Je t'aime. »

« Je le sens mon amour. Tu veux que je te soulage ? »

« Non après… Quand tout sera fini. Je reviens ! »

Duo ne tarde pas et revient avec l'objet qui va zébrer son postérieur. Une certaine partie de son anatomie est prête à exploser à tout moment.

Heero se lève du canapé. Duo lui donne ce qui va finir de lui chauffer le fessier. Une fois en position, les deux mains à plat posées sur le canapé. Les reins creusés. Heero lui applique le premier coup modérément.

« Ahh… Un. »

De fines marques apparaissent.

Le deuxième coup est donné un peu plus fort.

« Ahhhhh… Deux. »

Heero augmente la puissance de frappe à chaque nouveau coup, sans pour autant y aller comme une brute.

« AHHHH… Trois. »

Duo se mord la lèvre et contient ses larmes. Il ne veut pas pleurer. Pas cette fois.

« AHHHHHHHH… Quatre. Hummmm…»

Heero va lui donner le dernier coup. Celui-ci sera le plus fort.

« Je t'aime Heechan… »

« Moi aussi Duo. Je t'aime mon amour. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Heero lui applique en travers des fesses un magnifique coup de martinet qui fait rejeter la tête en arrière à Duo.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**… Cinq. Merci Heechan… »

Duo se redresse doucement. Il ne pleure pas, mais n'en est pas loin. Heero le retourne vers lui après avoir laissé tomber au sol le martinet.

« Pardon. J'ai frappé trop fort. Pardon mon amour. »

Duo lui sourit en grimaçant, et se pend à son cou.

« Non. C'était parfait. »

Duo embrasse avec passion Heero pour confirmer ses dires et Heero le fait gémir de plaisir dans son baiser. Ils se séparent. Sur la pointe des pieds, Duo pose sa joue gauche sur l'épaule d'Heero.

Duo soupire de bien-être. Il est bien. Même si ses fesses lui font un mal de chien, il éprouve un plaisir qui n'a pas de prix. Au creux d'une oreille, 5 mots susurrés.

« _J'ai envie de toi._ »

« Ici ou dans notre chambre mon ange ? »

Duo le regarde les yeux brillants de malice.

« Sur ton bureau. J'ai envie que tu me prennes sur ton bureau. »

Un baiser donné avec douceur.

« _D'accord._ »

Le souffle chaud d'Heero à la base de son cou lui fait fermer les yeux. Heero le prend dans ses bras et l'emporter sur l'autel où il va lui prodiguer bien des plaisirs charnels…

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Que dire, que dire ?  
En fait je ne sais pas trop… Le 19 n'est pas encore écrit.  
Je sais que certains évènements sont très attendus.  
Ils arrivent et avec **une méga surprise**. Qui, là, va en surprendre plus d'un…  
Même toi Hlo… _(Qu'est-ce que tu es encore inventé ? Hlo)_ … Tu le sauras pas nananananère… Je viens de toucher le fond là ! … Cat  
Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

_**Catirella **_

**L'auteur cherche du travail. Allez, on  
dit encore à l'auteur ce que l'on en  
pense avec une review ‾‾‾↓**


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : **Etudes à Tokyo**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** –Trowa/Quatre – Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **s-m. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Je vais devoir m'entraîner ! Heechannnnnnnn…

_**Hlo**, bêta de Catirella :_

_Hé bien… C'est ce qu'on appelle un chapitre plein de rebondissements ! _

_Mais hélas… Je ne peux rien dire…. Mon travail a une clause de silence absolu._

_Bien évidemment, pour ceux qui le désirent… Je peux éventuellement devenir véreuse et donner des informations à l'avance, moyennant monnaies sonnantes et trébuchantes !_

_Donnez-moi vos prix !_

**Hé ! Traîtresse…** Je vais t'en donner moi des infos… Privation des chapitre de « Entre Ciel et Terre » pour la peine… non mais… Cat

**Note de l'auteur… Catirella, moi bien sûr ! Ben quoi :**  
_Ecrit le 4 août 2006._

Je vous avez promis une surprise et bien la voici.  
Attention Duo va encore, mais plus modérément, être un peu jaloux… Rien qu'un peu !  
Des nouveaux personnage qui, eux, ont une place plus importante que : Réléna, Dorothy, Catherine, Kimi, Zechs et Treize. Les autres comme la femme de Wufei et la sœur de Duo sont pas loin derrière mais on les reverra de temps en temps où on aura des nouvelles.

Sinon… Clin d'œil à **Arlia**.  
Le bonzaï comme je te l'ai dit est toujours en vie et le ficus aussi.  
Pour le moment, Shini reprend des forces pour revenir en force au moment opportun.

Je crois que c'est tout !  
Bonne lecture et ne vous emmêlez pas les neurones ! … **Bisous. Catirella.**

**Duo : **Psiii Heero ? … **Heero :** Hn ! … **Duo :** Qu'a-t-elle encore inventé ? …** Heero :** J'en sais rien baka…** Duo : **Pouf. Tu ne sais jamais rien et arrête de m'appeler« baka » … **Heero :** Baka, si je veux et t'as pas ton mot à dire… **Duo : **Mais je te proute Yuy… **Catirella :** Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces messes basses à la fin !… **Duo : **Hn ? De quoi tu parles ? … **Catirella :** Fous-toi de moi en plus ! … **Duo : **J'oserais pas !…**Catirella :** Vas chercher le martinet…** Duo : **AH, NON steuplaît, je serai sage, pas le martinet… **Catirella :** De tout façon j'ai pire pour toi… **Duo **: HEIN ?…** Catirella :** Non. Ça c'est ton scripte dans le texte Duo… **Duo **: HEIN ?…** Catirella :** C'est foutu, il a déconnecté… **_A, Catirella … _**

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 18 :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**jess :** … Pour dire tout à maman jess, il me faudrait un MAIL ! (Heuuuuuu, c'est OK maintenant !)…Sinon, je ne suis pas maso. Eventuellement sado. Et dans mes fantasmes uniquement. Au moins, je fais de mal à personne. Sauf aux fesses de Duo. Mais il commence à aimer ça… _Duo : T'as raison !_ … Duo t'ais-toi au sinon Heechan va te punir... _Duo : Maman !_ … Merci pour ta review. Bisous, Catirella

**nataku :** … Merci pour mes textes… Cette fiction est loin d'être fini. Elle est une l'année scolaire 2008/2009 et nous en somme à décembre pour le moment. Et le mois de décembre n'est pas encore fini… Je suis ravie que cette fiction soit la préférer de mes écrits… Et toi, un petit mail ? … Je te remercie pour cette review. Bisous, Catirella

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre uniquement aux reviews via les fictions…**

300ème review, BernieCalling  
Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour y arriver ! Moi je n'y arrive pas.  
Bisous

* * *

**Etudes à Tokyo**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19

**Vendredi 12 décembre, 7h00, jour de la sortie scolaire.**

« Heero, on va être en retard, dépêche-toi à la fin ! »

« Tu vas te calmer oui. L'ouverture n'est qu'à 9 heures et vous partez 1h30 avant. »

« Mais je suis prêt. Allez, on y va. Faut être au lycée au plus tard à 7h30… »

« Tu y seras baka. En moins de 15 minutes on y est à cette heure. »

« M'en fous de des 15 minutes. Pour une fois que je suis prêt avant toi. Et j'en ai marre de t'attendre…**Heero steuplaîîîîîîîîîîîîîît…** »

« C'est bon, j'arrive… Que tu es chiant. Tu as intérêt à ne pas faire l'idiot dans le parc ! »

« Oui. Promis. »

« Tu as de l'argent ? »

« Oui. 1500 yens (1). »

« Tu ne vas pas aller loin avec ça ! »

Duo, tout penaud.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à en prendre plus et puis je ne veux pas emporter ma carte. »

« Heureusement que j'y ai pensé pour toi. Tiens. »

« Heero ! C'est beaucoup trop. »

« 10000 yens pour aller à Disneyland (2) à ton âge, ce n'est pas trop Duo. En plus, tu dois payer ton repas. N'achète pas de connerie inutile, je commence à te connaître petit démon. »

Duo se jette à son cou et enfouit son visage dedans.

« Merci mon Heechan. Je ne vais pas dépenser l'intégralité et pas de truc inutile. Et je te rendrai ce qui restera. »

« Tu garderas ce qui reste. Je t'ai donné cette somme. Elle est à toi… Allez, allons y, l'heure tourne et tu risques d'arriver en retard maintenant. »

« **OH NON PAS ÇA !** »

« **Baka. Ne me hurle pas dans l'oreille.** »

« Scuse mon amour. »

« Range-moi cet argent, mets ton blouson, on y va. »

« Voui. »

Une fois prêt, Duo fonce vers la voiture.

« **Attention Disneyland Tokyo, Duo Maxwell-Yuy arrive!** »

« **Baka.** »

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil. »

« Arrête de faire le pitre et monte en voiture. »

« Tu penseras à moi pendant tes cours ? »

« J'aurai surtout des classes qui vont être insupportables, de ne pas être en sortie comme les classes de Terminale. Alors non, je n'aurai pas le temps de penser à toi. »

« Méchant. »

« **Duo, tu commences à me courir sur le haricot.** »

« J'aimerais bien ! »

« **DUO MAXWELL.** »

« Tu as oublié le Yuy ! »

« **Grrrrrrrr… Je vais te tuer avant Noël.** »

« Tu crois que le parc est déjà décoré pour les fêtes de Noël ? »

Heero soupire. Un jour son jeune mari aura raison de lui.

« Oui, c'est décoré. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« FERME-LA. »

Duo se mord la lèvre et ne dit plus rien…

Cela étonne Heero.

« Duo ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne parles plus ? »

« Ben… Tu m'as dit de la fermer. Je l'ai fermée. »

« **Baka.** »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Heechan. »

Heero est épuisé d'avance au vu du week-end qui les attendait. Ainsi que du retour de son petit démon de mari ce soir de Disneyland .

Point positif de cette sortie, Duo s'écroula comme une souche à 21h45.

Après avoir récupéré celui-ci à 20 heures devant le lycée, Duo n'avait pas arrêté de lui raconter sa journée. Une fois à la maison, il donna à Shini un cadeau. Une toute petite peluche de Minnie. Heero eut droit à une peluche de Simba et Duo s'était offert celle de Nala.

Il avait aussi acheté 6 magnifiques boules de Noël et 3 autres décorations pour leur futur sapin, et une boule magique, remplie d'eau et de neige, avec le château de Cendrillon.

Il lui restait de l'argent et était enchanté de ne pas avoir été puni par Wufei. Car il avait vécu un jour féerique avec toutes les décorations de Noël dont le parc s'était revêtu en ce mois de décembre .

**Samedi 13 décembre 2006… **

Une fois de plus, Duo a disparu pendant les courses qu'ils font ce matin, très tôt exceptionnellement.

Cette après-midi à 12 heures, ils ont rendez-vous avec Quatre et Trowa pour se rendre dans le plus grand centre commerciale de Tokyo, pour les premiers achats de noël. La voiture au retour risquait d'être pleine à craquer. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une Smart, mais d'une BMW berline, essence 745d 300ch, noire, série 8 (3), dernier modèle actuel, commandée 6 mois avant leur arrivée au Japon.

Heero n'espère qu'une chose, que Duo ne perde pas les clés de la voiture donc il avait besoin, car il n'avait pas sur lui le double de celles-ci. Fort heureusement cet incident n'arriva pas.

Une fois rentrés de courses, Duo se précipita sur le coffre et avant même que Heero ne soit à ses côtés, court vers la maison avec son précieux achat.

Heero sourit à le voir faire, car il est adorable et se doute de l'utilité de son achat secret, mais ne dit rien. Car lui aussi a des surprises pour lui.

A 13 heures, ils sont tous les 4 en plein centre Commercial. Et là, les trois ados sont plantés devant une affiche de magasine ou l'un des plus beau mannequin féminin du monde se trouve en petite tenu, après une absence de deux ans pour raisons familiales.

« Qu'elle est belllllllle . »

« Avant Heechan, je bavais presque devant elle. »

« Moi, je bave encore ! »

« QUATRE. »

« Ben quoi ! Toi aussi tu baves, je te signale. T'as vu comment elle est belle. Et en plus ses cheveux châtains clairs sont encore plus longs qu'avant. »

« C'est vrai ! Ils ont l'air plus longs que les miens. Mais c'est peut-être un truc, qu'ils sont rajoutés après les photos. Si j'étais pas homo, je serais dingue d'elle ! »

« **Ouais ! Moi aussi !** »

Quatre et Trowa ont dit cela en même temps.

Ils se regardent et se mettent à rire, et Duo les suit. Pour une fois, ils sont tous les trois d'accord. Eva Lovers est une pure beauté et c'est peu dire.

« Que faites-vous devant cette affiche tous les trois ? »

Duo se retourne vers Heero avec un sourire immense.

« Mais rien mon amour. Nous regardions juste de quoi parlait le magazine ! »

« Mais bien sûr… Prenez-moi aussi pour un imbécile. Bon. On se retrouve devant la fontaine à 15h30. Et que je ne vous attende pas trois heures, sinon c'est la dernière fois que je vous sers de chauffeur, compris ? »

Et les trois en cœurs.

« **OUI HEECHAN.** »

« Bande de bakas. Si l'un de vous deux m'appellent encore Heechan, je lui colle zéro au prochain cours. »

« Hé, ce n'est pas juste. »

« Moi, je n'aurai pas zéro Quatre. »

« Non, toi, tu auras une punition comme tu les aimes. Allez, filez sales gamins. »

Duo est rouge de honte. Quatre est mort de rire, mais ne sait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet avec Trowa. Trowa lui a un petit sourire en coin, car il commence à comprendre de quoi veut parler Heero.

À 15h30, ils sont tous présents avec plein de sacs et paquets divers.

Un tour au parking pour déposer le tout. Et retour au centre pour manger un petit truc et repartir à la course aux achats.

Une fois les trois estomacs de cette jeunesse remplis, les voici à nouveau devant la fontaine en plein milieu du centre.

« Je vous laisse encore 2h30 et après, c'est fini. Je déteste toute cette foule. »

« Mais si on n'a pas fini ? »

« On reviendra demain matin. Mais là, je commence à en avoir marre des courses Duo. »

Quelque chose attire l'attention d'Heero. Une légère attraction de son pantalon vers le bas. Quelque chose tire dessus par petit coup.

Heero regarde les sourcils froncés.

« Ojisan. »

Heero fixe la fillette d'environ 4 ans qui tire sur son pantalon. Après 10 secondes de surprise, Heero la soulève de terre et la serre dans ses bras.

« Ojisan, tu serres trop ! »

« Pardon ma puce. Comme tu es belle. »

« Lui aussi il est beau. »

Elle pointe du doigt Duo qui a l'air d'un parfait idiot en regardant la gamine dans les bras d'Heero.

« C'est qui Duo ? » _(Quatre)_

Quatre et Trowa à ses côtés sont comme lui et se demandent qui elle est.

« J'en sais rien ! »

Duo fronce les sourcil et commence à hausse le ton.

« **C'est qui cette fillette et elle est où sa mère ?** »

« Ici. Heero, je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

« Eve ! »

Heero repose sa nièce et enlace Eve dans ses bras.

Les trois garçons sont rouges de chez rouge et ont la bouche ouverte tels des poissons.

« Pourquoi vous êtes tout rouges ? » _(La fillette)_

Seule réponse possible de Duo :

« Hein ? »

« Yuy, enlève tes sales pattes de sur ma femme ! »

Tous les regards convergent vers la voix et, là, deuxième énorme blocage.

Le sosie d'Heero avec les cheveux plus clairs et les yeux moins en amande, avec un enfant d'envions 6 mois dans les bras.

« C'est qui lui ? » _(Quatre)_

« Hein ? »

Duo n'a jamais été aussi largué.

La petite fille lui tire maintenant sur son pantalon.

Il la regarde

« Tu me portes, dis ? »

« Hein ? »

« Bonjours. Tu dois être Duo. Tu ressembles à la personne qui est aux côtés d'oncle Heero lors de son mariage. Donc cela doit être toi. Je suis Eiri Dostoïevski-Lowe. Enchanté de te rencontrer.** »**

« Hein ? »

D'un seul coup, Duo voit rouge.

« **YUY, QUI SONT CES GENS ? ET LACHE IMMEDIATEMENT EVA LO..** »

« Si tu dis mon nom de mannequin, je te rends impuissant.. »

Avec la main sur la bouche d'un des plus célèbres mannequins au monde, Duo déglutit et pâlit d'un coup.

« Duo, méfie-toi. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Hélène mais en pire ! »

Duo qui a retrouvé l'utilité de sa bouche, ne peut que dire :

« Maman ! »

« En fait, je suis Eve Lowe-Dostoïevski, alias Eva Lovers. La sœur aînée d'Heero. Enfin sa quasi sœur, mais sa cousine par alliance puisque j'ai épousé son cousin Damian, il y a 8 ans. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! » _(Duo)_

« Steuplaît, tu me portes ? »

Duo prend la petite fille dans ses bras qui s'y blottit aussitôt. Duo en rougit.

« Tu sens bonnnnn… Je t'aime déjà Duo. »

Duo, tout rouge, est très gêné.

« Sara est très câline. Elle tient de son père. » _(Eve)_

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil. »

« Un vrai gosse. Être père de famille ne t'a pas changé Damian. » _(Heero)_

« Et non, que veux-tu. Tu veux prendre ton dernier petit neveu dans les bras ? »

« Je.. J'ai peur de lui faire mal ! »

« Heero ! Tu n'as abîmé aucun de nos deux autres enfants. » _(Eve)_

Damian lui donne le petit garçon aux yeux couleur cobalt.

« Bonjour Dorian. »

Dorian lui sourit et gagate un peu.

« Heero. Eva Lovers, c'est la fille d'Odin ? »

« Oui Duo. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« C'est moi qui lui est demandé Duo. Je ne pensais pas que tu sois prêt à garder un tel secret. La preuve, tu as failli hurler mon nom il y a moins de 10 minutes. »

« Scuse. J'étais en colère… Sara ? »

Sara vient de lui faire un bisou sonore sur la joue.

« Je veux bien être ta femme moi ! »

Si Duo avait perdu un peu son rouge aux joues, pour le coup, c'était foutu.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

« Sara, mon cœur. Duo est ton oncle. Et il est marié à Oncle Heero. »

« Mais maman. Il est beau Duo. Lui aussi, il est beau. »

Et Quatre se retrouve au centre de l'attraction avec un Duo, le sourire en coin de ne plus être le seul à passer pour un idiot.

« Duo. Je peux descendre ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Duo repose Sara qui va se planter devant Trowa et lui tend les bras. Trowa, habitué avec ses deux petites sœurs, la prend et elle lui fait un magnifique sourire.

« Toi aussi, je t'aime. »

« Tu es mignonne mais mon cœur est déjà pris, Sara, par le beau blond que tu viens de pointer du doigt. »

Quatre vire encore plus au rouge. Duo se venge en éclatant de rire et Sara soupire.

« C'est pas dôle. J'ai pas de petit copain moi. »

« Tu as tout le temps chipie, allez, viens. »

Eiri lui tend la main et une fois remise à terre par Trowa, elle va se coller à son grand frère.

« Il serait plus sage de se revoir dans un autre lieu. »

« Oui, tu as raison Eve. Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez ici. Quand repartez-vous ? »

Disant cela, Heero redonne Dorian à Damian.

Eve lui fait un immense sourire.

« Pour le moment, nous avons pris une option à durée indéterminée. »

Duo est heureux pour Heero. Son visage irradie de bonheur.

La seule et unique famille qu'il avait eu après le décès de ses parents va rester à Tokyo. Et en même temps, lui aussi se retrouve avec une famille à Tokyo. S'il n'avait pas de cadeau à noël, celui-ci pour Heero lui suffisait amplement.

« Alors vous restez ! »

« Oui Heero. Tu es notre seule famille. Et loin de toi 2 ans, et de Duo maintenant. Le non famille est bien fade. Vous voulez bien de nous au Japon ? »

Heero lance un regard vers Duo qui vient se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je suis très heureux pour toi Heero, et cela me comble de joie que ta famille soit ici avec nous. »

Puis regardant vers la famille Lowe-Dostoïevski ou Dostoïevski-Lowe :

« Bienvenue au Japon et merci d'être à ses côtés. »

« Nous sommes aussi à tes côtes Duo. Pour moi, tu es comme mon petit frère maintenant. »

Duo a les lèvres qui tremblent et des larmes pointent à ses yeux.

« Viens ototo (4)… »

Duo quitte le torse d'Heero pour aller se blottir dans les bras d'Eve. Elle sent bon et ses cheveux sont en effet encore plus longs que les siens. Duo laisse libre cours à ses larmes et Heero est le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant.

Ils ne sont plus seuls au Japon, l'une de ses plus grandes peurs depuis la mort de ses parents.

Quatre et Trowa sont les témoins privilégiés de ces retrouvailles et sont fiers d'avoir pour ami le beau-frère d'Eva Lovers.

**Maison Maxwell-Yuy, 23h.**

« Heero. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'en veux d'être un garçon ? »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas te donner d'enfants. »

« Baka. Je t'aime et avoir des enfants n'est pas d'une importance capitale. Je t'aime et c'est le plus important petit démon. »

« Heero ! »

« Oui ? »

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

Ce soir, dans leur grand lit, Duo va goûter aux plaisirs doux de l'amour comme aux premiers jours de leur mariage.

**Mardi 16 décembre 2008.**

Duo est encore plus excité que vendredi.

Quatre et Trowa ont du mal à le suivre de toute la journée.

Aujourd'hui, Duo se serait bien passé de son cours de russe mais bon. Il rentre aussi vite qu'il le peut à la maison ce soir-là.

« **HEECHAN. JE SUIS RENTRE**. »

« Je ne suis pas encore sourd Duo. »

« Ah, tu es là. Viens. »

« Duo, tes devoirs ? »

« Déjà faits, et je ferai le russe demain en rentant des cours. Allez…. Viens. »

Duo le tire par les bras et cela amuse beaucoup Heero de le voir si excité pour une fois.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, Duo fait assoire Heero sur leur lit.

« Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens. »

Heero le regarde sortir en trombe de leur chambre et, moins de 2 minutes plus tard, il est de retour avec un paquet cadeau entre les mains.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. Cela fait six mois aujourd'hui que nous sommes mariés… Je t'aime. »

« 6 mois déjà ! »

« Oui. Allez, ouvre-le. »

Heero lui sourit et ouvre délicatement son précieux cadeau. Duo boude un peu, car pour lui cela ne va pas assez vite.

Une fois le papier cadeau enfin retiré, Heero se retrouve avec une boite à bijoux entre les mains.

Il l'ouvre et une magnifique montre couleur argent s'y trouve.

« Duo ! »

« Elle est gravée avec la date de notre mariage. La tienne commençait à être fatiguée. Et je voulais qui tu aies tous les jours sur toi quelque chose de moi. »

Heero pose son magnifique cadeau à côté de lui et prend entre ses mains le visage de Duo qui se trouve à genoux devant lui. Il le remercie par un baiser des plus brûlants. Duo en gémit et renverse Heero sur le lit.

« Merci mon cœur. Elle est magnifique. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Heero, j'ai envi de toi. »

« Pas tout de suite. »

Ne s'y attendant pas, Duo a un air étonné face à ce refus.

« Mais… »

« C'est à ton tour de rester là sans bouger. »

« Mais… »

« Sans bouger Duo. »

Duo boude et s'assied en tailleur sur leur lit.

Heero revient peu de temps après avec plusieurs paquets. Duo est resté tel un poisson les bras croisés.

« Je te souhaite à mon tour un joyeux anniversaire mon amour. »

Duo les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ! »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ces six mois avec toi mon ange. »

« Heechan. Je t'aime tant. »

« Moi aussi mon ange. Tiens le premier. »

Duo ouvre son premier cadeau qui est le plus petit des deux.

« Les mangas ! Tu me les as achetés. **OH, MERCI HEERO**. »

« De rien crevette. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas une crevette. Enfin un peu.. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content. »

« Oh, si. Je le vois… Allez, ouvre celui-ci maintenant. »

« Il est énorme ! »

Duo enlève le papier et tombe sur un colis qui a déjà été ouvert.

« Heero ! C'est quoi ? »

« Ouvre, tu verras bien. »

Duo l'ouvre donc et ses yeux s'illuminent de mille feux.

« Heero ! »

« J'ai vérifié que rien n'était cassé. Ils ont tout bien emballé heureusement. Elles te plaisent ? »

« Heechan, elles sont magnifiques. Mais depuis quand ? »

« Je les ai commandées il y a un mois via le net et reçues il y a moins de deux semaines. Quand tu m'as demandé les décos avec ton sapin, je t'aurais tué. »

« Et on va avoir le sapin qui va avec ces magnifiques décorations de Noël ? »

« Oui mon cœur. Il est commandé depuis 3 semaines aussi chez le plus grand fleuriste de Tokyo. Il nous sera livré le samedi 20 décembre au matin. »

Duo pousse le précieux colis au milieu du lit et se jette dans les bras d'Heero.

« Outch. »

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi. »

Heero capture les lèvres de son intrépide mari et sort de sa poche un dernier paquet.

Cette fois, Duo veut faire l'amour et une fois le baiser rompu, revient à l'attaque.

« Heero, je… C'est quoi ? »

« Mon dernier cadeaux pour toi. »

« Mais Heechan, j'en ai déjà eu deux ! »

« Le deuxième était pour nous deux. Et le premier un bonus. Celui-ci, c'est mon cadeau rien que pour toi. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Duo ouvre le petit paquet cadeau. De nouveau un écrin. À l'intérieur, une gourmette à mailles moyennes en or avec le prénom de Duo.

« Moi aussi je veux que tu portes un cadeau de moi tous les jours. »

« Mais j'ai déjà la médaille et la chaîne ! »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'était un remplacement. Là, c'est nos six mois de mariage, au dos j'y ai fait graver notre date de mariage et « _Je t'aime, Heero…_ » mon ange. Joyeux anniversaire mon amour… Je t'aime. »

En disant cela, Heero lui passe la gourmette au poignet gauche.

Duo pleure et se blottit dans les bras d'Heero.

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Heechan. Ne me quitte jamais. J'en mourais… »

« Je ne te quitterai pas mon amour. Embrasse-moi. »

Duo embrasse son mari d'un baiser salé de larmes.

Puis il délaisse Duo pour aller enlever toutes les affaires qui se trouvent sur leur lit. Une fois fait, il relève Duo qui est au sol et l'allonge au milieu du lit.

« Maintenant, un autre cadeau, mais d'un nouveau genre. »

Duo a les yeux pétillants et le rouge aux joues, ainsi qu'une virilité des plus douloureuses dans son pantalon que comporte sa tenue scolaire.

« Heero ? »

« Nous allons voir l'effet de la cravache sur tes charmantes petites fesses mon amour. »

Duo est au comble du bonheur et il en ferme les yeux en se mordant la lèvre avec sensualité.

Il les rouvre.

« Oh, oui Heechan. Fais-moi mal aux fesses. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres mon Ange Démoniaque… »

_**A SUIVRE au chapitre suivant…**_

Ne pas tuer l'auteur, sinon pas de LEMON bande d'HENTAI.  
Je sais, je sais, c'est sadique de l'arrêter de cette façon, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.  
Ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs écrit à ce jour et le lemon à venir mérite une attention toute particulière. _(tu me fais peur là… N'oublie pas la survie de mes neurones, c'est une espèce protégée maintenant ! Hlo)  
_Utilisation de la cravache pour la première fois.  
C'est jour de fête, donc il ne faut pas bâcler un tel moment de pur plaisir pour Duo.  
Et pour nous.

Salut !

_**Catirella **_

══───────Ф

**Pour info :**

(1) … Cours / 100 Yen :0,6655 € - Taux / 100 Yen : 1,5027 €

(2) … Tokyo Disneyland est le premier parc Disney construit en dehors des États-Unis, ouvert en 1983. Le parc se situe dans le complexe Tokyo Disney Resort. Il copie principalement le Magic Kingdom dont il reprend le plan (inspiré de Disneyland) et le château de Cendrillon. Mais les ajouts successifs depuis l'ouverture ont gommé un peu les ressemblances. Un élément particulier est l'absence d'un train ceinturant le parc, celui-ci ne fait que le tour d'Adventureland et de Westernland.

(3) … A aujourd'hui BMW série 7 berline sur le marché. J'ai inventé une nouvelle série. La 8, pour 2008. En tout cas, elle coûte la peau du cul ! (plus de 130.000 milles euros)

(4) …Toujours d'après le net : Petit frère → ototo, oto, otouto

══───────Ф

* * *

**INFO DE DERNI****ÉRE MINUTE **

Cette fiction est corriger **uniquement **par **Hlo**. Donc, temps qu'elle n'a pas de nouveau modem.  
Pas de nouveau chapitre à venir. Celui-cia eu la chance de passer à travers.  
Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 20 à aujourd'hui. _Soit au 11 août 2006.  
_Hlo, si tu lis cela, tu restes à part entier la bêta d'« **Etudes à Tokyo** »

**_Catirella_**

* * *

**Toujours sans travail et dans le caca !  
C'est la vie… Alors une review ?  
Allez, s'il vous plaîîîîîîîît…  
Pourquoi cela fonctionne avec Duo  
et pas avec moi ! INJUSTICE !  
Juste au cas où ce serait oui… ‾‾‾↓**


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : **Etudes à Tokyo**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ?.!.!. Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre - Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **s-m. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Je vais devoir m'entraîner ! Heechannnnnnnn…

_**Hlo**, bêta de Catirella :_

_Nous voilà de retour à l'école… Bon, c'est vrai, moi ça ne me change pas beaucoup, j'y suis tous les jours._

_Même si je n'entends pas ce genre de choses dans les couloirs. Pourtant les élèves ont tendance à venir me parler. Ils doivent être plus sages que Duo, Quatre ou Trowa (Heero étant prof, je ne le mets pas dans le lot, il faut respecter sa propre profession)._

_Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur… Catirella, moi bien sûr ! Ben quoi :**  
_Ecrit le 20 août et 3 septembre 2006. Mis en ligne le 8 septembre 2006._

Je sais, j'ai mis pratiquement un mois avant d'écrire celui-ci.  
Je n'avais aucune inspiration pour le lemon. Donc, j'ai préféré attendre de l'avoir au lieu d'écrire un truc bâclé.  
Le 20 août, j'ai seulement écrit une vingtaine de ligne de ce chapitre.  
Le reste le 3 septembre. À croire que la rentrée des classes m'a aidée. J'ai fait ma rentrée Yaoi, moi aussi !  
Dans ce chapitre, plein, plein de choses, en une soirée et un jour.  
Vous allez voir.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres… **Bisous. Catirella.**

**Catirella :** Je suis de retour ! … **Duo : **Ah ! Tu n'étais pas en vacances ? … **Catirella :** Non ? Pourquoi ? … **Duo : **Non, j'ai cru. Comme tu avais laissé mes fesses en paix dans cette fiction. J'ai cru que tu y étais. Remarque tu ne t'es pas gênée dans tes OS…** Catirella :** Oui. Et je peux encore faire pire, Duo…** Duo : **Steuplaît non…** Catirella :** Tu veux un congé fessier ? … **Duo **: OUI…** Catirella :** Ce n'est pas pour demain Chaton… **Duo **: Même pas juste…** Catirella :** Je sais, je sais… **_A, Catirella …_**

══───────Ф

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre uniquement aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Etudes à Tokyo**  
══───────Ф

* * *

_Petit rappelle de la fin du chapitre 19, mis en ligne le 11/08/06 :_

_« Maintenant, un autre cadeau, mais d'un nouveau genre. »__  
__Duo a les yeux pétillants et le rouge aux joues, ainsi qu'une virilité des plus douloureuses dans son pantalon que comporte sa tenue scolaire.__  
__« Heero ? »__  
__« Nous allons voir l'effet de la cravache sur tes charmantes petites fesses mon amour. »__  
__Duo est au comble du bonheur et il en ferme les yeux en se mordant la lèvre avec sensualité.__  
__Il les rouvre.__  
__« Oh oui Heechan. Fais-moi mal aux fesses. »__  
__« Vos désirs sont des ordres mon ange démoniaque… »_

══───────Ф

Chapitre 20

Duo est entièrement nu. Heero aussi. Ils s'embrassent tout en se frottant l'un à l'autre. La cravache a été sortie de la commode par Duo et posée sur la table de nuit d'Heero.

Heero voulait faire les préliminaires avant de donner à son démon les quelques coups de cravache sur ses magnifique fesses, toutes blanches pour le moment.

L'érection de Duo se fait présente. Heero n'est guère mieux.

Après un denier baiser sur les lèvres de Duo, Heero redescend en l'embrassant jusqu'à son entrejambe. Où il prend en bouche son mari, pour lui procurer une douce torture en le suçant lentement. Duo gémit et se cambre en gigotant. Il veut qu'Heero aille plus vite et le fait savoir.

« Heechan, plus vite. »

Mais Heero n'écoute pas le petit démon et reste à la même cadence. Cela énerve Duo. Qui râle encore plus et du coup Heero, arrête la fellation. Duo reste sur sa faim, frustré avec une douloureuse érection.

« Heero ? »

« Si tu râles encore, tu n'auras rien et tu n'auras pas non plus le repas spécial, que j'ai commandé pour nous ce soir. »

« Je reste sage. Pardon, mais j'avais tellement envie que tu ailles plus vite. Pardonne-moi. »

Les yeux de Duo ne trompent pas. Il a vraiment envie de son mari et Heero vient sur lui, au risque de l'écraser pour l'embrasser.

Mais Duo ne se plaint pas, serre Heero contre lui et répond au baiser avec passion. Puis Heero reprend sa tache inachevée sur la virilité de son jeune amant. Cette fois, Heero lui donne ce qu'il désire. Et le fait venir rapidement. Duo pousse un soupire de soulagement après sa plainte de plaisir. Heero l'embrasse en dessous de son nombril et Duo sourit, car faisant cela, Heero le chatouille.

Puis Heero le redresse. Duo plonge son regard dans celui de son mari et comprend que le moment de la cravache est arrivé. Tout son corps frissonne d'excitation.

« Que 3 coups, mon ange. Je ne veux pas non plus te baiser trop et demain, tu as cours. Sport en plus. »

« Oui. C'est juste un essai. J'ai hâte, mon amour. Comment je me positionne ? »

« En levrette ! »

« Heero ! »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse.

« Je sais que tu aimes bien cette position. »

Duo a le feu aux joues. Et bientôt ses fesses l'auront un peu.

« Voui, c'est vrai. Embrasse-moi encore… »

Heero s'exécute. Lui aussi ne se lasse pas de l'embrasser

Une fois le baiser fini, Heero descend du lit et prend en main la cravache. Duo, lui, se met en levrette, en écartant légèrement les jambes. Son postérieur bien en l'air. Duo appréhendait tout de même ce premier coup. Sa virilité commence à pointer en avant. L'attente du premier coup le met aussi, dans un état d'excitation. Tout dans la punition amoureuse lui plaisait. Pour le moment celles-ci sont plutôt softs. Duo en est conscient. Il fait bien la part des choses. Entre punitions méritées et douloureuses et jeux sexuels avec son mari.

Duo serre les dents et ne laisse aucune plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres. Lorsque ce premier coup de cravache tombe en travers de ses fesses banches.

Heero ne lui a pas demandé de les compter, donc il ne dit rien. Heero regarde la marque rosée qui se forme au milieu du fessier de son ange démoniaque. Il a dosé le coup. Ni trop fort, ni trop doucement. Duo attend le deuxième et celui-ci tombe un peu plus fort que le premier.

Duo savoure la douleur et le plaisir qu'il éprouve. Plus qu'un.

Il en voudrait bien quelques uns de plus, mais Heero ne voudra pas.

Le troisième tombe enfin. Duo ne s'est pas plaint. Il a reçu ces trois coups de cravache sans aucun gémissement de douleur. Juste un de plaisir pour le dernier coup. L'intonation est différente. Heero sait les reconnaître maintenant.

« Heero… Encore un s'il te plaît… »

Heero sait que Duo peut l'encaisser. Mais il avait dit 3. Il lui prodigue une caresse intime, qui arrache cette fois-ci un pur gémissement de plaisir au puni.

« Le dernier Duo. J'avais dit 3. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est trop bon. »

Heero pose la cravache au même endroit, où le premier coup est tombé. Duo le sent et se prépare à une douleur plus forte. Le coup tombe exactement au même endroit. Et là, Duo doit se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas se plaindre. Heero a frappé plus fort et au même endroit. Duo a compris la leçon. Ne pas en demander plus.

Il ne le ferra plus.

Du moins pour le moment.

Après avoir léché ses doigts, Heero fait glisser un premier dans l'intimité de Duo qui gémit d'aisance face à cette intrusion douce et lente. Les deux autres doigts rejoignent le premier aussi doucement qu'il soit possible. Duo fait de lui-même des petits va-et-vient sur les doigts d'Heero qui lui procurent un bien fou. Les doigts sont retirés et Duo n'a pas le temps de se plaindre plus que cela. Car Heero investit avec douceur, la chaude et humide cavité de son ange.

Heero est entièrement en Duo. Et celui-ci n'attend qu'une chose.

Qu'Heero se mette en mouvement. Duo suit sans problème. Mais Heero veut une autre position. Il se retire, Duo râle, ce qui lui vaut une claque sur les fesses, ce qui le fait encore plus bander.

Heero le retourne sur le dos et le met de côté. Lui-même se place derrière lui et après lui avoir relevé une jambe, le pénètre à nouveau. Ils s'embrasent encore et encore. Cette position leur permet de s'embrasser tout le temps et de jouer avec leurs langues. Après plus de 10 minutes, Heero se retire à nouveau et se place devant Duo.

Duo l'attire à lui est s'empale de lui-même. Aucune douleur car le terrain est plus qu'excité. Cette dernière position les fait monter dans des gémissements et cris de jouissance à l'état pur. Comme les deux autres, mais encore plus fort. Heero donne tout et ils jouissent ensemble, au denier puissance coup de rein d'Heero.

Heureusement qu'Heero avait prévu le coups pour le dîner du soir. Il avait tout commandé à un traiteur un semaine au préalable et leur repas les attendait sagement dans le frigidaire.

Ce soir-là, Duo s'endormit très tard. Car son mari fougueux, lui donne une nouvelle preuve d'amour après leur dîner en amoureux avec les magnifiques bougies. Qu'Heero avait disposées sur la table, où ils avaient dîné.

**Mercredi 17 décembre 2008 - 12h20 heure du déjeuner. Self.**

« Vous passez Noël avec la famille d'Heero ? »

« Je n'en sais rien encore. Nous les rencontrons vendredi soir. Dans une maison près de chez toi Quatre. »

« Ah, oui ! Laquelle ? »

« Je pense que c'est celle, qui était en travaux la première fois que je suis venu chez toi. Celle avec de beaux jardins japonais. »

« Oui, je vois. Elle est moderne tout en étant dans le style japonais. Elle est très belle de l'extérieur, grande aussi. Plus près du lycée et de l'université aussi. »

« Elle est aussi grande que la tienne ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Trowa. Elle paraît aussi grande. Elle a aussi un étage. Mais c'est vrai que les travaux l'ont encore rendue plus belle. »

« Je pense que c'est là qu'ils vont vivre… Ils en ont de la chance. »

« Tu n'aimes pas votre maison ? »

« Si. Mais elle est moderne, pour l'âge qu'elle a. Et le jardin n'est pas clos. La nôtre est très belle, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de bureau pour travailler tranquillement. Cette année, ça passe encore mais l'année prochaine… Et quand j'ai besoin du net, je dois demander à Heero, car je n'ai pas d'ordinateur. Et j'ai peur à chaque fois de l'abîmer. Je trouve qu'il nous manque une pièce. »

« C'est vrai que moi, j'ai ma chambre et Trowa aussi. De plus elles sont spacieuses toutes les deux. »

« Oui. Bon… Je vous laisse finir de déjeuner ensemble, moi je dois aller à la bibliothèque voir Kimi. Quatre, je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu parles à Trowa… »

Sous sa mèche de cheveux, Trowa écarquille les yeux en reportant son attention sur son amant. Quatre, lui, est mort de honte, mais sait hélas que Duo a raison. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne réplique pas à cette remarque de la part de celui-ci.

Une fois Duo parti, Trowa parle enfin.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? De nous deux ? Tu ne m'aimes plus autant ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je t'aime et cela depuis plus de deux ans. Dés que j'ai croisé ton demi regard, j'ai su que tu serais mon seul et unique amour. Non ce n'est pas pour cela. »

Trowa est soulagé. Mais Quatre semble gêné de devoir lui parler de ce sujet, dont Duo semble au courant d'ailleurs.

« Tu veux que nous sortions à l'extérieur ? »

« Oui, cela ne te dérange pas avec ce froid ? Je serais plus à l'aise sur les bancs, un peu à l'écart de la cour. »

« Allons-y. »

Une fois assis sur le banc, Quatre se colle à son amant. Trowa se rend compte que c'est dur pour lui de lui dire ce pourquoi, ils sont dans le froid sur ce banc.

« Quatre… Tu sais que je t'aimes. Je t'écoute. Ton silence commence à m'inquiéter… »

« Excuse-moi… J'ai… Enfin, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose, le jour où nous avons fait l'amour vite fait dans le placard à balai. »

« Je m'excuse encore Quatre pour le placard. Mais j'avais tellement envie de toi… »

« Je sais mon amour. Je ne t'en veux pas… Tu m'as mis une claque sur les fesses avant que nous nous rhabillons… Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui… Tu as même fait une drôle de tête après celle-ci. Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non. J'ai juste aimé l'avoir reçue. Je en sais pas si tu as deviné pour Duo… »

« Qu'il ai des tendances maso ou il l'est ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc, mes doutes sont fondés. Il est trop comique avec Heero. Et Heero n'est pas assez sévère, je trouve parfois. Il n'en rate pas une. »

Quater a un sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Tu trouves qu'il n'est pas assez sévère avec lui ? »

« Hum… Quatre ! Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? »

« Je voudrais que tu le donnes une fessée. Je voudrais savoir si cette sensation que j'ai éprouvée lorsque tu m'as donné cette claque sur les fesses, est le même aboutissant que Duo. »

Trowa ferme les yeux et sourit.

« C'est cela qui te ronge depuis plus de 15 jours ? »

« Oui. »

C'est un « oui » tout timide.

« Bien… Je pense qu'en effet cela mérite une bonne fessée, que tu auras lorsque je viendrai chez toi à la fin de mes cours. Tes parents sont encore absents ? »

Quatre a les joues toutes rouges, mais un sourire immense.

« Oui. Merci Trowa. »

« Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, attends de l'avoir reçue mon amour… »

Quatre relève son regard et embrasse son amant.

« Je t'aime Trowa Barton. »

« Je t'aime aussi Quatre Raberba Winner… Embrasse-moi encore. »

Et Quatre capture à nouveau les lèvres de son futur fesseur.

**Bibliothèque, une fois Duo sorti du self.**

« Bonjour Kimi. »

« Bonjour Duo. »

Tu n'aurais pas vu la nouvelle, une certaine Hilde, je ne sais plus trop quoi ! »

Kimi rigole.

« Elle est dans la section " Histoire du Japon ". »

« Merci beaucoup Kimi. A plus tard. »

« Et ne crie pas dans la bibliothèque Duo… »

Duo rougit et se dirige vers la section mentionnée par Kimi.

Il voit la fameux Hilde et va vers celle-ci. Il sait qu'elle ne parle pas couramment le japonais. Donc c'est en anglais qu'il l'aborde.

« Bonjour Hilde. »

Elle le regarde et après quelques secondes lui sourit en lui répondant.

« Bonjour… Je ne connais pas ton prénom, désolée. »

« Duo. Je m'excuse de te déranger, mais j'aimerais te parler d'une fille de ma classe. »

« Pardon ! »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi mais… Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. J'ai remarqué qu'une fille avait flashé sur toi. Je ne te connais pas et je ne connais pas tes tendances sexuelles. Mais, je sais par expérience, que c'est dur d'aimer et de ne pas savoir si la personne que l'on aime en retour, a les mêmes sentiments que soi… Excuse-moi… Je te parle et je vois bien que je t'ennuie… »

Hilde sourit à Duo.

« Tu parles toujours autant ? »

Duo rougit.

« Voui… Gomen. »

« Duo, c'est cela ? … Je suis en effet lesbienne. Mais je n'ai vu aucune fille de ma classe, ou autre, me regarder. »

« Elle est dans ma classe. Cheveux, châtain très claire presque blond, yeux bleus… Chouchou bleu, depuis peu. Avant rose. »

« Ah oui, je vois de qui tu parles. Je ne connais pas son prénom… Elle est mignonne en effet. »

« Mignonne… Ah ! Donc elle ne te plait pas… Pouf… J'avais espoir pour elle. Cela l'aurait encore plus rendue humaine… »

Hilde pouffe de rire…

« Duo… Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne me plaisait pas. Mais je ne vais pas non plus lui sauter dessus… Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? Car tu plaides très bien la cause d'autrui. Mais j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Ah ! C'est vrai tu es arrivée après les rumeurs et compagnie. J'ai déjà une personne dans ma vie et le premier ou la première qui y touche, je l'étripe. »

« Houla ! Méga jaloux dit donc. Il est dans ta classe ? »

« Non. »

« Dans la mienne ? »

« Non plus. C'est… »

« DUO. »

« **AHHHH**… Hee… Professeur Yuy ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Oui, enfin non… Je dois te parler. Excusez-nous Melle Schbeiker. »

« Je vous en prie Professeur. »

Ils s'éloignent un peu.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Duo, promets-moi de ne pas crier. »

Duo grimace et fronce les sourcils.

« Qui a-t-il encore ? »

« Il y a une réunion des professeurs ce soir… J'ai compétemment oublié de t'en parler avec tous les évènements de ces derniers jours. »

« Mais je vais faire comment pour manger ? »

« Tu ne râles pas ? »

Duo boude.

« De tout façon, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Ne boude pas. Je rentrerai vers 21h30. Soit tu m'attends, soit tu te fais cuire des pâtes. Ça, tu sais le faire maintenant. »

« Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois. Heero… Ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai ton retour. »

« Tiens. »

« J'en fais quoi de cet argent ? »

« Tu peux acheter un dessert en rentrant ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui. »

« Et prends-toi de quoi goûter et de quoi attendre mon retour. »

« Merci Heero_. Je t'aime_… »

« _Moi aussi_. Et encore pardon d'avoir oublié de t'en parler. Ça m'est sorti de l'esprit hier soir. »

« On se demande pourquoi ! »

Duo fait de l'humour. Heero l'embrasse sur le font. Duo en rougit, car ils ne sont pas seuls en ce lieu.

« A ce soir. Et ferme bien la porte. »

« Oui maman. »

« Baka. »

Heero laisse Duo avec un sourire. Puis il se souvient du pourquoi il est à la bibliothèque.

Hilde.

« Excuse-moi Hilde. »

« Vous êtes parents ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. C'est ton frère ou beau-père. Il t'a embrassé sur le front. C'est mignon. »

Duo rougit d'un coup.

« Non, Hilde. Heero n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre… C'est mon mari.. »

« HEIN ! »

« Presque tout le lycée le sait maintenant. Hilde, et pour Réléna ? »

« C'est son prénom ! Quand même tu en as de la chance. Il est méga canon ton mari. Comme toi d'ailleurs. Si tu avait été une fille j'aurais dit oui de suite. »

« **Hé ! Je ne suis pas une fille…** »

« **CHUUUUUUUUUUUT…** »

« _Désolé_… Hilde. J'ai l'air d'une fille ? »

Hilde le regarde et avec un immense sourire, comme ceux de Duo lui répond !

« Oui. Ave tes lonnnnnngs cheveux, tu as l'air d'une fille. Si tu ne portais pas l'uniforme des garçons, on pourrait confondre. »

« Flûte ! »

« Boude pas… Tu es un magnifique garçon et plus d'un bave sur toi dans ce lycée. Je ne connaissais pas ton prénom, mais je ne suis pas aveugle et les élèves plus jeunes sont en extase devant toi, lors des intercours… J'ai comme l'impression que nous avons beaucoup de point commun Duo. »

« Ah, oui ! lesquels ? »

« D'un, nous sommes aussi bavards l'un que l'autre. De deux, je boude tout comme toi, pour un rien. Je suis méga jalouse et même si j'ai un nom à consonance allemande, je ne le suis pas entièrement. Tu viens de quel pays ? »

« France, mais je suis né aux USA et je suis franco-américain. »

« Je suis née aussi aux USA et j'ai aussi une double nationalité. Allemande et américaine. Comme toi. »

Duo lui fait un grand sourire.

« Je vais faire un petit mot pour Réléna. Tu pourras le lui donner ? »

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrent en grand.

« Oui… Tu vas lui demander quoi ? »

« Curieux. Si elle veut bien sortir avec moi. Elle me plait beaucoup physiquement. »

« Surtout creuse bien pour la connaître. »

« **DUO**. »

« **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT…** »

« On va finir par se faire virer par Kimi ! »

« Oui. »

Puis ils mettent tous les deux à rire modérément.

**Cours de Sport – 13h10.**

« Réléna. »

« Oui ? »

« Tiens. Pour toi. »

Réléna regarde la feuille pliée en quatre, que Duo lui tend.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un mot d'une fille, que tu regardes constamment, dés qu'il t'est possible de le faire. »

Réléna rougit.

« Duo ! Mais comment as-tu eu celui-ci ? »

« J'ai été lui parler. Je sais, je me suis mêlé de ce… **AHHHHH, NE RECOMMENCE JAMAIS CELA !** »

Quatre est mort de rire, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves. Réléna avait embrassé Duo sur la joue. Ce qui ne lui avait pas spécialement plu.

« Merci Duo. Ce que tu as fait est très gentil car moi, j'ai été une vraie garce envers toi. »

« Ouais. Lis-le et ne m'embrasse plus. »

Réléna lui sourit et lit rapidement le mot avant d'aller dans le gymnase.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard…

« **RÉLÉNAAAAAAAAAA…** »

« M. MAXWELL SILENCE. »

« Même pas juste. »

Et Duo bouda une fois de plus. Avec une Réléna sur un nuage. Toute une classe morte de rire. Un Quatre qui n'attendait qu'une chose, que Trowa quitte à son tour le Lycée et vienne le rejoindre chez lui.

Une fin d'après-midi des plus normales au Lycée International Franco/Américain.

**17h35, chez les Raberba Winner.**

« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas faire marche arrière ? »

« Non. »

« Ok. Serre les dents mon amour. »

Et Trowa qui a Quatre en travers de ses genoux, le pantalon et boxer baissés, chemise au milieux, commence à lui administrer une fessée vigoureuse. Quatre serre les dents. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il avait reçu une tonne de fessées jusqu'à ce jour. Mais malgré tout, sa virilité est raide comme tout.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Quatre commence à gesticuler et à pousser des plaintes de plus en plus audibles. Jusqu'alors, il gémissait. Trowa arrête le petit essai.

Quatre ne pleure pas mais il est essoufflé. Mine de rien, une fessée c'est du sport.

« Pou… Pourquoi arrêtes-tu ? »

« C'est suffisant pour une première fois Quatre. Tes fesses sont plus que rouges et je n'ai pas envie que tu éclates en pleurs. »

Quatre sourit. Trowa le redresse et l'oblige à s'assoire sur ses genoux ce qui, bien sûr, lui fait un mal de chien, et il le fait savoir à son amant.

« Whouaaaaaaa… Trowa, ça fait mal… »

Trowa sadiquement.

« Oui… Et tu me demandes pourquoi j'arrête en plus. »

« Désolé mon amour. Trowa, j'ai envie de toi. »

« Je l'ai senti et maintenant je le vois mon amour. J'ai trouvé quoi t'offrir en plus à Noël.»

« Quoi ? »

« Un martinet. Si tu es toujours partant pour des fessées et plus, de temps en temps. »

Quatre pique un fard et se bouine contre Trowa.

« Oui, je veux bien. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé et que cela m'a excité comme tout. Je comprends mieux Duo à présent. »

« Prêt pour la récompense ? »

Quatre embrasse son futur amant dans le cou.

« Oui, mon cœur. »

Trowa porte son amour jusqu son lit et lui donne une jouissante récompensée.

**Maison, Maxwell-Yuy - 21h30.**

« Je suis là Duo… Ouch ! Duo ? »

« Tu m'as manqué, mais manqué ! »

« Duo. Je ne t'ai laissé que quelques heures. »

« Oui, mais c'est long plus de 6 heures tout seul à la maison. Sans télé, jeux vidéo et lecteur MP3. »

« Je suis désolé. Même si je n'avais pas oublié, tu aurais été seul de toute façon. »

« Je sais. J'ai faim Heechan. J'ai mis de l'eau à chauffer pour des pâtes, il y a un peu plus de 5 minutes.»

« Je suis fier de toi. Je vais préparer le dîner. Il fait froid ici ! Tu as baissé le chauffage ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas osé le toucher. Shini est resté en boule sur mes genoux pendant que je lisais mes mangas sur le canapé. »

« Tu as le nez gelé. Ce n'est pas normal. Je vais vérifier le thermostat. Vas mettre un pull. »

« C'est bon Heechan. »

« DUO. Tu veux des piqûres pour Noël ou quoi ? »

« WHAOU NON… Je vais mettre un pull de suite… »

Duo file au premier et Heero vérifie le thermostat de la maison. Celui-ci semble avoir rendu l'âme.

« **Merde.** »

« Heechan ! »

« Désolé. Le thermostat est mort. Il ne manquait plus que cela. »

« La maison n'est plus toute jeune, Heechan. »

Heero soupire.

« Je sais. Elle était dans nos moyens et pas de traites à payer tous les mois. Crotte. En plus il fait encore plus froid ce soir. Laisse tomber l'eau. Coupe tout. On va manger chez Mac Donald's et ensuite on trouve un magasin ouvert 24h sur 24, pour acheter des radiateurs électriques. »

« Chouette, Mac Donald's. Je stoppe l'eau et j'arrive de suite. »

Vers 23h20, quatre radiateurs électriques étaient en place dans la maison. Un dans leur chambre et la salle de bain et les deux autres au rez-de-chaussée. Une galère dont ils se seraient bien passé si proche des fêtes de Noël.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Et bien voilà.  
J'ai eu du mal, je dois le reconnaître, avec ce lemon.  
Ben. La suite en son temps… Désolée, mais Hlo travaille et moi je cherche du travail.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

_**Catirella **_

══───────Ф

**Alors une review cette fois-ci ?  
Juste au cas où ce serait oui… ‾‾‾↓**


	21. Chapter 21

Titre : **Etudes à Tokyo**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ?.!.!. Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre - Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **s-m. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Je vais devoir m'entraîner ! Heechannnnnnnn…

_**Hlo**, bêta de Catirella :_

_Les cadeaux surprise qui feraient plus que plaisir par les temps qui courent… Le rêve… Il faudrait peut-être que je me mette à jouer au loto. A moi le jackpot !_

_Bonne lecture _

**Note de l'auteur… Catirella, moi bien sûr ! Ben quoi :  
**_Ecrit le 9 et 10 septembre 2006. Retour D'Hlo le 20/09/06.  
Mis en ligne le jeudi 28 septembre 2006._

Je ai été plus rapide sur ce chapitre (Pour l'éctiture).  
Par contre, il risque d'être un peu confus !  
Ou compliqué.  
Mais je suis sure que vous aller vous y retrouver.  
Noël approche à grand pas. Mais il n'est pas encore là.  
Le sapin lui… OUI.

Bonne lecture à vous tous… **Bisous. Catirella.**

**Catirella :** _Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'Hiver…_ **Duo : STOP**… **Catirella :** Quoi ? … **Duo : **On n'est pas encore en Hiver et ce n'est pas encore Noël… **ALORS NE ME STRESSE PAS AVANT**…** Catirella :** Houla ! Le Chaton sort ses griffes…** Duo : **Te moques pas, j'aime trop Noël et tout ce que cette fête comporte…** Catirella :** Je sais, moi aussi. Je ne me moque pas Duo… **Duo **: Merci…** Catirella :** De rien la Crevette ! … **Duo **: **CAAAAAAAAAAAAT**…** Catirella :** Il doit avoir ses règles ! … **Duo **: Hn ? … **Catirella :** Moi aussi Duo… **_A, Catirella … _**

══───────Ф

**INFO du jeudi 28 septembre 2006 :**

Bon.  
Je l'ai dit sur un chapitre de « Entre Ciel et Terre » j'ai été déçu pour le chapitre 20.  
J'avais le 21 en attende depuis pas mal de temps dans mon PC et franchement pas envi de le mettre.  
Je vais être directe, si elle part comme « A la cours de la Reine Catherine » je stoppe tout.  
Je n'ai plus envi de me casser la nénette en ce moment. On a tous plus ou moins nos bonnes périodes  
dans la vie et même si j'adore cette fiction, elle sera sacrifier temps pis pour tous.  
Désoler mais je ne suis pas au Top de mon moral.  
Bisou, Catirella  
_(Fautes non corrigées, merci) _

══───────Ф

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre uniquement aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Etudes à Tokyo**  
══───────Ф

* * *

Chapitre 21

Le jeudi matin, Heero appela pour qu'une personne passe de tout urgence pour réparer le thermostat. Quelqu'un pouvait passer en début d'après-midi. Heero dut quitter son poste pour aller à leur maison.

Mauvaise nouvelle. Tout le système de chauffage était à changer. Heero était énervé car cela ne pouvait pas être fait avant les fêtes de Noël.

Il donna donc son accord pour que tous les travaux soient fait le 29 et 30 décembre. Ce soir, ils retourneraient acheter des radiateurs car les 4 n'étaient pas suffisants pour la maison. Ils devaient rester plus de 10 jours dans cette situation. De plus la température extérieure chutait de plus en plus.

A l'intercours de l'après-midi, Duo alla voir son mari qui lui expliqua la situation pour le chauffage de ma maison. Duo comprit très vie qu'Heero était en colère et n'insista pas plus. Il lui rappela juste qu'il avait son cours de russe jusqu'à 17h30.

Heero lui dit qu'il l'attendrait ce soir pour rentrer, qu'il commencerait ses corrections à son bureau. De cette façon, ils iraient directement acheter les radiateurs supplémentaires et Duo ne serait pas obligé de rentrer par ce froid une partie du chemin à pied.

Duo fut touché par cette maque d'attention à son égard.

Ce soir-là, le radiateur de leur chambre avait été changé pour un plus puissant. Ils eurent donc plus chaud.

Duo ne demanda aucun câlin car Heero était toujours en colère.

Le vendredi matin, Quatre, n'y tenant plus, raconta à Duo sa première expérience. Duo rougit et fut heureux que son ami ait franchi le cap et en plus apprécié celui-ci.

Ses fesses ne seront plus les seules à être rouges, chaudes et parfois douloureuses le lendemain matin.

Ce même jour, à 19 heures, ils étaient devant la maison près de chez Quatre.

Eve et Damian étaient venus seuls sans leurs enfants.

« Elle est magnifique. Vous allez vivre dans un lieux féerique. » _(Heero)_

« Oui, elle est très belle. Allons à l'intérieur, il y fera meilleur que dehors. » _(Eve)_

Une fois à l'intérieur, Duo est émerveillé par la grandeur de celle-ci et des pièces encore vides. Tous les murs sont blancs.

Cela donne encore plus une impression d'espace.

« Vos enfants auront de la place pour courir. Il y a combien de chambres ? »_ (Duo)_

« 5. Elles sont toutes à l'étage, trois ont leur salle de bain. Une salle de bain indépendante pour les deux autres. Plus une buanderie et un grand bureau. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a un autre grand bureau, des toilettes, un immense salon où nous nous trouvons, une salle à manger, une magnifique cuisine, une grande véranda où l'on peut installer une salle à manger typiquement japonaise, une autre pièce qui peut être utilisée comme bibliothèque car ses grandes baies vitrées donne une luminosité magnifique. Et bien sûr un grand garage où plus de deux voitures peuvent tenir sans problème ainsi que des motos si l'on veut. » _(Damian)_

« WHOUA ! Vous la connaissez par cœur votre maison. » _(Duo)_

Eve sourit.

« Damian est architecte. Donc il sait juste de quoi il parle lorsqu'il s'agit d'une habitation quelle qu'elle soit. Mais ce n'est pas notre maison. » _(Eve)_

« Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir alors. Vous avez les clés. Á qui est cette maison Eve si elle n'est pas à vous ? » _(Heero)_

« Elle est à vous. » _(Eve)_

« **QUOI ?** » _(Heero)_

« … ?… » _(Duo)_

« Avant que tu ne cries laisse-moi parler. » _(Eve)_

Heero a croisé les bras et a aussi les sourcils froncés. Duo, lui, n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris le « Elle est à vous. », donc il a une expression sur le visage qui veut dire « J'ai rien pigé. Explication please ! »

« Heero, comme tu le sais, papa m'a légué 70/100 de ses biens ? »_ (Eve)_

Heero la regarde mais ne dit rien.

« Heero, c'est une question que je te pose et une réponse s'impose. »_ (Eve)_

« Hn. »_ (Heero)_

« HEERO. »_ (Eve)_

« Oui. »_ (Heero)_

« Bien. »_ (Eve)_

Duo n'en revient pas. Heero obeit à Eve. Comme lui avec Hélène.

« Heero, je n'avais pas besoin des biens de papa. Ma fortune personnelle nous suffit amplement. Mes boutiques de vêtements **_Alizé_** grandissent de jour en jour… »_ (Eve)_

Duo se réveille.

« C'est à toi la marque de vêtement pour fille **_Alizé _**? » _(Duo)_

« Oui. J'ai fait des études de stylisme à côté du mannequina. » _(Eve)_

« Duo, s'il te plaît. » _(Heero)_

« Excuse-moi Heero. » _(Duo)_

« Reprends Eve. » _(Heero)_

Eve lui sourit et Heero soupire en radoucissant son expression faciale.

« En résumé, nous avons plus d'argent qu'il ne nous en faut pour vivre de par nos deux professions en plus des boutiques de vêtements partout dans le monde. Heero, j'ai acheté cette maison à votre nom. Elle est à vous depuis trois mois. Mais il y avait beaucoup de travaux. Damian est venu avec les plans qu'il t'avait fait lorsque nous avions une fois discuté de la maison de nos rêves. » _(Eve)_

Le visage d'Heero change d'un coup et regarde tout autour de lui et il ferme les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres et un léger soupire.

Duo croit comprend mais il n'est pas sûr.

« Il a fait réaménager cette maison suivant mes plans et mes rêves. » _(Heero)_

« Oui. Et cela n'a pas été sans mal, mais tout y est. » _(Damian)_

« Merci Damian. » _(Heero)_

« De rien. Tu m'as autorisé à draguer ta grande sœur. Je te devais bien cela. » _(Damian)_

« Baka. » _(Heero)_

« Ouais. Et fier de l'être. » _(Damian)_

Duo a une folle envie de rire mais préfère sourire bêtement pour le moment.

« En plus, papa m'a donné cette lettre avant de mourir. Lis-la s'il te plaît. » _(Eve)_

Heero prend la lettre qu'Eve lui tend.

_Eve ma chérie,_

_Je ne vivrai pas assez vieux pour voir Heero que je considère comme mon propre fils, marié et heureux. Je voulais lui offrir la même chose que mon propre père a fait pour moi lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère Eve, lui acheter une maison et lui donner les clés une fois que celle-ci serait habitable. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que mon père ait pu nous faire et une aide précieuse pour démarrer dans la vie.  
Je n'ai pas pu le faire pour toi. Tu avais déjà tout et tu m'as dit le jour où j'ai voulu te donner ce qui te revenait, le jour de ton mariage, de le garder pour ton frère.  
Ton frère.  
Tu l'as pris sous ton aile lorsque tu es revenue à la maison après une de tes séances photo. Heero était arrivé depuis 2 semaines. Tu l'as intimidé mais tu lui as tout de suite donné ton amour. Tout comme ta mère l'aurait fait si elle avait été encore avec nous.  
Elle me manque chaque jour que Dieu fait. Et pourtant, je ne crois en rien, sauf en mes enfants.  
Et tu es son portait vivant.  
Ma chérie, je te confie la mission d'acheter cette maison à ton frère.  
Je sais qu'il aime les garçons même s'il n'a jamais osé me l'avouer. Il n'en reste pas moins mon fils que j'aime. Donne-lui les clés de leur future demeure à Heero et son époux. Et dis-leur que je leur souhaite de vivre aussi heureux que moi je l'ai été dans la maison offerte par mon père qui est celle où je rendrai mon dernier souffle.  
Je vous aime Eve, ton frère Heero et toi.  
Où que je sois, je veillerai sur vous. Tout comme le fait déjà ta mère et celle d'Heero.  
Adieu ma chérie et sois heureuse toi aussi._

_Ton père qui t'aime.  
Odin Lowe_

Duo pleure dans les bras de Damian.

Heero avait lu la lettre à haute voix, mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, sa voix a été brisée par les larmes et c'est Eve qui a fini la lecture de celle-ci assise au sol avec Heero accroché à elle en pleurs.

Duo comprend pourquoi les enfants ne sont pas avec eux.

Eve berce Heero et lui caresse les cheveux. Puis elle fait signe à Duo de venir. Duo y va en pleurant toujours et prend la place d'Eve. Heero prend Duo dans ses bras en continuant de pleurer au creux de son cou.

Damian et Eve les laissent seuls dans le salon.

Duo l'embrasse sur les cheveux mais Heero a besoin de plus. Il embrasse sauvagement Duo qui le laisse faire même s'il lui fait mal. Heero s'en rend compte car Duo ne répond pas au baisser comme les autres jours.

« Excuse-moi mon Ange. Je suis brutal. »

Duo lui sourit en lui caressant la joue.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends mon amour. Heero… Que vas-tu décider pour cette maison ? »

« Elle te plait ? »

Le sourire de Duo parle de lui-même.

« Elle est magnifique et grande. Plus près du lycée et de l'université où j'irai une fois mon diplôme de fin d'étude en poche. En plus, je pourrai avoir mon bureau et Shini pourra sortir un peu car toute la propriété est entourée d'un grand mur. »

« Donc, elle te plait. »

« Oui. Il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas l'aimer mon amour et, à toi, elle te plait ? »

« Oui Duo. C'est la maison que j'ai décrite à Damian lorsque nous avions 18 ans. Elle est pratiquement à l'identique. Et tu as raison, elle est magnifique et très grande… Et chaude. »

Duo rigole.

« Oui elle est chaude. »

« Alors, on accepte. »

« Elle est déjà à notre nom. Pour moi, c'est oui, mais c'est ton héritage Heero pas le mien. »

« Nous sommes mariés petit démon. Pour le meilleur et le pire. »

« Vouiii et souvent avec moi, c'est le pire. »

« Baka. »

« Je sais. »

« Bien, allons les retrouver. »

Ils retrouvent Damian et Eve enlacés en train de contempler le jardin.

Eve se retourne vers eux et leur sourit.

« Alors ? » _(Eve)_

« Merci. C'est le plus beau cadeaux et la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'Odin… mon père et ma sœur pouvaient nous faire. Merci Eve. Merci Damian…» _(Heero)_

« Je suis heureuse que vous acceptez. Elle est habitable de suite. Toutes les assurances sont payées et j'ai fait une avance pour l'eau et l'électricité. L'installation électrique est entièrement neuve, la cuisine équipée aussi. Le chauffage est neuf, comme la toiture et toutes les vitres de la maison. Vous pouvez arriver demain si cela vous dit. » _(Eve)_

Heero et Duo les regardent comme s'ils avaient en face d'eux deux extraterrestres.

« Eve. Un déménagement ça se prépare. » _(Heero)_

« Oui. Sauf si c'est une équipe de déménageurs qui s'occupe de tout, de la petite cuillère, au meuble le plus gros. Même les vêtements sont pris en charge. » _(Eve)_

« Mais nous n'avons pas pris ces dispositions. » _(Heero)_

« Heero, nous avions prévu, juste au cas où… Il suffit de les appeler ce soir. Demain matin à 7 heures, une équipe de 8 déménageurs sera chez vous. Et vous serez demain soir réinstallés dans votre nouvelle maison. Il manquera quelques meubles, mais vous aurez tout le temps de vous en occuper par la suite. » _(Damian)_

« Et le sapin ! » _(Duo)_

Heero sourit.

« Tu veux donc venir dés demain ? » _(Heero)_

« Oui. C'est bien chaud ici et elle est trop belle. Manque que des rideaux aux fenêtres mais il y a les volets en attendant. Mais je veux mon sapin. » _(Duo)_

« Il est quelle heure ? » _(Heero)_

Heero regarde sa montre.

« 19h48… Ils doivent encore être ouverts. Je les appelle pour changer l'adresse de livraisons et tu auras ton sapin demain dans cette maison. »

« OH, MERCI HEECHAN, JE T'AIME MON AMOUR. » _(Duo)_

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. » _(Heero)_

« Vous avez aussi le téléphone Heero. Juste à côté de la porte pour le moment. Il peut être mis dans toutes les chambres et dans les deux bureaux, tout est prévu pour le net en réseau aussi. » _(Damian)_

« WHOUA Damian, tu m'épates ! » _(Heero)_

« Heechan, le sapin. » _(Duo)_

Heero éclate de rire.

« Oui, je téléphone. » _(Heero)_

Le rendez-vous du sapin pris, puis des déménageurs confirmés, ils allèrent tous les 4 au restaurant, Heero avec 4 trousseau de clés de leur nouvelle maison. Duo avait entre temps demandé à Heero s'ils auraient besoin de Quatre et Trowa au cas où. Heero avait hoché la tête, signe d'accord. Duo les appellera et une nouvelle fois tomba au mauvais moment. La couleur de ses joues fit sourire Heero qui comprit de suite que le petit démon dérangeait. Quatre lui confirma qu'il serait devant leur nouvelle maison à 9 heures comme Duo leur avait demandé pour la réception du sapin, après être passé récupérer un jeu de clés chez eux. Puis ils les attendraient pour guider ou aider les déménageurs.

Eve ferait les courses.

Damian aidera pour le démergement.

La nourrice des enfants était au fait depuis plus de 15 jours du programme de ce week-end et s'occupait des enfants dans la maison où ils habitaient depuis une semaine. La maison était dans le même quartier mais à l'opposé, et elle était plus grande encore que celle où ils allaient vivre à partir de demain soir.

**Samedi 20 décembre 2008 à 20h06. Nouvelle maison des Maxwell-Yuy.**

« J'en peux plus. Au fait, on va faire quoi de tous ses radiateurs ? »

« Les garder. On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« C'est super car tous les meuble sont remontés. Pas un carton ne traîne. Sauf ceux que nous avons nous-mêmes ramenés avec Damian soit 8 en tout. Eve a remplit le frigo de la liste de couses que tu lui avait donnée. Elle m'a même pris su Nutella. J'adore ta sœur. »

« Ne t'habitue pas au Nutella. »

Duo boude.

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Si... Si tu me promets de ne pas manger le pot en 24 heures. Je réfléchirai sur l'option Nutella à la maison. »

« C'est vrai ! Et en 48, c'est bon ? »

« Baka. Non. Si tu es malade à cause du Nutella, je te flanque une fessée. »

Duo sourit.

« DUO. »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Ni songe même pas. »

« Pouf… Même pas drôle. On le décore quand le sapin ? »

« Demain. Là, je suis trop fatigué. Et j'ai envie de prendre un bon bain dans cette immense baignoire que nous avons dans notre salle de bain. Damian nous a gâté. Notre chambre fait pratiquement le double d'avant et la salle de bain le fait facilement. Il m'a dit qu'à la base il y avait 6 chambres et une salle de bain supplémentaire. Et en plus, on a la vue sur le jardin intérieur. C'est magnifique. »

Contre son épaule, Duo sourit. Heero est heureux. C'est mieux que ces dernières 48 heures avec le souci du chauffage de leur ancienne maison.

« Quand vas-tu la mettre en vente l'autre maison ? »

« Lundi. »

« Après tes cours ? »

Heero soulève un sourcil.

« Mon ange, je ne travaille pas lundi. »

« Ah, bon ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que nous n'avions par cours lundi matin, ni au reste de la classe d'ailleurs. Je pourrai donc dormir plus longtemps. Je préviendrai Quatre quand même car c'est… ? … Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

Heero est pris d'un fou rire, mais réussit à retrouver son calme et prend Duo dans ses bras et celui-ci s'y blottit de suite.

« Mon Ange, lundi tu pourras faire un groooooooooooos dodo. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce sont les vacances scolaires mon Ange. »

« OH ! QUEL BAKA. J'ai complètement oublié les vacances. J'avais la tête ailleurs. »

« Où mon cœur ? »

« Rencontrer ta famille. Ta colère contre le chauffage mort dans notre ancienne maison. Réléna qui n'arrête pas de me faire des bisous sur les joues depuis mercredi. »

« Hn ! C'est quoi cette histoire de bisous ? »

« Oh, rien. Je lui ai juste arrangé le coup avec une fille qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Ça m'a rappelé moi avec toi de mes 12 ans à mes 15 ans. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle espère pour rien. Donc je suis allé trouver la fille et elle lui plaisait et il semble que depuis vendredi c'est Ok. Elles sortent officiellement ensembles. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus de chouchou rose ! Moi, c'est le premier truc que j'ai remarqué chez elle. Et elle m'a sauvé la mise en cours le jour où je n'allais pas bien pour le Noël sans mes parents. Donc j'ai fait ma BA mercredi midi et voilà, Réléna sort avec Hilde. »

Heero prend le visage de Duo entre ses mains et les pupilles de Duo se dilatent sous la surprise. Puis Heero dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son mari et l'embrasse avec passion.

« Heero ? »

« Je suis fier de toi mon Ange. Tu as fait preuve de maturité même si tu t'es mêlé de la vie des autres. Viens, allons prendre un bain… Au fait, où est Shini ? »

« Crevé dans son panier dans la cuisine. »

« Allons vérifier. »

« Oui, si tu veux. »

En effet, Shini était dans son panier molletonné en train de ronfler comme tout. Les événement de la journée et l'exploration de la nouvelle maison avaient eu raison de lui.

Heero et Duo sont dans un bon bain moussant.

Duo entre les jambes de son mari et il sent bien que celui-ci est en pleine forme tout comme lui.

« Donc pour le réveillon, nous sommes tous les deux et le 25 au midi la famille Dostoïevski-Lowe ou inversement vient manger à la maison. »

« Hn. »

« Et là, tu bandes comme tout mon amour. »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » quoi ça ? »

« J'ai envie de toi et j'ai envie que l'on inaugure cette baignoire. »

« Je suis partant Heechan. »

« Soulève-toi alors mon Ange. »

« Tu ne m'as pas préparé ! »

« Je sais mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas dans l'eau Duo. »

« 'Scuse… **Ahhhhh**… »

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui c'est bon. »

Une heure plus tard, ils sont dans leur lit, dans leur nouvelle chambre, Duo dans les bras d'Heero en train de ronronner de bien être et de bonheur.

Le bonzaï, lui, se trouvait maintenant dans la véranda, toujours hors de portée de Shini

Shini, au pieds de ses maîtres sur le lit, allongé de tout son long et ronflant à nouveau. Le lit étant plus confortable que son panier.

Sinon…

Les parents de Duo ont depuis hier soir leur nouvelle adresse et numéro de téléphone.

Lundi Heero fera toutes les démarches administratives, après avoir mis leur maison en vente dans une agence. Duo, lui pendant ce temps-là, fera tous ses devoirs qui lui avaient été donnés.

Le mardi, ils allaient faire des achats de mobilier dont un nouveau bureau pour Duo avec chaise et lampe. Duo était tout excité car il en avait rêvé de ce bureau depuis qu'ils étaient au japon.

Le programme de la semaine avant le 24 décembre était très chargé.

Mais demain, le plus important de la journée du dimanche, la décoration du sapin de Noël.

Son premier vrai sapin avec Heero.

Dans une maison magnifique dont Heero avait toujours rêvé et lui faisait partie de ce rêve devenu réalité pour son plus grand bonheur.

Mais pour le moment, il était temps de dormir. Le repas de pizza avant le bain avait bien calé l'estomac du petit démon. Et il était maintenant en pleine digestion et n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

**Dimanche matin.**

Duo a la tête dans le pâté et dans son bol de chocolat. Mais là, vu qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, cela vaut tout l'or du monde.

Heero sourit à le voir émerveillé en regardant un petit oiseau manger les graines mises pas Eve la veille, suspendues à une petite volière toute en bois dans le jardin intérieur par rapport à la maison, le jardin sur le devant de celle-ci et la rue. Celui-ci était clos donc de toute sécurité pour Shini.

Le jardin, malgré le froid de cet hiver, était magnifique et bien entretenu par un jardiner toutes les semaines. Ils avaient déjà une femme de ménage qui allait avoir plus de travail, mais aussi qui serait mieux payée.

Mais ils en ont les moyens maintenant. Et Duo connaît Heero, il va placer une grande partie de l'agent de la revente de leur maison. Et Eve a fait quelque chose qui a fait crier Heero, mais sourire Duo. Elle a fait virer une somme assez importante sur son compte au japon. Heero lui avait donné son relevé bancaire en même temps que les photos de leur mariage. Au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Étant sa seule parente majeure directe, elle était l'une des seules à avoir le pouvoir de protégé les biens de Duo. Mais ça, c'était avant les nouvelles démarches qu'il avait pris il y a peu de temps pour mettre Duo en direct en cas d'incident. Eve avait donc le numéro de compte et celui-ci avait suffi pour faire virer la somme d'argent.

Une chose est sûre, Duo était surprotégé.

Mais il était encore jeune.

Une fois le chocolat fini et les tartines mangées et surtout un Duo plus réveillé, la décoration du sapin put commencer.

Shini joua avec les guirlandes et quelques décorations. Une fois fini, il en manquait. Et avant que le petit démon ne râle, Heero l'avait embarqué en voiture, direction le centre commercial pour en acheter d'autres. Ils revinrent 3 heures plus tard, avec un tas de décorations plus belles les unes que les autres. Et la commande des meubles des trois autres chambres, qui leur seront livrés et montés le mardi 23 décembre au matin.

Ils étaient passés devant un magasin et avaient eu un coup de foudre pour les styles différents qu'il pouvait y avoir. Au moins, une chose de moins à faire, il ne restait plus que les oreilles, draps et couettes. Mais cela, ils le feraient le lundi, s'il leur restait du temps en soirée.

Le sapin est maintenant fini d'être décoré et il scintille de mille lumières. Duo a réussi à faire acheter à Heero une couronne pour mettre sur la porte de leur maison et quelques décorations supplémentaires pour le salon et l'entrée.

L'ambiance de Noël était bien présente.

Duo était somnolant dans les bras d'Heero, devant la cheminée du salon à regarder les bûches se consumer, un spectacle qui se marie bien avec l'esprit de Noël.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Duo s'endormit sur le canapé dans les bras de son mari qui lui caressait les cheveux.

_**Á SUIVRE…**_

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
De toute façon, le chapitre est écrit et mis sur FF.  
Donc c'est foutu s'il ne vous plait pas.  
Moi, j'aime bien.

Et bientôt…

**NOËL.**

A bientôt peu être.

_**Catirella** _

══───────Ф

**Une review, ce serait sympa…  
Toujours, juste au cas où … … ‾‾‾↓**


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : **Etudes à Tokyo**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ?.!.!. Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …_ (Mais siiii ma grande, c'est rien qu'une bande de jaloux. Hlo)_

_Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre - Wufei/Ira_

**Genre :** Du yaoi et encore du yaoi + un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère **s-m. **On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo :** Yatta ! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Je vais devoir m'entraîner ! Heechannnnnnnn…

_**Hlo**, bêta de Catirella :_

_Un chapitre plus calme que certains de cette série, les fêtes de Noël sont censées calmer toutes les ardeurs (dit comme ça, c'est vachement déprimant)._

_Saaaaaaaiiiiintttttteeeeeeeeeeee nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuit, dooouuuuuuuceeeeeeeee nuuuuuuuuuuuuuit… Ahum, ok, je chante faux et je prends de la place._

_Je me tais et je vous laisse lire, compris le message._

_Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur… Catirella, moi bien sûr ! Ben quoi :**  
_Ecrit le 23 novembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 15 décembre 2006 à 18 heures._

Mon manque d'inspiration n'a pas aidé, je suis désolée.  
Mais je suis contente de moi là, et il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre  
Pour le prochain.  
Peut-être au chapitre suivant, si vous êtes sages !  
GROS BISOUS.

Et bonne lecture à vous tous… **Catirella.**

**Catirella :** _Et on reprend…_ _Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'Hiver…_ **Duo : **Nan, elle remet ça !!!HEECHANNNNN… **Heero :** Hn ? … **Duo : **Fais quelque chose steuplaît…** Heero :** Nan…** Duo : **Ben ! Pourquoi ?…** Heero :** Je n'ai pas eu de lemon et tu n'as pas reçu de vrai fessée, je fais grève… **Duo **: **CAAAAAAAAAAAAT** …** Catirella :** Quoi ? Pourquoi tu cries ? … **Duo **: Je veux une fessée…** Catirella :** Hn ? … **Duo **: Tu forniques quoi avec Heero dis donc ?… **Catirella :** Hé ! Attends un peu tes fesses vont y goûter au chapitre suivant…** Duo **: YATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTA… **Catirella :** Hn ? (haussement d'épaules ) _**Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'Hiver**…_ **Duo : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**…** Catirella :** Niak niak niak… **_A+, Catirella … _**

══───────Ф

_Pour info, certains ne le savent pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre uniquement aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Etudes à Tokyo**  
══───────Ф

* * *

Chapitre 22

Le lundi matin Duo est encore fatigué et Heero le laisse dormir pendant que de son côté il va faire les démarches qu'il avait prévu. Il rentre vers 11h30. Duo avait entrepris de préparer le déjeuner.

« Duo, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Duo est rouge de honte.

« Une purée en sachet. »

« Ah. »

« J'ai pourtant fait comme sur le paquet. »

« Tu as dû louper un passage mon ange. »

« Je voulais tellement te faire plaisir en préparant le déjeuner ce midi, du coup quand j'ai vu la tête de la purée dure comme du béton, j'ai arrêté les dégâts. »

Heero sourit et le prend dans ses bras car Duo en a gros sur la patate et l'expression s'y prête bien.

« Ce n'est rien, tu as fait de ton mieux. »

Duo se blottit en faisant la moue.

« Ce n'est pas encore cela de mon mieux, je ne suis bon à rien en cuisine. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Tu as le temps d'apprendre, ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Allez, on va préparer une omelette tous les deux, tu veux bien ? »

Duo sourit la tête dans le pull d'Heero.

« Oui. »

Et la journée reprit son cour.

Tout ce qui était prévu pu être fait dans la journée et à 16h passées, Heero rentra de nouveau et demanda à Duo s'il avait fini tous ses devoirs.

Duo avait encore quelques devoirs en Français, Russe et Japonais. Mais Heero trouva qu'il avait les joues bien rouges.

« Duo, ça va ? »

« Voui, enfin, j'ai un peu mal à la tête. »

« Tu as dû attraper froid. J'appelle le médecin. »

« NON. Il va encore me faire une piqûre. »

« Mais non, c'est juste en prévention, le réveillon de Noël est dans deux jours, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois encore malade. »

« D'accord. »

Duo soupira de soulagement lorsque le médecin lui dit que ce n'était qu'un rhum avec un peu de fièvre.

Il devait juste se reposer et garder le lit au moins 24 heures.

Pas de piqûre, ni d'antibiotique, juste la poudre pour la fièvre et un comprimé pour le rhume.

Le mardi, Duo resta bien au chaud sous la couette avec Shini à ses pieds. Heero attendait les meubles pour les chambres et corrigeait des copies en attendant.

Duo avait plus de fièvre que la veille. Seul dans la chambre avec son chaton, il repense à sa rencontre avec Heero Yuy, son professeur particulier de japonais …

**-_ Flash back _-**

_Duo est dans sa chambre à son bureau, il finit un devoirs de mathématique lorsque l'on sonne à la porte. Son visage s'illumine d'un immense sourire : son premier cours de japonais était aujourd'hui._

_Il laisse tout en plan et court dans le salon et là, son cœur s'emballe à la vu de cet homme parfait qui le regarde sans un battement de cil._

_« Duo, mon chéri, je te présente Monsieur Yuy ton professeur de japonais. Monsieur Yuy, notre fils Duo, comme vous le voyez il est très pressé de commencer à apprendre. »_

_Duo est fasciné et n'a jamais été aussi intimidé face à quelqu'un. _

_« Bonjour Monsieur Yuy. »_

_« Enchanté Duo, Madame Maxwell, je pense que nous allons commencer le cours maintenant… Duo, je te suis. »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Duo. Ça va Poussin ? »_

_« Hein ? Oh pardon maman. Je ne suis plus un poussin maman … Wabiru (1) Monsieur Yuy, je vous en prie, c'est par ici. »_

_« Tu peux dire aussi gomen Duo. Je te suis. A plus tard Madame Maxwell, je désire vous revoir à la fin de ce premier cours pour que nous convenions des suivants. »_

_« Bien, je serai dans le salon, à dans 1 heure Monsieur Yuy. »_

_Ce jour-là, Duo fut attentif comme jamais, il voulait que son professeur soit plus que fier de lui. Et cette nuit-là, il rêva de lui pour la première fois._

_Il venait de tomber fou amoureux de son professeur de japonais._

**-_ Fin du flash back _-**

« Duo mon ange…Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? »

Duo papillonne des yeux et sourit à son époux.

« Voui, je veux bien, merci Heechan. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Les meubles viennent d'arriver, ils sont en train de les monter dans la première chambre… Je te rapporte ton chocolat dans 5 minutes. »

« Bisou… »

« Petit démon… »

Tout sourire, Duo rend le baiser léger sur ses lèvres et ensuite se recouche sous sa couette.

**-_ Flash back _-**

_Cela fait 3 ans qu'Heero est son professeur et que Duo se meurt d'amour pour lui chaque jour un peu plus depuis leur toute première rencontre._

_Aujourd'hui, Duo n'en peut plus. Heero vient de poser sa main sur la sienne pour l'aide à écrire un mot et, dans un élan de folie, il embrasse Heero sur la bouche. Lorsqu'il prend conscience de son geste, il veut fuir. Mais Heero le retient et Duo ne peut retenir des larmes de tristesse. Il a très peur de la réaction d'Heero._

_Peur qu'il le frappe et qu'il ne veuille plus lui donner de cours alors qu'il ne vit que pour ces quelques heures passées en sa compagnie chaque semaine._

_« Duo, regarde-moi. »_

_« Nan, je ne veux pas vous voir en colère. »_

_« Comme lorsque tu n'écoutes rien et parles pour ne rien dire ? »_

_« Voui… »_

_Heero le prend par le menton et l'oblige à le regarder._

_« Ne pleure pas. »_

_Duo se jette dans ses bras._

_« Ne me rejetez pas, je vous aime depuis 3 ans… Je… je serai sage, je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis. »_

_« Duo, nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »_

_« Mais, mais… Mes parents savent que je vous aime, s'il vous plaît ne m'abandonnez pas. »_

_Heero pose sa main droite sur la joue de Duo. Il lui sourit et essuie les larmes qui coulent sur celle-ci._

_« Allons voir tes parents Duo. »_

_« NAN, vous allez partir. »_

_« Non… Car moi aussi je t'aime Duo et il faut en parler à tes parents car tu es mineur et moi pas. »_

_« Vous m'aimez ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Duo se mord la lèvre et verse encore des larmes, mais des larmes d'espoir._

_Puis Heero le prend par la main et l'entraine vers le salon où sont ses parents._

_Ce soir-là, il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier._

_Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux : à ses 16 ans il deviendrait Monsieur Maxwell-Yuy. Ses parents étaient les meilleurs parents au monde. _

**-_ Fin du flash back _-**

« Mon cœur ? »

« Hm ? Ohhhh excuse-moi j'étais parti dans mes souvenirs. »

Heero lui donne son chocolat une fois qu'il fut assis dans leur lit.

« Souvenirs heureux ? »

« Oui… Très heureux. »

« Bien. Je te laisse, je vais finir de corriger mes copies et ensuite je vais voir où en est le montage des meubles. »

« Voui, à plus tard mon amour. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front.

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

« Moi aussi. »

Une fois de nouveau seul, Duo boit une gorgé de chocolat et ferme les yeux…

**-_ Flash back _-**

_« Hélène, j'ai peur. »_

_« Tu as peur de quoi mon chéri ? » _

_« Hélène, ne m'appelle plus " Mon chéri ", je ne suis plus un bébé. »_

_« Si, tu es le gros bébé à papa et à ta mère et aussi le mien petit démon. »_

_Duo sourit à sa grande sœur et vient se blottir dans les bras en cherchant sa chaleur et son odeur qui l'apaisait à chaque fois qu'il était angoissé ou qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. _

_Hélène le laisse faire et lui caresse les cheveux._

_« Dis-moi ce qui te fait peur. »_

_« Demain, je vais devenir le mari d'Heero et si je ne n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Nous n'avons rien fait depuis le baiser que je lui ai volé. Je l'aime tant… J'ai peur Hélène qu'il ne m'aime plus si je ne lui plais pas au lit. »_

_Hélène sourit et resserre son étreinte sur son petit frère._

_« Si Heero t'aime, il ne t'abandonnera pas pour cela mon chéri et cela fait presque 1 an qu'il t'attend sagement, même avec le futur mari démoniaque qui l'attend, il n'a pas fui. Alors je doute qu'il ne t'aime plus après votre nuit de noce… Et tu vas être à la hauteur, tu es magnifique Duo. Je le sais, je t'ai encore vu tout nu hier soir. »_

_« Hé ! »_

_« Tu n'avais qu'à fermer la porte de la salle de bain… Remarque, Marc aurait lui aussi pu tomber sur toi. »_

_Duo est tout rouge de honte._

_« Nan, je préfère que ce soit toi… Tu as changé mes couches donc tu peux me voir tout nu et j'aimais bien quand je prenais un bain avec toi, petit. »_

_« Oui et tu n'arrêtais pas de me toucher les seins. »_

_Duo est encore plus rouge._

_« Voui… Je trouvais ça rigolo. En plus ils sont beaux tes seins… Tu es belle Hélène et j'ai peur aussi de partir loin de vous. Vous allez tellement me manquer. »_

_« Toi aussi tu va terriblement nous manquer mon chéri, je t'aime depuis le jour de ta naissance. »_

_Hélène l'embrasse sur les cheveux et ne peut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps._

_« Demain, tu vas enfin vivre avec ton premier amour Duo et je sais que tu en rêve depuis tes 12 ans alors chasse tes peurs et reste toi… Le Duo Maxwell qui est adorable… Surtout quand il dort ! … »_

_« Hé, tu vas voir… »_

_Et Duo prend son oreiller et en donne un coup à sa grande sœur puis se jette à nouveau dans ses bras pour pleurer lui aussi… _

**-_ Fin du flash back _-**

« Duo… Mon amour… »

« … ? … Heechan ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Oui et j'ai eu peur lorsque je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu que tu pleurais… Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Rien, juste un autre souvenir heureux. »

« Hn… Les meubles sont montés. Tu peux rester seul une petite heure ? Je dois aller faire un achat. »

« Oui, je vais dormir, je me sens fatigué. »

Heero pose sa main sur son front.

« La fièvre a enfin baissé. Je rentre au plus vite, dors bien mon ange. »

« Vouiiii, sois prudent en voiture. »

« Hn, comme toujours. »

Duo se recouche et, quelques instants plus tard, entend leur porte d'entrée claquer et Heero la fermer à clé.

Il regarde Shini qui dort toujours à ses pieds en boule et il repart dans ses souvenirs…

**-_ Flash back _-**

_« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te brusquer. Tu es tellement beau Duo. »_

_« Heero, j'ai peur d'avoir mal »_

_« Je ne vais pas te cacher que ce n'est pas douloureux mais je vais tout faire pour que tu n'aies pas mal… Tu veux qui nous attendions encore ? »_

_« NON… J'ai déjà attendu tellement longtemps et toi aussi. Fais de moi ton mari Heechan… Fais-moi l'amour… Je sais que tu seras doux, je t'aime et je suis ton époux… »_

_« Je vous aime monsieur Duo Maxwell-Yuy. »_

_Duo vient se blottir contre le torse nu de son mari et soupire de bien-être._

_Ils sont dans une suite nuptiale d'un Hôtel en retrait de Paris. Un magnifique domaine où ils avaient dîné et dansé avec les quelques invités. Ce mariage avait choqué certain et ceux-ci n'avaient pas été conviés. Ce mariage en petit comité était parfait aux yeux des deux futurs époux et ils avaient été très heureux, car toutes les personnes présentes les aimaient et à aucun moment ne les avaient jugés, ni remis en question leur amour._

_Seule ombre au tableau : l'absence de la sœur d'Heero._

_Heero rallonge Duo sur leur lit aussi blanc que la pureté de Duo et la nuit de noce prit son envole…_

**-_ Fin du flash back _-**

« Je sais Shini pourquoi Eve n'était pas là à notre mariage maintenant… Elle venait d'accoucher de Dorian… Je suis tellement heureux pour Heechan. Il a sa famille à ses côtés maintenant… Mes parent me manquent Shini… »

Duo soupire et ferme les yeux.

« Mais je sais qu'ils m'aiment et moi aussi je les aime… »

« Miaou… »

« Tu es mimi Shini. Allez, viens, Heero n'est pas là, tu peux rester là pour le moment. »

Shini était venu s'installer au creux du cou de Duo et, après lui avoir fait une petite lichette sur le nez, ronronne de bien-être.

Duo est bien et ne tarde pas à s'endormir comme Shini.

Lorsque Heero rentra, il trouva les deux petits démons endormis et qui ronflaient en plus.

Il eut une forte envie de rire.

Le lendemain, Duo alla beaucoup mieux et put descendre au salon où il vit qu'il y avait de nouveaux cadeaux sous le sapin. Au moment où sa petite main allait regarder le nom sur l'un des cadeaux, il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque la main gauche d'Heero la lui prit et la cause à effet frappa encore avec la main droite d'Heero.

« AIEEEEEE, tu as frappé fort ! »

« Tu n'as pas qu'à être curieux comme une chatte… Allez, ouste, pas avant minuit ce soir. »

Duo fit la moue mais une fois assis sur le canapé en face de la cheminé où un bon feu brûlait et une agréable chaleur s'en dégageait. Il sourit lorsque Heero vient lui mettre les jambes sur le canapé et le recouvrir d'une petite couverture polaire.

« Tu restes au chaud le temps que je prépare le dîner pour le réveillon. Tiens, un nouveau manga, je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir et en plus il est Yaoi. »

« Tu veux m'exciter ou quoi ? »

Heero se penche à son oreille.

« _Oui_. »

« Hentai. »

« Oui et fier de l'être. Gare à tes fesses petit démon natté… »

Duo rigole et vole un baiser à Heero.

Duo est aux anges.

Un dîner aux chandelles, avec tout ce qu'il aimait manger aux fêtes de Noël.

Mais surtout avant de dîner en tête à tête, ils ont fait l'amour devant la cheminée. Un rêve que Duo ne croyait jamais réaliser.

Á minuit, Duo n'a qu'une hâte : ouvrir ses cadeaux et offrir les siens à Heero.

Heero lui donne le feu vert et dans un « YATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTA » Duo se rue sur le sapin.

Il est très étonné d'en trouver de ses parents et même d'Hélène et Marc.

« On les a reçus hier lorsque tu dormais, ta mère m'a écrit un mail pour m'avertir la semaine dernière et j'ai été à la poste lundi pour les avertir de notre déménagement et j'avais mis une note sur notre ancienne maison. »

« On a eu de la chance. »

« Oui. »

« Heechan ! »

« Il te plait ? »

« Il est magnifique mais il coûte super cher, tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« Je l'avais commandé avant le souci chauffage et il a été programmé en français. Il n'a rien de japonais. Il va t'en falloir un l'année prochaine en Fac donc j'ai pris les devants. »

« Merci Heechan, c'est un cadeau qui va en effet m'être très utile. »

« J'ai rajouté hier la programmation Internet, elle est opérationnelle. Il te reste plus qu'à te créer d'autres boites de messagerie si tu veux. Je t'ai mis la tienne et j'ai réussi à transférer tes mails qui étaient sur mon PC portable. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

« De rien mon ange, merci pour tes merveilleux cadeaux et ton pull est très beau et doux. Comme ta peau nue. »

Duo rougit et, une fois son PC portable posé avec précaution au sol, va rejoindre Heero et lui monte dessus à califourchon.

« Tu m'as trop gâté. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Hé, ce n'est pas gentil. »

« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi dans la chambre. »

« Quoi ? Une fessée au martinet ? »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Hummmn, non, mais ça peut se faire mon ange. »

« Ohhhh oui, punis-moi, j'ai mangé les gâteaux pour le Père Noël. »

Heero éclate de rire et Duo en profite pour le chatouiller.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. »

« Tout est bon pour rougir tes fesses petit démon alors allons-y… »

« WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Heechan repose-moi je ne suis pas un sac de pomme de terre… »

« Non, tu es mon cadeau de noël. »

Et Heero lui donne une tape sur les fesses.

Duo sourit et est très content de lui.

Il a réussi une fois de plus à avoir une fessée de son mari.

Petit à petit, il arrivera à faire de lui un parfait Sado comme il se l'était promis…

_**Á SUIVRE…**_

Il a mis du temps à arriver mais j'en suis fière même s'il n'y a pas de lemon.  
Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Noël.

Á bientôt pour le chapitre suivant.

_**Catirella **_

══───────Ф

(1) wabiru : s'excuser / présenter ses excuses / demander pardon

* * *

**Une review, ce serait sympa…  
Toujours, juste au cas où … … ‾‾‾↓**


	23. Chapter 23

Titre : **Etudes à Tokyo**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi. Le cadeau de la fiction est aussi à moi hein ! Ben quoi ? Peux pas ? …Aller soyons fou (lol)

_Couples_ : _**Heero/Duo**__ - Trowa/Quatre - Wufei/Ira_

**Genre** : Du yaoi et encore du yaoi un couple hétéro. Et, vous l'avez bien sûr compris, à caractère S/M. On ne va pas non plus se voiler la face plus longtemps, hein Duo ? … **Duo **: Yatta! Punaise que j'aime ça ! … Je vais devoir m'entraîner ! Heechannnnnnnn…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki_ :

_Bonjour à tous.__  
__Ca me fait bizarre d'être devenue la béta de cette histoire…Parce que c'est sur celle-ci que j'ai laissé ma toute première review à Cat. C'était précisément sur le chapitre 2 et c'était il y a exactement 2 ans et 1 jour…__  
__Mais je ne le regrette absolument pas et je suis depuis toujours accro aux histoires superbes que Cat nous livre. __  
__Ce chapitre ne fait pas exception, de l'amour, du Sm pour ne pas changer et encore de l'amour. __  
__Profiter…C'est le seul mot d'ordre pour les persos et pour vous. __  
__Maintenant…Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur… Catirella :  
**_Ecrit le 10 mars et revu les 12 et 13 mars 2008.  
Mis en ligne le vendredi14 mars 2008._

Apres 15 mois d'absence (à 1 jour près), cette fiction renait de ses cendres en quelque sort (lol)  
Avant toute chose je dois vous dire les points suivants :  
- Les chapitres seront plus court que les précédents  
- Il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par mois, pas de date précise si ce n'est que je mettrais le chapitre en ligne un vendredi. J'ai dû relire la fiction, car certains points avaient déserté mes neurones. On ne rigole pas !

Et le plus important de tout :

Dans un souci de me remettre dans le bain, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'attarder sur les fêtes de Noël qui venaient de commencer dans le chapitre 22, il y aura donc le nouvel An, puis le chapitre finira sur la reprise des cours après les vacances de noël.

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous.  
Biz,  
**Catirella**

Ф

Duo : Heechan  
Heero : …  
Duo : **Heechan**…  
Heero : Hum…  
Duo : **Heero bordel.**  
Heero : QUOI ? …  
Duo : Elle a remis ça.  
Heero : … ! … Et ?  
Duo : J'ai rien fait moi. J'ai été sage comme tout durant ses 15 mois.  
Heero : Duo.  
Duo : Oui ?  
Heero : La sagesse et toi sont incompatibles.  
Duo : **C'est pas vrai**… Mes pauvres petites fesses.  
Heero _(sourire en coin)_ : Hum hum…  
Duo _(sourcils froncés)_ : **Sadique.**  
Heero : Où est la cravache ?  
Duo : Gloups…

Ф

Ne sachant pas ou mettre les remerciement impossible pour l'épilogue de « Club Olympus Boy's », je me permets de les mettre ici, dans l'espoir qu'ils soient lus.

**Maninon :** Merci à toi pour ta review et bonne continuation en lecture sur Fanfiction. Biz, Catirella…( Tu n'as pas d'adresse mail ? C'est surtout pour « L'Amour en 80 jours » je vais en avoir besoin, sinon je ne pourrais pas te répondre…)

**nyanko-kuro : **Ton adresse mail, ne passe plus en tout cas, je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre le 14/02/08. Mes tentatives sont revenues, ainsi que celle du 18/02/07. Je te disais que J'étais heureuse que cette fin de fiction t'ait plu. Merci à toi de l'avoir suivie et un grand merci pour cette review. Bisou, Catirella

Ф

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Etudes à Tokyo**  
══───────Ф  
Chapitre 23

* * *

En cette soirée de réveillon du nouvel an, Duo et Heero étaient venus la passer avec la famille Dostoïevski-Lowe ou Lowe-Dostoïevski pour Eve… 

« Duo, tout va bien ? »

Duo rougit en regardant Eve qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Oui. »

Eve sourit encore plus. Les autres membres de la famille en firent de même, Sara et Duo étaient adorables.

Sara s'était endormie blottie tout contre Duo assis sur le canapé. Par peur que Duo ne parte, Sara tenait dans sa main droite la chemise noire de Duo et de sa main gauche la ceinture de son pantalon. Heero ne fit pas exception, il sourit à son mari et tout en levant un sourcil lui dit…

« Duo elle est trop jeune pour toi. »

Duo rougit encore plus et fusilla son époux d'un regard et sans même réfléchir un seul instant, il lui répondit avec un sourire en coin.

« Je n'aurais que 30 ans lorsque Sara sera majeur… La différence d'âge lorsque l'on aime n'a pas d'importance. »

Autant dire que l'effet escompter par Duo fit mouche et put se lire sur le visage de son compagnon. Peut être un peu trop même.

Eve les regarda l'un après l'autre. Elle haussa à son tour les sourcils après avoir vu le changement facial de son frère. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation plus qu'elle ne semblait l'être à cet instant pour Duo. Eve afficha de nouveau un sourire en s'approchant de Duo et de sa fille. Avec précaution elle lui desserra les petits poings de Sara avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour aller la mettre au lit.

« Eiri tu dis bonne nuit, il est temps pour toi aussi d'aller te coucher. »

« Oui maman… Bonne nuit oncle Heero, bonne nuit Duo… Bonne nuit papa. »

Chacun lui souhaita à son tour une bonne nuit pendant qu'Eiri donnait un bisou sur la joue à son père avant de rejoindre sa mère à l'étage.

Heero n'avait pas quitté des yeux Duo, qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et regardait ses mains. Duo pouvait sentir le regard lourd de reproche de son époux. Damian brisa le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant dans la pièce.

« Vous voulez une autre part de gâteau ? »

« Non merci Damian, je n'ai plus faim, je crois que nous allons rentrer il se fait tard. »

« Il n'est qu'une heure du matin Heero. »

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira en essayant de relativiser par rapport à Duo, pour ne pas gâcher cette fin de soirée.

« Oui tu as raison… Je vais par contre reprendre un thé si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non bien sur. Duo tu veux encore du dessert ? »

Duo releva son regard vers Damian et lui répondit timidement.

« Oui merci, je veux bien. »

Damian sourit et s'absenta le temps d'aller refaire du thé pour Heero. Duo tenta une approche verbale auprès d'Heero avec une attitude de petit garçon désolé.

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Oui. »

« Heero je voulais juste te taquiner tout comme toi, rien d'autre. »

« Ne me prend pas pour un baka Duo. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu dis cela et tu l'as fait en connaissance de cause. »

« Non, car tu es vraiment fâché et je ne voulais pas cela. »

« Tu en assumeras les conséquence une fois rentré à la maison. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre tout en soupirant et baissant de nouveau son regard sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Oui. »

Damian choisit cet instant pour revenir avec la crème anglaise qui accompagnait le gâteau au chocolat.

« Le thé sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes. Tu veux de la crème avec ton gâteau ? »

« Oui je veux bien, merci Damian. »

« Mais de rien. Heero nous avait dit que c'était un de tes desserts préférés. »

Duo regarda de nouveau son mari les yeux remplis de regret, de ses mots qu'il n'avait pas dit pour blesser. Son regard était rempli d'amour pour cette nouvelle attention indirecte qu'avait eu Heero à son égard.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

Damian sourit en les regardant, même si Heero avait toujours les sourcils légèrement froncés. Eve redescendit un sourire aux lèvres et vint se joindre aux garçons. Ses yeux brillèrent à la vue de la crème anglaise fraîchement sortie du réfrigérateur.

« J'en veux bien aussi mon amour, avec une petite part de gâteau. »

« Tu veux aussi du thé ? »

Eve ouvrit de grands yeux et fit non de la tête à son mari.

« Non, je laisse cela à mon cher frère, ce soir je préférerais un fond de champagne. »

« Vos désires sont des ordres ma reine. »

Eve vint enlacer son époux dans le dos et soupirant de bien être.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? »

Damian leva un sourcil sous les regards amusés d'Heero et de Duo.

« J'espère bien ! Je suis tout de même plus beau que ce nouveau mannequin qui a posé avec toi. Je ne le supporte pas. »

Damian un tantinet jaloux, réussit à rendre le sourire à Heero, en ayant fait une moue terrible en évoquant le mannequin masculin qui avait posé avec sa femme. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était totalement inconnu pour Heero et Duo. Eve sourit encore plus et resserra sa prise sur la taille de mari.

« Oui tu es mille fois plus beau et tu as des qualités que lui n'a pas. »

Damian se redressa d'un coup et au risque de se faire un torticolis, fixa Eve l'air étonné.

« Comment ça ? »

Eve se mit sur la pointe de pied et lui fit un baiser esquimau.

« Je te montrerai lorsque nous serons seuls mon amour. »

Heero sourit attendri par leur complicité de toujours. Duo se contenta de sourire timidement. Damian lui était au paradis ou plutôt à Olympe, car il avait épousé une déesse et lui était son Dieu à ses yeux.

Vers 2 heures 30 du matin le couple Maxwell - Yuy étaient de retour dans leur demeure. Duo une fois leurs manteaux respectivement retirés et rangés, agrippa la manche de la chemise d'Heero pour être sûr d'avoir son attention.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

Duo soupira et baissa les yeux tout en lâchant la manche d'Heero.

« Tu vas me punir ? »

Heero soupira à son tour en relevant le visage de Duo vers le sien.

« Oui et non, je vais te donner ce que tu mérites. »

« Une fessée ? »

« Hn. »

Duo sourit en rougissant.

« C'est vrai ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils pour la forme, ce que Duo ignorait.

« Oui, ne me fait pas répéter… Et ensuite tu me feras l'amour. »

« Hein ! »

Duo les yeux grand ouvert fixait Heero comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait fini son pot de Nuletta. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Heero et qui eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux..

« Mais j'ai… Heero je ne veux pas. »

« La fessée ? »

« Hein ! Non, te faire l'amour, c'est toi qui doit le faire, c'est toi l'homme de la maison. »

Heero leva un sourcil d'étonnement et pencha un tantinet ta tête sur le coté.

« Tu es une fille ? »

Duo commençait à s'énerver, la patience n'avait jamais fait parti de sa personnalité, surtout en de telle circonstances.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE. »

Heero se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire plus, voir pouffer de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi en plus. »

Heero reprit son sérieux pour répondre à son petit démon de mari.

« Pas pour la fessée. »

Duo retrouva son sourire et émis un soupir rassurer de recevoir sa fessée.

« On monte dans la chambre ? »

« Hn. »

Avant qu'Heero ne puise prendre la direction des escaliers, Duo vint se blottir contre son torse. Heero le regarda faire puis l'enlaça à son tour et profita de cette proximité pour humer ses cheveux.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser Heechan. Sara sera toujours ma petite nièce et rien d'autre à mes yeux. »

« Je le sais Duo. »

Duo sortit son nez de la chemise de son époux et plongea son regard brillant de désir dans celui d'Heero.

« Tu vas être sévère ? »

« Non. Mais je vais te punir d'une autre façon après la fessée. »

« Comment ? »

« Hum, avec une certaine paire de menottes et un foulard. »

« Tu vas me bander les yeux ? »

« Hn. »

« Et m'attacher les mains ? »

« Non les pieds. »

« Hein ! »

Heero leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête.

« Baka. Bien sûr les mains. Il nous reste de la crème chantilly au fait ? »

Duo arbora un large sourire.

« Oui. C'est toi qui vas la lécher ? »

« Oui et non. »

Duo réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils à la façon don il allait pouvoir lécher la chantilly, en aillant les mains lier et les yeux bandés. Heero l'embrassa sur le front en souriant.

« Montes, je te rejoint.»

Tout en montant les escaliers Duo se demandait comment il allait pouvoir manger ou lécher la chantilly. Tout à ses réflexions une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, il prit Shini qui dormait sur le lit et le déposa dans son panier près du chauffage. Le chat ouvrit à peine un œil, puis se remis en boule pour finir sa nuit.

Heero arriva peu de temps derrière Duo armé de la bombe de crème chantilly. Il posa celle-ci sur sa table de nuit, puis sortit de la commode la paire de menottes et un foulard. Duo avait commencé à se déshabiller sous le regard de son époux. Epoux qui sourire en coin vient l'aider pour son pantalon et boxer. Ce qui lui permit une fois fait de le faire basculer habilement sur ses genoux et de lui donner une fessée que Duo avait bien méritée. Les 2 parties étaient d'accord.

Duo se tortilla pour la forme et gémit plus de jouissance que de douleur. Heero arrêta trop tôt au goût de Duo cette punition et ce même s'il avait hâte de savoir en quoi consistait la deuxième phase avec la bombe de chantilly.

Et Duo un peu frustré que sa fessée soit si courte ne put tenir sa langue…

« Déjà ? »

Ce « déjà » lui valu une claque plus fort qui lui arracha un « Ouche » et un sourire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas réclamer petit démon. »

« Oui papa…. Ouche… »

Duo se mordit la lèvre. Cette claque avait était encore plus forte que la précédente.

« Je ne suis pas ton père. »

« Vi, scuse. »

Heero le redressa et avec de nouveau un sourire en coin, en voyant que ce qu'il avait senti frotter l'intérieur de sa cuisse était en pleine forme. Duo avait le rouge aux joues. En lui même il se disait, qu'en effet il était bien la fille de la maison et que cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais ça… Heero n'avait pas besoin de le savoir à ce jour.

Duo retira ses chaussettes et aida Heero à retirer à son tour ses vêtements, il en profita ayant encore les mains de libre pour gratouiller le cuir chevelu d'Heero et l'embrasser ça et là durant l'opération de mise à nue de son mari. Heero lui se laissa faire. Il aimait lorsque Duo le câliner à sa façon et de son côté il en profitait pour lui caresser les fesses. Heero s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait leur contact lorsqu'elles étaient encore chaudes ou boursouflées après qu'il l'ait puni. Cela l'excitait depuis le lendemain de Noël. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais Duo ne semblait pas mécontent de ce petit changement chez son amant, bien au contraire.

Dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent Duo se retrouva avec les mains menottées dans le dos et les yeux bandés par le foulard. Heero lui avait assigné l'ordre de ne rien dire, ce qui fut le plus difficile pour Duo.

Lorsque Heero lui mit de la crème chantilly sur les tétons Duo dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir. Mais lorsque la langue d'Heero entra en action sur son corps, Duo laissa parler celui-ci, accompagné de gémissements de plaisir.

Il s'en suivit la découverte de nouvelles sensations pour Duo. Qui ne pouvant voir, eut l'impression que la sensibilité de son corps s'était accrue, surtout avec de la crème chantilly. Arriva le moment où à son tour il dut déployé ses talents languistique. Heero le guida et Duo se montra être un élève parfait, se qui fit sourire Duo lorsqu'il entendit Heero gémir en murmurant son prénom.

Leur nuit se termina sans les menottes, ni le foulard pour Duo.

Un Duo d'ailleurs qui dévora des yeux le corps de son mari lorsque Heero était en lui et caressait ses pectoraux avec ses mains et aussi en torturant à son tour les tétons d'Heero durci par le plaisir.

Le 1er janvier de l'an 2009 fut grandement fêté dans la chambre de messieurs Maxwell - Yuy.

Le reste des vacances passa à une allure folle aux yeux de Duo. Le lundi matin jour de la reprise des cours, Duo grogna lorsqu'il dut se lever. Heero n'apprécia pas et le réveil de Duo fut bien différent de ceux qu'il venait de passer durant les vacances.

Malgré ce léger incident de parcours en ce lundi matin, Duo fut tout de même heureux de revoir Quatre et Trowa et ce même s'ils les avaient vus durant les vacances 3 fois.

« Bonjour Duo, alors ces vacances ce sont bien fini ? »

« Bonjour Duo. »

« Salut Quatre, Trowa… Oui, mais j'avoue que je serais bien rester au lit ce matin. »

« Moi aussi, mais bon. J'étais seul, donc c'était plus facile à me décider de me lever. »

« Moi, j'ai été sorti du lit par mes petites sœurs. »

Duo sourit.

« Et toi ? »

Duo fit la moue, mais c'était une moue que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'adorable.

« Par Heero Quatre. Il m'a mis sous la douche car j'ai grogné ! »

Quatre ne put se retenir de rire et Trowa sourit.

« Bon, je vous laisse à tout à l'heure. »

Quatre donna un baiser à Trowa qui le lui rendit.

« À tout à l'heure mon amour. »

Une fois seuls Quatre et Duo se rendirent tranquillement à leur premier cour de la journée. Cours qui n'était autre que le japonais.

« Tu as eu quoi au fait pour Noël Quatre de la part de Trowa ? »

Quatre rougit légèrement.

« Un martinet et une première correction avec. »

« … »

_**À SUIVRE…**_

À avril pour le chapitre suivant, Chalut,  
**Catirella**

Ф

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, à bientôt. Cat**_


End file.
